Anguis et Aquila
by Pecunia
Summary: Scorpius und Rose sind seit Jahren verfeindet. Er hasst sie. Sie genießt das. Bis Bellatrix Lestrange wieder ihr Unwesen zu treiben scheint. Ein grausames Spiel beginnt. /Songfic
1. Prolog

Anmerkung: Das hier ist ein älterer Ansatz, den ich lange Zeit verworfen hatte und aus einer schreibwütigen Laune heraus jetzt doch wieder aufgegriffen habe. Das Ganze ist nicht so sehr Mainstream, wie das Pairing Scorpius&Rose zunächst suggeriert. Insgesamt habe ich mir beim Schreiben weniger Regeln gesetzt, als ich es gewöhnlich tue. Weitere Anmerkungen dazu gibt es unter diesem Kapitel. Diejenigen, die sich nicht spoilern möchten, können sie überspringen! Für Kritik bin ich immer offen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)

**Achtung**: Obwohl ich manchmal vielleicht ein bisschen übervorsichtig mit Ratings bin sei hier noch einmal darauf hingewiesen, dass ich für diese Fanfiction **M** nicht aus Spaß gewählt habe.

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

* * *

_**Prolog**_

I am the son  
I am the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and heir  
Of nothing in particular

(Love Spit Love, How Soon is Now)

Im warmen Zwielicht der zahlreichen Kerzen konnte man von allen Reihen her auf die kleinen Neuankömmlinge blicken, die ihrerseits mit teils mulmiger, teil gespannter Miene nach vorne, hin zum eigens für sie errichteten Podest, schauten. Eine groß gewachsene Frau, mit weich grauem Haar, das sie in einer strengen Frisur zusammengesteckt hatte, stand neben einem schlichten Hocker, mit einer aufgehaltenen Pergamentrolle in den Händen. Über die schmalen Gläser ihrer Brille las sie mit ihren scharfen Augen, die darauf geschriebenen Namen vor. Ein Schüler nach dem anderen wurde in sein Haus einsortiert. Neben der feierlichen und auch geheimnisvollen Stimmung herrschte jedes Mal, wenn der alte Hut ein Haus aussprach, eine große Begeisterung, die mit lautem Applaus von allen bekundet wurde. So war es schon immer gewesen.

...

"Scorpius Malfoy", sprach Professor McGonagall deutlich aus.

Ein kleiner, blonder Junge ging langsam nach vorne. Er unterschied sich nicht viel von den anderen neuen Schülern, die bis jetzt gewählt worden waren. Auch seine Beine wollten ihm ganz plötzlich nicht mehr so recht gehorchen, was dazu führte, dass er ein wenig zitterte, während er sich auf den Stuhl vor ihm setzte. Auch in seiner Größe, seiner Haltung, ja, im ganzen Erscheinen wich er seinen Mitschüler nicht ab. Und wäre man dabei gewesen, ohne zu wissen was der Name 'Malfoy' in dieser Welt bedeutete, man hätte nicht verstanden, warum die ganze Halle mit einem Schlag verstummte. Alle Augen waren auf den Jungen gerichtet, der sich keinen Moment traute, auf ihre Blicke zu antworten, sondern scheinbar unter der Last des alten Hutes, der ihm aufgesetzt wurde, zusammenzubrechen drohte. Weil man seinen Namen kannte, wunderte es niemanden, als der Hut laut und deutlich 'SLYTHERIN' verkündete. Aus diesem Grund wunderte es auch weder Schüler noch Lehrer, dass dieser Junge keinen, und wenn, dann nur einen sehr höfflichen, Applaus bekam. Es wunderte die Leute sogar so wenig, dass es eigentlich fast niemandem auffiel, dass der Hut eine kleine Weile gebraucht hatte, wie auch bei anderen Kindern, und dass der Junge ganz leise etwas gemurmelt hatte, was niemand außer ihm und der alten Lederbedeckung hatte hören können.

"Albus Potter", war der zweite Name, der eine andere Reaktion hervorrief, als es üblich war. Dieser Junge erntete seinen Applaus schon, bevor der das Podest auch nur betreten hatte und der Applaus hielt so lange an, bis auch bei ihm der Hut verkündete 'SLYTHERIN'. Mit einem Schlag erstarb die Euphorie. Albus Severus Potters Blick sah entschuldigend in all die auf ihn gerichteten Augen, bevor er denselben Weg ging, den der blonde Junge wenige Minuten zuvor gegangen war. Erst als er schon saß, begann es auf einmal aus einer einzigen Ecke der riesigen Halle zu klatschen. Das Echo hallte einsam durch die Reihen. Als Albus, der sich gerade gesetzt hatte, aufsah und seinen älteren Bruder James Sirius Potter, am Gryffindor Tisch sitzend, erkannte, huschte ein dankbares Lächeln über seine Lippen. Plötzlich hallte das einsame Echo von allen Seiten wieder, und als hätte man nur aus Versehen den Einsatz verpasst, rauschte der gewaltige Applaus über alle Köpfe hinweg, bis man den nächsten Schüler einsortierte.

...

"Rose Weasley", erklang der letzte Name auf der Liste. Und als letzte Schülerin trat ein junges Mädchen mit weinroten Locken nach vorne. Sie war auch die Letzte, bei der die ganze Halle auf einen Schlag verstummte, die Letzte, die behaupten konnte, dass wirklich alle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren, als der Hut für einen kurzen Augenblick auf ihren Kopf sank, bis er 'RAVENCLAW' verkündete. Ruckartig explodierte die Menge in lauten Jubel und Schreien. Rose Weasley erhob sich und ging mit unveränderter Mine zu dem ihr zugeteilten Tisch an dem sie herzlich empfangen wurde. Sollte sie diese Entscheidung überrascht haben, konnte man auf ihrem Gesicht nichts davon erkennen. Sie wirkte, als habe sie nie etwas anderes von sich erwartet.

...

Das war der erste Schultag von Rose, Albus und Scorpius. Drei völlig verschiedenen Kindern, die dennoch alle drei Nachnamen besaßen, die jeder in ihrer Welt kannte.

* * *

Anmerkungen: (**Spoiler**)

Es ging mir beim Schreiben dieser ff mehr darum mich einfach mal auszutoben. Aus einer Fingerübung ist dann doch etwas halbwegs Langes geworden. Es werden einige neue Charaktere auftauchen (Mary-Sues, wenn ihr so wollt - ich finde den Begriff bei NextGeneration-ffs immer etwas unsinnig), die teils kleinere, teils aber auch große Rollen bekommen. Innovativität war ebenfalls nicht mein Anspruch. Es wird also durchaus viel Ausgelutschtes vorkommen. Teilweise sterben wichtige Charaktere. Wen ich hiermit nicht abgeschreckt habe: Gute Unterhaltung!


	2. Begegnung im Schnee

_**Begegnung im Schnee**_

Dunkle Stille streift die Bäume.  
Eises Kälte füllt die Nacht.  
Leise Schritte durch die Wälder,  
wo Erinnerung erwacht.

Zu den Sternen klingt verborgen und doch klar  
eine sanfte Melodie  
und erzählt, was ich nicht spreche,  
doch gehört wurd' sie wohl nie.

Eiskristalle auf den Ästen,  
auf dem Boden, in der Luft,  
Spiegeln Kälte und Vergessen.  
Niemand hört hier meinen Ruf.  
(Cuirina, Eis)

"Oh, schaut!", schall es durch den gefüllten Gang. "Da ist der Todesser", schrie eine energische Frauenstimme, deren Besitzerin mit breitem Grinsen auf den Lippen zum anderen Ende des Ganges zeigte. Ihre feurigen Locken kringelten sich dabei wie lodernde Glut. Augenblicklich richtete sich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf einen jungen Mann, der inzwischen zwar etwas gewachsen war, aber noch immer dieselbe unscheinbare Haltung hatte, wie an seinem ersten Schultag.

Viele seiner Mitschüler taten es dem Mädchen gleich und deuteten hinter vorgehaltener Hand auf ihn. Es war nichts Neues.

Rose Weasley war nicht, wie viele es meinten, die jüngere Version ihrer Mutter und würde es, wenn es ihr nur irgendwie möglich war, auch nie werden.

Am liebsten wäre Scorpius wieder umgekehrt, aber Rose war bereits von dem Fensterbrett, auf dem sie gesessen hatte, aufgesprungen und ging mit erhobenem Haupt auf ihn zu.

"Auf der Suche nach Freunden, Malfoy?", säuselte sie mit gespielter Anteilnahme.

Der Angesprochene warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. Ein paar Mädchen kicherten.

"Ohh...", hauchte ihre lockige Freundin zuckersüß. "Habe ich den wunden Nerv getroffen?"

Gereizt zog Scorpius an ihr vorbei. Diese Weasley war wirklich die reine Krätze.

Nicht allein, dass es schwer genug war als der Sohn seines Vaters an dieser Schule zu leben, nein, er musste auch noch von ausgerechnet allen Weasleys in Hogwarts sich Rose Weasley zur Todfeindin machen. Wie? Das wusste er bis heute nicht. Er konnte nur mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass sie es liebte, andere Leute fertig zu machen. Und weil sie einfach eine Weasley war und er der Malfoy, glaubte natürlich auch jeder, dass er schuld war, wenn er sich wehrte. Schon in ihrer ersten Woche hatte Rose es fertig gebracht, ihm bis zu den Weihnachtsferien Nachsitzen aufzuhalsen, indem sie mitten in der Großen Halle aufgeschrien hatte, als er dort gerade zufällig an ihr vorbei gegangen war.

"DU MONSTER!", hatte sie hysterisch gebrüllt, sodass sich alle entsetzt zu ihr umdrehten, während sie mit weit ausgestrecktem Finger auf Scorpius zeigte, der keine Ahnung hatte, was genau er jetzt verbrochen hatte und warum genau er gemeint war. Augenblicklich kam Mr. Longbottom angerannt und hörte die schreckliche Geschichte von dem bösen, bösen Malfoy, der sie 'Schlammblut' beschimpft hätte und gedroht, ihr seinen Opa auf den Hals zu hetzten. Damals hatte Scorpius noch angenommen, er müsse irgendetwas Spezifisches getan haben, das sie so sauer hatte werden lassen - zumal sie davor noch kein Wort gewechselt hatten. Aber er hatte schnell - sehr schnell - gelernt, dass Rose einfach eine intrigante Schlampe war. In ihrem vierten Jahr, das konnte man ihr nachsagen, hatte sie es ganz besonders auf die Spitze getrieben, indem sie mit zerrissener Bluse auf ihn zugerannt war und dabei in panischem Tonfall "Nein! Lass das! HILFE!" geschrienen hatte, woraufhin gleich eine ganze _Horde_ von Weasleys angerannt kam. Das saß. Es hätte sogar beinahe zum Schulverweis geführt, wenn sein Dad nicht noch am selben Tag erschienen wäre und sich in aller Form bei Ron Weasley entschuldigt hätte. Rose gab sich damit zufrieden. Es wäre ja auch unangenehm gewesen, wenn sie ihr Lieblingsopfer verloren hätte.

Was diese Frau ausgerechnet in Ravenclaw machte, wenn Slytherin an Ermangelung richtig gemeiner Kerle litt, war ihm allerdings ein Rätsel. Zwar war sie so gescheit, wie man es nur von ihr erwarten konnte, aber das war nichts gegen ihre unbestechlich durchtriebene Art, Scorpius Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

"Vorsicht James! Das Pureblood kommt!", schrie sie ihrem Cousin zu, der gerade aus der Richtung kam, in die Scorpius floh. Hastig eilte Scorpius davon, weil er beim besten Willen keine Lust auf zwei von der Sorte hatte. Es war ja nicht so, dass er seinem Namen nicht gerne alle Ehre gemacht hätte, und genau genommen hatte er auch versucht, sich an Rose zu rächen, aber egal was er tat, sagte und machte, sie stand immer als Siegerin da.

...

Kühle Winterluft flutete das kleine Zimmer, in dem Andromeda ihre Wäsche sortierte. Sie roch verträumt daran. Der Duft von Seife erinnerte sie an früher, als sie noch zu dritt in den Wäschebergen gespielt hatten und anschließend Ärger von ihrer Mutter bekommen hatten. Das Weiß der Laken war eine angenehme Abwechslung gewesen zu all dem Schwarz, das sie umgeben hatte. Gedankenverloren blickte sie den Fotos auf der Kommode neben Kleiderständer. Ein wohl gehütetes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, jedes Mal, wenn sie ihren Enkel dabei beobachtete, wie er verbissen seine ersten Schritte machte. Das Bild hatte Harry Potter, sein Patenonkel geknipst. Das war nun schon über zwanzig Jahre her. Andromeda seufzte leise in sich hinein. Irgendetwas wollte ihr keine Ruhe lassen. In den letzten Nächten hatte sie schlecht geschlafen. Sie spürte, dass der kalte Wind etwas mit sich brachte, das sie nicht mehr wollte. Sie konnte nur nicht sagen was.

...

"Ich bring sie um...", zischte Scorpius durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne, während Albus ihm die Stecknadeln aus dem Umhang zog, die ein weiteres geniales Produkt der Weasley Wizard Weez im Zauberspruchunterricht verursacht hatte.

"Aua", rief der junge Potter, als er sich in den Finger stach. "Halt still oder such dir einen anderen Stecknadelsucher..."

"Sorry", murmelte der Blonde verstohlen. "Trotzdem, ich bring sie um."

"Sag das nicht zu laut", bemerkte Albus trocken, dem das Ganze ebenfalls über war. "Sie wird es gegen dich verwenden."

Warum ausgerechnet Albus Potter der einzige Junge im ganzen Haus war, der diese Sache durchschaute, war Scorpius ebenfalls schleierhaft. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er als ihr Cousin Rose Weasley besser einschätzen konnte, vielleicht auch daran, dass er manchmal zugegen war, wenn sie wieder anfing Scorpius zu piesacken oder auch einfach daran, dass er Scorpius gut genug kannte um zu wissen, dass der nicht so lebensmüde wäre, immer und immer wieder von neuem anzufangen, wohlwissend, dass die ganze Schule hinter Rose stand.

"Bist du fertig?", wollte Scorpius ungeduldig wissen.

Albus verdrehte nickend die Augen. "Bitte", brummte er zynisch.

"Hä?", Der Blonde drehte sich zu dem Anderen um.

"Bitte", wiederholte Albus sachlich. "Ich dachte du hättest eben 'Danke' gesagt. Darauf antwortet man doch mit 'Bitte'."

Scorpius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Scherzkeks", antwortete er trocken.

"Mal ehrlich Scorp, lass sie in Ruhe. Sie wird dich zwar nicht umbringen. Aber sie wird Mittel und Wege finden, dass andere es tun."

Scorpius seufzte zustimmend: "Wenigstens hab ich die nächsten zwei Woche erst mal Ruhe vor ihr." sagte er, wobei er sich müde in den Sessel fallen ließ.

"AUA", brüllte er kurz darauf hin.

Albus sah schuldbewusst zu seinem Freund rüber. "Hab ich eine übersehen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Nein", antwortete Scorpius sarkastisch. "Ich wollte nur mal wieder richtig vor Schmerz aufschreien..." Dabei zupfte er sich die kleine Nadel aus seinem Rücken. "Was machst du in den Ferien?", fragte er etwas milder weiter.

"Nicht viel", erklärte Albus schulterzuckend. "Hauptsächlich Weihnachten in der Familie... Also in der ganzen Familie, sofern Oma das hinkriegt."

"Herzliches Beileid", warf Scorpius teilnahmsvoll ein.

"So schlimm sind sie auch wieder nicht... Und dann ein bisschen Quidditch mit Dad. James macht nicht mehr mit, seit er Wind davon bekommen hat, dass ich für das Team der Slytherins spioniert habe."

"Wofür wir dir noch immer sehr dankbar sind."

"Gern geschehen. Und du?"

Scorpius zuckte ebenfalls mit den Achseln. "Fast dasselbe, nehme ich an. Mum ist nicht zu Hause. Sie feiert mit Freunden in Frankreich. Also alles wie immer."

Sie schwiegen einen Augenblick.

"Glaubst du, du kannst Rose ausspionieren, was sie als nächstes vorhat?", fragte Scorpius schließlich hoffnungsvoll.

"Sorry Scorp", erwiderte Albus hoffnungslos, "Sie kennt mich. Und ich leg mich nicht mit ihr an. Als Familienmitglied hab ich sowas wie unausgesprochene Immunität, die ich nicht riskieren möchte."

"Du Glückskind."

"Im Vergleich zu dir? - Ja."

...

Der Wind blies ihm beißend ins Gesicht, als er langsam auf seinen Vater zuging. Draco Malfoy stand an eine Säule gelehnt auf dem Gleis 9 3/4, ebenso wie alle anderen Eltern, die ihre Kinder für die Winterferien abholten.

"Hi Paps", murmelte Scorpius durch seinen vier Mal umgewickelten Schal.

"Hallo", grüßte Draco grinsend, "Haben die im Zug keine Heizung?"

Es war Scorpius schier unbegreiflich, warum sein Vater erst zu frieren anfing, wenn andere (= normale) Menschen bereits als Eiszapfen am Boden lagen. Das Blöde daran war nur leider, dass Draco es liebte seinen Sohn damit aufzuziehen, dass dieser besonders anfällig auf alle Art von Kälte reagierte.

"Sehr witzig", brummte Scorpius mit hochgezogener Augenbraun.

Immer noch frech grinsend streckte Draco seinen rechten Arm aus, an dem Scorpius sich festhalten konnte. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden standen sie vor den Toren von Malfoy Mannor, ihrem zu Hause. Jedes Mal, wenn Scorpius nach Hause kam, war er selber über diesen Palast erschrocken. Reichtum war vermutlich das Einzige, was von ihrem guten Ruf übrig geblieben war, von dem ihm sein Opa immer vorschwärmte. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie schließlich die Eingangstür erreicht hatten, an der ihnen ein Hauself mit Namen Mimi die Mäntel und das Gepäck abnahm.

Weihnachten verlief, wie es Scorpius erwartet hatte: unspektakulär. Seine Mutter war bei ihren Freunden in Frankreich. Seine Oma sorgte für einen Baum und schöne Dekoration, während sein Vater noch schnell ein paar Einkäufe in der Winkelgasse erledigte. Scorpius selber hielt sich so gut es ging raus aus der Vorbereitung, genoss aber das aufwendige Abendessen. Sie tauschten Geschenke aus, die sie sich auch selber hätten kaufen können, bedankten sich, redeten und gingen dann zu Bett. Eben wie jedes Jahr.

...

Im Schlaf schmiegte sich Narcissa Malfoy oft an ihren Mann. Sie merkte das erst, wenn sie wieder wach wurde. Er lächelte sie dann manchmal schelmisch dafür an, sodass sie ihm verschlafen in die Seite kniff. Diese, die sanfte und verletzliche Seite, von Lucius Malfoy kannten nur wenige Personen. Eigentlich nur noch Mitglieder der Familie, seit auch der letzte Rest von Lucius guten Freunden tot oder verschwunden war. Diese Nacht geschah es wieder, dass die blonde Frau sich wie von selber an die warme Brust legte, deren Herzschlag sie auf ganz eigentümliche Weise beruhigen konnte. Seit er das erste Mal in die Arme geschlossen und alles Übel der Welt hatte vergessen lassen, weil sein Herz lauter schlug als der Lärm in ihrer Seele. Automatisch legte Lucius seinen Arm um sie, auch ohne dabei aufzuwachen. Was die beiden nicht wussten, war, dass eine dritte Person ganz in der Nähe stand, das Gesicht unter ihrer schwarzen Kapuze verborgen, und sie mit durchdringenden Augen beobachtete. Auf leisen Sohlen ging sie zu den alten Leuten hin und setzte sich auf den Bettrand. Ein falsches Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihren roten Lippen ab, während sie die friedlich Schlafenden beobachtete. Dann, ganz plötzlich, war die Gestalt wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, obwohl es Außenstehenden nicht ohne weiteres möglich war, auf dem Anwesen der Malfoys zu apparieren.

...

Zwar konnte Scorpius von seinem Vater wirklich nicht behaupten, sich keine Mühe zu geben, aber er war und blieb Harry Potters ehemaliger Erzfeind, und damit ein entscheidender Grund für Scorpius' dauerhafte schlechte Laune. Egal wo er auch hinging, sei es die Winkelgasse, Hogsmeade oder irgendwo anders, immer zeigten sie mit dem Finger auf ihn, tuschelten und machten bedeutsame Blicke. Nur bei ihm passierte das nicht mit unterdrückter Bewunderung, wie bei seinem Freund Albus, sondern mit Abscheu und Ekel. Rose Weasley war der andere Grund, da sie es im Laufe ihrer sechs Schuljahre hervorragend fertig gebracht hatte, die Gerüchte, die über seinen Vater (vermutlich zurecht) kursierten, auf ihn zu übertragen. Mit anderen Worten: Scorpius verließ so gut wie nie das Haus. Er hatte keine Lust auf diese Blicke, die nackten Finger und das Pöbeln von Leuten, die er nicht einmal kannte. Dadurch wurden seine Ferien nur leider auch sehr langweilig. Schließlich hätte er genau wie alle anderen Jungen in seinem Alter, gerne die Nase vorm Schaufenster eingedrückt, in dem der neuste Hyperschall ausgestellt wurde, oder gemütlich mit Freunden (die er nur leider nicht hatte) einen Kaffee in einem netten Café getrunken oder was man eben sonst so macht, wenn man Ferien hat...

Da diese schönen Optionen allerdings nicht für ihn bestanden, lag er, den Kopf auf seine Arme gebettet, auf seinem Bett und versuchte ein paar Löcher in die Decke zu starren, was ihm leider nicht gelang (als Kind hatte er das mal fertig gebracht, behauptete seine Oma).

Erst als er ein leises Winseln neben sich hörte, drehte er sich neugierig zur Seite.

"Na du?", fragte er lustlos den bettelnden Hund seiner Mutter, der sich mal wieder ins Zimmer geschlichen hatte. Zwar war er nicht besonders scharf auf Hunde, aber es nervte ihn wirklich, dass sich Astoria Malfoy ständig Haustiere anschaffte, um die sie sich nicht mal kümmerte, wenn sie zu Hause war und selbst das kam höchstens drei oder vier Mal im Jahr vor.

Der schwarzweiß gemusterte Hund schaute den gelangweilten Jungen mit großen Augen an.

"Von mir aus", gab Scorpius schulterzuckend nach, "Hab eh nichts zu tun...", und holte sich eine dunkelblaue Leine aus dem Zimmer seiner Mutter. Anschließend stapften sie zusammen hinaus in den Schnee. Sofort bereute es Scorpius wieder, nachgegeben zu haben, da die dicken Schneeflocken ihm auf das blonde Haar fielen. Dennoch machte er den Hund, dessen Namen er nicht einmal kannte, von seiner Leine los, nachdem sie sich weit genug vom Haus entfernt hatten, sodass der nach Herzenslust herumtoben konnte. Von der Kälte abgesehen, fand es Scorpius gar nicht mal so schlecht, sich ein bisschen die Beine zu vertreten. Die Anlage um ihr Herrenhaus sah im Winter besonders verzaubert aus. Der dichte Fichtenwald erschien ihm wie ein zugeschneiter Eispalast und das sich dahinter gebirgsähnlich erhebende Hochland durchstach majestätisch die dicke Wolkendecke am Himmel. Nach ein paar Minuten entschied Scorpius einen kleinen Rundgang zu machen, damit der Hund sich austoben konnte und ihm selber dabei nicht die Füße erfroren. Er steuerte auf den kleinen See zu, der auf der anderen Seite des Hauses lag, umrahmt vom Rand des Waldes.

Der Hund folgte ihm treudoof (_wie Hunde nun mal sind_, dachte Scorpius) und mit dem Schwanz wedelnd.

Plötzlich begann der Hund laut zu bellen und starrte zum Waldrand hinüber. Scorpius folgte seinem Blick, konnte aber nichts erkennen.

"Lass bloß die Vögel darin in Ruhe!", mahnte er streng, doch der Vierbeiner hatte bereits angefangen zu dem Fleck hinüber zu rennen.

"He! Warte!", rief ihm Scorpius vergebens nach. Erst ärgerte er sich, dass er den Namen des Tieres nicht kannte (denn auf den hörten Hunde ja meistens), dann rannte er genervt hinterher. Doch zu seiner Überraschung hatte es das Tier gar nicht auf den Wald abgesehen, sondern blieb kurz davor stehen. Als Scorpius etwas außer Atem näher kam, erkannte er, dass der Hund neben etwas angehalten hatte, das im Tiefschnee lag, oder besser gesagt: neben _jemandem_. Erschrocken rannte er näher, blieb jedoch ruckartig stehen, als er den bösen Blick erkannte, der zwischen den feuerroten Locken auf ihn gerichtet war.

"Komm ja nicht näher!", bellte Rose Weasley fast besser als der Hund. Sie saß, nur mühevoll aufgerichtet, im Schnee. Der Arm, auf den sie sich stützte, blutete. Den anderen presste sie auf ihren Bauch.

Verdutzt starrte Scorpius sie an. Der Hund begann neugierig an der Fremden herumzuschnüffeln und ihr fürsorglich die Wunden auszulecken.

"Schaff deinen Köter von mir weg!", schrie sie wütend.

"Is' nicht meiner", war das Einzige was Scorpius an sie gewandt sagte. Später fügte er mit etwas festerer Stimme hinzu: "Was um alles in der Welt machst du hier?"

"Wonach siehst denn aus?", kleffte sie bitter zurück. Dabei sah ihr Gesicht so gepeinigt aus, als würde der Hund sie zerfleischen, statt lecken.

Erst da fiel Scorpius auf, dass sie gar nicht ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtete, wie sie es sonst tat, wenn sich die beiden irgendwo begegneten. War sie etwa unbewaffnet? Das war ja mal eine positive Wendung.

Dennoch fragte er vorsichtshalber erst einmal: "Bist du alleine? Was machst du in unserem Garten?"

"Natürlich bin ich alleine, du Vollidiot!", schoss sie wütend zurück, dann verstummte sie schlagartig und fragte etwas ruhiger: "Euer Garten?", wobei sie eindeutig etwas blass um die Nasenspitze wurde.

Ungläubig starrte Scorpius zurück. "Ja. Unser Garten. Unser Grundstück. Unser Haus. Was denkst du denn, wo du bist?"

Sie schaute ihn an, als hätte er ihr einen unverzeihlichen Fluch angedroht. Mit leichtem Anflug von Panik in ihrem Gesicht schaute sie hinter ihn, wo man etwas in der Ferne nach einem Hügel die Dächer seiner Villa erkennen konnte.

"Oh Scheiße", murmelte sie entsetzt und vergaß dabei ganz und gar, die Fassung zu wahren.

"Also noch einmal", fuhr Scorpius nun etwas sicherer fort. "Was zur Hölle machst du hier? Und warum blutest du?" Dabei betrachtete er etwas skeptisch ihren Arm und die Schürfwunden an ihrem Kopf, sowie an ihrem Hals. Mit bösem Blick funkelte sie ihn an.

"Das geht dich gar nichts an, Hurensohn", erwiderte sie hasserfüllt.

Scorpius tat so, als müsste er einen Moment überlegen. "Du - nicht Mitglied meiner Familie, wie du mir auch gerne immer wieder unter die Nase reibst - liegst in unserem - ich betone: _unserem_ - Garten. Ergo: Es geht mich etwas an."

"HAU AB!", schrie sie hysterisch zurück, sodass sogar der treudoofe Hund erschrocken davon lief und sich hinter Scorpius versteckte. _Feigling,_ dachte der blonde Junge bei sich.

"Warum sollte ich? Damit du hier verblutest und man mir anhängt, ich hätte dich ermordet?",

fragte er mich hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Komm ja nicht auf die Idee, mir helfen zu wollen...", zischte sie mit zusammengepressten Zähnen. "Oder ich sorge dafür, dass sein Vater doch noch in Askaban landet, das verspreche ich dir."

'Wie reizend...'_,_ dachte er genervt. "Hör zu, ich hab keinen Bock auf das Theater. Wie wär's, wenn du einfach mitkommst, unseren Kamin benutzt und danach hab ich wieder meine Ruhe und du kannst verbluten wo du gerne möchtest", schlug er vor und streckte die rechte Hand aus.

Rose schlug sie weg, noch ehe er den Satz beendet hatte. "Ich meine es genau, wie ich es sage. Lass mich bloß in Ruhe und komm mir nicht zu nahe.", stieß sie giftig hervor. "Außerdem kann ich auch ohne euren Kamin nach Hause gehen, ich bin nämlich mit dem Besen hier."

Wenn er nicht so sauer gewesen wäre hätte Scorpius vielleicht tatsächlich lachen müssen: "Sehr erfolgreich wie man sieht", gluckste er darum etwas belustigt. "Überlass das Fliegen besser deiner Tante. Aber bitte, wenn du möchtest. Ich hab kein Problem damit, wenn du auf dem Weg vom Besen fällst und irgendwo im Moor versinkst."

Damit drehte er sich auf den Fersen um und stiefelte zurück zur Villa. Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um, zu wissen, dass der Hund ihm gefolgt war.

Zurück in seinem Zimmer schmiss er sich wütend aufs Bett. Nicht mal in den Ferien hatte man seine Ruhe vor dieser Hexe. Was bildete die sich eigentlich ein? Wenn sie so suizidgefährdet war, seine Hilfe nicht anzunehmen: ihr Problem. Jeder andere, normale Slytherin hätte die Situation sowieso ausgenutzt.


	3. Ein Wiedersehen in Hogwarts

_**Ein Wiedersehen in Hogwarts**_

Bin geflohen und verloren in der Nacht,  
eines Winters ohne Licht,  
auf der Suche ohne Ruhe.  
Doch das Ziel, das kenn ich nicht.

Laufe fliehend durch den Winter,  
dessen Kälte mich durchdringt.  
Singe still vor zu den Sternen,  
wo mein Lied für immer klingt.

Und ich sinke auf die Erde, auf den Frost  
dieses Traumes in der Nacht  
und ich weiß, ich bin gefangen,  
bis ich wieder aufgewacht.  
(Cuirina, Eis)

Erst gegen Abend, als es draußen schon lange Dunkel war, und das Feuer gemütlich in seinem Kamin prasselte, fragte sich Scorpius, ob sie es wohl wirklich wieder auf ihren Besen geschafft hatte. Wo genau war der eigentlich gewesen? Ob der noch im Tiefschnee lag? Und wenn ja: So wie sie aussah, hatte es eine Bruchlandung gegeben. Normalerweise blieben auch die besten Besen, bei solchen Manövern nicht ganz. Aber er konnte schlecht seinen Vater bitten, doch einmal nach zu sehen, ob da draußen in ihrem Gelände noch immer eine Weasley saß, der er nicht geholfen hatte. Genervt scheuchte er eine penetrante Fliege von seinem Kopfkissen.

'Selber schuld'_,_ beschloss er schließlich und drehte sich in seinem Bett herum. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er eingeschlafen war. Doch der Schlaf hielt auch nicht lange. Schon nach wenigen Stunden wachte er wieder auf und musste an Weasley denken. Wenn sie erfror, würde Albus vermutlich sauer auf ihn sein.

'Das kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein...'_,_ jammerte er mental, als das Gewissen ihn endgültig aus dem Bett trieb. Verschlafen zog er sich warme Klammotten über und ging mit einer Laterne und dem Hund, der schon ahnungslos geschlafen hatte, wieder hinaus. In der Nacht war die Kälte wirklich unerträglich. 'Die ist wahrscheinlich eh schon wieder zu Hause und tyrannisiert ihre Eltern', dachte er bitter, obwohl er sich gleichzeitig vorstellen musste, wie es wohl wäre, den ganzen Tag hier im Schnee zu liegen.

Als er der Stelle wieder näher kam, wo sie gelegen hatte, wedelte der Vierbeiner aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz.

"Bitte nicht...", stöhnte Scorpius verstört. Doch der Hund war schon losgerannt, genau wie noch einige Stunden zuvor. Vor dem Waldrand blieb er wieder stehen und bellte Scorpius alarmierend zu. Panisch rannte dieser los und wäre dabei beinahe über eine eingeschneite Wurzel gestolpert.

Weasley lag noch immer in derselben Haltung am Boden, nur dass sie dieses Mal dem bellenden Hund müde in die Augen starrte. Scorpius hätte nicht erwartet, dass er sich über eine lebendige Rose jemals so freuen könnte.

Allerdings sah sie überhaupt nicht gut aus. Ihm Schein der näher kommenden Laterne traten ihre lilanen Lippen und die blasse Haut deutlich hervor. Sie sah ihn kampfesmüde an, sagte aber leise: "Was willst du schon wieder hier?"

Mit verschränkten Armen setzte sich Scorpius direkt vor sie. "Schon wieder? Sei froh, dass ich überhaupt wiedergekommen bin. Wolltest du nicht schon längst weggeflogen sein?", fügte er stichelnd hinzu.

Sie funkelte ihn hasserfüllt an. "Verschwinde, du Bastard. Oder-"

"Oder was?", unterbrach er scharf, "Du fluchst mich zu Tode? Massakrierst mich mit bösen Blicken? Sag mal, wenn du unbedingt sterben möchtest, warum musst du es ausgerechnet in _unserem_ Garten tun?"

Sie verdrehte schmerzhaft die Augen. "Was willst du?", fragte sie ihn schließlich matt, wobei sie ihn nicht direkt ansah, sondern skeptisch das flauschige Gesicht begutachtete, welches wieder neugierig an ihr rumschnupperte.

"So sehr es mir auch widerstrebt", erklärte Scorpius nüchtern, "dir helfen."

"Dann such meinen Besen", sagte sie bitter.

Er starrte nur fassungslos zurück. "Deinen Besen? Du willst immer noch fliegen?"

Sie nickte schweigend.

"Dir ist wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen", stellte er sachlich fest. Dann kam ihm eine Idee, wie er sie zum nächsten Kamin bringen konnte, ohne dass er seinen Vater holen musste.

"Mimi!", rief er leise und augenblicklich poppte der kleine Elf mit müden Augen vor ihm auf.

"Sie wünschen, Master Scorpius, Sir?", gähnte sie geräuschvoll.

"Kannst du die da ins Haus apparieren?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll, wobei er auf Rose deutete. Der Elf schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, dass eine fremde Person zu Gegend war und riss neugierig die Augen auf.

"Das geht, Sir.", erklärte sie beflissen, "Euch beide, Sir?"

Scorpius nickte und pfiff danach den Hund zu sich.

"Meinen Besen!", zischte das Mädchen hinter ihm mit so viel Nachdruck, wie sie aufbringen konnte.

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. "Weasley, vergiss es. Der ist eh Schrott."

"M.e.i.n.e.n. B.e.s.e.n.", wiederholte sie so ruhig es ihr nur möglich war.

Belustigt fing Scorpius an, im herumliegenden Schnee etwas herumzustochern. Es dauerte auch tatsächlich nicht lange, bis er auf etwas Hartes stieß. Als er das Ende mit den gespaltenen Borsten aus dem Schnee zog, schien auch sie endlich zu begreifen, da ihr Mund voller entsetzten aufflog.

"Soll ich die andere Hälfte auch noch suchen?", bot er betont höfflich an.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern schaute nur ruckartig zur Seite.

Als Scorpius sich wieder zu ihr in den Schnee setzte, nickte er Mimi startbereit los. Der kleine Elf fasste Rose und Scorpius, welcher den Hund festhielt, an und mit einem Plopp landeten sie ihn Scorpius Zimmer. Erschrocken stürmte der Hund davon, der diese Art des Reisens wohl nicht gewohnt war.

"Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun, Master Malfoy, Sir?", piepste der Elf emsig.

"Danke, nein", brummte Scorpius und suchte sein Flopulver aus dem Regal. Rose begutachtete ihn skeptisch, als könne er sie jeden Moment erdrosseln.

"Schau nicht so blöd, Weasley", fuhr er sie bissig an, als er die gesuchte Dose endlich gefunden hatte.

"Was hast du da?", fragte sie misstrauisch, ohne auf ihn einzugehen. Er verdrehte wieder die Augen.

"Flopulver. Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast: Ich will dich los werden."

Erst als er ihr die geöffnete Dose förmlich unter die Nase hielt, schien sie ihm zu glauben und wälzte sich umständlich in den rußigen Kamin. Bevor sie das Pulver in ihrer Hand zu Boden warf, sah sie ihn noch einmal nachdenklich an.

"Wehe, du erzählst irgendwem davon!", zischte sie giftig, wie eine Schlange.

"Sonst was?", fragte er fordernd.

"Sonst mach ich dein Leben zur Hölle, das versprech ich dir Malfoy." Damit warf die das Pulver auf die Erde und sagte: "Weasley Drei."

"Mal was ganz was Neues", bemerkte er trocken, obwohl sie ihn schon längst nicht mehr hören konnte.

...

Der Rest der Ferien verlief für Scorpius zu seiner Erleichterung ohne weitere Weasleys. Nur von Albus kam noch eine verspätete Weihnachtskarte an, aber den zählte Scorpius auch nicht als Weasley, zumal er dessen Mutter eigentlich ganz cool fand. Die Eule setzte er vorsichtig auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie über den Himalaja geflogen.

Nachdem er seine Antwort fertig geschrieben hatte, wartete er noch bis zum Abend um sie abzuschicken, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob es die arme Eule überhaupt bis zu seinem Fenster machen würde. Ansonsten gingen die Ferien - trotz permanenter Langeweile - viel zu schnell herum. An Silvester kam Pansy Parkinson sie besuchen, mit der Scorpius sich ganz gut verstand. Sie verschwand nach dem Dinner allerdings meistens mit seinem Vater in dessen Zimmer, was Scorpius nicht weiter störte, solange er sich keine Sorgen um zusätzliche Geschwister machten musste, die er nicht wollte.

Kaum hatte er begonnen, sich richtig zu entspannen, saß er auch schon wieder im Hogwartsexpress, inmitten einiger verschreckter Erstklässler, die sich für mutig hielten, weil sie sich in sein Abteil gewagt hatten. Albus, das wusste Scorpius, war wie immer bei seiner Familie. Und da durfte er auch gerne bleiben, sonst lief Scorpius nämlich Gefahr einem Weasley oder Potter zu begegnen, der nicht nach zwei Schulmeistern benannt war. Das endete meistens unangenehm für ihn.

...

"Was ist mit deiner Cousine passiert?", fragte er entgeistert, als er in der Großen Halle Rose Weasley zum ersten Mal wieder sah.

Albus schaute ihn forschend an. "Was meinst du?", fragte er, konnte aber nichts erkennen, als er Scorpius Blick hin zu Rose folgte, die zusammen mit einigen Freundinnen schwatzten am Tisch saß.

"Sie sieht gut aus", entfuhr es Scorpius fassungslos.

Das verschlug auch Albus eine Weile die Sprache. "Scorp?", fragte er schließlich behutsam. "Hör bitte auf, meine Cousine anzustarren, das macht mir Angst."

Erst da sah Scorpius ihn wieder an. "Warum sieht sie so gut aus? Wie hat sie das gemacht?"

"Ich weiß, dass meine Cousine gut aussieht. Sonst hätte sie wohl kaum jeden Monat einen neuen Typen an der Angel", erklärte Albus unschlüssig, "aber das ist nichts Neues. Und vor allem auch nichts, was dir auffallen sollte."

"Nein", stieß Scorpius ungeduldig aus. "Ich rede nicht von ihrer Figur. Warum ist sie wieder ganz? Wie hat sie das so schnell gemacht?"

Albus sah ihn nur fragend an.

"Weißt du denn gar nichts von ihrem Unfall?", fragte Scorpius schließlich irritiert.

"Welchem Unfall?"

...

"Und du bist sicher, dass du das nicht geträumt hast?", fragte Albus ungläubig, als Scorpius ihm alles berichtet hatte.

"Haha. Sehr witzig. Kein Traum bringt mich mitten in der Nacht IM WINTER nach draußen. Danke der Nachfrage."

Albus überlegte einen Moment. Schließlich sagte er: "Ich weiß, dass Rose mit ihrem Vater eine Auseinandersetzung hatte nach den Feiertagen. Sie wollte unbedingt Langstreckenflug üben, aber er war dagegen, weil ein Schneesturm im Anmarsch war. Ich hab das schon wieder vergessen." Er schielte nachdenklich zu seiner Cousine an den Reavenclawtisch. "Und normaler Weise erfahre ich davon, wenn sie sich widersetzt, weil Tante Hermione dann immer mit meiner Mutter telefoniert..."

"Sag mal", fragte Scorpius plötzlich, überrascht von seinem eigenen Gedanken, "bist du gar nicht sauer auf mich?"

"Warum?"

"Weil ich sie erst hab liegen lassen..."

Albus zuckte mit den Achseln. "Hätt ich auch an deiner Stelle getan. Mich wundert's, dass du überhaupt wieder zurück gegangen bist."

Der Blonde starrte seinen besten Freund mit großen Augen an, als würde er ihn erst jetzt wirklich zum ersten Mal erkennen. "Albus", sagte er schließlich feierlich, "Willkommen in Slytherin."

Der Andere grinste frech und wuschelte Scorpius durchs Haar.

...

Etwa zur selben Zeit schlich Rose Weasley durch einen schmalen Gang, der sie zu ihrem geheimen Unterschlupf führte. Ungesehen von irgendjemandem trat sie in den Raum der Wünsche, wo sie sich ein warmes Bad gönnte. Angespannt schloss sie ihre Augen, während die Milde des Wassers ihren Körper und ihre Seele streichelte. Es war ganz still im Raum, so wie sie es liebte und so, wie sie es in den Ferien nicht erlebt hatte. Nur an dem Tag, als sie abgestürzt war, da war alles ruhig gewesen. So ruhig, dass sie davon noch immer ein spannendes Kribbeln bekam.

Sie sank mit dem Kopf unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche, so dass sie die Decke in silbernen Kreisen erschimmern sah. Das vertraute Rauschen stellte sich in ihrem Gehör ein. Jede noch so kleine Regung nahm sie nun war. Ihr Atem klang tiefer als sonst und gleichzeitig dumpf. Wie selig war es doch, allein zu sein.

Wie oft war sie einfach losgeflogen, nur um ihre Ruhe zu haben? Rose hasste es, dort gefangen zu sein, wo zu viele Menschen sie störten. Sie konnte es nicht leiden und alle mussten immer gut drauf sein. Immer gab es gute Laune, große Feiern und viel Gerede, das sie nicht interessierte. Es war ihr zu wider, auch wenn sie schlauer war, als dass sie dieses offen zugeben würde. Solange man sie für das liebe kleine Mädchen mit den guten Noten hielt, hatte sie keine Sorgen. Sie fragte sich, wie gut ihre Eltern sie eigentlich kannten. Vielleicht besser, als ihr eigentlich lieb war. Überhaupt, sie konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn Leute sie kannten. Niemand tat das wirklich. Sie selber hatte vielleicht eine ganz gute Ahnung von sich selber. Das reichte vollkommen aus.

In ihrem Leben gab es bestimmte Dinge, die Rose faszinierten. Es interessierte sie, wie brennende Glut, was die Welt voran trieb. Manchmal saß sie schweigend im Gemeinschaftsraum, nur um die Leute darin zu beobachten... ihre Riten... ihre Sprache... ihren Charakter. Stunden lang konnte sie so auf der Lauer liegen, immerzu in ein Buch vertieft, damit niemand merkte, was sie wirklich studierte. Auf diese Weise hatte sie schon so vieles gelernt, und sie wurde ihm nicht müde.

Eine andere Sache, war die Magie. Das wohlige Gefühl, wenn reiner Zauber in ihren Adern pulsierte, wie lebendige Worte. Sie wollte sie verstehen, durchschauen und beherrschen. Noten und Zeugnisse kümmerten sie nicht im Ansatz. Das war billiges Opium für Menschen, die sich etwas darauf einbildeten. Es kümmerte sie nicht, wie gut sie in der Schule war, solange sie es nicht für ihre Interessen instrumentalisieren konnte.

Wissen, das ist Macht und Macht ist schon immer Wissen gewesen. Ohne seine unwissende Überheblichkeit hätte es den Dunklen Lord nicht vernichtet, dessen war sich Rose sicher. Dass sie selber Gefahr lief, ihre Gegenüber zu unterschätzen, war ihr nicht bewusst. Sie verachtete nur diejenigen, die aus diesem Grund scheiterten.

Durch und durch entspannt griff sie nach einem weichen Handtuch um sich das erkühlte Wasser von der zitternden Haut zu wischen. Lange hatte sie dagelegen, ohne wirklich zu denken. Kaum hatte sie das flüssige Element verlassen, streiften ihre Gedanken wieder den blonden Slytherin, den sie so gerne unterdrückte. Er war ihr unterlegen. Das gefiel ihr. Es gefiel ihr ganz besonders, weil sie sich darauf verstand ihren Namen und ihrer Herkunft so einzusetzen, dass sie mit den Menschen spielen konnte, wie es ihr beliebte. Ihre Mitschüler waren ihr unterlegen. Sie durchschauten sie nicht. Nur bei Albus wusste sie, dass sie ihn nicht täuschen konnte, zumindest nicht in dieser Hinsicht, denn er hatte sie schon längst durchschaut. Damals, als sie begonnen hatte, Malfoy öffentlich fertig zu machen, war ihr lieber Cousin aus reinem Trotz zu dessen einzigem Verbündeten geworden. Seine grünen Augen hatten ihr gesagt, was niemand anders hören konnte: 'Ich weiß, was du hier tust. Und ich zeige dir, dass ich mich nicht davon blenden lasse.'

Mit der straffen Hand verscheuchte sie eine kleine Fliege, die sich auf den Wannenrand gesetzt hatte. Doch sie hatte die besseren Karten: Albus war in Slytherin. Das spielte keine Trümpfe zu in ihrer Familie, wobei er eigentlich derjenige war, der mit offenen Karten spielte. In ihrer Familie wurde es entschuldigt, dass Albus im Haus der Schlange war, nicht gefeiert. Zumindest nicht in Wirklichkeit. Ravenclaw dagegen war ein angesehenes Haus, das sie in das Licht ihrer _großartigen_ Mutter stellte, so wie James im Licht seines _großartigen_ Vaters stand.

Sie lächelte zufrieden, als sie den Raum der Wünsche wieder verließ. Der blonde Slytherin würde noch was dafür erleben, dass er es gewagt hatte, sie zu reizen...


	4. Unerwartete Änderungen

_**Unerwartete Änderungen**_

Why should I welcome  
Your domination?  
Why should I listen  
To explanations?  
I'm not pretending  
To make it simple,  
Try to be something  
Experimental.  
(tATu, Perfect Enemy)

"Das glaub ich einfach nicht", rief Peter Brown durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dabei wedelte er bedeutungsvoll mit einer Pergamentrolle, die so natürlich niemand lesen konnte.

"Was ist denn los?", erkundigte sich Dianne Zabini interessiert. Auch einige der anderen Schüler versammelten sich neugierig. Darunter waren ebenfalls Scorpius und Albus. Peter wartete, bis die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war, ehe er geheimnisvoll weitersprach: "Mr. Longbottom wird die Schule verlassen."

Augenblicklich hingen ihm wirklich alle Slytherins an den Lippen. Jeder in diesem Haus war nicht gerade glücklich über Mr. Longbottom in den Fächern Kräuterkunde und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, da er, als Hauslehrer der Gryffindors, nicht besonders angetan von den meisten Slytherins war. Ausgerechnet durch Rose Weasley führte das mehr als nur einmal zu sensiblen Spannungen, in denen meistens Albus seinen guten Einfluss einsetzten musste. Brown ließ die Nachricht erst taktisch einen Moment sacken, bevor er ebenso geheimnisvoll fortfuhr: "Er wird für ein Jahr die Erkundungstour antreten, die sie ihm genehmigt haben. Und einen Ersatz haben sie auch schon gefunden..."

"Jetzt mach's nicht so spannend", zische Scorpius nervös, "Sag schon, wie heißt er?"

Brown gönnte sich noch einmal ein mysteriöses Lächeln, dann antwortete er schließlich: "Es ist eine Sie. Und ihr Name ist Luna Longbottom."

"WAS?", entfuhr es der halben Schar in etwa gleichzeitig. "Das ist doch kein Stück besser!", schrie Zabini aufgebracht.

"Kommt drauf an", murmelte Albus. Sofort sahen sich alle zu ihm um. Sein guter Einfluss in diesen Kreisen war für alle ein Begriff.

"Kennst du sie denn auch?", fragte eine der Umherstehenden.

Grinsend erklärte Albus: "Tante Luna gehört genauso zur Familie wie Onkel Neville. Meine Schwester ist sogar nach ihr benannt mit zweitem Namen..."

"Und?", fragte Scorpius aufgeregt, was jeder unruhig dachte, "Wie ist sie?"

Unschlüssig zuckte Albus mit den Schultern. "Das ist schwer zu sagen. Sie ist ein sehr lieber Mensch und sicherlich fair. Aber sie ist auch... naja, 'eigen' würde ich es vielleicht nennen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich keine Ahnung, wer auf die Idee gekommen ist, sie zu einer Lehrerin zu ernennen...?"

...

"Das glaub ich einfach nicht!", rief James Potter zur selben Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Schnell war er von einer großen Schar seiner Mitschüler umringt. "Neville - also Professor Longbottom - setzt ein Jahr aus und sie machen Luna - also seine Frau - zu seiner Vertretung! Das ist absolut durchgeknallt!"

"Ist sie denn so schlimm?", fragte Leander Smith besorgt. Auch auf den Gesichtern, der anderen zeichneten sich Sorgenfalten ab. Bis jetzt waren sie mit ihrem Hauslehrer immer gut zurecht gekommen.

"Nein, überhaupt nicht", versicherte James schnell, "Aber... Naja... Luna ist voll in Ordnung. Nur etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig."

Dabei musterte er nachdenklich seine Schwester, die nicht weit weg von ihm gegen eine Wand gelehnt stand, und breit grinsen musste bei dieser Mitteilung. Nicht nur durch ihren zweiten Namen stand sie mit Tante Luna auf gutem Fuß. Sie mochte die blonde Frau, mit dem liebevollen Lächeln und der sanften Stimme. Es störte sie gar nicht, wenn Luna dabei etwas anderes war, als durchschnittliche Menschen. Nur als Lehrerin konnte sie sich ihre Patin beim besten Willen genauso wenige vorstellen, wie ihre Brüder.

...

Die Nachricht machte im gesamten Schloss schnell die Runde. Jeder Vertrauensschüler hatte die Mitteilung am Essenstisch ausgehändigt bekommen um sie weiterzuleiten. Gegen Abend ging Neville noch einmal persönlich in sein Haus, um seine spontane Abreise zu entschuldigen. Auf die Genehmigung dieser Studienreise hatte er schon lange gewartet, und nun wollte er sie nicht ablehnen, nur weil es schon mitten im Jahr war. Dafür, so erklärte er, habe er eine Vertretung ausgesucht, auf die sich seine Gryffindors genauso verlassen konnten, wie auf ihn.

"Sie war gar nicht in Gryffindor?", hakte Scorpius ungläubig nach, als Lily ihrem Bruder grade von den neuen Nachrichten erzählen wollte, die er allerdings selber schon kannte. Nickend wandte sich Albus seinem besten Freund zu: "Stimmt, daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht. Luna war in Ravenclaw. Aber Mum und Dad halten sehr viel von ihr. Sie sagen, Luna wäre mutiger, als ein halbes Gryffindorhaus zusammen... Dass sie die Hausleitung dafür übernimmt ist trotzdem ungewöhnlich."

"Vermutlich, weil sie nur eine Vertretung ist", überlegte Lily laut, "Neville hat uns gesagt, dass er sie darum gebeten hat, weil er so weiß, dass sein Haus in guten Händen ist."

Bei dieser Erklärung brach Albus in lautes Lachen aus. "Das hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können. Kein anderer kommt auf die bekloppte Idee Luna zu einer Lehrerin zu ernennen-"

"Hey!", beschwerte sich Lily solidarisch, "Luna ist in Ordnung."

"Ja", gab Albus schnell zu, "Das weiß ich doch. Luna ist cool. Nur, du kannst wirklich nicht behaupten, dass sie die geborene Lehrerin ist..."

"Hm...", brummte Lily ergeben. Sie wusste natürlich, dass Albus recht hatte.

Der blonde Junge stand etwas unschlüssig zwischen den Geschwistern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob diese Änderung nun gut oder nicht war. Jedenfalls schienen alle Personen, die diese 'Luna' kannten, sich einig zu sein, dass sie seltsam war und mit Sicherheit nicht als Lehrerin geeignet.

"Oh Gott, Al, hast du's auch schon gehört?", trällerte ein rennender James, gefolgt von Fred Weasley. Langsam wurde es Scorpius ungemütlich. Das waren schon wieder so viele Potters und Weasleys auf einmal. In der Regel gingen sie sich stillschweigend aus dem Weg, aber leider tauchte auch seine ganz persönliche Weasleyfreundin immer sehr schnell auf, wenn sich irgendwo eine Familientraube bildete...

"Klar", grinste Albus breit.

"Neville hat 'ne Schraube locker!", schrie James laut lachend.

Fred stimmte zufrieden ein. "Das wird jedenfalls ein lustiges Jahr für uns."

"Oh nein, Albus, ich will auch nach Slytherin", jammerte Lily scherzhaft, "Die nehmen das Haus auseinander, wenn Luna die Verantwortung übernimmt..."

"Für Familienmitglieder kann ich sicherlich ein bisschen Asyl organisieren!", scherzte Albus zurück, woraufhin er von seinem älteren Bruder eine nicht ernst gemeinte Kopfnuss kassierte.

"So langsam bin ich echt neugierig auf Mrs. Longbottom.", meinte Scorpius später, als er gemeinsam mit Albus zu ihrer nächsten Stunde marschierte. "Warum sagen alle, dass Gryffindor dann im Chaos versinkt? Ihr Mann macht eigentlich eher einen relativ strikten Eindruck..."

Immer noch guter Laune versuchte Albus die Angelegenheit etwas zu erläutern: "Neville ist ein Mensch der Ordnung. Zwar etwas tollpatschig, aber an sich gut organisiert. Luna und er sind wie zwei Seiten einer Münze. Er sagt nie direkt, was ihn an jemandem stört, sondern versucht es freundlich zu umschreiben. Sie sagt immer frei heraus, was sie denkt, aber überhaupt nicht verletzend. Eigentlich ist sie auch echt in Ordnung. Nur... Naja, sie ist wirklich etwas eigen. Es stört sie auch nicht, wenn Leute unfreundlich zu ihr sind. Wirklich, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie sie Gryffindor unter Kontrolle halten soll. James hat ihr mal das ganze Badezimmer auseinander genommen, und sie hat nichts gesagt, sondern meinte nur, er würde schon irgendwann wieder aufhören damit"

"Wie alt war James da?", fragte Scorpius irritiert dazwischen.

"Vier glaube ich...", überlegte Albus kurz, "Ist auch nicht so wichtig. Jedenfalls ist Luna das materialisierte Gegenteil von Strenge oder Disziplin. Und sie hat auch etwas seltsame Vorstellungen von ihrer Umwelt. Wunder dich nicht, wenn sie dir einen Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler von deinem Mantel entfernen möchte..."

"Einen bitte Was-Kackler?"

"Genau das meine ich..."

...

In der Tat war ihre erste Stunde mehr als ungewöhnlich, sowohl für Scorpius als auch für alle anderen. Professor Longbottom hatte sich am Abend zuvor noch von der gesamten Schülerschaft beim Abendessen verabschiedet. Dabei hatte er ihnen seine Frau vorgestellt, die solange die Vertretung für ihn übernehmen würde. Mrs. Longbottom war zwar aufgestanden, hatte aber kein Wort gesprochen, was man ja eigentlich erwartet hatte, sondern verträumt in die Halle gestarrt.

"Hallo", sagte Mrs. Longbottom elfengleich, als sie nun vor ihrer ersten Klasse stand. Das war alles. Erst einmal. Sie schaute sie nur verträumt an, auch als schon die ersten Schüler etwas lauter zu lachen begannen.

"Aha", kommentierte Scorpius belustigt, sodass Albus ihn hören konnte.

"Warts ab...", erwiderte Albus vielversprechend.

"Mein Mann hat mir vorgeschlagen", begann Mrs. Longbottom schließlich noch immer seelenruhig, "dass ich mich erst einmal vorstelle, aber ich glaube, das könnte das Klima stören. Als Lehrer stellt man sich immer mit dem Nachnamen vor. Zumindest haben das unsere Lehrer gemacht. Wenn auch nicht immer mit dem richtigen Namen. In meinem dritten Schuljahr zum Beispiel hat sich Barty Crouch als Alastor Moody vorgestellt und davor hat sich einmal Voldemort als Quirinus Quirrell vorgestellt, wobei das zumindest nicht ganz verkehrt war. Aber insgesamt haben erst einmal alle mit dem Namen angefangen...-"

"Was will sie uns eigentlich sagen?", flüsterte Scorpius hoch amüsiert. Sofort drehte sich Mrs. Longbottom zu ihm herüber und sprach ihn an: "Du bist Mr. Malfoy nehme ich an?"

Er nickte etwas verlegen.

"Ich war mal bei euch zu Hause. Das ist auch schon etwas länger her. Leider habe ich nicht sehr viel gesehen, da ich die meiste Zeit im Kerker war, der allerdings war ziemlich geräumig und deine Oma hat sehr schöne Haare, leider nur auch sehr viele Nargel. Vielleicht ist das inzwischen besser geworden. Bestell ihr doch bitte liebe Grüße von mir, wenn du sie das nächste Mal siehst. Aber nun zu deiner Frage: Was ich sagen will, ist, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich mich vorstellen soll. Jeder von euch weiß bereits, dass mein Name Luna Longbottom ist. Wozu sollte ich ihn euch also nennen? Damit würde ich vermutlich ausdrücken, dass ich möchte, dass ihr mich so nennt. Dabei habe ich gar nicht den Wunsch danach. Darum lasse ich diesen Teil am besten weg."

"Äh...?", entfuhr es einigen irritierten Schülern. Albus drehte sich schelmisch um, mit einem Blick, der so viel hieß, wie: Ich hab's euch ja gesagt!

Es dauerte gar nicht lange, bis sich die ersten paar Mutigen gemütlich auf ihren Plätzen zurücklehnten, Schach spielten, Zeitung lasen oder Hausaufgaben vorbereiteten. Das interessierte Luna offenbar so wenig, wie die Schüler ihr Unterricht. Albus und Scorpius waren zwei der wenigen, die bis zum Schluss zumindest so taten, als würden sie zuhören. Erst als sie außerhalb der möglichen Hörweite waren konnte Scorpius sich seinen Lachanfall nicht mehr verkneifen. Albus wartete geduldig ab, bis sich der Blonde wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte.

"Was war das denn?", prustete er schließlich ganz außer Atem. "Wovon zu Hölle hat die die ganze Zeit gesprochen?"

"Das weiß ich auch nicht immer so genau...", gab Albus ehrlich zu, "Aber glaub nicht, dass Luna dumm ist. Sie bekommt alles mit, auch wenn es nicht danach aussieht."

"Das ist mir nicht entgangen", erwiderte Scorpius ernster, "Sie hat mich sofort raus gehört. Ach ja, ich muss Dad unbedingt noch fragen, was sie mit dem Kerker gemeint hat..."

"Das kann ich dir auch sagen, Malfoy", ertönte es lautstark durch den Gang. Gefolgt von einem Schwarm Freundinnen kam Rose Weasley selbstsicher auf die beiden zu stolziert. Augenblicklich blieb Scorpius sein Lachen im Halse stecken.

"Luna war einige Monate in euren Kerkerräumen eingesperrt, damit Voldemort ihren Vater erpressen konnte, Harry und meine Eltern gefangen zu nehmen." Rose vergaß nicht, dieses mit der nötigen Lautstärke zu verkünden. Ein paar der Mädchen musterten den jungen Malfoy einmal wieder abfällig. "Vielleicht ist sie deswegen so durch geknallt. Ich weiß ja nicht, was für Folterinstrumente dein Vater so gerne benutzt, wenn der Tag lang ist."

"Wenn du meinst", brummte Scorpius angespannt. Gemeinsam gingen er und Albus möglichst zügig an der Scharr Ravenclaws vorbei.

"Ich h.a.s.s.e. sie", fauchte Scorpius finit, kaum dass sie die Mädchen passiert hatten. Albus nickte zwar, doch fragte er sich innerlich, woher seine Cousine so genau Bescheid wusste. Normalerweise sprachen ihre Eltern nicht viel über die Dinge, die Eltern ihrer Schulkameraden damals getan hatten. Das galt auch für die Malfoys.

...

"NEIN!", schrie Scorpius aufgebracht. Sie saßen noch nicht lange wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin, da war Brown wieder mit einer frischen Neuerungsmitteilung hereingeplatzt.

"Doch", bestätigte Albus mit finsterer Miene, nachdem er über Peters Schuler gespäht hatte, was dieses Mal auf dem Pergament stand. "Sie tun uns mit den Ravenclaws zusammen."

"Das Jahr fing grade an, so gemütlich zu werden", jammerte sein bester Freund verzweifelt, der mit Mrs. Longbottom schon in der ersten Stunde um Welten besser klar gekommen war, als mit ihrem Mann. Zabini und Flint reichten das Pergament missmutig weiter. Eigentlich hatten sich wirklich alle schon auf ein lässiges Schuljahr gefreut, doch jeder wusste, dass Rose Weasley und Malfoy in einem Klassenzimmer immer Ärger bedeutete. Besonders was ihre Hauspunkte betraf.

...

"HA!", lachte Rose begeistert, "Ich glaub es nicht! Sie vermischen uns wirklich mit Slytherin? Wenn Luna das war, kann ich mich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten."

"Warum Lachen?", fragte ihre Freundin Kate Winter unschlüssig. "Dann haben wir Malfoy doch auch noch in dem Fach an der Backe."

"Na und?", grinste Rose uneingeschüchtert. "Luna kennt mich. Was glaubst du, wie schnell ich dafür sorgen kann, dass Malfoy dann endlich von der Schule fliegt, wenn er mir noch einmal blöd kommt?"

Ein paar Mitschüler musterten sie nun sehr interessiert. Selbstverständlich war jeder in Roses Umgebung davon überzeugt, dass es Malfoy absolut verdiente, von der Schule verwiesen zu werden, nach alle dem, was er sich schon bei Rose erlaubt hatte. Die Aussicht darauf, dass da nun eine Lehrerin war, die dieses tatsächlich bewirken könnte, ließ sie insgesamt aufatmen.

Siegessicher machte sich Rose später wieder auf zum Raum der Wünsche. Sie hatte beschlossen, dass es ein guter Abend zum Baden war. Außerdem brauchte sie etwas Zeit für sich alleine, um sich zu Überlegen, wie sie Malfoy in der nächsten Stunde vorführen konnte. Luna kannte sie, seit sie ein kleines Kind war. Die blonde Hexe war komplett bescheuert und auch nicht wirklich zurechnungsfähig, aber Rose wusste von ihrer Mutter, dass Luna einen sehr ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn hatte. Folglich musste Rose nur einmal mehr geschickt das unschuldige Mädchen spielen und schon hatte sie ihre Rache an Malfoy.

Zumindest, war sie sich dessen sehr sicher.

...

Währenddessen rührte besagte Lehrerin mit ihrem Zauberstab den frisch gekochten Tee um. Sie war im Großen und Ganzen sehr zufrieden mit ihrem ersten Schultag, an dem noch nicht einmal ihre Schuhe verschwunden waren (außer ihrer Pantoffeln, aber da hatte sie einen Bundimun in Verdacht, sie sich ausgeliehen zu haben). Ein deutliches Klopfen verriet ihr, dass jemand vor der Tür stand, allerdings reagierte sie nicht sofort darauf. Es kam öfter mal vor, dass Leute klopften, und dann doch nicht herein kommen wollten. Diejenigen, die es wirklich vor hatten, würden sich schon bemerkbar machen. So war es auch in diesem Fall: Nach ein paar Versuchen öffnete sich die schwere Holztür ein kleines Stück, sodass Professor McGonagall ihren Kopf vorsichtig hereinstecken konnte. Überrascht schaute sie zu ihrer neuen Lehrerin, die noch immer gemütlich auf dem Fußboden saß und ihren Tee umrührte.

"Guten Tag, Mrs. Longbottom", grüßte Minerva betont höfflich.

"Das wünsche ich Ihnen auch, Minerva", erwiderte Luna in ihrer ganz eigenen Freundlichkeit, wobei die Direktorin langsam auch mit dem Rest des Körpers hereinkam.

"Darf ich fragen, warum Sie mich nicht hereingebeten haben? Soll ich später wiederkommen?"

Luna schüttelte verträumt den Kopf. "Aber nein, setzten Sie sich doch zu mir. Möchten Sie auch einen Schluck Tee?"

Minerva schien einen Moment lang zu zögern, doch schließlich setzte sie sich mit einem leichten Grinsen zu der blonden Frau auf den Fußboden, wo sie mit einer dampfenden Tasse Brennnesseltee empfangen wurde. Nach ein paar zögerlichen Schlucken stellte sie schließlich doch die Frage, für die sie eigentlich gekommen war: "Mrs. Longbottom, mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie den Stundenplan verändert haben. Darf ich fragen, warum diese Änderung, noch dazu mitten während des Schuljahres?"

Einen Augenblick schaute Luna verträumt aus dem Fenster. Plötzlich schien ihr etwas einzufallen, dass sie offenbar erschütterte, denn ihre ohnehin schon hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fuhren regelrecht aus, als sie (für ihrer Verhältnisse) bestürzte fragte: "Hätte ich Ihnen vorher Bescheid sagen sollen?"

"Es wäre der normale Weg", gab Minerva zu, "aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm, solange Sie beim nächsten Mal rechtzeitig dran denken. Nur würde es mich wirklich interessieren, warum diese Änderung? Eigentlich ist es immer üblich gewesen, dass Gryffindor und Slytherin zusammenarbeiten..."

Noch während sie sprach hatte Minerva das Gefühl, dass die junge Frau ihr nicht mehr zuhörte, doch sie konnte passend antworten: "Mir erschien es sinnvoll in dem Fach die Schüler zusammen zu bringen, die sich nicht leiden können. Sie duellieren sich ja auch außerhalb der Schulzeit und dann wäre es genauso sinnvoll diese Energie in eine Lehre der Verteidigung umzusetzen."

Mehr als erstaunt vergaß Minerva für einen Augenblick den Mund wieder zu schließen. Es war zwar nicht so, dass sie nicht auch schon mal an ähnliche Pläne gedacht hatte, nur überraschte es sie wirklich, dass diese tagträumende Elfe offenbar innerhalb einer Woche die aktuellen Strukturen durchschaut zu haben schien und obendrein noch einen, zumindest sinnvoll klingenden Plan, ausgearbeitet hatte. Vielleicht war Nevilles Rat doch gar nicht so dumm gewesen, dem Minerva eigentlich nur widerwillig und eher aus Höflichkeit zugestimmt hatte.

"Möchten Sie noch eine Tasse Tee?", fragte Luna friedlich lächelnd.


	5. Wie die Schlange aus dem Ei

_**Wie die Schlange aus dem Ei**_

I'd rather be a sparrow than a snail  
Yes, I would  
If I could  
I surely would

Away, I'd rather sail away  
Like a swan that's here and gone  
A man gets tied up to the ground  
He gives the world its saddest sound  
(Simon and Garfunkel, El Condor Pasa (If I Could))

"Wie kommt man auf so eine absolut bescheuerte Idee?", jammerte Scorpius erneut vor ihrer nächsten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Albus, der sich die ganze Woche über schon das Wehklagen hatte anhören müssen, sah noch immer sehr geduldig aus. Er konnte es seinem besten Freund auch nicht wirklich verübeln.

"Ganz so abwegig ist es allerdings nicht", warf Albus nachdenklich ein. "Normalerweise sind es Slytherin und Gryffindor, die sich in die Haare kriegen. Vielleicht wollte Luna nur heftige Kämpfe vermeiden. Sie ist insgesamt ein sehr friedlicher Mensch..."

"Das habe ich gemerkt", konterte Scorpius trocken, der noch immer den friedlich verträumten Blick ihrer neuen Lehrerin lebendig vor Augen hatte. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, dieses Mal auf diverse Kräutermischungen zu achten, die man inzwischen vielleicht im Klassenzimmer riechen konnte. Wundern würde es ihn nicht. Außerdem wäre es womöglich ganz angenehm, sich irgendwie ablenken zu können.

...

"Wenn er heute etwas bringt, ist er dran", verkündete Rose bedeutungsvoll zu ihrer Freundin Patricia, welche gerade von der anderen Seite des Ganges hinzukamen. Sie trafen sich unmittelbar vor dem Klassenzimmer, wo ihre Blicke sich kurz kreuzten. Scorpius spürte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen, als er in das angriffslustige Braun blickte, von dem er bereits nur zu gut wusste, dass es nie etwas Gutes für ihn bedeutete. Womöglich durfte sich sein Vater noch am selben Abend über einen weiteren scharf formulierten Mahnungsbrief der Direktorin freuen.

Innerlich feierte Rose bereits ihren Triumpf. Selbstverständlich würde sie es nicht so weit treiben, dass man Scorpius der Schule verwies, aber sie würde es ihm heimzahlen, dass er sich über sie lustig gemacht hatte, als sie im Schnee lag.

Zufrieden beobachtete sie Tante Luna dabei, wie diese in einer Ecke des Klassenzimmers irgendwelche eingebildeten Wesen verscheuchte. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Mutter, Hermione Weasley, hatte Rose überhaupt keinen Respekt vor der seltsamen Tante, die sie einfach nur für dümmlich hielt. Es mochte zwar sein, dass Luna mit ihrem Zauberstab im großen Krieg den ein oder anderen Treffer gelandet hatte, aber von derer inneren Größe, wie sie von Onkel Harry betitelt wurde, fand das junge Mädchen nichts. Inzwischen hatten sich fast alle Schüler eingefunden. Die ersten lehnten sich schon entspannt zurück. Ein paar andere begannen gemütlich zu reden. Albus und Scorpius, welche wieder in der ersten Reihe saßen, beobachteten amüsiert ihre neue Lehrerin bei der seltsamen Tätigkeit. Rose beschloss noch ein wenig mit ihrem Vorhaben zu warten, bis die Klasse zumindest ein wenig ruhig war, damit es auch alle mitbekamen.

"Guten Morgen", grüßte Luna plötzlich, was in der Tat sehr überraschend wirkte. Es grüßten sogar ein paar Schüler zurück.

'Ich werde in diesem Jahr wohl eher wenig lernen', überlegte Rose etwas gereizt, während sie Lunas Zauberstab musterte, der hinter deren Ohr eingeklemmt war.

"Ich würde euch gerne bitten, mir heute zuzuhören", begann Luna ihren Unterricht sinnvoller Weise. Rose verdrehte unbemerkt die Augen 'Wirklich, _sehr_ wenig...'

Ohne sich weiter darum zu bemühen, ob man ihr zuhörte, wendete sich Luna der schlecht gewischten Tafel zu, auf die sie mit lautem Quietschen einen Zauberspruch zu schreiben begann. Mit einem Mal landete hinter ihr ein springendes Etwas, das Rose sehr bekannt vorkam. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, dass es einer der Scherzartikel aus dem Laden ihres Onkels war, welchen ein Schüler losgeschickt haben musste. Geistesgegenwärtig zog sie den Zauberstab hervor, um die Katastrophe zu verhindern, doch genau in dem Moment hörte sie ein schlichtes: "Immobulus."

Überrascht betrachtete Rose die blonde Frau, welche plötzlich mit dem Rücken zur Tafel stand, ohne irgendwie gehetzt zu wirken. Sie musste zugeben, dass das in der Tat eine sehr schnelle Reaktion war, die sie Luna nicht zugetraut hätte. Offenbar musste sie wirklich ganz gut zaubern können. Auch Roses Mitschülern war der Gegenzauber nicht entgangen, den schon viele andere Lehrer erst gebracht hatten, als bereits übelriechendes Gas im Klassenzimmer verteilt war. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihren Kollegen, die danach in Schimpftiraden verfielen, wandte sich Luna wieder seelenruhig der Tafel zu, als wäre nichts gewesen, um die Anschrift zu beenden.

"Sie ist gut", bemerkte Scorpius leise anerkennend zu Albus gewandt.

Dieser nickte ruhig. "Meine Rede", wisperte er ebenso leise. "Luna ist nicht dumm."

Im selben Moment ging besagte Person einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass die Schüler ihre Anschrift lesen konnten.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM"

stand in großen Buchstaben auf der dunkelgrünen Schieferplatte. Die Klasse kannte diesen Zauber natürlich vom Hörensagen. Professor Longbottom wurde regemäßig von seinen Schülern gebeten, einen Patronus zu beschwören. Doch für den Unterricht selber wurde diese Art des Zaubers wirklich nur in den höchsten Klassenstufen ausprobiert.

"Das kriegt die doch nicht selber hin", wisperte Zabini misstrauisch, was sofort dazu führte, dass in den hinteren Reihen ein zustimmendes Kichern ausbrach.

"Ich möchte gerne, dass wir diesen Zauber gemeinsam üben", erklärte Luna entspannt, wieder ungeachtet der Klassenreaktion. "Es ist einer der wichtigsten und auch schönsten Zauber, die wir damals in Hogwarts gelernt haben, auch wenn er nie von unseren Lehrern unterrichtet wurde. Harry war so freundlich uns zu zeigen, wie man einen Patronus beschwört. Mein Mann und ich haben beide etwas länger gebraucht, bis wir ihn auch anwenden konnten, aber von da an ging es sehr leicht. Mit einem Patronus kann man-"

Roses Finger schoss in die Luft, was allerdings komplett ignoriert wurde.

"...Dementoren fernhalten", fuhr Luna flüssig fort. Frustriert blieb Rose in Meldungsposition sitzen. "Außerdem erleuchtet er den Raum, in dem man sich befindet, wobei dieser nützliche Nebeneffekt in der Regel nicht mit genannt wird in euren Schulbüchern. Aber ich glaube, als Lehrerin habe ich so etwas wie Autorität, die dafür spricht, dass ich euch erlauben kann, es gegebenen Falls hinzuzufügen..."

"Ist es denn nicht sehr schwierig, einen Patronus zu beschwören?", fragte auch Brown skeptisch. Interessanter Weise unterbrach Luna nachdenklich ihre Erklärungen. Für einen Augenblick schien sie sich nicht ganz sicher zu sein, doch dann meinte sie ganz zuversichtlich: "Eigentlich nicht, denn das wichtigste ist, dass man an die schönste Erinnerung denkt, die man hat. Und das fällt mir immer ganz leicht."

Neugierig sahen sich einige der Schüler um. Sollten sie bei dieser Lehrerin tatsächlich lernen einen Patronus zu beschwören, dann würde es ihnen sicherlich zu Gute kommen, so viel wussten sowohl Slytherins als auch Ravenclaws.

Nun meldete sich Roses Freundin, Patricia Raven, eifrig. Sie wartete jedoch nicht, bis sie aufgerufen wurde, da sie von Luna eh nicht erwartete, irgendetwas mitzubekommen: "Können Sie uns erst einmal zeigen, wie Sie _selber_ einen Patronus beschwören würden?"

Niemandem entging der skeptische Unterton in Patricias Stimme. Zu ihrer Verwunderung lächelte Luna milde und richtete ihren Zauberstab in die Mitte des Raumes, wobei sie nahezu meditativ "Expecto Patronum" säuselte, woraufhin augenblicklich ein silbriges Licht aus der Kuppe des Holzes entglitt, aus dem sich fließend ein kleines leuchtendes Kaninchen bildete, welches einige Male vergnügt durch das Zimmer sprang. Es verwehte in einer schillernden Wolke vor Patricia, die mit großen Augen den Zauber betrachtet hatte. Neben ihr saß Rose, welche sich ihre Verwunderung zwar nicht offensichtlich anmerken ließ, jedoch nicht weniger beeindruckt war. Offenbar mussten Harry und ihre Eltern doch nicht ganz verkehrt liegen, wenn sie von Luna sprachen. Selbst ihre Mutter, eine der mächtigsten Hexen ihrer Zeit, hatte Probleme dabei einen Patronus mühelos zu beschwören, das wusste Rose. Dieser Luna schien es sehr leicht von der Hand zu gehen. Fast so, als würde es ihr wie Gesang in der Stimme liegen. Das war Perfektion. Dieser Zauber interessierte Rose. So etwas pures Magisches hatte sie selten gefühlt. Noch immer kribbelte ihre Haut von der bloßen Nähe des Patronus. Wie würde es erst sein, ihn selber zu erschaffen?

Ohne ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen saßen nun viele, der eben noch unachtsamen Schüler, gespannt vor ihrer Lehrerin. Zwar konnte Professor Longbottom ebenfalls einen Patronus zaubern und führte es auf Rückfrage gelegentlich einmal vor, doch so etwas hatte noch keiner von ihnen erlebt. Dieses kleine Tier hatte so etwas wie Ausstrahlung gehabt. Sein Licht war warm gewesen und jedem Anwesenden einmal ins Herz gedrungen.

...

Nur wenige Momente später standen sie wild verstreut in dem Klassenzimmer, die Zauberstäbe erhoben. Hier und da leuchtete manchmal ein kleiner Schimmer auf. Immer wieder riefen die Jugendlichen "Expecto Patronum!", doch ihr Erfolg blieb zunächst gering.

Luna schlich aufmerksam durch die unregelmäßigen Reihen. Eine lange Zeit sagte sie nichts, schließlich erklärte sie dann doch ganz geduldig: "Euer Fehler ist, dass ihr versucht eure Magie zu benutzen. Sicherlich sind viele von euch bereits sehr starke Magier, aber in diesem Falle müsst ihr wirklich auf eurer Herz hören. Die Erinnerung muss so schön sein, dass sie euch auch an einem kalten Wintertag wärmen kann. Vielleicht sind es Menschen, die ihr sehr lieb habt, oder Situationen, die euch beflügeln. Versucht ehrlich zu euch selbst zu sein. Der Patronus ist ein Spiegel eurer innersten Empfindung. Er lässt sich nicht täuschen...", bei all dem war ihre Stimme sehr ruhig, dennoch konnte jeder sie deutlich hören. Immer wieder riefen die Schüler "Expecto Patronum" - "Expecto Patronum" - "Expecto Patronum".

...

Verbissen umklammerte Rose das schwere Stück Holz in ihrer Hand. Sie konzentrierte sich auf das pure Gefühl, welches sie noch eben gespürt hatte. Magie. Pure Magie, das war es, was sie glücklich machte. Wie sollte sie es zum Ausdruck bringen? Wie sich daran erinnern? Auch ihre Lippen wiederholten die magische Formel "Expecto Patronum" erneut und erneut. Noch immer zeigte sich keine Reaktion auf ihrer Zauberstabsspitze. Ganz anders als normalerweise blieben ihre Bemühungen unbelohnt. "Expecto Patronum" - "Expecto Patronum"

Angewidert drehte sie sich zu ihren Mitschülern um, von denen zu ihrem Entsetzten, einige es schon geschafft hatten, ein silbriges Licht zu produzieren, welches ihr noch immer verwehrt blieb. Ganz verschlug es ihr aber die Sprache, als ihr Blick auf Albus und Malfoy hängen blieb. Wie konnte das sein? Die beiden waren weiter als sie ... _viel_ weiter! Scorpius war umgeben von einer silbrigen Wolke, in der sich bei genauem Betrachten lose Nebelschwaden hier und da Form anzunehmen begannen. Wenn auch noch sehr unscharf und bei weitem nicht erkenntlich, tanzte der erste Patronus im Raum um den blonden Jungen. Anerkennend nickte Albus, der seinerseits ähnliche Erfolge zu verzeichnen hatte, Malfoy zu.

'Nein', schoss es ihr simpel und bitter durch den Kopf. 'So nicht', denn das hätte wirklich ganz anders laufen sollen. Malfoy sollte nicht bewundert werden. Wie hatte sie sich so ablenken lassen können? Sie hatte ihn doch reinreiten wollen! Was war aus ihrem Plan geworden? Ihre eigene Verbissenheit hatte ihr zum ersten Mal wirklich deutlich im Weg gestanden. In einer ähnlichen Gemütslage, wie damals im Tiefschnee, funkelten ihre braunen Augen den blonden Jungen vernichtend an.

'Jetzt oder nie', dachte sie fokussierend, ehe Luna etwas davon mitbekam. Unbemerkt von neugierigen Blicken glitt ihre freie Hand in ihre Umhangtasche. "Langlock", flüsterte sie so leise, dass wirklich niemand es verstand. Dennoch zeigte der Spruch augenblicklich seine gewünschte Wirkung. Irritiert fasste sich Malfoy auf den Mund, als würde er würgen müssen. "Incendio", hauchte Rose aufgeregt, wobei sie den Zauberstab in ihrer Manteltasche gegen sich selbst richtete. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden schoss eine gelbe Feuerwand an ihrem Mantel hoch. Gespielt hysterisch schrie sie auf, sodass wirklich jeder im Klassenraum sich zu ihr drehte. Sie musste nicht lange warten, bis die ersten ihrer Mitschüler das rettende Wasser auf sie schossen. Allein, dass ihre Haare sich dabei widerspenstig locken würden, störte sie etwas, aber das war eben nicht zu vermeiden.

"MALFOY!", rief sie mit falscher Wut dem blonden Jungen an den Kopf, dessen Zunge sich noch immer nicht aus seinem Gaumen gelöst hatte. Erschrocken starrte er sie - wohl wissend, was gerade passierte - an. Siegessicher richtete Rose das Wort an ihre Lehrerin: "Luna, Malfoy hat schon wieder versucht mich zu verletzten. Bitte tu was."

Ungewohnt zügig trat Luna auf sie zu. Mit einer sanften Handbewegung löste sie den verkohlten Umhang von Roses Schultern, und trocknete deren Haare. Danach wandte sie sich Malfoy zu, welcher sie angsterfüllt anstarrte. Sie beobachtete neugierig, wie Albus sich schützend hinter den Jungen stellte, ohne dabei offensiv verteidigend zu werden, so wie sein Vater es getan hätte. Zeitgleich löste Rose, mit einem schweigenden "Finite Incantatem", das sie dafür lange geübt hatte, die Zungenklammer. Jetzt war Malfoy ihr ausgeliefert. Und sie würde es genießen.

"Ich möchte Sie nach der Stunde in meinem Büro sprechen, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Luna schlicht. Mehr brauchte es auch nicht, um auch den letzten Rest Farbe aus Scorpius Gesicht zu verscheuchen. Benommen nickte er ihr zu. Anschließend drehte er sich zu Albus um, von dem er wusste, dass dieser hinter ihm stand, ohne ihn gehört zu haben.

"Was mach ich jetzt?", murmelte er panisch.

Der andere Junge zog unruhig die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Entschuldige dich... Biete an, dass du dich bei Rose entschuldigst."

"Das wird nicht reichen...", flüsterte Scorpius mit dem unguten Gefühl, dass sein Vater nicht erfreut sein würde über das, was nun womöglich wieder bevorstand.

...

"Mrs. Longbottom?", fragte Scorpius vorsichtig, als nach der Stunde auch der letzte Neugierige seiner Mitschüler aus dem Raum verschwunden war. Luna stand versträumt am Fenster. Sie versuchte mit der Hand etwas zu verscheuchen, was Scorpius jedoch nicht sehen konnte. Vielleicht war es eine Fliege? Behutsam trat er etwas näher, nicht sicher, ob sie ihn gehört hatte oder nicht. Ganz plötzlich drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Ihr Blick voll Überraschung, als wüsste sie nicht, warum er noch da wäre, doch ihr Mund sagte freundlich:

"Schön, dass du dageblieben bist."

Er atmete etwas ruhiger aus. Sie klang nicht wütend. Das war vermutlich schon einmal ein gutes Zeichen, hoffte er zumindest...

"Wie geht es deiner Zunge?", fragte Luna sanft.

Überrascht riss Scorpius die Augen auf. War das Zufall? Hatte sie etwa was gemerkt? Wie war das möglich? Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff er sich an den Mund. Dabei lächelte Luna belustigt.

"Dieser Zauber fühlt sich seltsam an. Wie eine Zahnbehandlung von Muggels, finde ich. Aber vermutlich weißt du nicht wie sich das anfühlt, weil du ja ein Zauberer bist. Die meisten Zauberer wissen so etwas nicht. Und ein paar Muggle wissen es auch nicht. Das sind in der Regel die, mit schlechten Zähnen. Manchmal auch mit gar keinen Zähnen mehr. Magst du gerne Tee?"

"Ich... Wie bitte?", stammelte er aus der Fassung, "Wollten Sie denn nicht mit mir über Rose Weasley sprechen?", fragte er, nicht sicher, ob er sein Glück zu sehr herausforderte.

Luna schüttelte überrascht den Kopf. "Nein, wieso denn? Ich habe mir nur gedacht, dass du nach der Zungenklammer gerne etwas trinken würdest. Hagebuttentee hilft sehr gut gegen die Spannungen in der Zunge" Sie deutete ihm ihn ihr Büro, wohin er seltsam bewegt folgte. Den Raum kannte er nur zu gut von Lunas Mann. Schon oft war er wegen Rose Weasley zum Nachsitzen oder Ähnlichem hier gewesen. Dennoch überraschte es ihn, darin nicht viel verändert zu finden, bis auf ein paar fehlende Bücher und Taschen. Stattdessen war es der Geruch, der das Zimmer in einem vollkommen neuem Licht erscheinen ließ. Nicht nur der Tee, der über dem Kamin fröhlich vor sich hin kochte, auch die Kräuter und Pflanzen füllten die leblosen Wände mit unglaublicher Intensität, dass ihm beinahe schwindelig davon wurde. Nur roch es nicht unangenehm. Betäubt setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl, dem ihn Luna zeigte. Sie goss in eine eigenartige Tasse, welche in einem 45° Winkel zum Boden stand, frischen Hagebuttentee ein. Dankbar trank er daraus, wobei er sofort merkte, dass sich seine Zunge wirklich entspannte. Mrs. Longbottom schien offenbar nicht nur was von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, sondern auch von ihrem anderen Fach, Kräuterkunde zu verstehen.

"Du musst sehr schöner Erinnerungen haben", bemerkte Luna beiläufig, "Dein Patronus sah bereits sehr gut aus. Ich glaube, ich kann auch schon erahnen, was es werden wird. Zucker?"

"Gerne" Er überlegte. "Es sah aus wie eine Schlange, finden Sie nicht auch?"

Luna nickte. "Ja, eine Königspython. Sehr schöne Tiere. Nur etwas ungesprächig"

Der Junge legte seine Stirn in Falten. "Damit hatte ich eigentlich nicht gerechnet. Mein Vater ist eher so der Schlangentyp."

Sie lächelte weiter verträumt. "Mit welchem Tier hättest du denn gerechnet."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht", murmelte er, "Eine Maus vielleicht."

"Für eine Maus bist du nicht süß genug", stellte Luna sachlich fest, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass das etwas unfreundlich klingen könnte. "Mäuse bestechen mit ihrem Aussehen und können trotzdem sehr gut zubeißen. Du hingegen schaust gefährlicher aus. Dir traut man sofort zu, dass du beißen kannst, obwohl du es eigentlich nur tust, wenn du es für nötig hältst. Nur, weil man ein Tier mag, heißt das nicht, dass dein Patronus danach aussehen wird, weil der Patronus das Wesen deines Charakters wiederspiegelt. Sollte dein Vater in der Lage sein einen zu beschwören - was ich mir ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen kann, weil wir so etwas damals noch nicht in der Schule gelernt haben - wird es wohl eher ein Strauß sein."

Das brachte Scorpius regelrecht zum Lachen. Er musste aufpassen, dass er den Tee nicht über Lunas Schreibtisch auskippte. Mit einem Strauß lag sie vielleicht wirklich nicht so falsch. Bei jedem anderen, hätte es ihn geärgert, aber Luna sagte es nicht, um sich über Draco Malfoy lustig zu machen, sondern einfach nur, weil es stimmte.

Nachdem er seinen Tee ausgetrunken hatte, bedankte sich Scorpius höflich. Luna begleitete ihn bis zur Tür des Klassenzimmers. Bevor er den Raum verließ spürte er zum ersten Mal so etwas wie echte Zufriedenheit, seit er in Hogwarts war. Vielleicht würde dieses Schuljahr doch noch richtig spannend werden. In einem Punkt war er sich nämlich vollkommen sicher: Luna konnte ihm womöglich mehr beibringen, als alle anderen Lehrer zusammen und zwar, weil sie eben genau keine Lehrerin war.

...

Zufrieden mit sich schloss Rose die Augen, um in die scheinbar unendlichen Tiefen des warmen Wassers hinab zu sinken. Ihr Herzschlag war ganz ruhig. Fast schon hörte sie ihn nicht mehr. Dafür schlich in ihrem Kopf die immer selbe Beschwörung umher, ohne dass sie es abstellen konnte: "Expecto Patronum" - "Expecto Patronum" - "Expecto Patronum" ...

Wieso nur, gelang es ihr nicht? Ihre Vorstellung war doch so stark gewesen... Sie hatte Magie, _pure Magie_, endlich gespürt. Das Glücksgefühl, das sich dabei in ihrem unruhigen Herzen eingestellt hatte, sollte Berge versetzten können, warum konnte sie damit keinen Patronus beschwören? Sie fragte sich, welche Gestalt er annehmen würde. Malfoy könnte eine Schlange werden. Es würde sie nicht wundern. Allerdings hoffte sie auf einen Wurm, damit sie lachen konnte. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, passte das sogar noch besser! Wie er sie angesehen hatte... Dieser Blick, immer wieder schenkte er ihr diese Genugtuung. Jedes Mal konnte sie die Panik auf seinem Gesicht förmlich abkratzen.

Sie fragte sich wirklich, was Luna mit ihm angestellt hatte. Bei Neville hätte Malfoy Senior schon längst im Büro der Schulleiterin gestanden, um sich in aller Form für seinen missratenen Sohn zu entschuldigen. Es war so einfach, mit den Menschen zu spielen. Rose brauchte nur die richtigen Fäden zu ziehen. Wie ein Schachspiel, nur mit mehr Figuren. Meist konnte sie auch im echten Leben ein paar Züge vorausplanen. Interessant wurde es jedoch erst, wenn sie spontan umdenken musste. Dann waren ihre wahren Qualitäten gefordert. Denken war die eine Sache. Genialität unter Zeitdruck dagegen eine sportliche Leistung, in der sie ihre Mutter schon lange übertraf. Hermione Weasley ließ sich zu viel von ihren selbstauferlegten Regeln verbauen. Rose machte sich keine Regeln, die sie nicht brauchte. Sie folgte nur ihren eigenen Wünschen und Herausforderungen.

Nur einen kurzen Augenblick lang musste sie wieder an ihren Vater denken, mit dem sie schon wieder gestritten hatte in den Ferien. Was konnte ihre Mutter bloß an ihm finden? Er behauptete sie zu lieben, dabei verstand er doch nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem, was sie sagte... Zwar hatte Rose nichts gegen Ron, aber sie fand keinen Draht zu ihm. Warum auch sollte sie? Stattdessen verachtete sie Hermione dafür, die eigenen Qualitäten so zu untergraben. Mit ihr konnte Rose nicht ganz so leicht spielen. Hermione merkte es, wenn man an ihren Fäden zog. Doch auch diese würde Rose irgendwann erobern können. Jetzt musste sie erst einmal die pure Magie für sich entdecken. "Expecto Patronum..."


	6. Enttäuschung von beiden Seiten

_**Enttäuschung von beiden Seiten**_

Are you lost  
In your lies  
Do you tell yourself I don't realize

Your crusade's a disguise  
Replace freedom with fear  
You trade money for lives

I'm aware of what you've done

No, No more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced  
(Linkin Park, No more sorrow)

In der Nacht hatte Albus nicht gut geschlafen. Unsanft öffnete er die grünen Augen. Seine Zimmergenossen weilten noch in der Traumwelt, als er schon auf dem Weg in die Große Halle war, wo frischer Kaffee auf ihn wartete. Das was Scorpius ihm am späten Nachmittag berichtet hatte, beschäftigte ihn noch immer. Er musste sich eingestehen, Luna doch unterschätzt zu haben, obwohl er nicht halb so überheblich war, wie seine ungeliebte Cousine. Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen. Von Rose konnte er zumindest mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es nicht gesund wurde, wenn sie eine Wut bekam. Damit war er nur leider der einzige in der Familie... fast der Einzige. Bei Hermione war er sich manchmal nicht ganz einig, wie gut sie ihre Tochter eigentlich wirklich kannte. Nur spielte das für ihn eine Rolle? Vermutlich eher weniger. Es war schließlich nicht so, als hätte Hermione einen direkten Einfluss auf Rose, geschweige denn die Kompetenz dafür.

Also, wer blieb noch? Genau: Niemand. Es kam ihm vor, wie damals beim Schachspielen, als Rose ihn immer wieder besiegt hatte, weil er zu viele Figuren auf der Strecke verlor. Wie schaffte sie es nur, so viele Menschen an sich zu binden, ohne ihr eigenes Herz dabei zu verwickeln? Nicht einmal ihm war das vollständig gelungen. Seine anfängliche Reaktion auf Roses Show, bei der er demonstrativ Scorpius zu seinem _besten_ Freund erwählt hatte, war nach hinten losgegangen, da er wirklich angefangen hatte diesen zu mögen. Damit hätte er selber nie gerechnet, als sie sich damals das erste Mal im Hogwarts Express begegnet waren. Es tat gut, jemanden zu haben, mit dem man lachen konnte und der wirklich kein Problem damit hatte, dass man selber in Slytherin war. In den Ferien vermisste es Albus, böse Kommentare einwerfen zu können, ohne dafür erzürnte Blicke zu ernsten, anstelle eines anerkennenden Schulterklopfens.

...

Was Albus nicht wissen konnte, war, dass in etwa zur selben Zeit seine Cousine aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf erwachte. Zitternd riss sie die braunen Augen auf, mit denen sie gejagt zur Bettwand starrte, bis sie begriff, dass alles nur ein Traum und jetzt vorbei war. Dennoch musste sie einmal kräftig Schlucken, ehe sie sich langsam aus ihrer wild umher geworfenen Decke lösen konnte. Ihre Zimmernachbarinnen schliefen noch. Rose beschloss, den Tag auch gleich zu beginnen, wenn sie ohnehin schon wach war. Leise schlüpfte sie in ihre Uniform, schlich zum Gemeinschaftsraum und daraufhin nach draußen in die verwinkelten Gänge. Hier und da begegnete ihr ein müdes Portrait, das allerdings seinerseits selten eine Reaktion zeigte.

...

Schon immer war es Dracos Gewohnheit gewesen im Winter an die frische Luft zu gehen. Ganz anders als Scorpius genoss dieser die klare Kälte und den eisigen Wind. Er war gerade dabei sich seinen Mantel anzuziehen, da bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel, dass jemand hereinkam.

"Vater?", fragte er beiläufig.

Lucius Malfoy ließ sich auf einem der Stühle im Flur nieder. "Du gehst raus?", fragte Dracos Vater ruhig.

Sein Sohn nickte nur.

"Es ist kalt", meinte Lucius.

"Ja", stimmte Draco überrascht zu, "das ist es."

"Hat Scorpius schon etwas von sich hören lassen?"

"Nein", erklärte Draco. "Aber er ist ja auch kein kleines Kind mehr. Der meldet sich schon von selber, wenn er etwas braucht."

"Oder, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten ist", ergänzte Lucius nachdenklich.

"Oder dann", wiederholte Draco unschlüssig. Er wusste nicht, worauf sein Vater hinaus wollte. Noch ehe er die Gelegenheit bekam ihn danach zu fragen, nickte Lucius finit und ging wieder hinaus. Erst später, als Draco schon einige Schritte weit gelaufen war, kam es ihm in den Sinn, dass Lucius sich vielleicht einfach nur sorgte. Dieses erschien ihm so logisch wie auch seltsam. Seit dem Untergang des Dunklen Lords hatten er und sein Vater ein angespanntes Verhältnis. Auch wenn Draco versuchte, es nicht zu zeigen, fürchtete er, dass Lucius die Enttäuschung seines einzigen Sohnes spüren konnte, wie er schon immer Dinge hatte spüren können, die Draco lieber für sich behalten hätte, wie zum Beispiel diese unausstehliche Angst. Dabei musste er auch an Scorpius denken. Enttäuschung war schmerzhaft. Besonders wenn man sie von beiden Seiten kannte, so wie Draco. Aber was sollte er machen? Eine ungeliebte Erinnerung machte sich in seinem Kopf breit, den er doch eigentlich mit der kalten Luft hatte frei kriegen wollen...

_Silbrig lag das Wappen ihres Hauses im Schein der aufgehenden Sonne. Der Tag war noch schwach und Draco spürte die milden Sonnenstrahlen nur über seine Haut streifen. So lange schon beobachtete er die runde Kugel, wie sie immer und immer wieder dieselbe blass grüne Wiese vor ihrem Anwesen emporstieg, nur im die ewig selbe Bahn zu durchlaufen. Dabei war es doch eigentlich gar nicht die Sonne, welche sich bewegte, sondern der mickrige Planet, auf dem er selber stand. So primitiv war die Wahrheit und doch konnte man sie jedes Mal wieder beim Anblick des Sonnenaufgangs vergessen._

_"Draco Lucius Malfoy, das Gericht befindet Sie für schuldig in allen Anklagepunkten. Die Tatsache, dass sie selber es offen gestanden haben und die aufrichtigen Aussagen von Hermione Jane Granger, Ronald Weasley und Harry James Potter tragen dennoch zur Milderung des Urteils bei. Sie sind dazu verurteilt, sieben Jahre lang ihren Zauberstab abzugeben. Des Weiteren ist es Ihnen untersagt in dieser Zeit sich auch nur irgendeiner Art von Magie zu bedienen, es sei denn in einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation. Außerdem werden Sie so lange unter die Aufsicht der Auroren gestellt. Wenn Sie sich in dieser Zeit nichts Weiteres zu Schulden kommen lassen, wird man ihnen anschließend wieder alle Rechte eines Zauberers zusprechen."_

_Schwer atmend stand Draco auf. Das Urteil war hart. Und dennoch wusste er nur zu gut, dass es eines der Milderen war. Seinen Vater schickten sie nach Askaban. Allein Narcissa Malfoy, die sich wirklich keiner Straftat schuldig gemacht hatte und noch obendrein Harry Potters Leben gerettet hatte, stand weiterhin unangetastet da. Bis auf das Ansehen einer stolzen Reinblüterin hatte sie vorerst nichts verloren. _

_Wo hatte das alles angefangen? Und wie hatte es so weit kommen können? Auf dem Weg nach draußen, wo seine Mutter auf ihn wartete um ihn nach Hause zu bringen, dachte Draco über den Tag nach, an dem er Harry Potter das erste Mal begegnet war. Damals waren kein Wiesel und keine weibliche Enzyklopädie da gewesen. Hätte er ihm in dem Laden, an dem Tag, ohne zu wissen, wer da vor ihm stand, seine Freundschaft angeboten, wäre er nun vermutlich nicht hier ohne seinen Zauberstab und ausgeschlossen von der Welt, die so lange sein zu Hause gewesen war. Auf der anderen Seite wäre er womöglich dabei drauf gegangen, seinen 'Freund' zu retten, wie so viele der Anderen, die für Harry Potter ihr Leben gelassen hatte. Nein, dazu wäre Draco nie in der Lage gewesen. Ob er es für gut halten sollte oder nicht, wusste er nicht so recht, aber er selber würde niemals sich selber in Gefahr bringen, um einen anderen zu schützen. Keine böse Absicht stand dahinter. Nicht immer zumindest. Doch pure Angst._

_Angst. Gespürt hatte er sie das erste Mal in seinem sechsten Schuljahr. Als er zu begreifen begann, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm keine Chance gegeben hatte. Die Freunde seines Vaters starben wirklich nicht für andere. Sie töteten für sich selber. Oder, wenn man ein Dunkler Lord war, zum eigenen Vergnügen. _

_Dort, da stand sie. Unscheinbar und doch groß. Narcissa Malfoy, die keine Malfoy war, denn sie konnte es: Für andere durchs Feuer gehen. Es versetzte Draco einen Stich ins Herz, sie auf einer Mugglestraßenseite warten zu sehen. Hatte sein Vater ihr nicht Gold und Juwelen versprochen? Es gab so viele Versprechen, die Lucius gegeben hatte. Konnte Draco sauer sein? Konnte er? Jetzt, da sein eigener Vater irgendwo da draußen, mitten in der rauen See, in einer kalten Zelle saß, fern von seiner Familie, für die er doch eigentlich nur das Beste gewollt hatte? Nein. Trotz seines innigsten Verlangens irgendwem endlich die Schuld an diesem ganzen Mist geben zu können, fand Draco keinen Menschen, den er dafür benutzen konnte. Über sich selber wollte er nicht nachdenken... Es war ihm schließlich nicht verboten worden, ein Feigling zu sein. _

...

Seine Frau stand am Fenster. Er musste sie einen Moment ansehen, um festzustellen, dass sie noch genauso bezaubernd aussah, wie damals, als er sie in Hogwarts erobert hatte. Hatte nicht sogar sie ihn erobert? Zwar war sie noch etwas gewachsen, hatte ein paar mehr Falten, doch ihre Schönheit war nie von ihrer Seite gewichen. Narcissa trug sie wie eine Haut. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob sie dafür etwas von ihrer Seele an den Teufel verkauft hatte. Den Teil, der sie davon zurückgehalten hätte, ihn zu wählen. Davon würde sie nichts hören wollen. Wie immer, blieb sie geduldig mit ihm und seinen Fehlern, die er nur dann zugab, wenn schon alles in Trümmern lag. Nur, weil er sie einmal gerettet hatte. So sagte sie es. Dabei hatte er nicht viel mehr getan, als ihren Heiratsantrag anzunehmen... Nicht sehr viel mehr.

"Möchtest du etwas Bestimmtes?", fragte sie mit einem mal verspielt, ohne dabei ihren Blick von dem leicht vereistem Fenster abzuwenden.

"Nein", erwiderte er schlicht, "es sei denn dich anzusehen, ist etwas Bestimmtes"

Sie lächelte. "Das kommt darauf an, wie du mich ansiehst."

"Das hat sich soweit ich weiß seit über 30 Jahren nicht mehr verändert. Du solltest es also wissen"

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm. Ihre Augen waren ganz klar. "Dann bin ich ja beruhigt"

Er ging zu ihr hinüber und schmiegte sich an ihren geraden Rücken, der so viel schwächer wirkte, als er in Wirklichkeit war. Als er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte, konnte er ihrem Blick nach draußen folgen. Dort, in einer weiten Entfernung, lief ihr gemeinsamer Sohn durch das dichte Weiß und dachte an Tage, die sie alle lieber vergaßen.

"Ich habe heute Nacht geträumt...", murmelte Narcissa mit einem Mal sehr ernst.

Beunruhigt legte er seinen Arm um ihre Taille. "Und was hast du geträumt?", fragte er schließlich unruhig nach. Sie schwieg.

"Was ist... willst du es mir nicht sagen?"

Seine Frau schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Es ist kalt draußen", stellte sie beiläufig fest, "in meinem Traum war es noch kälter... Ich habe von meiner Schwester geträumt"

Überrascht hakte er nach: "Von Bellatrix?"

"Natürlich", erwiderte sie, "hast du schon mal erlebt, dass ich die andere als meine Schwester bezeichne?"

"Genau genommen ja", erklärte Lucius schlicht, "als ihr noch miteinander gesprochen habt. Aber wie dem auch sei. Was hast du geträumt?"

Sie zuckte sie Achseln. "Es war nichts Gutes. Aber es war nur ein Traum und ich möchte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Hast du Lust später auch ein wenig raus zu gehen?"

...

"Sag bloß Malfoy ist so davon gekommen?", schrie Rose garstig, als Patricia ihr brühwarm berichtet hatte, wie sie Albus und Scorpius im Gang beobachtet hatte, während die sich vergnügt über ihre tolle neue Verteidigungslehrerin unterhielten.

'Das kann doch nicht wahr sein', fauchte Rose innerlich weiter, 'ich hätte mir eigentlich denken können, dass Luna viel zu naiv ist um irgendwen für wirklich bösartig zu halten. Wahrscheinlich hat Malfoy einmal ganz lieb eine Entschuldigung gesäuselt und durfte dann gehen... na bravo.'

Mitfühlend strich ihr Eva, eine etwas jüngere aber sehr kluge Ravenclaw, über die Schulter und meinte ernst: "Mrs. Longbottom Frau wird schon auch noch dahinter kommen, wie Malfoy drauf ist."

Innerlich ärgerte sich Rose weiter, doch sie wollte es nicht vor ihren Freunden zugeben, darum verabschiedete sie sich mental für den Rest des Abends, bis sie eine Gelegenheit fand sich nach oben in ihr Zimmer zurück zu ziehen. Dort legte sie sich angezogen auf das Bett und starrte wütend die Wand an. Erst fand Malfoy sie im Schnee an einem Tag, an dem sie eh schon gereizt gewesen war, und dann gelang es ihm auch noch vor ihr diesen Patronuszauber auszuführen... Das, was sie am meisten störte, war, dass er sie so schwach erlebt hatte. Diese Seite sollte er nicht kennen. Sie wollte sie sich selber nicht eingestehen.

...

In der darauffolgenden Nacht schliefen wieder alle Schüler, die nicht noch dringend ein paar Hausaufgaben abschreiben mussten, oder sich heimlich mit ihren Liebschaften trafen, ausgesprochen gut. Gemeinsam gingen Albus und Scorpius in die Große Halle um sich Kaffee zu besorgen. Doch kaum hatten sie ein paar Gänge hinter sich gelegt, geschah es, dass eine riesige Traube Menschen auf sie zukam. Im ersten Moment wussten sie gar nicht, was los war. Schnell erkannte Albus seine Schwester, die recht weit vorne lief. Als die Schülermenge Scorpius erblickte, begannen Einige heftig miteinander zu diskutieren, dennoch hinderte sie das dieses Mal nicht daran zielstrebig weiterzulaufen.

"Was ums alles...?", begann Scorpius verwirrt. Im dem Augenblick stieß ihn jemand unsanft zu Seite.

"Bild dir bloß nichts darauf ein", zischte der Schüler ehe er wieder in der Traube verschwand. Zur selben Zeit gelang es Albus seine Schwester aufzuhalten, um zu fragen, was los sei. Sie hielt widerwillig an.

"Al, hör zu: Eben kamen die Zeitungen an. Bellatrix Lestrange wurde angeblich wieder gesichtet. Und es heißt, dass die Stelle nicht weit von Hogwarts entfernt liegen soll"

Augenblicklich zog Albus die Augen zusammen. "Wie ist das möglich? Oma hat sie doch explodieren lassen...?"

"Das weiß ich doch selber nicht", brummte Lily genervt, "es stand in der Zeitung. Und jetzt sind alle völlig panisch. Ich wollte zu Luna gehen, um sie zu fragen, was es damit auf sich hat."

"Denkst du etwa, dass sie dir da großartig weiterhelfen kann?", mischte sich plötzlich jemand anderes ganz unterwartet sein. James war gerade ebenfalls aus der Großen Halle geeilt und hatte dabei seine beiden Geschwister erkannt. Scorpius, der den beiden aufmerksam zugehört hatte, spürte einen dicken Kloß in seinem Hals sitzen. Er war es auch so schon leid genug, als böser Malfoy durch die Gegend zu rennen. Er brauchte nicht noch mehr lebendige Verwandte von den Todessern und schon gar keine die auch potenziell gefährlich waren. Im Gegensatz zu den drei Geschwistern, ging er zielstrebig in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, die ihn zur Eulerei führte. dort kritzelte er hastig seinen Brief an seinen Vater:

"Weißt du irgendetwas davon?"

Daraufhin wollte er wieder hinunter stürmen um mit Albus zu reden, doch eine rothaarige Person stand ihm im Weg.

"Weasley", stöhnte er gereizt, "was willst du schon wieder?" Vermutlich war sie ihm schon gefolgt, seit sie gewittert hatte, dass Unangenehmes für ihn im Anflug war.

Rose zuckte süffisant mit den Schultern. "Sag du mir, was du da geschrieben hast?", erwiderte sie mit einem eindeutigen Tonfall.

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. "Hör zu: Ich habe gerade wirklich keinen Nerv für deine Spielchen. Du weißt besser als jeder andere hier im Schloss - bis auf Albus vielleicht - dass ich so ziemlich harmlos bin. Und wenn ich irgendwelche aktuellen Kontakte zu aktiven Todessern hätte, wärest du die erste die davon Wind bekommen würde, das dürfte dir ja auch klar sein."

"Wie kommen Sie dazu, mit so etwas zu scherzen!", rief Professor McGonagall aufgebracht dazwischen, ehe Rose das Wort ergreifen konnte. Wie angewurzelt hielt Scorpius, der gerade an seiner verhassten Feindin vorbeiziehen wollte, inne und schluckte. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

"Die Frage ist, ob das wirklich ein Scherz war", bemerkte Rose gespielt ängstlich. McGonagall schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Darum müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen, Ms. Weasley. Aber Sie, Mr. Malfoy, möchte ich später in meinem Büro sprechen. Sie werden von mir hören!"

...

"Wo warst du?", wollte Albus wissen, nachdem er Scorpius endlich gefunden hatte.

Dieser sah wesentlich unruhiger aus, als noch einige Momente zuvor. "In der Eulerei. Ich hab Dad geschrieben und deine Cousine hat es schon wieder geschafft, dass ich als der perfekte Todesser dastehe. Nichts Neues also. Was sagt deine Luna?"

Er brauchte die Frage nicht zu Ende sprechen, da sah er schon, wie sich die Miene seines Freundes unangenehm verdunkelte. "Sie war nicht in ihrem Büro. Lily und James glauben, dass sie im Lehrerzimmer ist, weil die bestimmt eine Sitzung oder so etwas abhalten, aber glaub da nicht dran..."

Stirnrunzelnd erwiderte Scorpius: "Eine Sitzung vermutlich nicht. Ich hab McGonagall eben erst in der Eulerei gesehen. Aber warum glaubst du es nicht?"

Albus zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. "Das hab ich nur so im Gefühl... Sag mal, glaubst du, dass da wirklich was dran ist?"

Der Blonde wusste selber nicht was er davon halten sollte, darum antwortete er mit Schweigen.

...

Am Abend desselben Tages erreichte Draco die Nachricht seines Sohnes. Er ging schweren Schrittes zum Fenster um die Eule herein zu lassen. Mit etwas in der Richtung hatte er bereits gerechnet, als er am Morgen die Zeitung gelesen hatte. Seine Antwort fiel ähnlich kurz aus, wie die Frage. Er schickte ein schlichtes "Nein" zurück und ärgerte sich, dass er trotz der wenigen Worte, die Scorpius benutzt hatte, einmal wieder die unendlich lagen Vorwürfe heraushören konnte. Seine Eltern und er hatten darüber gesprochen, ob das wirklich möglich sein konnte, oder ob sich nur jemand einen dummen Scherz erlaubte. Draco selber hielt es eigentlich nicht für möglich, doch seine Eltern schienen etwas zu wissen, was sie ihm verschwiegen und das beunruhigte ihn. Einmal wieder viel sein Blick auf die Fotos vor dem Kamin. Darauf waren er und Scorpius zu sehen, bevor dieser begonnen hatte, Fragen an seinen Vater zu richten, die Draco kaum beantworten konnte. Damals war es sehr schön gewesen. So, wie es immer hätte sein sollen. Er überlegte, ob er Pansy einladen sollte. Sie konnte gut zuhören und wenigstens verabscheute sie ihn nicht für das, was er damals getan hatte. Genau genommen war sich Draco nicht einmal sicher, wie viel Pansy von dem, was sie damals gesagt und getan hatte, überhaupt bereute. Von sich selber konnte er zumindest sagen, wenn er es auch nicht vor anderen zugeben würde, dass es solche Dinge gab, die er zutiefst bereute.


	7. Das Spiel hat begonnen

_**Das Spiel hat begonnen**_

Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen,  
Tod und Verzweiflung flammet um mich her!  
Fühlt nicht durch dich Sarastro Todesschmerzen,  
So bist du meine Tochter nimmermehr.  
Verstossen sei auf ewig,  
Verlassen sei auf ewig,  
Zertrümmert sei'n auf ewig  
Alle Bande der Natur  
Wenn nicht durch dich Sarastro wird erblassen!  
Hört, Rachegötter, hört der Mutter Schwur!  
(Der Hölle Rache, Zauberflöte von W.A. Mozart)

Einige Stunden bevor der Tagesprophet die Druckerei mit der schreckenreichen Nachricht verlassen hatte, stand die in schwarz gekleidete Frau mit einem siegreichen Lächeln auf einer der hoch gewachsenen Fichten, die durch den dicken Schnee einen weißen Pelz trugen. Während sie die panisch aufgescheuchten Menschen beobachtete, welche unter ihren Füßen herumwirbelten, wo sie sich erst eben in aller Frische vor einem kleinen unbedeutenden Zauberer offenbart hatte, blieb sie ungesehen, dank des Tarnumhangs, den sie sich extra hierfür zugelegt hatte. Dennoch konnte sie alles hören und genoss so ihren ersten Erfolg aus vollem Herzen.

"Wenn ich es ihnen doch sage", beteuerte der Zeuge, dessen Namen sie nicht kannte, "sie ist vor mir aufgetaucht und hat mich angelacht, wie eine Irre. Aus dem Tod ist sie aufgestanden, hat sie gesagt. Sie will sich rächen, sagt sie. Das hat sie gesagt. Ich schwöre es bei Gott. Das war sie!"

Um den Mann herum standen insgesamt vier Auroren, die sich teils belustigt, teils beunruhigt gegenseitig Blicke zuwarfen.

"Und wo ist sie dann hingegangen?", fragte einer, der aus den Zeitungen bekannt war. Sie kannte auch seinen Namen nicht, aber das Gesicht war ihr vertraut.

Sie musste nicht weiter zuhören. Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht. Man hatte von ihrer Existenz erfahren und würde es schon bald in aller Munde tragen. Die gefürchtete Bellatrix, die ewig treue Anhängerin des Dunklen Lords war zurückgekehrt und würde sein Werk vollenden. Das waren die Ängste die bald durch ihr Gift im Land umhergehen würden. Man würde den Mann zunächst belächeln. Viel diskutieren, aber lieber glauben, es sei ein Spinner. Dann, ganz allmählich, würde sie ihre Spuren hinterlassen, so dass man wissen musste, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte.

Rache!

Lautlos apparierte sie sich fort von den Auroren und dem verschreckten Zauberer. Das nächste Gesicht, das sie erblickte gehörte einer bekannten Person.

"Hast du dich also wirklich gezeigt?", fragte der Mann vor ihr. Sie lächelte ihn eisig an, was er selber zu deuten wusste.

"Was hast du nun vor?", fragte er unruhig weiter.

'Rache', dachte sie ehrlich, sagte aber: "Abwarten", was zumindest nicht ganz gelogen war.

Er seufzte. Sie beachtete es nicht. Es war ihr egal. Schon immer war er es gewesen. Nur konnte sie inzwischen auch danach leben. In Gedanken war sie schon bei ihrem nächsten Schritt. Dafür trat sie vor den Spiegel. Der zeigte ihr eine junge Frau mit aalglatten, körperlangen, pechschwarzen Haaren. Sie lächelte sich anerkennend zu. So kannte man Bellatrix Lestrange. So war sie, bis auf die fehlenden Locken, den Menschen in gefürchteter Erinnerung geblieben. Ihre blasse Hand griff in die Kommode neben dem Spiegel. Das alte Holz knarrte schwerfällig, als wäre es noch nicht richtig wach. Sie ließ sich davon nicht abhalten in die halb offene Schulblade hineinzugreifen und über den geliebten Stab zu streifen, an dem sich ihre Hände schon gelabt hatten, also sie noch zu klein war, um in die Schublade von oben hinein zu blicken. Jetzt nahm sie ihn, sich ihrer Sache endlich sicher, heraus. Sofort schmiegte sich das fremde Holz vertraut an ihre knochigen Finger. Einen Moment lang atmete sie die stickige Luft ein, die wie eine letzte Erinnerung, dass sie dieses Leben schon viel zu lange verborgen geführt hatte, ihre andere Hand dazu bewegte das Fenster aufzureißen um den weißen Schnee vom Wind gepeitscht herein fliegen zu lassen. Draußen wartete ihre Rache auf sie. Unwillkürlich griff sie sich an die bebende Brust. Fest umschlungen hielt sie den alten neuen Zauberstarb. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wandte sie sich auf dem Absatz um, zielte in den Raum und brüllte: "Bombada Maxima", woraufhin das Zimmer durch eine gewaltige Explosion zerrissen wurde. Sie selber sprang noch rechtzeitig rückwärts aus dem Fenster. Panisch schreien hörte sie den Man panisch aus dem anderen Teil des aus Holz gebauten Turmes, während die Funken zu Feuer wuchsen.

Sie schickte einen Impervius-Fluch hinterher, der dafür sorgte, dass das Haus wasserabweisen wurde. Mit den ersten hohen Flammen aus rotem Feuer im Auge, apparierte sie sich erneut davon, ehe sie auf den verschneiten Boden traf. Das alles lief innerhalb weniger Sekunden ab.

...

Kaum hatte sie wieder Fuß gefasst, stand sie vor dem Mann, den sie schon seit Tagen beobachtet hatte. Wie vom Blitz getroffen starrte er sie an. Er erkannte ihr Gesicht ganz ohne Frage.

"Was willst du-", hauchte er voller Zorn und Entsetzen zugleich, während er seinen eigenen Zauberstab zog, doch ehe er die Gelegenheit bekam, ihn auch nur auf sie zu richten, rammte sie ihm den glänzenden Dolch durchs Herz, den sie griffbereit um ihre Taille getragen hatte.

"Rache", antwortete sie zufrieden, als der leblose Mann schwer zu Boden fiel mit einem Dolch im warmen Fleisch, von der Art wie dem, durch den einst Potters geliebter Elf den Tod gefunden hatte. Schon bald würde man diese Handschrift lesen können. Dann würde aus der ersten Angst langsam Panik wachsen.

Mit einem ersten Zeichen von Genugtuung in ihrer unruhigen Brust lachte sie in die Stille der beginnenden Nacht hinein.

Mit der linken Hand, die eben noch den Dolch geführt hatte, griff sie wieder an den Gürtel, aus dem sie ihren eigenen Zauberstab holte. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie denken konnte, verglich sie die beiden Stäbe und erkannte, was sie immer geahnt hatte: Sie waren nahezu identisch, nur dass der eine aus etwas jüngerem Holz geschnitzt war.

'Das Spiel hat begonnen', dachte sie erregt.

...

Fast einen ganzen Tag später las Draco den kurzen Brief seines Sohnes. Wovon er jedoch nichts mitbekam, war, was sich zu diesem im Zimmer seiner Mutter ein Stockwerk tiefer abspielte.

"Narcissa!", rief eine unerwartete und unerwünschte Stimme hinter der blonden Frau, welche bereits seit einigen Minuten nachdenklich auf ihren Schreibtisch gelehnt über ihren dunklen Traum nachdachte. Abrupt drehte sie sich um, wohl wissend wer dort auf sie wartete.

"Was willst du?", zischte sie ihre zweite Schwester an.

"Wissen was du weißt", erwiderte Andromeda forsch.

"Was bildest du dir ein?", schrie Narcissa wütend, wobei sie zwei energische Schritte auf die Braunhaarige zuging, doch diese wich keinen Zentimeter zurück.

"Wenn das wirklich Bellatrix war, dann wird sie dieses Mal richtig sterben und zwar durch _meine_ Hand. Das ist dir ja hoffentlich klar?", fauchte die Ältere mit giftigem Hass in ihrer sonst so warmen Stimme.

Die Blonde warf nur angewidert den Kopf zurück. "Woher soll ich wissen, ob sie es wirklich ist? Selbst wenn - glaubst du wirklich, dass ich es _dir_ sagen würde?"

Aufgebracht zog Andromeda ihren Zauberstab hervor, den sie angriffslustig auf ihre jüngere Schwester richtete: "Du hast dich an sie gewandt, als du das erste Mal den Dunklen Lord betrogen hast. Das weiß inzwischen jeder. Auch, dass ihr Seite an Seite gekämpft habt, ehe du noch einmal die Seite gewechselt hast um deinen Sohn zu retten. Ich kenne dich. Du hast mehr Gesichter als Haare auf dem Kopf. Sag mir, was du weißt!"

Als Antwort zog auch Narcissa ihren Zauberstab hervor, den sie mit dergleichen Entschlossenheit auf ihre Schwester richtete. "Ich lasse mich nicht in meinem eigenen Haus bedrohen und schon gar nicht von dir! Abgesehen davon hättest du an meiner Stelle ja wohl genau dasselbe getan, wenn es um dein Kind gegangen wäre! Bilde dir doch nichts auf deine neuen Freunde ein, von denen wir beide wissen, dass es eigentlich die Freunde deiner Familie sind - nicht deine."

"Schweig!", donnerte Andromeda wie eine Fontäne.

"Verbiete mir nicht den Mund!", kreischte die Blonde schrill, "Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Verschwinde aus meinem Haus!"

Es hätte fast nicht mehr viel gefehlt, da hätten sich die Zwei erste Flüche an den Kopf geworfen, jedoch wurden sie vorher von einem Hauselfen unterbrochen, welcher den Besuch von Harry Potter persönlich ankündigte.

Triumphieren verschränkte Andromeda Tonks die Arme vor der Brust, wobei sie ihren Zauberstab weiterhin fest im Griff hatte. Angewidert und doch selbstbeherrscht schickte Narcissa den Elf zurück um den zweiten ungebetenen Gast hereinzubitten.

Zu ihrer beider Verwunderung sagte er, nachdem er sie begrüßt hatte, erst einmal: "Es trifft sich gut, dass ich euch beide hier vorfinde. Denn genau genommen wollte ich auch mit euch beiden sprechen."

"Was wünschen Sie?", fragte Narcissa abweisend und ohne jegliche Spur von Unterlegenheit in der Stimme.

"Eure Hilfe", antwortete Potter schlicht. Dabei zog er eine kleine Phiole aus dem Umhang, in der es silbrig grau schimmerte. "Das ist die Erinnerung des Zeugens von heute Morgen auf der diese angebliche Bellatrix Lestrange zu sehen ist. Ich selber habe es mir bereits angesehen und muss zugeben eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit festzustellen. Darum möchte die beiden noch lebenden Personen, die Bellatrix am besten kannten, bitten, sich diese Gestalt auch anzusehen."

Narcissa lächelte matt ehe sie ihm erwiderte: "Sie sollten doch eigentlich wissen, dass ich nicht dazu geeignet bin den Lebendigkeitsgrad von scheinbar Verstorbenen zu identifizieren, Mr. Potter."

Harry überging diese Bemerkung. Stattdessen sah er Andromeda fragend an, die einen Moment lang vergessen hatte wütend auf Narcissa zu sein. Sie fixierte paralysiert die Phiole in der ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen auf sie warteten.

...

Der Morgen, der auf diesen Abend folgte, erwachte wie von Blut getränkt mit einem feuerroten Sonnenaufgang vor den Türmen der alten Schule. Die darin Lebenden waren noch immer in heller Aufruhe. Scorpius und Albus gingen wieder gemeinsam in die Große Halle, in der sie wohl die weiteren Entwicklungen des gestrigen Tages schnell erfahren würden. Zu ihrem Entsetzten war die sonst so farbenfrohe Halle mit schwarzen Bannern verhangen, die nur durch die in schwarze Roben gekleidete Lehrerschaft noch an Trübe übertroffen wurde.

"Weißt du, was das heißen soll?", flüsterte Albus nervös.

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn er das schlimmste ahnte. Aufmerksam warf er einen Blick in die Runde, während sie beide zu dem Tisch der Slytherins vorliefen. Dabei entging es ihm nicht, dass diesen Morgen besonders Albus von seinen Mitschülern gemustert wurde, was zwar nicht ungewöhnlich war, aber doch verwunderte, da es am Tag zuvor noch Scorpius gewesen war, den sie finster angestarrt hatten. Nur, als er durch Zufall einen Blick auf den Tisch der Gryffindors warf, an dem mehrere Schüler weinten und besonders Albus Verwandte sich gegenseitig in den Armen lagen, wurde ihm schlagartig klar, was die Trauerfarben zu bedeuten hatten.

"Oh nein", hauchte er entsetzt.

"Was denn?", fragte Albus aufmerksam.

Die bittere Antwort nahm ihm die Schulleiterin ab, welche in eben dem Moment aufstand. Augenblicklich verstummte es in der Großen Halle, bis auf ein paar leise Schluchzer, die hier und da ihr Echo fanden.

"Wie viele von euch schon gehört haben, ist in der vergangenen Nacht ein schreckliches Unglück geschehen. Mein geschätzter Kollege und kürzlich beurlaubter Hauslehrer der Gryffindors, ist auf grausame Weise ermordet worden." Das ließ sie einen Moment sacken. Reflexartig suchte Scorpius den Lehrertisch nach der blonden Lehrerin ab, die er jedoch nicht dort ausfindig machen konnte. Dann sprach McGonagall mit ungewohnt zittriger Stimme weiter: "Die genaueren Umstände dieses Attentats und wer es begangen hat sind uns noch nicht klar. Derzeit kümmert sich der Vorsitzende der Auroren, Harry Potter, persönlich darum. Ich bitte euch zu Ehren dieses Lehrers, Freundes und Ehemannes eine Minute des Schweigens einzulegen."

Erschüttert warf Scorpius einen vorsichtigen Blick herüber zu Albus, der bei dieser Ansprache weiß wie ein Stück kreide geworden war.

...

Andromeda lehnte sich ohne zu fragen an die olivgrüne Tapete des Zimmers ihrer Schwester. Nun hatte sie ihre Arme verschränkt und starrte nachdenklich an die Zimmerdecke. Sie und Narcissa hatten kein Wort mehr gewechselt, seit sie beide Harry Potter bestätigt hatten, dass diese Person ihre Schwester sein könnte, nur dass sie dafür viel zu jung wäre. Narcissa saß an ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie starrte genauso nachdenklich ins Leere und dachte wieder an ihren Traum, von dem sie noch niemandem außer Lucius etwas erzählt hatte.

"Was weißt du?", fragte Andromeda plötzlich bestimmt in die Stille.

"Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich nichts weißt", stöhnte Narcissa müde. Langsam nervte es sie nur noch.

Andromeda schüttelte den Kopf, ohne ihre Schwester dabei anzusehen. "Du weißt mehr, als du zugibst. Ich kenne dich besser als dir lieb ist, vergiss das nicht."

"Wie könnte ich", giftete die Blonde zurück, "du und Bellatrix habt euch immer eingebildet, mich zu kennen. Nichts weißt du von mir. Gar nichts."

"Du etwa von mir?", lachte Andromeda zynisch.

"Mit Sicherheit mehr", konterte Narcissa trocken, "zum Beispiel weiß ich, dass du wie Bellatrix geendet wärest, wenn du nicht den Mann gefunden hättest, der dich zähmen konnte. Ich weiß, dass du dir die Haare braun färbst, damit du ihr nicht so ähnlich siehst, wie du es in Wirklichkeit tust. Ich weiß, dass du seit dem Tod deiner Tochter nicht mehr vor die Tür gehst und am liebsten gleich mit gestorben wärest. Ich weiß, dass du auch mit genau dem Gedanken gespielt hast, es aber wegen deinem Enkel nicht übers Herz gebracht hast. Ich weiß, dass du Tonks mehr geliebt hast, als jeden anderen Menschen, außer deiner Tochter natürlich, und dass es die anderen Menschen nie verstehen werden, weil du es nie vor ihnen gezeigt hast. Ich weiß, dass du ohne _Lucius_ genauso verloren gewesen wärest, wie ich es wäre."

Während die blonde Frau das wie selbstverständlich äußerte, war der Blick ihrer Schwester von der Decke zu ihr gewandert. In Andromedas Augen lag für einen Moment keine Verachtung, sondern blanke Bitterkeit.

"Du hast recht", sagte sie schließlich, "aber _ich_ weiß, dass _du_ mehr weißt, als du zugibst. Und das ist im Moment das einzige, was für mich zählt."

Eine eigenartige Stille trat zwischen die Zwei und unausgesprochene Worte sprachen die versöhnenden Sätze aus, die beide Frauen im Leben nie über ihre Lippen bringen würden.

"Ich habe von ihr geträumt", gab Narcissa schließlich zu, "kurz bevor sie wieder aufgetaucht ist. Und ich habe davon geträumt, dass sie Rache üben wird. Rache an den Menschen, die den Dunklen Lord gestürzt haben und denen, diesen als Kinder geboren wurden. Aber in meinem Traum hatte sie zwei Zauberstäbe bei sich: Mit dem linken hat sie auf mich gedeutet. Mit dem rechten auf Draco."

Andromedas Augen weiteten sich angsterfüllt. "Das klingt nicht gut. Wie kann das sein?"

Die Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte wieder in den leeren Raum. "Ich weiß nur, dass sie genauso aussah, wie in der Erinnerung dieses Zeugen gerade eben."

...

Unfähig dem eigenen Spiegelbild in die Augen zu schauen starrte Rose in das perlmuttfarbene Waschbecken vor ihrer Nase. Schweißgebadet klammerte sie sich an den Waschbeckenrand und versuchte panisch die wirbelnden Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge aus dem heißen Kopf zubekommen. Doch der Traum, dem sie erst keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte, ließ sie nun nicht mehr los. Sie sah. Sie zitterte. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wünschte sie sich jemanden, mit dem sie ehrlich sprechen konnte, um nicht dem eigenem Wahnsinn zu verfallen. Kaum in der Lage, so noch das Gleichgewicht zu halten, hob sie ihre linke Hand in die Höhe. Langsam wendete sie sie und starrte auf die leere Handpalme, die in ihrem Traum blutrot gefärbt gewesen war. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Warum hatte sie so etwas geträumt und wenige Stunden später traf es ein? Konnte sie hellsehen? Nein - so etwas funktioniert anders, das wusste sie schließlich. Bei einer Vision wurde man nicht selber zum Beteiligten, wenn man es nicht wirklich auch selber sein würde. Sie hatte Onkel Neville schließlich ganz sicher nicht umgebracht. Interessiert hatte er sie nie außergewöhnlich, aber sie wäre nicht in der Lage ihn deswegen umzubringen. Was war los mit ihr? Schluchzend wühlte sie in ihrem geplagtem Kopf nach einer Erklärung, die sie trotz allen Wissens nicht finden konnte. Patricia würde ihr nur das gleiche sagen können. Sie hatten schließlich dieselben Bücher gelesen. Jetzt bräuchte sie eine echte Freundin, eine, der sie trauen konnte. Aber auf diese Dinge hatte sie nie Wert gelegt und würde jetzt nicht anfangen, danach zu suchen...

"Reiß dich zusammen", sprach sie zu sich selber und wagte den Blick in den Spiegel. Sie sah darin ihren eigenen gejagten Blick und ihre extrem blasse Haut, wie sie sonst nur auf Malfoys Wangen zu sehen war. Selbstbeherrscht atmete sie einmal tief durch. Die Ruhe hielt nicht lange an. Im nächsten Augenblick konnte sie erkennen, wie schwarze Buchstaben auf dem Glas auftauchten, als würde sie jemand hinter die Scheibe, direkt auf den Spiegel schreiben.

_Rose_

Sie schluckte. Geistesgegenwärtig drehte sie sich mit erhobenem Zauberstab nach hinten, um zu prüfen wer diesen Zauber verursachte.

"Wer ist da?", rief sie so erhaben wie möglich, "Zeig dich!"

Keiner antwortete. Gereizt wollte sie einen Zauber auf den Spiegel feuern, da verschwand ihr Name und wurde durch neue Buchstaben ersetzt:

_Das Spiel hat begonnen_

"Welches Spiel?", fragte sie, ohne darüber nachzudenken, an den Spiegel gewandt. Sofort erschien darauf die Antwort:

_Mein Spiel_

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Sehr informativ! Wer auch immer dahinter steckt, er sollte wissen, dass ich gerade nicht in der Stimmung bin, mich um solchen Kinderkram zu kümmern."

_Du kannst entscheiden, ob du eine Figur oder eine Spielerin sein möchtest_

Das reichte wirklich. Wenn irgendein dummer Junge meinte, sich jetzt einen Scherz mit ihr erlauben zu können, würde sie ihm schon zeigen, wo es lang ging. Zielsicher legte sie ihre Zauberstabspitze auf das beschriebene Glas.

_Aber entscheide dich schnell!_

_Sonst wird es dir wie Neville Longbottom ergehen..._

Sofort wurde sie wieder blass. Danach verschwand die Schrift auf dem Spiegel, sodass das Mädchen nur noch sich selber sehen konnte. Sie brauchte einen Moment ehe sie wieder die Fassung gewann. Erst dann gelang es ihr den Aufdeckzauber zu flüstern: "Detego"

Kurz darauf sah sie in ein Gesicht, dass dem von Ted Lupins Großmutter erschreckend ähnlich sah. Im nächsten Augenblick war es bereits wieder verschwunden und neue Buchstaben füllten das Glas:

_... deine Mutter würde sich mit Sicherheit dagegen entscheiden..._

Mit der geballten Faust schlug die den Spiegel entzwei. Hunderte von Splittern klirrten zu Boden. Gejagt von den schwarzen Lettern stürmte sie nach draußen und rannte so schnell, wie schon seit langem nicht mehr, als könne ihr die Hand, mit der die Buchstaben geschrieben wurden, auf magischem Wege folgen.


	8. Von Blut und Feuer

_**Von Blut und Feuer**_

Smoke! Smoke!  
Sign of the Devil!  
Sign of the Devil!  
City on fire!

Witch! Witch!  
Smell it, sir! An evil smell!  
Every night at the vespers bell-  
Smoke that comes from the mouth of Hell-  
City on fire!  
City on fire!  
(Sweeney Todd Soundtrack, Joanna II)

Seit einer Woche hatte man Luna nicht gesehen. Sie war zwar durch Professor McGonagall entschuldigt, jedoch wusste keiner wo sie war, ob noch in Hogwarts oder zu Hause. Nicht einmal Albus und seine Geschwister oder Cousins waren in Kenntnis darüber. Sie hatten zwar ihren Eltern geschrieben, aber diese hatten nur erwidert, dass Luna ihre Ruhe brauche. Der Unterricht fiel einfach aus. Scorpius machte sich Sorgen um seinen Freund, der seit der Verkündigung in der Großen Halle kaum noch ein Wort gesprochen hatte. Er kannte Albus allerdings gut genug um zu wissen, dass er ihn nicht zum reden zwingen durfte. Darum wartete er geduldig ab und fragte sich in der Zeit, wie er reagieren würde, wenn jemand aus seiner Verwandtschaft oder dem engen Freundeskreis seiner Eltern sterben würde. Besonders auf so eine Weise. Die Bekanntschaften seiner Mutter würden ihn recht wenig bekümmern, das wusste er sehr schnell. Seine Tante dagegen mochte er eigentlich ganz gerne. Sie war auch seine Patin. Sie und Pansy Parkinson, eine der wenigen Freunde, die sein Vater noch hatte. Sein Vater...

Die Antwort war so knapp gekommen, wie Draco geklungen hätte, wenn Scorpius ihn direkt ins Gesicht gefragt hätte. Er wusste, dass sein Vater darunter litt, wenn sein Sohn sich von ihm abwandte, weil es ihm unangenehm in seiner Nähe war. Es tat ihm auch leid darum, aber er konnte nicht anders damit umgehen.

...

_"Andromeda?", fragte Narcissa leise. Sie trug ihre Schuluniform. Hinter ihr stand Lucius. Er sah wie immer eitel und finster zugleich aus. Andromeda wusste, dass er auch eine andere Seite hatte, jedoch interessierte sie diese wenig. Denn für sie würde dieser Mann nie so da sein, wie für ihre Schwester, die er tatsächlich zu lieben schien. Es fiel ihr schwer. Eigentlich hätte sie Cissy gerne die Wahrheit gesagt. Nur, Andromeda konnte einfach nicht. Sie wollte, dass es endlich aufhörte. Sie brauchte ihr eigenes Leben um nicht zu ersticken. Dazu musste sie die alten Bande brechen. "Andromeda", wiederholte Narcissa noch einmal sanfter, "Wo bist du gewesen?"_

_"Bei Tonks", sprach die Ältere die ungewünschten Worte aus. _

_Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte Andromeda wie ihre kleine Schwester erblasste. "Kommst du wieder nach Hause?"_

_"Natürlich", log Andromeda glatt. Sie konnte es nicht aussprechen. Ihr Herz gehorchte nicht ihrem Instinkt. _

_Kaum hatte Andromeda es gesagt, beruhigten sich Narcissas blaue Augen wieder. "Gut", sprach die Blonde, "keiner weiß, was wirklich geschehen ist. Mutter hat aufgeräumt. Man wird denken, es war ein Unfall. Es ist vorbei."_

_"Ja", stimmte Andromeda aufrichtig zu. Denn für sie war es wirklich vorbei. Diese Familie war für sie zu Ende. _

...

Draußen war es dunkel. Nur ein paar matte Sterne schienen durch die dicken Wolkenberge. Er stapfte durch den Schnee und musste unwillkürlich an die Nacht denken, in der er Rose Weasley auf ihrem Anwesen gefunden hatte. Das war mit einem Mal so lange her. Warum ging er freiwillig raus? Dort war es kalt und er hasste die Kälte. Seit Tagen las man in der Zeitung von Theorien und Spekulationen. Zwei Tage nach der ersten Antwort hatte sein Vater ihm einen weiteren Brief geschrieben in dem stand:

"Scorpius,

meine Mutter weiß etwas, aber sie will es mir nicht verraten. Sie macht sich Sorgen. So viel kann ich sagen. Dennoch werde ich sie nicht weiter danach fragen, weil sie ohnehin nicht antworten wird. Du kennst sie ja. Um noch einmal auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen: Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob es wirklich Bellatrix ist, die ihr Unwesen seit einigen Tagen treibt, aber sie hat auf jeden Fall ihre Handschrift. Um ehrlich zu sein, beunruhigt mich das. Ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht. Sei auf der Hut. Mein Beileid an Albus.

Dad"

...

Das war außerordentlich feinfühlig für Dracos Verhältnisse. Scorpius hauchte eine weiße Wolke in die kalte Luft. Mit einem Mal entdeckte er eine helle Gestalt in nicht weiter Ferne. Erst erschrak er. Sein Griff festigte sich sofort um den Zauberstab. Doch dann erkannte er Luna, wie sie mit einem besonders seltsamen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht ins Leere starrte. Langsam ging Scorpius auf sie zu, ohne dass sie reagierte, obwohl das Knatschen des Schnees unter seinen Füßen mehr als deutlich zu hören war.

"Mrs. Longbottom?", fragte er zurückhaltend höflich. Seine Lehrerin drehte sich nicht zu ihm, als habe sie ihn nicht vernommen, erwiderte aber dann mit ruhiger Stimme: "Nenn mich Luna."

Seltsam berührt nickte er, bis ihm einfiel, dass sie das womöglich gar nicht aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen konnte. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass die kaum etwas am Körper trug. Sie hatte ein Knielanges nachthemdartiges Kleid an, das silbern leuchtete. Ihre Füße waren vermutlich barfuß, da er keine Schuhe sah, doch das konnte er durch den Schnee nicht richtig erkennen.

"Möchten sie nicht wieder ins Schloss gehen?", fragte er etwas besorgt, zumal er nicht genau wusste, wie man einer Lehrerin erklären sollte, dass sie sich besser anziehen sollte, wenn sie bei den Temperaturen raus ging.

"Nein", erklärte Luna leise, "ich möchte es genau genommen nicht. Aber du möchtest es, nicht wahr?"

"Ja", antwortete er ehrlich.

"Warum möchtest du das?", fragte sie direkt heraus.

Er runzelte die Stirn. "Weil Sie sich sonst unterkühlen."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. Dann lächelte sie matt. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm dabei über den Rücken. Ihre Augen wirkten mit einem Mal so leer, dass er sie fast gar nicht ansehen wollte.

"Das ist nett von dir", sprach sie mit ihrer verträumten Stimme. Dann sah sie wieder in die Leere. Scorpius überlegte, was er sagen sollte, ohne unhöflich zu wirken.

"Das mit Ihrem Mann tut mir leid", begann er unsicher. Luna regte sich nicht. Stattdessen fragte sie: "Hast du schon mal einen Menschen sterben gesehen?"

"Nein", antwortete er ehrlich.

"Das habe ich mir gedacht", meinte sie ruhig. Dann griff sie nach seiner Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Er ließ sich einfach führen bis Luna seine Hand an eine Stelle in der Luft hielt, die sich fest anfühlte. Er spürte Wärme in der kalten Luft, die ihm irgendwie tröstlich erschien. Ohne zu wissen was es war, das er hier spürte, verstand er, warum Luna gekommen war. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, aber seine Augen konnten in der Dunkelheit nur die Bäumer erkennen, die in den Wald führten.

"Wir sollten jetzt wieder gehen", flüsterte Luna leise, "sonst unterkühlen wir."

Damit wandte sie sich um. Verwirrt und berührt zugleich folgte er ihr, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sie trennten sich am Eingang.

Später, zurück in seinem Zimmer, dachte er darüber nach, dass sie sich gar nicht gewundert hatte, dass er mitten in der Nacht draußen gewesen war. Aber sie hatte derzeit wohl auch wirklich andere Probleme, als einen Schüler, der die Bettruhe nicht einhielt. Müde kuschelte er sich in die warme Decke. Auf seiner Hand spürte er den tröstlichen Nachgeschmack von dem, was sie ihm gezeigt hatte.

...

Es war Albus, der ihn am nächsten Morgen aufgeregt weckte. "Hey, steh auf!"

Schlaftrunken richtete sich Scorpius auf. "Was zu Hölle...?"

"Scorpius, deine Großmutter ist in Hogwarts. Eben hab ich Professor McGonagall auf dem Gang zur Großen Halle getroffen und da hat sie mir gesagt, dass ich dich wecken soll, weil Narcissa Malfoy im Schulleiterbüro auf dich wartet."

Augenblicklich war Scorpius hellwach. "Meine Oma? Warum das denn? Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

Ratlos zuckte Albus mit den Schultern. "Das weiß ich auch nicht, aber McGonagall wirkte sehr ernst."

"Das ist der Normalzustand bei der", brummte Scorpius zynisch, während er mit der linken Hand nach seiner Schuluniform kramte und mit der rechten seine Haare versuchte glatt zu streichen.

"Gestern hab ich Luna getroffen", fiel ihm dabei ein.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er erkennen, dass Albus überrascht aussah. "Luna?", wiederholte der unsicher, "seit wann nennst du sie so? Und wann überhaupt?"

"Sie hat gesagt, dass ich sie so nennen soll", erklärte Scorpius, "und getroffen habe ich sie gestern Nacht, als ich draußen spazieren war."

"Wie geht es ihr?", hakte Albus aufrichtig besorgt nach.

Der Blonde überlegte einen Moment. "Sie hat sich nicht auffällig anders verhalten, du kennst ihre Art ja besser als ich, aber sie wirkte überhaupt nicht gut. Leer, wenn du verstehst was ich meine...?"

"Schätze schon", brummte Albus traurig. Auf dem Weg zum Büro der Schulleiterin sprachen sie nicht viel. Albus war natürlich genauso neugierig und wollte wissen, was ausgerechnet Mrs. Malfoy hier zu suchen hatte. Sie hatten die Strecke schon fast abgelaufen, da hörten sie Filch, der laut fluchend aus einem Gang gehetzt kam. "Einsperren sollte man diese Blagen - In die Kerker, das sollte man..."

Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an, danach warfen sie einen Blick in den Seitengang, aus dem der Hausmeister gestürmt war. Dort konnten sie allerdings nichts Besonderes erkennen, bis darauf, dass aus einer halb geöffneten Tür zahlreiche Splitter verstreut auf dem Boden lagen.

"Da ist wohl was zu Bruch gegangen", meinte Scorpius beiläufig.

Albus wirkte für einen Moment irritiert. "Warte mal", zischte er, als Scorpius schon wieder weitergehen wollte.

"Was? Wieso? Hey, ich sollte Oma nicht warten lasse! Vielleicht ist ja wirklich was Schlimmes passiert-", er wurde abrupt durch eine hastige Handbewegung seines besten Freundes unterbrochen. Wie hypnotisiert ging der junge Potter auf den Scherbenhaufen zu. Mit der linken Hand griff er nach einer der Spiegelstücke.

"Scorpius, sieh dir das an...", flüsterte er schockiert.

Der Blonde traute sich nicht zu widersprechen, so ernst klang sein Albus, darum ging er ihm langsam nach. In der offenen Handfläche lag das Spiegelstück, welches sich Albus gegriffen hatte.

"Das ist eine Spiegelscherbe...", meinte Scorpius verwirrt, "was soll damit los sein?"

"Sieh hinein!", befahl Albus unruhig.

Zwar konnte Scorpius sich nicht vorstellen, was so besonderes an dieser Scherbe sein sollte, doch er gehorchte wieder und beugte sich über die Spiegelscherbe. Mit einem Mal riss er angsterfüllt die Augen auf, denn was er darin erkannte, war nicht sein eigenes Gesicht. Aus Reflex stieß er Albus Hand bei Seite, sodass die Scherbe beinahe zu Boden gefallen wäre.

"WAS MACHT IHR DA!", schrie plötzlich der Hausmeister vom anderen Ende des Ganges. "Ihr wart das!"

Gleichzeitig drehten sie sich zu ihm um. "Seit wann liegen die Scherben da?", fragte Albus allarmiert, ungeachtet des rauen Tonfalls.

"Stell dich nicht unschuldig", blaffte Filch zurück, "das waren doch du und dein Freund da!"

"Unfug", konterte Scorpius trocken, "dann würden wir ja wohl kaum wiederkommen."

Dieses Argument konnte den Tattergreis vor ihm allerdings recht wenig begeistern. "Ihr kommt mit zur Schulleiterin", triumphierte Filch siegessicher.

"Auch gut", meinte Scorpius locker, "da wollten wir sowieso gerade hin. Und lassen Sie die Finger von den Scherben. Die sind nicht sicher."

Albus verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Stattdessen griff er nach einer weiteren Spiegelecke, die etwas weiter abseits lag. Auch in ihr spiegelte sich nicht sein eigenes Gesicht, sondern das der gefürchteten Massenmörderin. Er versteckte sie heimlich in seiner Manteltasche.

...

_Du kannst entscheiden, ob du eine Figur oder eine Spielerin sein möchtest_

Rose sah wie die Zimmerdecke über den leichten Wellen ihres Bades zitterte. Sie spürte die Ruhe zurück in ihren eisigen Körper kriechen, nach der sie eine ganze Nacht lang vergeblich gesucht hatte. Während sie da lag und die Luft zurückhielt überlegte sie, ob sie nicht lieber versuchen sollte im Wasser zu bleiben, um vor der Welt davon zu laufen, die sie geglaubt hatte, mit ihrem Verstand beherrschen zu können. Seit sie den Spiegel zerschlagen hatte, rasten die Gedanken nur so ihn ihrem Kopf. Irgendetwas war verändert mit ihr und gleichzeitig fühlte es sich ungewohnt gut an. Sie war es leid, immer sie liebe kleine Tochter zu spielen. Sollten die Menschen doch ruhig spüren, dass sie ihnen überlegen war und es nicht nötig hatte, sich in den Schatten ihrer Mutter zu stellen. Die Finger, mit denen sie auf das Glas geschlagen hatte, kribbelten schon seit Stunden. Rose hatte den Drang sie zu benutzen.

_Warum zögerst du noch?_ hörte sie die Stimme aus dem klaren Wasserrauschen hören, oder war es das Echo ihrer Organe, welches ihr einen Streich spielte? _Du bist viel zu klug für diese Menschen... Du kannst mehr, als sie nur zu beobachten. Wenn du nicht anfängst, deine Fähigkeiten auch zu benutzen, bleibt dir die pure Magie auf ewig verborgen... Bis jetzt hast du mit Malfoy gespielt. Nun beseitige ihn! _Rose vergas die Luft anzuhalten, so aufgewühlt war sie bei dem Klang dieser Worte _Du hast doch schon bewiesen, dass du es kannst, Rose..._ Panisch schoss sie nach oben an die trockene Luft. Ihre Lungen hatten sich mit Wasser gefüllt. Sie hustete, zitterte, fiel auf den steinernen Boden, als sie versuchte aus ihrer Wanne zu klettern. Der vertraute Körper versagte ihrem Willen. Sie konnte sich nicht aufrichten, obwohl sie die Übelkeit spürte, die das Wasser an ihrem Körper auslöste. Seit wann war das Wasser ihr Feind? Warum hörte sie diese Stimme, die definitiv nicht ihre eigene war?

"Ist da jemand?", fragte sie in den stillen Raum der Wünsche auch wenn sie sich dabei ziemlich dämlich vorkam. Natürlich antwortete niemand. Selbst die Stimme reagierte nicht mehr. Dafür brannte ihre Hand nun wie Feuer. Ärgerlich hielt sie sich die Finger mit der anderen Hand, doch da bemerkte sie, dass sie Blut verlor. Erschrocken starrte sie zu Boden, wo die roten Tropfen wie ein höhnisches Zeugnis ihrer eigenen Gedanken lagen. Waren es ihre Gedanken? Mit zitternden Augen verfolgte sie die Rote Spur zurück zu ihrer Hand. Kaum sah sie darauf, erkannte sie, wie alle vier Finger ihrer rechten Hand in Blut gekleidet lagen. Rose schrie auf. Sie schrie so laut, dass sie selber Angst davon bekam. Orientierungslos stürmte sie zum Ausgang, ohne sich vorher etwas anzuziehen. Das Blut tropfte in Strömen an ihr herunter.

_Du kannst entscheiden, ob du eine Figur oder eine Spielerin sein möchtest_

...

"Es ist nicht gerade sehr klug, Filch zu verraten, dass diese Scherben gefährlich sind, wenn er uns glauben soll, dass wir nichts damit zu tun haben", meinte Albus später, als sie vor dem Wasserspender standen. Scorpius zuckte die Achseln. "McGonagall wird ja wohl kaum glauben, dass wir das wirklich waren, wenn darin Bellatrix Lestrange zu sehen ist, oder?"

"Sagst du", konterte Albus unüberzeugt, "wie kommen wir da jetzt eigentlich rein?" Er hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, die Schulleiterin nach dem Passwort zu fragen. Allerdings störte das nicht, denn der Weg begann sich von selber für sie zu öffnen. Gemeinsam gingen sie die steinerne Treppe hinauf.

"Mr. Potter?", war das Erste was sie hörten, nachdem Professor McGonagall Albus erspäht hatte, mit dem sie offenbar nicht gerechnet hatte, "was machen Sie denn hier?"

"Was wohl", brummt Narcissa Malfoy trocken, "mitkriegen was los ist natürlich. Er ist schließlich ein Potter."

Albus mochte den trockenen Humor von Scorpius Oma. Sie schien des Weiteren nichts dagegen zu haben, dass er ebenfalls mitgekommen war. Darum antwortete er seiner Schulleiterin auch nicht, welche nicht weiter darauf einging.

"Was ist denn los, Oma?", wollte Scorpius nun gespannt wissen.

Narcissa Malfoy atmete tief ein. "Ich möchte wissen, ob du in letzter Zeit etwas Ungewöhnliches geträumt hast."

Überrascht schaute Scorpius die alte Dame an. Sie meinte es ganz offensichtlich ernst. "Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Warum fragst du?"

"Es ist unwichtig warum", wehrte sie erleichtert ab.

In dem Moment fiel ihm der Brief seines Vaters wieder ein. Narcissa wusste mehr, als sie offen zugab, aber hier im Beisein der Schulleiterin konnte er sie schlecht danach fragen, wenn sie es Draco schon im Vertrauen nicht sagen wollte.

"Im Flur lag ein zerbrochener Spiegel vor der Damentoilette", mischte sich Albus plötzlich ein, "In den Scherben haben wir Bellatrix Lestrange gesehen"

Augenblicklich waren beide Zauberinnen alarmiert.

"Was?", rief McGonagall ungläubig, "das haben Sie sich doch wohl nicht eingebildet...?"

Albus zeigte ihr die Glasscherbe, die er als erstes aufgesammelt hatte. Die Schulleiterin hielt sie sich vor die Nase. An ihrem Blick konnten die beiden Jungen erkennen, dass sie darin auch nicht sich selber sehen konnte. Einen Moment wartete Narcissa ab, ehe sie ungefragt nach der Scherbe griff. Ihre Gesichtszüge erstarrten, sobald ihre Augen auf das Glas trafen.

"Scheiße", fluchte sie ungewöhnlich direkt für ihre Verhältnisse.

"Wo liegen diese Scherben?", wollte McGonagall geistesgegenwärtig wissen und vergaß dabei ganz Mrs. Malfoy für ihr unhöfliches Verhalten zu maßregeln.

"Vor der Damentoilette im zweiten Stock", antwortete Scorpius wahrheitsgemäß, "Filch wollte sie gerade wegräumen.

"Um Gottes Willen!", rief die Schulleiterin und war schon mit einem Satz nach draußen gestürmt. Die drei Verbleibenden sahen ihr nur kurz nach.

"Oma, was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Scorpius frei heraus.

Narcissa betrachtete noch immer die Scherbe in ihrer Hand. "Nichts Gutes jedenfalls"

Ihr Enkel bohrte zielstrebig weiter: "Was weißt du?"

Augenblicklich schossen ihre eisblauen Augen in Scorpius Richtung. Sie hatte den Unterton seiner Stimme nicht überhört. "Das muss dich nicht interessieren"

"Warum wollen Sie wissen, was er geträumt hat?", hakte Albus unterwarter Weise weiter nach. Beide Malfoys richteten ihre Blicke überrascht zu ihm.

"Das braucht euch genauso wenig zu interessieren", konterte sie scharf, sodass Scorpius einen kalten Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen spürte.

Doch Albus ließ sich von Mrs. Malfoys Auftreten nicht einschüchtern. "Was, wenn _ich_ etwas Eigenartiges geträumt habe?"

"Dann solltest du es mal mit Baldrian probieren", konterte sie desinteressiert in einem Flüstern, das dem einer angriffslustigen Schlange glich.

"Der Traum hat sich vor wenigen Minuten in die Realität verwandelt", sprach Albus weiterhin ruhig weiter, "ich habe geträumt, wie ich an Gang vorbei gehe und dort Scherben liegen. Im Traum wollte ich nach einer greifen, aber bevor ich sie berühren konnte, bin ich aufgewacht."

Das schien Mrs. Malfoy nun wirklich nicht mehr kalt zu lassen. Entsetzt setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl der Schulleiterin, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Sie hielt sie Scherbe noch immer in ihrer Hand. Keinen Blick schenkte sie mehr den beiden Jungen, stattdessen starrten ihre Augen wie gejagte Tiere ins Leere. "Das ist nicht gut", sagte sie schließlich mit einer ungewohnten Ehrlichkeit in der Stimme.

"Sollten wir das nicht Professor McGonagall sagen?", fragte Scorpius verunsichert in die Runde. Ihm war zwar nicht entgangen, dass seine Oma sie noch immer nicht erhellt hatte, was ihr Wissen betraf, doch er konnte sie inzwischen gut genug einschätzen, dass sie nicht so schnell vorhaben würde es doch noch zu tun. Narcissa sah ihn leicht belustig an. "Du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit den Potters, hab ich dir das schon mal gesagt?", stichelte sie amüsiert, "auf die Idee es ausgerechnet _der_ zu sagen, wäre ich vermutlich als Letztes gekommen. Aber das sollte Potter selber wissen."

Der angesprochene Potter erwiderte Mrs. Malfoys Blick mit Ausdruckslosigkeit. Er wusste nicht warum, aber etwas sagte ihm, dass er nicht mit einem der Lehrer oder seinen Eltern darüber sprechen wollte.

...

Lucius strich sich erschöpft über die schmerzenden Schläfen. Seine Frau war am Morgen aufgebrochen um mit ihrem Enkel zu sprechen, nachdem auch Draco etwas Ähnliches geträumt hatte. Das Eigenartige war, dass Lucius sich noch gut daran erinnern konnte, wie er an der Seite dieser Frau gekämpft hatte, ohne sie je gefürchtet zu haben. Wie hätte er sie auch fürchten sollen, nach dem, was er von ihr gesehen und erlebt hatte? Doch dass sie nun zurück sein sollte, bereitete auch ihm Kopfschmerzen. Sie war mit Abstand die treuste Ergebene des Dunklen Lords und jeder der Malfoys hatte diesen nach dem Krieg so gut es ging verleugnet. Mühevoll löste er seinen Umhang, den er getragen hatte um ein wenig im Schnee spazieren zu gehen. Beiläufig fragte er sich, wo seine Schwiegertochter sich eigentlich herumtrieb. Diese Frau sah man noch seltener im Anwesen der Malfoys als Lucius alte Freunde. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, Draco dazu zu überreden sich eine Reinblüterin zu nehmen, die nicht in die Angelegenheiten des Krieges verwickelt gewesen war. Die weiße Weste kaufte ihnen eh keiner ab und Draco hätte es verdient, eine ebenso treue und liebevolle Frau zu heiraten, wie Lucius. Der alt gewordene Mann tat, was er immer tat, wenn ihn das Gewissen quälte, so wie es sein Vater ihm beigebracht hatte: Er versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. Selbstkritik war nicht gerade seine Stärke. Dafür war Narcissa zuständig, die einzige noch lebende Person, die in der Lage war ihm die Stirn zu bieten.

Lucius seufzte. Sein eigener Traum wollte ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen. Es war nicht gut, dass Narcissa allein unterwegs war. Er hätte sie begleiten sollen. Wenn er nur nicht so eine Scheu davor gehabt hätte, das Anwesen zu verlassen. Er ertrug es nicht, ein gebrochener Mann zu sein. Sein verfluchter Stolz stand ihm schon wieder im Weg.

"Du bist alleine?", fragte plötzlich jemand hinter ihm. Überrascht wandte er sich um und verlor beinahe den Halt als er in das blasse Gesicht sah.

"Du-"

Sie lächelte kaltherzig. "Die Familie ist also ausgeflogen. So wie ich es erwartet habe."

"Du bist es nicht", stellte Lucius geistesgegenwärtig fest. Diese Person mochte auch aussehen, wie seine Schwägerin, doch Bellatrix Stimme war schriller gewesen und ihr Äußeres bedeutend älter. Diese Frau war noch nicht gebrochen worden. Gerade als er überlegte, welche Flüche er mit seinem vom Ministerium eingeschränkten Zauberstab noch ausüben konnte, roch er auch schon einen beißenden Qualm.

"Nein", stimmte die schwarzhaarige Frau zu, "ich bin es nicht. Aber ich werde ihr Werk zu Ende bringen, angefangen bei den Menschen, die sie verraten haben Lucius Malfoy"

Sie sah Lucius amüsiert einen Moment lang dabei zu, wie vor Schmerz laut schreiend versuchte, seine entflammten langen blonden Haare zu löschen, doch der Zauberstab in seiner Hand versagte den Dienst, denn er war nicht für große Zauber ausgelegt.


	9. Spielfiguren

_**Spielfiguren**_

There! There!  
Somebody! Somebody! Look up there!  
Didn't I tell you? Smell that air!  
City on fire!

Quick, sir! Run and tell!  
Warn 'em all of the witch's spell!  
There it is! There it is! The unholy smell!  
Tell it to the Beadle and the police as well!  
Tell 'em! Tell 'em! Help! Fiend!  
City on fire!  
City on fire!

Mischief!  
Mischief!  
(Sweeney Todd Soundtrack, Joanna II)

Es war schon Nachmittag als Draco sich dazu durchringen konnte, Potters Haus aufzusuchen. Obwohl er seiner Mutter von seinem eigenen Traum berichtet hatte, wollte sie ihm nicht sagen was sie gesehen hatte. Stattdessen war sie nach Hogwarts aufgebrochen, um dort mit Scorpius zu sprechen. Draco hatte sie eindringlich geraten nicht aus dem Haus zu gehen. Es war nicht zu missverstehen, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Sein Vater hatte ihn erwischt, als Draco gerade das Pulver in den Kamin werfen wollte um zu verschwinden. Zu seiner Überraschung war Lucius gar nicht böse gewesen, als sein Sohn gestanden hatte, was er vorhatte. Begeistert war er sicherlich nicht, aber er hatte nur gemeint: "Du musst selber wissen, wem du vertraust."

Für seinen Vater war das ein außerordentliches Zugeständnis, das wusste Draco. Darum hatte er dankbar gelächelt. Nun stand er vor Potters Anwesen in Godric's Hollow, wo der und seine expandierende Familie nicht weit von Potters Elternhaus ein relativ großes Grundstück gekauft hatten. Direkt hinein konnte Draco nicht gelangen, da die Potters eine Art geschlossenen Ofen hatten um sich vor den ständigen Fanbesuchen zu schützen. Es musste schon _sehr_ anstrengend sein, so berühmt zu sein. Draco biss sich auf die Zunge, als er sich selbst dabei ertappte, schon wieder mental über Potter zu lästern. Alte Gewohnheiten lassen sich eben nicht an einem Tag verscheuchen.

Noch etwas unwohl, doch auch entschlossen, klopfte Draco schließlich an die große rot gestrichene Haustür. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Ginny Potter sie daraufhin öffnete. Zuerst sah die etwas überrascht aus, doch als er ihr erklärte, dass er mit dringend mit ihrem Mann sprechen musste, wegen den Entwicklungen der letzten Tage, ließ sie ihn mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln herein. Kaum eine Minute später kam Potter die steile Holztreppe hinuntergesaust. Auch er sah überrascht aus, kaum hatte er Draco erkannt. Seine Augen waren stark gerötet und es bildeten sich schon streichholzlange Schlafringe darunter. Longbottom's Tod musste ihn sehr mitgenommen haben.

"Was gibt es?", fragte Potter nichts desto trotz betont höfflich.

Draco schluckte noch einmal. "Es geht um diese Bellatrix", eröffnete er schließlich mit halbwegs sicherer Stimme.

Augenblicklich waren Potters Augen erschreckend wach auf Draco gerichtet, was dieser nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, bei so viel offensichtlichem Schlafentzug. "Ich hab von ihr geträumt", begann er etwas unsicher, "also nicht einfach so. Meine Mutter hat auch-"

"Ich weiß", unterbrach Potter zielstrebig, "Andromeda hat mir davon erzählt."

Einen Moment braucht Draco um zu Schalten: Offenbar wusste Potter mehr über den Traum seiner Mutter, als er selber. Das steigerte seine Stimmung nicht besonders.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine Bedeutung hat, aber ich dachte, ich erzähle es dir besser: In dem Traum hat diese Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab auf mich gezielt. In der anderen Hand hatte sie einen weiteren Zauberstab den sie auf meine Mutter gerichtet hat."

Potter nickte ernst. "Das entspricht dann also so ziemlich dem Traum deiner Mutter. Hattest du schon einmal so etwas in der Art? Also Träume, die wie Visionen wirken?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Während des sechsten und siebten Schuljahres hatte ich einige Alpträume, die sehr realistisch gewirkt haben, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das irgendeine tiefere Bedeutung hatte."

Er war froh, dass Potter diese Ehrlichkeit unkommentiert ließ. "Es wäre wohl besser, wenn du und deine Mutter vorerst Schutzauroren vom Ministerium bekommt. Dafür kann ich sorgen, wenn du möchtest. Im Moment haben wir noch keine Ahnung, was genau diese Träume zu bedeuten haben, aber ihr Beiden seid nicht die einzigen. Auch Menschen, die in keinerlei Beziehung zu Bellatrix Lestrange standen, haben von ihr geträumt. Das ergibt keinen Sinn...", Potter murmelte noch ein paar Dinge, mehr zu sich selber, als zu Draco, die dieser auch nicht richtig verstand.

"Vielleicht doch", erwiderte Draco allerdings nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens.

"Was doch?", wollte Potter überrascht wissen.

"Vielleicht gibt es doch einen Sinn", holte Draco aufgebracht aus, "natürlich, das ist es! Potter, als Bellatrix mir beigebracht hat, meinen Verstand abzuschotten, hat sie gelegentlich auf mich eingewirkt, während ich geschlafen habe. Sie hat mir Träume gezaubert, in denen ich bedrängt werde, meinen Oberarm zu zeigen oder andere, in denen mich einer vom Orden versucht auszuquetschen. Erst später habe ich begriffen, dass sie das war. Sie _kann_ auf Träume einwirken!"

Versteinert sah Potter ihn an. "Um Himmels Willen. Warum hat das nicht schon deine Mutter gesagt?"

"Ich glaube, sie weiß es nicht", gestand Draco etwas schuldbewusst, "ich habe ihr nie davon erzählt, wie mir Bellatrix Okklumentik beigebracht hat. Sie war auch so schon panisch genug zu der Zeit."

Zu Dracos Verwunderung nickte Potter verständnisvoll. "Das heißt aber", fügte der dennoch schnell hinzu, "dass uns diese Person vermutlich schon seit Tagen an der Nase herum geführt hat. Entweder, sie will dir und deiner Mutter mit diesem Traum nur Angst machen, oder-"

"-sie will, dass wir uns dem entsprechend verhalten und uns irgendwo verstecken...", beendete Draco den Satz aufgewühlt.

"Aber was sollte sie davon haben?", mischte sich plötzlich Ginny ein, welche die ganze Zeit über unbemerkt im Türrahmen zur Küche gewartet hatte. In eben dem Moment, in dem sie diese Frage aussprach, blieb Draco beinahe das Herz stehen.

"Nein-", stieß er stimmlos hervor. Die beiden Eheleute sahen ihn beunruhigt an. Ohne eine Erklärung abzugeben rannte Draco von purer Angst gejagt zum Kamin.

...

Ungeduldig lief Albus in Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins auf und ab. "Da ist doch was falsch dran", murmelte er nachdenklich. Scorpius hatte sich auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt und starrte in das lodernde Kaminfeuer. Sie hatten McGonagall nichts gesagt. Diese hatte sich dafür noch länger mit Narcissa unterhalten. Offenbar waren am Abend Auroren eingetroffen, die nach Mrs. Malfoy suchten. Da sie von Harry Potter beauftrag worden waren, machte sich Scorpius nicht allzu viel Sorgen darum. Albus Vater war zwar manchmal etwas nervig, aber harmlos. Und Scorpius wusste, dass sein eigener Vater im Notfall auf Potter vertraute. Ihn beschäftigte etwas dafür ganz anderes. Als Narcissa in Begleitung von Auroren das Schloss verlassen hatte, waren sie Rose Weasley begegnet. Normalerweise hätte diese die Gelegenheit sofort genutzt um in aller Öffentlichkeit heraus zu posaunen, dass wieder einmal ein Familienmitglied von Scorpius durch das Ministerium abgeführt wurde. Stattdessen war sie nahezu panisch davon gerannt, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. Auch Albus hatte das bemerkt.

Dieser lief noch immer unruhig auf und ab. "Bellatrix Lestrange ist tot. Warum sollte sie so lange Zeit warten, wenn sie noch leben würde, um sich an ihren Feinden zu rächen? Und wie hätte sie den Fluch meiner Oma überleben können? Sie ist vor ihren Augen explodiert..."

"Setz dich doch mal hin", stöhnte Scorpius müde. Ihn machte dieses permanente Schleifen allmählich nervös.

"SEI STILL!", brüllte Albus ihn auf einmal wütend an. Im ersten Augenblick war Scorpius einfach nur sprachlos. Entgeistert starrte er seinen besten Freund an. In dessen Gesicht lag etwas ungewohnt Bösartiges, das Scorpius nur von Albus Cousine gewohnt war und selbst von der nicht in diesem Ausmaß. So hatte Albus ihn noch nie angesehen, nicht einmal wenn sie stritten. Nahezu alle anwesenden Schüler hatten sich sofort zu ihnen gedreht. Ein _offener_ Streit zwischen den beiden hatte noch nie stattgefunden. Sie waren vor Neugierde gespannt, wie Indianerbögen.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Scorpius vorsichtig, "Ich wollte nicht-"

"ES IST MIR EGAL WAS DU WILLST!", donnerte Albus unkontrolliert heraus, "DEIN PATE IST JA NICHT DURCH BELLATRIX ERMORDET WORDEN. DIR KANN ES EGAL SEIN, WAS SIE WILL. DEINE FAMILIE WIRD SIE WOHL EHER BALD MAL WIEDER ZUM ESSEN EINLADEN!"

Unfähig etwas zu erwidern, starrte Scorpius den Anderen nur an. Dass Albus wegen Neville aufgewühlt war, konnte Scorpius ja verstehen, aber das musste er doch nicht ausgerechnet an ihm auslassen, noch dazu mit so einer Anspielung. Ausgerechnet Albus, der wusste, wie sehr Scorpius seinen Nachnamen hasste. Ohne Antwort stand er auf und ging zum Ausgang. Alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet, während er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Schrecklich nackt kam er sich vor, ohne seinen stillen Schatten, der ihm sonst die nötige Rückendeckung vor diesen sensationslüstigen Augen gab. Kaum klappte das Portrait hinter Scorpius zu, hörte dieser eine regelrechte Welle an Fragen hinter sich im Gemeinschaftraum losbrechen. Er stand draußen. Im kalten Flur. Ziellos ging er weiter. Nur weg. Auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, wie spät es schon war und ob er überhaupt noch raus gehen durfte, schlich er immer tiefer in das Schloss hinein. Albus Worte rauschten in seinem Kopf weiter. Sie echoten an den Mauern, die er um sich herum gebaut hatte, die, an denen normalerweise die Beschimpfungen der anderen abprallten. Müde und mit einem schmerzenden Kopf starrte er auf den Boden, während er nach einem Ort suchte, an dem er einfach nur seine Ruhe haben könnte. Gerade als er aufsehen wollte, um zu schauen, wo er inzwischen eigentlich war, stieß er mit jemandem zusammen.

Schon wollte er sich verlegen entschuldigen, da kreischte die Person hysterisch auf. "Malfoy!", sagte sie dann erschrocken.

Scorpius erschrak selber, denn mit Rose Weasley hatte er nun wirklich nicht zusammen treffen wollen.

"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

"Nichts", meinte er gereizt und wollte einfach an ihr vorbei gehen.

Sie gab jedoch nicht nach: "Warte!"

An einem normalen Tag wäre ihm dabei vielleicht der viel zu unterwürfige Ton aufgefallen, mit dem sie ihn schon beinahe anflehe, doch Scorpius war selber viel zu aufgewühlt um es herauszuhören. "Weasley", bellte er daher ungehalten zurück, "kannst du mich nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen? Wir wissen beide, dass ich dir nichts getan habe. Wird es nicht irgendwann mal langweilig, mich zu tyrannisieren? Such dir jemand anderes! Probier es doch mal bei meiner Großtante. Dann würden deine diabolischen Fähigkeiten auch endlich mal zur Geltung kommen."

Wut. Rage. Rache. Eitelkeit. Überheblichkeit. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet. Nur nicht damit, dass Rose Weasley wie von einem Dementor berührt, zitternd vor ihm zusammenbrechen würde. Automatisch sah er sich um, wo der Lehrer war, vor dem sie ihre großartige Show abzog. Allerdings war zur seiner Verwunderung niemand anderes zu sehen. "Weasley?", fragte er vorsichtig, "was... was ist los?"

Sie sah ihn nicht an. Dafür sprach ihre Haut ganze Bände, so blass war die. Unruhig zitterten ihre braunen Augen in die Leere vor ihrem Gesicht. Sie schien ihn nicht einmal zu hören. Ihre Lippen formten Worte, die er jedoch nicht hören konnte.

"Hey", sagte er noch einmal vorsichtig, "soll ich einen Lehrer holen?" Im nächsten Moment fragte er sich, warum zur Hölle er eigentlich so zuvorkommend war. Und außerdem fragte er sich, warum Rose Weasley neuerdings immer in seiner Gegenwart meinte, irgendwie krepieren zu müssen. Konnte er sie nicht einfach hier liegen lassen?

"Spielfigur?", flüsterte sie plötzlich gebrochen.

Er sah sie unschlüssig an. "Was meinst du?"

"Nein", sagte sie entschlossen, "keine Spielfigur. Hast du verstanden?" Zielstrebig schossen ihre Augen zurück zu seinem Gesicht. "Ich bin keine Spielfigur." Dabei richtete sie sich mühevoll auf. Scorpius hatte keine Ahnung wie er reagieren sollte. Offenbar musste Weasley jetzt angefangen haben, zu hypnotisieren, oder war sie vielleicht schon immer verrückt gewesen? Sicherheitshalber hielt er seinen Zauberstab bereit.

"Blut", hauchte sie verstört, "ich blute" Dabei starrte sie auf ihre eigene Hand, die jedoch vollkommen weiß war.

"Du blutest nicht, Weasley", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, doch schon sprang sie hysterisch auf ihn zu und krallte ihre spitzen Nägel in seinen Hals, sodass sie ihn damit auf den harten Marmorboden stieß. "Spielerin! Spielerin! Spielerin!", rief sie dabei einem Raubvogel gleich wie einen Kampfschrei aus.

"Hey!", krächzte er entsetzt, wobei er versuchte, seinen Zauberstab unter der wütenden Hexe hervorzuziehen, die auf ihm drauf saß. "Hör auf! Du spinnst doch!" Seine Stimme drohte zu versagen, als sie ihren Griff verengte und begann, ihm damit die Luft abzuschnüren. Hilfesuchend griff er mit seiner freien Hand nach ihrer rechten Hand, doch in genau dem Moment spürte er neben der eigenen wachsenden Angst eine gewaltige Wut in sich aufsteigen. "SCHLAMMBLUT!", brüllte er sie aus voller Überzeugung an.

Das Mädchen schien ihn entweder nicht zu hören oder nicht zu verstehen. "Ich habe deinen Großvater ermordet", lachte Rose irre, "er ist verbrannt. Ich bin keine Spielfigur. Ich kann mehr, als nur beobachten, Malfoy!"

Mit Kräften, von denen er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie besaß, schnellte er hoch und schleuderte Rose weg von sich, sodass sie mit dem Rücken auf die gegenüberliegende Steinmauer prallte und kurz danach zu Boden plumpste wie ein trockenes Stück Holz. Noch während er sie dabei beobachtete, war seine unerklärliche Wut verschwunden, die er nicht einmal gespürt hatte, wenn sie ihn in der Schule tyrannisiert hatte. "Verdammt", krächzte er noch immer angeschlagen, "Weasley?" Hatte er das gerade wirklich getan? Wieso hatte er sie Schlammblut genannt, obwohl er seinem Vater doch versprochen hatte, so etwas nie zu irgendjemandem zu sagen? Der Körper vor ihm regte sich nicht mehr. Was, wenn er sie... Mit zitternder Hand griff er nach ihrer Schulter um sie vorsichtig umzudrehen. Aus ihrem Mund tropfte Blut. Zu zwei kleinen Stecknadeln verengte Pupillen starrten ihn an.

"Ich verliere den Verstand", flüsterte Weasley leise, bevor sie zunächst einmal ihre Besinnung verlor und die Augen schloss. Trotz der katastrophalen Entwicklung musste Scorpius grinsen.

"Seit wann hast du einen?" Er war einfach nur erleichtert, dass sie überhaupt noch atmete. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte er sie mit solch einer Wucht von sich wegschleudern können? Hilfesuchend sah Scorpius sich um. Das Schloss war vollkommen leer. Wenn er aber nun einen Lehrer aufsuchen würde, dann würden sie ihn endgültig von der Schule werfen. Mit Albus konnte er gerade auch nicht reden.

'Ich hätte sie einfach liegen lassen sollen', dachte er bitter, 'schon beim ersten Mal'

Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, wen er um Hilfe bitten konnte. Beflügelt nahm er den reglosen Körper seiner persönlichen Erzfeindin und ging zielstrebig los.

...

Gerade noch rechtzeitig griff Harry nach Malfoys Umhang, als dieser sich so plötzlich zurück nach Hause pulverte. Womit sie beide nicht gerechnet hatten, war, dass ihnen riesige Feuerwände entgegenkommen würden. Malfoy schrie hysterisch auf. Harry erkannte, wie der Blonde beinahe zusammenbrach. Hilfesuchend klammerte sich Malfoy an Harrys Brust, das Gesicht gezeichnet von Entsetzen. Harry seinerseits erkannte sofort, dass das Flopulver dieses Kamins bereits dem Feuer zum Opfer gefallen war, darum zerrte er Malfoy zur Seite in Richtung Tür, doch der wollte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gehen.

"Malfoy! Wir müssen raus hier!", brüllte Harry wütend.

"Mein Vater!", war alles was Malfoy von sich gab, ohne Harry dabei loszulassen. Schnell begriff Harry, was Draco damit sagen wollte, doch es war ihm vollkommen unmöglich in diesem Raum noch irgendetwas zu finden. Bereits die Wände standen in Flammen. Zur Tür war es kaum noch ein Weg.

"RAUS!", bellte Harry, wobei er Malfoy bestimmt vor sich herschob. Mit dem Zauberstab löschte er ein paar Flammen um sie herum, was ihm jedoch nur bedingt gelang. Im Flur erkannte Harry schnell, dass das Feuer sich schon weiter ausgebreitet hatte. Stickiger Rauch erfüllte die ganze Luft. Wenn sie nicht schnell hier herauskämen, würden sie beide ersticken.

...

Ohne etwas zu erwidern legte Luna ihrer Zauberstab über Roses bebenden Körper. Auf dem Weg zum Raum der Lehrerin hatte Weasley wieder begonnen zu zittern und wirres Zeug zu flüstern. Beruhigt sah Scorpius dabei zu, wie die blonde Frau seine Rivalin heilte. Nach einer Weile, schien sie sich zu entspannen.

"Sie hat Angst", stellte Luna sachlich fest.

Scorpius sah das nicht als eine besonders schwere Schlussfolgerung an. Es war ganz und gar offensichtlich, dass Weasley Angst hatte und um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, fand er das auch mal ganz erfrischend.

"Du könntest versuchen ihr zu helfen", sprach Luna sanft weiter, wenn sie dabei auch wirkte als würde sie seinen Kopf auf Läuse untersuchen.

Unwillig starrte er seine Lehrerin an. "Warum sollte ich? Ich hasse sie", erklärte er ehrlich. Es tat gut, das auch einmal vor einem Lehrer auszusprechen ohne einen Schulverweis fürchten zu müssen.

Luna lächelte verträumt. Ihre Augen erschienen ihm noch immer leer, doch zugleich etwas wärmer, als in der letzten Nacht. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er Luna genau vor einem Tag erst draußen im Schnee gesehen hatte.

"Weil sie es nicht selber kann", erklärte die blonde Frau, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. Für einen Moment musste er an seine Oma denken, die ähnlich klang, wenn sie etwas von ihm erwartete, aber nicht explizit darum bitten wollte.

"Selbst wenn ich es könnte", wehrte er etwas feinfühliger ab, "wüsste ich nicht wie ich ihr helfen sollte. Sie ist meiner Meinung nach einfach wahnsinnig."

"Das auch", stimmte Luna zu, "weil sie Angst hat. Viele Menschen werden wahnsinnig, wenn sie Angst haben. Dein Vater zum Beispiel. Alles was man tun muss, ist die Angst zu besiegen"

"Das muss sie ja wohl selber machen", lachte Scorpius trocken.

Die Lehrerin nickte. "Sie kann es nicht. Das hat sie noch nie gekonnt. Ihre Mutter hatte auch Schwierigkeiten damit."

Da erst wurde Scorpius klar, wovon Luna eigentlich sprach. "Warum zaubern Sie keinen Patronus?", fragte er unwillig, "Sie können es schließlich richtig."

Sie lächelte. "Nein. Sonst hätte ich meinen Patronus schon längst beschworen."

"Aber ich hab doch selbst gesehen, wie Sie-", Scorpius brach abrupt in dem Moment ab, in dem ihm klar wurde, warum Luna keinen Patronus beschwören konnte. Ihre glücklichen Erinnerungen waren zu überschattet. Verlegen biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Sein Blick fiel noch einmal auf Weasley. Schließlich gab er nach. Immerhin hatte Luna ihn nicht verraten, als er mit einer halb toten Schülerin mitten in der Nacht vor ihrem Büro gestanden hatte und auch nicht die Glaubwürdigkeit seiner Geschichte angezweifelt. Er war es ihr schuldig, dass er zumindest versuchte, Rose zu helfen, wenn Luna schon keine Krankenschwester holte, weil das sonst Probleme für ihn bedeutet hätte. Behutsam zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor. Es fiel ihm schwer an etwas Schönes zu denken, wenn er Rose dabei ansah. Auch jeder Gedanke an Albus war im Moment wenig hilfreich. Dennoch musste er es versuchen...

_"Wie war das erste Halbjahr?", fragte Draco vorsichtig. Er erwartete wohl wenig Positives nach der Reihe von Ermahnungen, die ihm die Schulleiterin geschrieben hatte._

_"Bist du sauer?", fragte sein Sohn vorsichtig. Der erwachsene Mann schüttelte den Kopf. _

_Scorpius atmete auf und doch lag ihm das Eigentliche noch bevor. "Dad...?"_

_"Ja?", erwiderte Draco besorgt._

_"Du hast doch gesagt, dass ich mich von den Potters fernhalten soll..."_

_"Oh nein", stöhnte Draco hilflos, "was ist passiert?"_

_"Ich glaub... Ich denke... Also, es sieht so aus, als hätte ich mich mit einem angefreundet...?"_

_Einen Moment lang sah Draco ihn nur ausdruckslos an, als würde er auf das Signal zum Loslachen warten._

_"Bist du jetzt sauer?", flüsterte Scorpius verunsichert. _

_Draco schluckte. "Nein. Warum sollte ich?"_

_"Weil du Potter nicht ausstehen kannst?", erklärte Scorpius nicht sicher, ob er sein Glück herausforderte. _

_Allerdings schüttelte sein Vater leicht den Kopf. "Ich kann ihn nicht sonderlich leiden. Aber ich hab nichts gegen Potter, was du ihm deswegen nicht auf die Nase binden musst. Wenn du in einem seiner Söhne einen Freund gefunden hast, sollte ich mich doch wohl eher freuen, oder?"_

_"Jetzt klingst du aber nicht gerade überzeugt von dem, was du sagst", stellte Scorpius kritisch fest._

_Amüsiert verdrehte Draco die Augen. "Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch. Erwarte keine Wunder von mir. Man steckt immer fest in der eigenen Haut."_

_"Dann stört es dich wirklich nicht?", hakte Scorpius noch einmal kritisch nach. _

_Ein mildes Lächeln huschte über Dracos Lippen. "Solange du versprichst, dich nicht in die Luft jagen zu lassen... Potters ziehen Probleme an, wie Licht die Motten. Nein, es stört mich nicht... nicht wirklich zumindest."_

"Expecto Patronum" Der Zauber ging ihm so sanft über die Lippen, wie der Nachgeschmack der Erinnerung, in der er zum ersten Mal begriffen hatte, dass er seinem Vater wichtiger war, als dessen persönlicher Stolz. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, schlängelte sich eine mittelgroße Königspython aus seiner Zauberstabsspitze. Selbst überrascht von diesem Erfolg, vergaß er ganz und gar darüber nachzudenken, wem er gerade damit half und ließ sie zu dem Mädchen gleiten, das noch immer zitternd zu Lunas Füßen auf dem Boden lag. Als sich das schillernde Licht ihrer blassen Haus näherte, glätteten sich ihre angsterfüllten Gesichtszüge und ein zufriedenes Lächeln, wie Scorpius es nie von Rose erwartet hätte, schlich sich auf ihre vollen Lippen. Die Patronusschlange schmiegte sich an Roses Brust, wo sie sich wie von selber zusammenrollte.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch", gratulierte Luna ihrem Schüler aufrichtig. Dieser lächelte verlegen.

Plötzlich zeigte Rose eine unerwartete Reaktion.

...

Als die dünne Trennwand endlich unter ihm nachgab, stieß Harry seinen Begleiter voraus. Malfoy war kaum noch ansprechbar. Wäre er alleine gewesen, hätte er womöglich nicht einmal daran gedacht, einen Löschzauber zu verwenden. Allmählich begriff Harry, dass Malfoy nicht nur wegen seinem Vater unter Schock stand, der ganz offensichtlich nur noch als Haufen Asche in dem Anwesen lag, sondern dass er auch ganz einfach lahmlegende Angst vor Feuer hatte. Das wäre Harry so ohne Weiteres gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, obwohl er es schließlich gewesen war, der Draco damals aus den tödlichen Flammen gefischt hatte. Endlich fand er ein Fenster am Ende des Ganges, durch das sie ausweichen konnten, denn das Treppenhaus war längst in Rot gehüllt.

"Malfoy, wir müssen da raus", brüllte Harry fast außer Atem. Er hatte schon viel zu viel von dem Qualm eingeatmet. Der blonde Mann hing mehr tot als lebendig an ihm. Das Feuer hatte seine Robe angegriffen. Keinen Zentimeter weit kam er mit Malfoy voran. Allmählich beschlich Harry eine Panik, wie er sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Verzweifelt schoss er eine Wasserfontäne nach der anderen gegen die Flammen, die auf magische Weise wuchsen. Nein, das hier war mit Sicherheit kein gewöhnliches Feuer. Langsam wurde der Weg immer länger. Harry konnte fühlen, wie seine Beine unter ihm nachzugeben begannen. An der Brust spürte er neben seinem auch Malfoys Herz panisch rasen. Hustend keuchte er Zaubersprüche, deren Wirkung verschwindend gering waren angesichts der Flammen.

Plötzlich spürte Harry zwei Arme nach ihm greifen, als er schon nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte, dass er am Leben war. Angestrengt zwang er sich, die brennenden Augen zu öffnen. Eine nahezu weiße Gestalt stand vor ihm. Sie fühlte sich erfrischend kühl an. Zu ihrer linken Seite hielt sie Malfoys schlaffen Körper. Mit der rechten Hand umschlang sie ihn. Dann konnte er nur noch die Übelkeit spüren, die ihn befiel, wenn er apparierte.

Als Harry die Augen wieder aufschlug, war es Andromeda Tonks die über ihm gebeugt seine Wunden versorgte.

"Wo...?", krächzte er tonlos. Die ältere Dame gebot ihm zu schweigen, indem sie ihm streng den Finger auf den Mund legte.

"Narcissa hat dich mit hierher gebracht.", erklärte Andromeda mit beruhigender Stimme. "Sie ist sofort nach Malfoy Mannor zurückgekehrt, als sie von deiner Frau gehört hat, dass Draco und du dorthin aufgebrochen sind. Als Mitglied der Malfoyfamilie war es ihr möglich auf dem Anwesen zu apparieren. Ihr hattet Glück. Mittlerweile steht das ganze Gebäude in Flammen. Auroren versuchen immernoch es zu löschen. Oder präziser: Sie sind dabei, es am Sich-Ausbreiten zu hindern."

Unter Schmerzen drehte Harry den Kopf zur Seite. Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes lag Draco Malfoy. Seine Mutter saß auf dem Bettrand, besorgt über ihren Sohn gebeugt, den Zauberstab auf eine rußige Brandwunde gerichtet. Sie sah Harry nicht an. Beachtete ihn nicht einmal. Fast so, als wären er und Andromeda gar nicht anwesend. In ihren Augen konnte er allerdings die Sorge lesen. Sie hatte ihn schon wieder gerettet. Warum genau, wusste er auch nicht. Dieses Mal hatte das ihrem Sohn nicht wirklich geholfen. Vielleicht weil er Draco vorher geholfen hatte, anstatt selber zu fliehen. Ob Narcissa Malfoy so etwas wie Dankbarkeit zeigen konnte? Harry war sich schon lange sicher, dass alle positiven Wesenszüge von Malfoy, nur durch seine Mutter geprägt worden sein konnten.

"Mum?", flüsterte Draco ohne dabei die Augen zu öffnen.

Sie legte ihm liebevoll die helle Hand auf die schwarz gefärbte Stirn. "Shhh", hauchte sie leise.

Ihr Sohn klang den Tränen nahe: "Dad...sein Ring."

"Ich weiß", murmelte sie trocken, wobei Harry einen kurzen Blick auf Malfoys Hand werfen konnte, an der ein smaragdgrüner Ring funkelte. Harry meinte in Narcissas Stimme unterdrückte Verzweiflung zu hören, doch seine Augenlieder waren so schwer, dass er schon wieder in die Traumwelt abglitt.


	10. Entscheidung

_**Entscheidung**_

I am now something  
Experimental  
You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before,  
are now for sale  
Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I'll Forever stay  
Your perfect enemy  
(tATu, Perfect Enemy)

Magie. Pure Magie. Von wo kam sie? Rose konnte sie in sich spüren. Hatte sie eben noch das Gefühl gehabt, an ihrer eigenen Angst zu ersticken, so atmete sie nun das warmblaue Licht der Magie ein, die sie so liebte. Aber kaum spürte die das Glück in ihre gereizten Adern fließen, zitterte ihre Hand.

"Rose", hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme, die sie nicht hören wollte, weil sie ihre Besitzerin verachtete und dafür hasste, dass sie dennoch mächtiger war, als sie selbst, "wach auf. Du musst aufwachen."

Nein. Sie wollte nicht aufwachen. Es war so warm. So schön. Nur ihre Hand. Sie schmerzte.

"Wach auf!", so streng hatte sie diese Stimme noch nie sprechen gehört.

Verbissen kniff Rose die Augen fester zu. Wenn nur ihrer Hand nicht so schmerzen würde! Sie blutete vermutlich noch immer. Blut. Überall Blut. So rot wie das Feuer, in dem Lucius Malfoy gestanden hatte. Sie hatte ein Feuer gelegt. Rot. Blut. Heiß. Magie. Pur. Feuer. Rot. Heiß. Blut. Tod. Rot. Schmerz. Blut. Magie. Verstand. Blut. Rot. Blut. Rot. Magie.

"Feuer!", schrie Rose, indem sie ruckartig auf ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit hochschoss. Das Erste was sie sah, war das sanfte Gesicht von Luna, das sie unsicher und sehr aufmerksam fixierte. Deren blaue Augen hatten sich verändert, das erkannte Rose sofort, geübt, wie sie darin war, Menschen zu beobachten. Nur was genau es war, das sich gewandelt hatte, konnte sie nicht sofort ausmachen. Allein, dass es anderes war, obwohl sich an der Oberfläche nichts zu verändert haben schien, das sah sie ganz deutlich. Lunas leicht schmutzig blonden Haare leuchteten silbrig blau. Hatte sie wieder ihren Patronus beschworen? Bei dem Blick in ihre Augen konnte Rose das nicht glauben. Lunas Augen sahen nicht aus, wie die Linsen einer glücklichen Person. Sie waren so leer... Für einen Moment hatte Rose das Gefühl in einen gemeinen Spiegel zu blicken. Schnell schüttelte sie den Gedanken ab. So kam es, dass sie orientierungslos an sich selbst herab blickte. Dort lag eine blau leuchtende Schlage. Es war ein außerordentlich starker Patronuszauber. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, griff Rose in das pure Licht hinein. Dort lag die Erfüllung ihrer Sehnsüchte direkt vor ihr. Sie wollte es begreifen... verstehen... erleben. So tröstlich war diese Berührung. Erst als die ersten Tränen auf ihre eigene Hand fielen, bemerkte Rose, dass sie vor lauter Rührung begonnen hatte zu weinen.

"Rose", setzte Luna milde an, "deine Hand..."

Noch immer verwirrt sah Rose zu ihrer anderen Hand, weil sie wissen wollte, was Luna hatte. Da erkannte sie plötzlich vollkommen schockiert, dass sie ihren ganzen rechten Arm in einem 45°-Winkel vom Körper ausgestreckt hielt.

"Was...?", stammelte sie entgeistert. "Was mach ich denn da?"

"Du hast deine Hand hektisch bewegt und schließlich in dieser Weise von dir gestreckt, als Scorpius seinen Patronus beschworen hat", erklärte Luna in aller Ruhe, wenn dabei auch sehr viel mehr Ernsthaftigkeit in ihrer so scheinbar verträumten Stimme lag, als es Rose gewohnt war.

Unbeholfen versuchte sie den Arm wieder einzufahren, ihre Muskeln wollten ihr jedoch nicht gehorchen. "Das ist doch... Moment mal-", entsetzt fuhr sie mit dem Kopf herum. Tatsächlich! Dort saß er: Scorpius Malfoy. Er hatte sich ca. 3 Meter entfernt von ihr auf den Boden an eine Wand gelehnt gesetzt und die Beine angewinkelt mit den Armen umschlungen. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er den Zauberstab aus dem eine Art blauer Leuchtfaden fiel, der direkt zu der Schlange vor ihr am Boden führte. Wäre sie nicht so eingelullt von der Süße dieses Zaubers, hätte sie vermutlich sofort wilde Flüche in Malfoys Richtung geworfen. Er hingegen sah sie nur teilnahmslos an.

"Hast du schon mal versucht, den Arm wieder herunterzunehmen?", fragte Luna dämlich in die bedrückende Stille.

Gereizt funkelte Rose sie an. "N.a.t.ü.r.l.i.c.h. habe ich das schon versucht."

Die Blonde nickte friedlich ganz und gar ungeachtet des giftigen Tones. "Ist dir an der Hand in letzter Zeit irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches aufgefallen?"

Automatisch schüttelte Rose den Kopf. Sie traute dieser blonden Vogelscheuche nicht, außerdem durfte niemand wissen, was sich seit einiger Zeit in ihrem Kopf abspielte.

"Du hast geglaubt, dass sie blutet.", machte sich Malfoy plötzlich bemerkbar, natürlich vollkommen ungewünscht, wie immer. Sie starrte ihn zornig an, doch da war es schon zu spät.

"Wann hast du geglaubt, dass deine Hand blutet?", hakte Luna augenblicklich nach.

"Hab ich gar nicht", stöhnte Rose, "ich hab 'ne Schramme auf den Fingern, weil ich aus Versehen einen Spiegel damit zerschlagen-"

"Einen Spiegel?", fragten Luna und Scorpius zu ihrer Verwunderung wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Erst wollte sie gar nicht antworten, da sie offensichtlich schon viel zu viel gesagt hatte. Mit einem Mal bewegte sich Malfoy selber wie eine Schlange auf Beutezug auf sie zu. Ehe Rose etwas dagegen einwenden konnte, griff er nach ihrer ausgestreckten Hand und betrachtete sie angestrengt. In dem Moment, in dem er sie berührte, erlosch sein Patronus, als wäre er eine Kerze, die im Regen stehen gelassen wurde.

Sofort ließ er sie wieder los. "Verdammt, Weasley, wie hältst du das aus?", stieß er direkt aus, "das fühlt sich ja schrecklich an!"

Dem musste sie leider mental zustimmen, denn in dem Augenblick, in dem der Patronus verschwunden war, spürte sie wieder die Angst ausgehend vor der Hand in ihren Adern kribbeln, statt dem wohligen Glück. Jedoch kam auch das Gespür für den Arm zurück, sobald das Licht verschwunden war und Rose senkte den Arm mit einer ungewohnten Leichtigkeit.

"Ist das die Hand, die du berührt hast, ehe du Rose gegen die Wand geschleudert hast?", wollte Luna geistesgegenwärtig wissen.

Scorpius nickte.

"Du hast mich...? Du hast mich gegen die Wand geworfen! Luna, warum sitzt er hier überhaupt noch rum? Schmeiß ihn von der Schule!"

Ihre neue Lehrerin lächelte dusselig. "Ich denke darüber nach. Dann könntest du ihn zumindest nicht so schnell erwürgen..."

"Ich... Das ist doch eine Lüge", protestierte sie gereizt. Warum glaubte Luna diesem Todesser und nicht ihr? Die blonde Frau schenkte ihren Äußerungen vorerst keine weitere Beachtung, sondern untersuchte selber ihre Hand, ohne sie dabei zu berühren. Langsam nervte es Rose ziemlich, dass man sie wie ein Ausstellungsstück behandelte.

"Da steckt ein Splitter fest", bemerkte Luna, ehe Rose etwas einfiel, was sie den Beiden verbal an die blonden Köpfe schmettern konnte. Sofort kam Malfoy wieder ein Stück näher.

"Tatsächlich", bemerkte er fasziniert.

"Na und?", zischte Rose mit einem Anflug von Panik. Das war gar nicht gut. Was wussten die Beiden von dem Spiegel?

_Schnell beeil dich_ hörte sie wieder die eisige Frauenstimme _du musst dich entscheiden! auf wessen Seite stehst du?_

Luna holte eine kleine Pinzette aus ihrem Schreibtisch, mit der sie sich Roses Hand nähern wollte.

_Wie hast du dich entschieden? Marionette oder Fädenzieherin? SAG ES!_

"Komm mir nicht zu nahe!", brüllte Rose aufgebracht, als Luna sich wieder zu ihr bücken wollte. Neugierig sah ihr die blonde Frau ins angstverzerrte Gesicht. Wenn Luna herausfinden würde, dass Rose in Verbindung mit Bellatrix Lestrange stand und dazu vermutlich noch zwei Morde zu verantworten hatte, dann würde sie es Harry oder ihrem Vater sagen und das war gar nicht gut, egal wie dumm diese beiden waren.

Panisch sprang Rose auf. "Der Splitter bleibt wo er ist! Ich stehe nicht auf eurer Seite!" In eben dem Moment, in dem sie es ausgesprochen hatte, erlosch das grausame Kribbeln in ihrer Hand. Verdutzt betrachtete sie deren helle Oberfläche.

"Rose!", rief sie jemand von der anderen Seite. Entsetzt sah sie Malfoy an, der sie noch nie beim Vornamen genannt hatte. "Lass dich nicht irre machen. Albus hat auch gesponnen, weil er so ein Splitterstück mitgenommen hat. Hör nicht darauf!"

Unschlüssig sah sie ihm in die klaren Augen. Was, wenn er recht hatte? Was, wenn sie wirklich nichts dafür konnte und einfach nur durcheinander war, weil sie diesen Spiegel unter der Haut trug?

Sanft kam Luna näher. Sie treckte die dünne Hand aus. "Zeig mir die Hand", sprach sie ruhig auf Rose ein. "Ich kann dir helfen. Vertrau mir"

_Lass dich nicht beirren... Sie wollten dich nur auf ihre Seite ziehen, weil sie wissen, dass du stärker bist, als Beide zusammen. Du hast Malfoy schon gesagt, dass du seinen Opa verbrannt hast. Selbst, wenn er _jetzt_ bereit ist, sich mit dir gut zu stellen, wird er dich, sobald er erfährt, dass du die Wahrheit gesagt hast, umbringen wollen. _

"Nein", flüsterte Rose hilflos. "Zu spät... Dafür ist es zu spät." Hastig suchten ihre Augen nach einem Fluchtweg. Sie musste hier raus... Schnell!

_Nimm das Fenster..._

...

"Jetzt rede doch endlich mal mit mir!", schimpfte Ted, kaum dass Andromeda die Küche wieder betreten hatte, aus der sie eigentlich nur ein bisschen Wasser holen wollte.

"Nicht jetzt", murmelte sie erschöpft.

"Das sagst du schon seit Tagen", lachte Ted trocken, "gerade eben kam deine Schwester hier mit zwei halbtoten Männern rein. Einer davon war zufälliger Weise mein Pate! Was hat sie mit Harry gemacht?"

Seine Oma schloss müde die Augen. "Wenn du es genau wissen willst: Sie hat ihm das Leben gerettet."

Der junge Mann räusperte sich zynisch. "Und das glaubst du ihr?"

"Ja", antwortete Andromeda ehrlich. "Sie war zu panisch, um zu lügen, als sie hier auftauchte. Außerdem hat Ginny ihre Variante schon längst bestätigt."

Ihr Enkel atmete etwas ruhiger aus. "Dann stimmt es?", fragte er ernst.

Aus schläfrigen Augen sah Andromeda ihn an. "Ich weiß es nicht...", gab sie offen zu.

"Ich denke, es ist klar, dass Bellatrix dahinter steckt?", bemerkte Ted scharf.

"Zu klar, wenn du mich fragst", wandte sie spitz ein, "Bellatrix war keine Strategin. Sie hat das Töten geliebt, aber..."

"... sie hat nicht geplant, wie sie die Welt in Chaos versetzt.", beendete Narcissa Malfoy, die auf einmal im Türrahmen aufgetaucht war, den Satz. Man sah ihr den Schmerz nicht an, dennoch wirkte auch sie müde. Als Ted seine fast vollkommen fremde Großtante erblickte schnaubte er verächtlich. Diese ließ sich davon nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken. Sie musterte Andromeda aufmerksam.

"Ich weißt nicht, wer diese Person ist", sprach Narcissa schließlich weiter, "Sie hat zwar Bellas Aussehen, Fähigkeiten und vermutlich auch ihren Wahnsinn, aber sie geht unglaublich gezielt und geschickt vor. Ich glaube auch nicht daran, dass sie aus Zufall Feuer benutzt hat. Sie wusste, dass Draco Panik vor Feuer hat. Es war wohl nur nicht eingeplant, dass Potter mitkommt... Denke ich zumindest. Was mich aber am meisten beunruhigt, ist, dass sie Zugriff auf Hogwarts hat."

Augenblicklich wurden sowohl Andromeda, als auch ihr Enkel hellwach. Die jüngere Schwester berichtete ausführlich von ihrem Aufenthalt im Schloss.

Ted wunderte sich frei heraus: "Albus hat nicht mit McGonagall darüber gesprochen? Das passt nicht zu ihm... Er ist kein Gryffindor, aber er ist auch nicht dumm..."

"Wie großzügig", zischte Narcissa giftig, "man sagt doch immer den Löwen nach, dass sie ohne Verstand in jedes Risiko rennen. Natürlich ist Potter Junior nicht dumm, er ist ja auch in _Slytherin_."

"Das spricht ja wohl eher dafür, dass er besonders-", wollte Ted schon ansetzten, da hörte er seine Oma sich deutlich räuspern. Rechtzeitig biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Manchmal vergaß er vollkommen, dass auch sie damals in Slytherin gewesen war. Genervt ging Ted hoch zu den beiden angekokelten Männern um Mrs. Malfoy aus dem Weg zu gehen, in deren Anwesenheit er nicht so offen mit seiner Oma sprechen konnte, wie er es jetzt gerne tun würde.

"Den hast du aber gut erzogen", stichelte Narcissa leichtfertig, "geht erst, wenn er dich beinahe beleidigt."

Andromeda funkelte ihre Schwester giftig an. "Du bist diejenige, die ungebeten dazu gekommen ist, während sich zwei Menschen unterhalten haben. Aber von Manieren hast du ja noch nie viel gehalten, es sei denn du kannst dir damit einen Mann kaufen." Im nächsten Moment hätte sich Andromeda am liebsten selbst auf die Lippe gebissen. Auch wenn sie und ihrer Schwester nicht gerade die besten Freundinnen waren, lagen solche Sticheleien unter ihrem Niveau. Zumindest angesichts der jüngsten Ereignisse.

Die Blonde hingegen tat so, als hätte sie es schlicht weg nicht gehört, sondern fuhr in aller Ruhe fort: "Hast du eine Ahnung, wer diese Bellatrix sein kann?"

Nachdenklich schüttelte Andromeda den Kopf. "Aber es ist offensichtlich, dass sie sich an dir rächen wollte."

"Wohl eher an Draco und Lucius...? Ich war nicht in Gefahr."

Erneut schüttelte die Ältere den Kopf. "Nichts würde dich mehr treffen, als der Tod deines Kindes. Man muss nicht deine Schwester sein um das zu wissen. Sie hat dich fortgelockt, weil sie wusste, dass du rational überlegen würdest, wer alles etwas geträumt haben könnte. Es war vorhersehbar, dass du, um ihn nicht zu beunruhigen, Draco nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen würdest. Des Weiteren war es auch recht klar, dass du dich als Konsequenz um Scorpius kümmern musstest. Lucius konntest du schlecht darum bitten. Sie muss geahnt haben, dass Draco Potter aufsuchen würde, weil er Potter trotz aller Feindschaft vertraut, und anschließend zurückkehren, in ein brennendes Haus, in dem kein Flohpulver mehr bereit steht und in dem Draco in Panik verfallen würde. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es so geplant hatte. Die einzige Frage ist nur, woher sie das alles wissen konnte."

Während Andromeda laut überlegte, hatte Narcissa schweigend zugehört. Sie saß auf der Lehne eines olivgrünen Sofas. Auch wenn ihr der Moment dafür alles andere als richtig erschien, überlegte sie, ob Andromeda Theodore Tonks damals dazu überredet hatte, die Farbe Grün auszusuchen. Der Gedanke war so lächerlich abwegig, dass sich über sich selber lächeln musste. Ihr war so furchtbar übel. Aber hier in diesem Haus wollte sie ihre Schwäche nicht zeigen. Nicht vor diesen Menschen. Wie hatte sie ihn allein lassen können? Nach all den Jahren hatte sie dieses Spiel nicht durchschaut und Lucius seinem Schicksal überlassen... Am liebsten hätte sie sich einfach übergeben.

...

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah Rose die beiden blonden Köpfe aus dem kaputten Fenster ragen. Luna hatte ihren Zauberstab zwar gezogen, konnte Rose aber nicht damit treffen.

'Ich sterbe', war das einzige war sie denken konnte.

_Unsinn_ echote Bellatrix in ihrem Kopf. Noch in derselben Sekunde spürte Rose, wie scheinbar unsichtbare Hände nach ihrer Hüfte griffen und sie in der Luft festhielten. Selbst vollkommen überrascht davon, ließ sie es willenlos geschehen.

"Desillusio", flüsterte die Stimme, welche Rose bis jetzt nur _in_ ihrem Kopf gehört hatte, direkt in ihr rechtes Ohr, wobei ihr ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken lief. Was um alles in der Welt tat sie hier? War sie gerade wirklich rückwärts aus dem Fenster gesprungen?

...

"Wo ist sie hin?", wollte Scorpius verblüfft wissen. Seine Lehrerin starrte einen Moment aufmerksam in die Dunkelheit der Nacht, dann sagte sie sehr leise, aber dennoch deutlich: "Ich glaube, dass wir beobachtet wurden. Bring mich zu Albus. Er muss diesen Splitter sofort loswerden. Und danach muss ich mit Harry sprechen. Das hier ist schlimmer, als wir erwartet hatten."

Es passte ganz und gar nicht zu Lunas Erscheinungsbild Befehle zu erteilen, doch gerade das führte dazu, dass Scorpius diese ohne sie zu hinterfragen ausführte. Wenn _eine_ Todesserin ausreichte, um so viel Chaos zu verbreiten, war es ihm vollkommen unvorstellbar, wie damals eine kleine Truppe Schüler in der Lage gewesen sein soll, den Dunklen Lord samt seiner tausend Anhänger zu stürzen.

Mit zügigen Schritten begaben sich die Beiden nach unten. Kaum hatte er das Portrait mit dem Passwort 'Marmite' für Luna geöffnet, scheuchte sie hinein. Er ging ihr etwas zögerlicher hinterher. Seine Hausgenossen wussten nicht was los war und die kommende Vorstellung würde ganz sicher nicht zu Gunsten seines Ansehens ausfallen: Malfoy verpetzt einen Potter. Innerlich verdrehte er die Augen, doch dann musste er daran denken, dass es immerhin sein bester Freund war, der sonst immer zu ihm gehalten hatte, welcher nun einen gefährlichen Splitter bei sich trug, der seine Cousine erst vor wenigen Minuten dazu gebracht hatte, aus den Fenster zu springen. Scorpius war es ihm wohl schuldig, die kommenden Vorwürfe in Kauf zu nehmen.

"Wo ist Albus Potter?", wollte Luna zielstrebig von ein paar verschreckten Erstklässlern wissen, welche gerade dabei gewesen waren, ihre Zaubertrankhausaufgaben fertig zu schreiben.

"Sein Zimmer liegt in der Richtung", erklärte Scorpius hilfsbereit. Allerdings mussten sie nicht erst hinein gehen, denn Albus kam von ganz alleine heraus in den Gemeinschaftsraum, genau wie auch viele andere Schüler, die scheinbar schon geschlafen hatten.

"Was willst du hier?", fuhr er Luna ungehalten an. Im Gegensatz zu den Anderen trug er noch keine Pyjamas, sondern seine Schuluniform. Allerdings zeichneten sich dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen ab, welche Luna richtig zu deuten wusste.

"Scorpius, dein Patronus.", flüsterte sie dem Blonden zu.

"Was?", stammelte er verwirrt und musste sich erst einmal wieder besinnen. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er in der Lage war, die Zauberformel auszusprechen. Kaum hatte er es getan, schlängelte sich die blaue Schlange in der Luft zu Albus, der sie angsterfüllt ansah. Erst wollte Albus sie mit dem Zauberstab abhalten, doch in genau dem Moment riss das kleine Spiegelstück wie von Zauberhand aus seiner Manteltasche und flog gegen die nächste Wand, an der sie mit einem leisen Klirren hinunterfiel.

"Keiner bewegt sich von der Stelle!", befahl Luna ernster, als sie es vermutlich je in ihrem Leben getan hatte.

Albus, der erst jetzt begriff, was geschehen war, sah Scorpius verblüfft an. "Ist das dein Patronus?", fragte er beeindruckt.

Dieser nickte stolz. Dabei schien dem Anderen plötzlich wieder ihr letztes Gespräch einzufallen. "Moment mal... Was hab ich denn da überhaupt eben zu dir gesagt?", stammelte Albus perplex, "das hab ich nicht so gemeint! Ich weiß gar nicht was da mit mir los war."

Scorpius nickte nur. Er war der Meinung, dass sie das klären könnten, wenn nicht der halbe Gemeinschaftsraum dabei zuhörte.

"Professor Snape?", rief Luna plötzlich unerwartet in den Raum hinein, "Sind Sie hier?"

Etliche der Schüler mussten loslachen, wo doch jeder wusste, dass der Professor schon lange tot war. Das Lachen blieb ihnen allerdings im Halse stecken, als in dem Portrait über dem Kamin in der Tat eine schwarz gekleidete Figur mit einer großen Nase auftauchte, die verächtlich auf sie hinabblickte.

"Mrs. Lovegood. Was gibt es so außerordentlich Wichtiges, dass sie es für Nötig halten, mich mitten in der Nacht zu rufen, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Sie sich im Haus geirrt haben. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, gehörten Sie nach Ravenclaw.", sprach das Snapebild mit der vertraut arroganten Tonlage.

Luna sah ruhig zu ihm auf, ganz ohne jeglichen Argwohn. "Guten Abend, Professor. Ich möchte Sie bitten umgehend die Schulleiterin hier her zu bitten. Eine Schülerin hat Ihren Fensterabgang heute Abend imitiert."

Niemand verstand, was Luna damit meinte, doch das Portrait zog grübelnd eine Augenbraue nach oben und verschwand dann hinter den Rahmen.

...

"Wo bleiben die denn so lange?", überlegte Harry laut.

Malfoy, der noch immer neben ihm lag, antwortete: "Die streiten jetzt erst mal 'ne Runde."

Seine Stimme klang angeschlagen. Es hatte ihn definitiv schlimmer erwischt, als Harry. An mehreren Stellen, hatte sich seine angekokelte Kleidung in die Haut gefressen. Außerdem hatte Malfoy nicht darauf geachtet, den Rauch nicht so stark einzuatmen, wodurch er nicht nur seine Stimme stark geschädigt hatte.

"Was ist mit deiner Frau? Wo war die?", fiel es Harry auf einmal schock artig ein. Nach der hatte Draco weder gesucht, noch gefragt.

"Frankreich", erwiderte der Blonde leise.

"Dann hat sie Glück gehabt", meinte Harry.

"Nicht wirklich", widersprach Draco, "sie ist so gut wie nie zu Hause. Glück kann man das daher nicht nennen. Ihre Haustiere dürften es allerdings nicht alle überstanden haben."

Harry entschloss sich, nicht weiter nachzufragen. Zu seiner Überraschung klopfte es kurz darauf an der Tür. Andromeda konnte es schon mal nicht sein. Diese Frau klopfte grundsätzlich nicht an Türen, es sei denn, wenn sie schon im Raum stand und auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte.

"Ted?", rief Harry so gut er mit der angeknacksten Stimme konnte. Die erwartete Person trat daraufhin ein.

"Hey", grüßte der inzwischen erwachsen gewordene Junge freundlich. Malfoy überging er einfach, "wie geht es dir."

"Ging mir schon mal schlechter", brummte Harry besänftigend. "Weißt du, wo deine Oma-"

"Die streitet sich mit ihrer Schwester", unterbrach Ted schnell, der die letzten Fetzten des Gespräch der beiden Frauen noch mitbekommen hatte.

"Hab ich doch gesagt", bemerkte Draco trocken. Harry grinste in sich hinein. Malfoy war immernoch ein schrecklich eingebildeter Nervbeutel, aber das durfte Harry in seinem Haus nicht mehr zu oft sagen, seit sich Albus mit dem Sprössling seiner Schulfeines angefreundet hatte und auch noch begonnen hatte, die Malfoys zu mögen.

"Harry, ich muss dir was erzählen", begann Ted mit einem Mal, als er etwas näher herantrat.

Hellwach richtete dieser sich ein wenig auf. Teds Tonfall klang ernst. Obwohl Lupins Sohn erst noch zögerlich zu Malfoy herüberschaute, begann er schließlich doch davon zu berichten, was ihm Narcissa erzählt hatte. Dabei bemerkte Harry, wie Malfoy unter dem Ruß erstaunlich blass wurde. Mehr noch als Harry. Sobald Ted beendet hatte, stieß Malfoy angewidert aus: "Die _spielt_ mit uns. Sie wollte uns ablenken, während sie in Hogwarts ihr Unwesen treibt."

Dem musste Harry entsetzt zustimmen. Bei der Schilderung dieses Spiegels war ihm eine noch ganz andere Assoziation gekommen, die er am liebsten erst einmal mit Ron und Hermione besprechen wollte. Sirius hatte ihm einen Spiegel mit ähnlichen Fähigkeiten geschenkt, wie Harry ihn danach nicht noch einmal gefunden hatte. Vielleicht war es ein Familienzauber der Blacks, den sich diese Bellatrixgestalt zu Nutzen gemacht hatte.

"Potter, das kann nicht Bellatrix sein", murmelte Draco plötzlich vor sich hin, "das ist alles viel zu durchplant. Meine Tante war brutal, aber ganz sicher nicht so geduldig einen Plan in aller Ruhe auszuarbeiten und dann um zusetzten."

"Zu dem Schluss sind wir auch schon gekommen", hörten sie mit einem Mal Andromeda sagen, die neben Narcissa im Türrahmen stand. Dahinter konnte Harry noch eine Weitere Person ausmachen, mit der er überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. Ohne irgendwen zu begrüßen, ging Professor McGonagall in das Zimmer hinein, wo sie an Harry gewandt sagte: "Der Spiegel hat einige der Schüler von Hogwarts ergriffen. Ihr Sohn war auch darunter, aber dank Mrs. Longbottoms schneller Reaktion konnte Albus vor Schlimmeren bewahrt werden. Doch ihre Nichte, Mrs. Weasley, ist, nachdem sie einen Kampf mit Mr. Malfoy Junior hatte, aus dem Fenster gesprungen und danach wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Sie war es, die den Spiegel zerbrochen hat. Dabei hat sich offenbar ein Splitter in ihren Finger verfangen und sitzt dort nun fest. Wir müssen das Schlimmste befürchten."

"Warum sind Sie dann nicht in Hogwarts?", fuhr Harry seine alte Lehrerin eine Spur gröber an, als er es beabsichtig hatte. McGonagall schien seinen entschuldigenden Blick jedoch richtig deuten zu können. Sie sprach geduldig weiter: "Mr. Potter, ich mag zwar noch eine fähige Lehrerin sein, aber unter diesen Umständen, sehe ich mich nicht im Stande weiterhin Leiterin der Schule zu sein. Dafür bin ich zu alt. Hermione Weasley hat sich dazu bereit erklärt meine Position einzunehmen." Harry nickte aufgewühlt. Es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass Hermione vor Ort war. "Wenn Sie keine weiteren Fragen haben, würde ich jetzt zurück kehren."

"Ich habe eine", machte sich Malfoy bemerkbar. Etwas überrascht musterte McGonagall den alt gewordenen Malfoy. "Was ist mit meinem Sohn? Sie haben eben gesagt, dass er mit Weasley gekämpft hat."

"Scorpius Malfoy geht es gut, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Er meinte zwar, Rose Weasley habe behauptet, seinen Opa verbrannt zu haben, aber es ist schließlich allgemein bekannt, dass die Beiden seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr verfeindet sind. Sie wird es ihm durch den Einfluss des-"

"Moment mal", unterbrachen Narcissa und Draco gleichzeitig. Auch Harrys Augen hatten sich im Schock geweitet.

"Lucius Malfoy _ist_ verbrannt", erklärte Andromeda der alten Frau, welche sich verwirrt umsah.


	11. Zwei Arten Freunde zu finden

_**Zwei Arten Freunde zu finden**_

You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way?  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does  
(Love Spit Love, How Soon is Now)

Rose spürte eine ungewollt vertraute Kälte ihre Glieder umschließen. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befand war nahezu dunkel, nur von oben her leuchtete ein matter Schimmer auf sie herab. Wie lange war sie schon hier? Stunden...? Tage...? Unweigerlich musste sie an ihren ersten Tag in Hogwarts denken, als es am Abend so dunkel gewesen war, wie jetzt in diesem Moment. Damals hatte sie bereits einen Großteil ihres Lebens geplant. An einem Abend hatte sie sich ausgesucht, wer ihre Freunde, ihre Feinde und ihre Bewunderer sein sollten. Sie war schon immer strategisch vorgegangen in ihrem Leben. War es das, was Bellatrix imponierte? Dass Rose mit Menschen spielte...? Warum war sie hier? Sie war doch selber ein Schlammblut. Und außerdem gehörte Bellatrix Lestrange nicht zu der Sorte von Menschen, die Freunde brauchten. Auf einmal hatte Rose das Gefühl einen riesigen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Nur was hätte sie schon tun können? Sie hasste es, ihr Leben nicht selbst bestimmen zu können. Das hier waren Bahnen, die nicht sie geplant hatte. Das hier war überhaupt alles nicht von ihr bestimmt worden. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Spielfigur, obwohl sie sich doch eigentlich dagegen entschieden hatte.

An ihrem ersten Schultag hatte sie beschlossen, Scorpius als Opfer zu wählen. Es war so einfach gewesen, ihn als den Bösewicht hinzustellen. Jeder glaubte ihr, die liebe und zuvorkommende Miniatur ihrer Mutter zu sein. Jeder glaubte ihr, dass Scorpius die giftige und ekelhafte Miniatur seiner Vaters war. Hatte sie wirklich Malfoys Großvater angezündet? Das war logisch betrachtet unmöglich. Sie hatte sich nicht aus Hogwarts heraus bewegt. Außerdem kannte sie den Spruch nicht einmal, den sie dazu benutzt hatte. War es ein Traum gewesen? Oder hatte sie wirklich in Malfoy Mannor gestanden? Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dorthin gereist zu sein. Dennoch war sie dort gewesen, hatte es gesehen, _gespürt_. Zu echt hatte es sich angefühlt um ein Traum zu sein. So echt, wie das Blut, das über ihre Finger geflossen war, als der Dolch sich in Nevilles warmes Fleisch gebohrt hatte. Neville. Der Name allein reichte aus, um ihr Magenschmerzen zu bereiten. Wie oft hatte sie Albus dafür verachtet, dass er sich Malfoy als Freund erkoren hatte? Im Zug waren sich die Beiden begegnet. Das hatte sie mitbekommen. Aber die Freundschaft, war erst so richtig gewachsen, als sie sich gegen Malfoy ausgesprochen hatte in aller Öffentlichkeit. Der kleine blonde Junge, schüchtern wie er damals schon gewesen war, hatte nicht begriffen, was sie mit ihm anstellte, als sie ihn zum Bösewicht des Jahrganges stilisierte. Albus jedoch hatte sie sofort durchschaut. Mit Trotz hatte es begonnen. Dann hatte ihr naiver Cousin tatsächlich begonnen, Malfoy zu mögen. Ein fataler Fehler - so hatte sie immer geglaubt... Nun fragte sie sich, ob es schön war, jemanden zu haben, mit dem man ehrlich reden konnte... Jemanden, dem man vertrauen konnte?

...

_Albus verspürte einen kleinen Ruck, als der Zug sich endlich in Bewegung setzte. Dabei stolperte er beinahe über seinen voll beladenen Koffer und den Eulenkäfig. Vorsichtig suchte er sich alles wieder zusammen und ging den langen, schmalen Gang entlang auf der Suche nach einem Abteil. James war schon zu seinen Freunden vorgeeilt, und hatte Albus dabei ganz vergessen. Dieser spähte nur sehr zurückhaltend in die vollen Abteile. Er kannte die Reaktionen auf sein Aussehen und er wollte nicht schon im Zug neben Leuten sitzen, die mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigten, während sie murmelten: "Das ist ein Potter" als könne er sie nicht hören. _

_Schließlich gelang es ihm dann auch ein leeres Abteil im Zug zu finden. Erleichtert schob er sein Gepäck hinein. Erst als er die Tür schon hinter sich schloss merkte er, dass doch jemand da drin saß. Ein blonder Junge hatte sich direkt neben die Tür gesetzt und einen großen Eulenkäfig auf seinen Schoß platziert. Albus wollte nicht so wirken, als hätte er den Jungen beim Eintreten nicht bemerkt, darum setzte er sich gegenüber ans Fenster und nickte dem Blonden einmal freundlich zu. Dieser nickte nur kurz zurück. Da erst erkannte Albus wer das war. Er hatte ihn eben noch am Bahngleis stehen sehen, neben seinem Vater _Draco Malfoy_. Bei dem Gedanken überkam ihn ein eiskalter Schauer und er überlegte ernsthaft ob er nicht vielleicht doch noch das Abteil wechseln sollte. Wenn dieser Junge seinem Vater auch nur einen Funken im Verhalten ähnelte, wie er es optisch tat, dann wäre bereits Albus erster Tag in Hogwarts ruiniert. Ohne es zu wollen, musste er an die ganzen Geschichten denken, die er von seinen Eltern und ihren Freunden gehört hatte. Zwar sprachen diese nur schmunzelnd und mit nostalgischem Ton darüber, aber er saß nun ganz gegenwärtig hier... _

_Doch der blonde Junge schien gar nicht daran interessiert zu sein. Er saß nur stumm da und versteckte sein Gesicht hinter dem großen silbernen Käfig. Ob er Albus nicht erkannt hatte?_

_Sie fuhren eine, wie es Albus schien, unendlich lange Zeit ohne irgendwas zu sagen, geschweige denn sich anzusehen. So hatte er sich diese Fahrt eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Von Allen hatte er gehört, dass man auf seiner ersten Hogwarts-Fahrt die Freunde fürs Leben findet. Bei James und Teddy war es so gewesen und natürlich bei seinem Vater, der damals Ron und auch Hermione getroffen hatte. Ja, sogar sein Namensgeber Severus Snape hatte auf seiner ersten Hogwartsfahrt, bei seiner großen Liebe, Lily Evans, gesessen, wie Albus von Harry erfahren hatte. Er wusste gar nicht so wirklich, ob er überhaupt nach Hogwarts wollte. Zwar hatten Harrys Worte sehr beruhigend auf ihn gewirkt, was die Slytherin-Frage betraf, aber, egal in welchem Haus er auch landete, er kannte dort außer seinem Bruder und dem Rest der Familie niemanden. James war zwar ganz ok, wenn man ihn nicht gerade 24 Stunden am Tag um sich hatte - ein Vorzug in dessen Genuss Albus das Jahr zuvor gekommen war - aber er wollte auch nicht ständig an dessen Rockzipfel hängen. Wenn er nur nicht so schüchtern wäre..._

_Noch während er vor sich hin grübelte klopfte es an der Tür und eine alte gemütlich aussehende Frau kam mit einem großen Trolley herein. _

_"Was Süßes?", fragte sie, wobei sie verlockend auf ihr Angebot an Zauberbohnen, Schokofröschen und anderen Leckereien zeigte. Albus, der zwar liebevoll geschmierte Brote und alles Mögliche dabei hatte, konnte nicht wiederstehen und war auch sehr dankbar für das bisschen Abwechslung, das sich ihm bot, darum kaufte er alles was er mochte. Als er sich wieder auf seinen Platz gesetzt hatte, fragte die Verkäuferin auch den anderen Jungen. _

_Der sagte zwar nichts, nickte aber und deutete auf die Schokofrösche. _

_Danach wurde es wieder still. Albus knabberte an einer Lakritzstange und zog ein Buch aus seinem Rucksack, das er von Tante Hermione zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte ("Was sonst...?", hatte Harry dabei schelmisch gemurmelt). Albus freute sich trotzdem, weil es genau das war, welches er sich gewünscht hatte, und er genau wusste, dass es nicht so leicht zu bekommen war: 'Die Reise zum Mittelpunkt der Erde'. Wenn es um Bücher ging, konnte man sich echt auf Hermione verlassen! (Und auch sonst eigentlich meistens...)_

_Als er gerade mal das erste Kapitel abgeschlossen hatte, landete plötzlich ein braunes Etwas auf der rechten Seite und sprang dann direkt zum Fenster._

_"Mist!", ertönte nun die helle Stimme des Blonden zu ersten Mal. Albus konnte noch die leere Verpackung in dessen Hand sehen, als er herüberschaute. Der Junge hatte inzwischen den Vogelkäfig behutsam neben sich abgesetzt und seinerseits auch ein Buch hervorgezogen. Plötzlich schaute er eingeschüchtert zu Albus: "Sorry, ich hoffe er hat keine Flecken gemacht", murmelte er, als müsse er sich selbst dazu überreden._

_Albus schüttelte nur den Kopf (abgesehen davon, hätte es ihn auch nicht groß gestört.) "Magst du einen von mir haben?", fragte er dann ganz mutig und hielt dem Blonden einen seiner Schokofrösche hin. Dieser musterte die glitzernde Verpackung erst misstrauisch, dann griff er zu und nickte dankbar. _

_"Danke", hauchte er kaum vernehmbar. _

_"Möchtest du die Karte wiederhaben?", fragte er irgendwann._

_Albus spähte rüber und musste grinsen: "Ach ne, den hab ich schon zu Hause übermäßig genug." _

_Auf der Karte war eine stilisierte Abbildung seines Vaters zu sehen. Darunter stand in goldenen Lettern: _Harry James Potter_. Albus kannte die Beschreibung auf der Rückseite längst auswendig. _

_Der blonde Junge nickte verlegen. "Dann bist du wirklich Albus Potter, oder?", fragte er so beiläufig es nur irgendwie ging. _

_Dieser nickte. Entweder der Junge war seinem Vater doch nicht so ähnlich, wie alle immer behaupteten, oder Albus musste mächtig Eindruck durch seinen Vater machen, was nichts Neues wäre. "Und wie heißt du?", obwohl er sich sicher war, die Antwort schon zu kennen. _

_Der Blonde zögerte, doch schließlich sprach er es aus: "Scorpius ... Malfoy"_

_Albus, der es selber nicht leiden konnte, wenn man ihn nach seinem Nachnamen beurteilte, antwortete nur höflich: "Freut mich."_

_Dabei änderte sich der verhaltene Blick seines Gegenübers zu einem neutraleren Gesichtsausdruck. Scorpius nickte und erwiderte schließlich etwas gelassener: "Gleichfalls."_

_Um nicht wieder einer peinliche Stille entstehen zu lassen, fragte Albus nach Scorpius Quidditch-Favoriten. Das war sicheres Pflaster. Da konnte man wenig falsch machen (es sei denn man hieß Ron Weasley und konnte nicht aufhören zu pseudo-fachsimpeln...). Sie kamen schließlich auch wirklich in eine Art Gespräch, was wohl nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass Beide unausgesprochen vereinbarten, das Voldemort-Thema nicht anzuschneiden. _

Scorpius war seinerseits ebenfalls schon erfahren im Fliegen und fand es unfair, dass _Erstklässler nicht ins Quidditch-Team aufgenommen werden durften. Albus sagte dazu nicht viel, schon allein weil er befürchtete, dass er so das Gespräch auf seinen Vater lenken könnte, obwohl er derselben Meinung war, und stimmte nur beiläufig zu. _

_Schließlich entschieden Beide, dass sie sich ihre Schuluniformen überziehen sollten, da es nicht mehr weit sein könnte bis Hogwarts. Es war schon dunkel draußen, als der Zug endlich langsamer wurde. In den Gängen liefen die ersten Schüler umher. Ein allgemeiner Lautstärkepegel aus Vorfreude, Aufregung oder einfach nur gutem Appetit erhob sich. Albus konnte spüren, wie er langsam wieder nervös wurde. Wo würde er hinkommen? Und wie würden die Leute dort drauf sein? Was, wenn er sich blamierte?_

_Er fühlte, wie ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals saß, als der Zug schließlich ganz anhielt. In Scorpius musste es ähnlich zugehen. Auch wenn er gegenüber Albus, nicht mehr ganz so zurückhaltend war, schien er deutlich blass zu werden - sofern dass bei seiner ohnehin schon natürlichen Blässe überhaupt möglich war. Am Gleis verabschiedeten sie sich von einander, weil Albus seine Cousine entdeckt hatte. Nachdem diese einen neugierigen kurzen Blick auf Albus blonde Begleitung geworfen hatte, winkte Rose ihm freundlich von weitem zu. "Albus! Hiier!", rief sie ihm freundlich entgegen. Er drückte sich durch den Menschenandrang so gut er konnte, bis er sie schließlich erreicht hatte. _

_"Hallo Rose", grüßte er zurück. _

_"Sorry, Al. Ich hab dich gar nicht mehr gesehen. Hattest du 'ne schöne Fahrt? Ich hoffe du saßt nicht ganz alleine rum", begann sie angeregt zu sprechen. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, Rose würde mit Absicht das Auftreten ihrer Mutter kopieren, so wie sie es aus sämtlichen Erzählungen kannten. Mal erschien seine Cousine so unbeschwert fröhlich, dass man sie mit einer Sonnenblume verwechseln konnte, doch im nächsten Moment wischte sie es einem ganz urplötzlich aus. _

_Er erwiderte ebenso freundlich: "Keine Angst. War ganz ok, eigentlich. Und selbst so? Weißt du wo James steckt?" _

_Sie schüttelte erst den Kopf, dann antworte sie auf seine erste Frage: "Bei mir war's auch cool. Ich hab ein paar Leute aus unserem Jahrgang getroffen. Aber wir müssen jetzt eh erst einmal zu Hagrid, der ruft schon." Dabei zeigte sie auf den Halbriesen, der, wie in Harrys Erzählungen mit einer Laterne am Ende des Gleises winkte. Auf einmal mischte sich in Albus Nervosität ein angenehmes Prickeln. Er saß zusammen mit Rose in einem der Bote und obwohl seine Eltern ihm schon sooft von ihrer ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts erzählt hatten, konnte er aus dem Staunen nicht rauskommen, als sie auf das majestätische Gebäude zufuhren, welches wie ein blanker Sternenhimmel in der Dunkelheit aufleuchtete. Die Wellen plätscherten geheimnisvoll an das Holz und in der dunklen Luft lag feuchter Nebel. _

_Schließlich erreichten sie eine kleine Anlegerstelle und stiegen alle aus den schwankenden Booten aus. Für einen Moment hatte Albus Angst, dabei ins Wasser zu fallen, doch Hagrid hob ihn etwas an, während er ihm die Hand reichte und zwinkerte seinem kleinen Freund aufmunternd zu. Dafür war Albus ihm sehr dankbar. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam ins Schloss. Dabei spähte Albus aus nach Scorpius, aber in der Dunkelheit war es schon schwer genug überhaupt den Weg zu sehen. Hagrid führte sie durch die riesigen Eingangspforten zu den Toren der Großen Halle. Die neuen Schüler begannen wieder aufgeregt untereinander zu murmeln. Ein paar deuteten auch auf ihn und Rose, wobei sie geheimnisvoll die Hand vor den Mund hielten. Das machte Albus erneut unruhig. Wenn er gleich vorne saß, würden Alle besonders auf ihn achten, das wusste er..._

_Auf einmal ging die große Holztür ein Stück weit auf und ein weiteres bekanntes Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. Neville Longbottom, der stellvertretende Schulleiter winkte den Neuankömmlingen freundlich zu und sprach an Hagrid gewandt: "Danke Hagrid, ab hier übernehme dann ich. Geh schon mal vor" Dieser ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und verschwand in der großen Halle._

_Neville stellte sich nun vor dem neuen Jahrgang und hielt eine kleine Ansprache, in der er sie alle hauptsächlich willkommen hieß und sie auf den sprechenden Hut vorbereitete. _

...

_In dem Moment, in dem Rose das blasse Gesicht des Malfoynachwuchses neben ihrem Cousin erkannt hatte, musste sie innerlich lächeln. Albus war manchmal so naiv, dass er ihr schon fast leid tat. Sie wusste, wie sehr er es hasste, nach seinem Äußeren beurteilt zu werden, wie sehr es ihn reizte, dass jeder, der seinen Namen hörte, auch sein Freund sein wollte. Ihr machte das Wenig aus. Sie hatte sich noch nie viel aus all den falschen Freunden gemacht, die im Idealfall höchstens praktisch waren. _

_"Lass mich in Ruhe, du blöde Kuh!", hörte Rose eine zarte Mädchenstimme nicht weit von sich piepsen. Interessiert drehte sie sich zu der Person um. Dort stand das kleine Mädchen, mit dem sie im Abteil gesessen hatte, welches fast die ganze Fahrt über nur in ein Buch vertieft gewesen war. Die anderen Jungen und Mädchen hatten schnell begonnen sie zu ignorieren und dafür versucht Rose mit allem möglichen Blödsinn zu beeindrucken. Nun hielt ein anderes Mädchen mit pechschwarzen Haaren das Buch der Schweigsamen in die Luft und drohte es in den Schlamm zu schmeißen. Augenblicklich zog Rose ihren Zauberstabhervor und ging auf die Beiden zu. Das war genau das, was sie gebraucht hatte._

_"Gib ihr das Buch zurück", bellte Rose die Dunkelhaarige an, welche nur abfällig lachte._

_"Was willst du Rotschopf?", fauchte sie zurück, doch schon zog ein anderer Junge, der etwas älter sein musste, sie am Umhang und murmelte etwas, was Rose zwar nicht hören konnte, aber durchaus verstand. Denn umgehend ließ das Mädchen das Buch wieder sinken und reichte es wortlos dem schüchternen Mädchen. Ohne etwas zu sagen, gingen sie und der Junge weiter. _

_Das Mädchen sah Rose verunsichert an. Sie versuchte dankbar zu lächeln._

_'Sehr gut', dachte Rose für sich. Zu dem Mädchen sagte sie mit aller Freundlichkeit: "Alles in Ordnung? Wie ist dein Name?"_

_"Patricia", hauchte das Mädchen schüchtern._

_Rose lächelte noch breiter. "Hallo Patricia. Ich bin Rose. Wir saßen im selben Abteil, aber du warst so in dein Buch vertieft, dass ich mich nicht getraut habe, dich anzusprechen. Ist es gut?"_

_Patricia nickte vehement. Anhand des Gesichtsausdrucks konnte Rose ablesen, dass sie soeben ihre erste Freundin gefunden hatte, die froh war, eine starke Beschützerin zu haben. Das war wesentlich leichter gegangen, als Rose gefürchtet hatte. Bewunderer fand man schnell, aber es war bedeutend schwerer, jemanden zu finden, der das Gefühl hatte, von ihr unverdient gemocht zu werden... _

...

Die Nachricht von dem Feuer im Anwesen der Malfoys machte am nächsten Morgen schnell die Runde. Schneeweiß starrte Scorpius die Seite des Tagespropheten an, welche er kurz davor Dianne Zabini aus der Hand gerissen hatte, als sie in der Großen Halle die Neuigkeit heraus posaunte. In dem Moment, in dem die erkannte hatte, wer ihr gerade das Objekt der Neuigkeit entwendet hatte, verstummte sie sofort. Ein paar ihrer Mitschüler schauten Scorpius neugierig zu, wie er mit seinen eisblauen Augen die schwarzen Zeilen überflog. Das Titelbild zeigte, wie ein Dutzend Auroren versuchte, das Feuer in den Griff zu bekommen. Albus versuchte die umherstehenden Schaulustigen zu ignorieren und las so gut es ging, den Artikel über Scorpius Schulter hinweg.

"Mein Vater hat Angst vor Feuer", murmelte Scorpius so leise, dass nur Albus es hören konnte. "Er hat mir früher immer verboten mit Feuer zu spielen. Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass er mit verbrannt wäre, wenn dein Vater nicht dabei gewesen wäre..." Erst da wurde Albus klar, dass Scorpius tatsächlich mit ihm sprach und nicht nur vor sich hin murmelte.

"Hey, Scorp", setzte er vorsichtig an, "bist du ok?"

Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vermutlich nicht... Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab es noch nicht ganz verstanden, schätze ich. Aber ich muss zu meinem Vater."

"Steht dort, wo er jetzt ist?", fragte Albus unsicher, da er es noch nicht im Artikel gefunden hatte. Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dein Vater wird es wohl wissen. Komm mit! Ich geh zur Schulleiterin."

"Das wird nicht nötig sein", unterbrach eine erwachsene Frauenstimme, direkt hinter ihnen. Erstaunt drehten sich beide um.

"Hermione?", fragte Albus perplex. Seine Tante lächelte ihn halbherzig an.

Sie betrachtete Scorpius mit einer unverhaltenen Missbilligung. "Ich werde Minervas Platz einnehmen, solange diese Hexe da draußen ihr Unwesen treibt. Kommt bitte nach dem Frühstück beide in mein Büro. Ich muss wissen, was genau gestern Nacht passiert ist."

"Und ich muss jetzt zu meinem Vater", erwiderte Scorpius zielstrebig.

Hermione funkelte ihn wütend an. "Dem geht es gut. Du wirst hier gebraucht. Schließlich warst du es, der meine Tochter zuletzt gesehen hat!"

Ebenso aufgebracht fauchte Scorpius zurück: "Das kann Luna Ihnen erzählen. Ich will _jetzt_ zu meinem Vater. Sie können mich schlecht festhalten."

Noch immer gereizt verschränkte Hermione die Arme vor der Brust. "Bitte", stieß sie giftig aus, "dann folgen Sie mir nach dem Frühstück in mein Büro. Von dort aus kann ich Sie zu ihrem Vater schicken."

Albus stieß Scorpius, für Hermione nicht sichtbar, in die Rippen, was so viel heißen sollte, wie: Gib nach! Der Blonde schnaubte zwar verächtlich, doch setzte sich willig auf seinen Platz, sodass Hermione wieder nach vorne zum Lehrertisch gehen konnte, wo sie eine Ansprache für die Schüler hielt. Professor McGonagall saß zwischen Hagrid und Luna. Sie sollte von nun wieder die Leitung des Gryffindorhauses übernehmen, während Luna als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Kräuterkunde an der Schule blieb. Ungeduldig wartete Scorpius die, seiner Meinung nach viel zu lange, Rede ab. Plötzlich jedoch wurde Hermione kurz von den Eulen unterbrochen. Während sie eine Minute einhielt, schaute Scorpius verwundert seine eigene Eule an, die mit einer kleinen Pergamentrolle vor ihm sitzen geblieben war. Darauf las er seinen Namen 'Scorpius Malfoy' in der Handschrift seines Vaters. Hektisch löste er den Brief von ihrer Kralle und verschlang ihn förmlich mit den blauen Augen. Von der Seite her konnte er sehen, dass Albus wieder mitlas, was ihm allerdings nichts ausmachte.

"Hallo Scorpius,

ich nehme an, du hast schon gehört, was letzte Nacht vorgefallen ist. Mum und ich befinden uns im Moment bei Andromeda Tonks. Du kennst sie vermutlich sogar besser als ich. Mum und sie streiten sich schon seit Stunden. Wie geht es dir? Ist alles in Ordnung? Mum und McGonagall haben von diesem Spiegel berichtet. Was ist damit los? Geht es Albus wieder besser? Und stimmt es, dass du Rose Weasley gegen eine Steinwand geschleudert hast? Ich hab gedacht mir bleibt das Herz stehen, als McGonagall davon erzählt hat... Du ziehst die Probleme an, wie ein Potter, wenn ich das mal so direkt heraus sagen darf... (Und falls Albus grade wieder mitliest - wovon ich doch ausgehe - darf er ruhig wissen, dass ich ihn dafür verantwortlich mache) Wie dem auch sei. Mum und Andromeda glauben nicht, dass es sich bei dieser Person wirklich um Bellatrix Lestrange handelt. Und ich kann es mir auch nicht vorstellen. Dafür ist diese Hexe viel zu strategisch. Bellatrix hat einfach draufgehauen ohne nachzudenken. Diese hier weiß ganz genau was sie tut und sie scheint auch sehr bewusst, die Leute gegeneinander auszuspielen. Auch wenn ich nicht sicher bin woher, so hat sie eine sehr gute Vorstellung von einigen Personen und deren Reaktionen. Das mag jetzt seltsam klingen, aber versuch bitte, dich so weit es geht, entgegen deiner natürlichen Reaktionen zu verhalten. Diese Fake-Bellatrix plant im Voraus, wie wir uns verhalten, als hätte sie uns schon Jahre lang beobachtet. Außerdem möchte ich, dass du auf jeden Fall in Hogwarts bleibst. Granger (also Mrs. Weasley) gehört zwar nicht gerade zu meinen Freunden, aber wenn sie dort nun die Leitung übernimmt, bin ich schon mal etwas beruhigt. Sie weiß, was sie tut und war immer die talentierteste des 'Dreamteams'.

Stimmt es, dass du einen Patronus beschwören kannst? Das habe ich nie zustande gebracht. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!

Potter und ich (das hört sich immernoch falsch an...egal) sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Fake-Bellatrix vermutlich auf Träume einwirken kann. Meine Tante konnte das auch. Sie hat es sogar eine Zeit lang bei mir gemacht. Das würde die Träume erklären, die wir in der letzten Zeit hatten. Wenn Rose Weasley wirklich zu dir gesagt hat, dass sie Vater verbrannt hat, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass es daran liegt, dass sie diesen Splitter im Finger hat. Potter hat erzählt, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm damals auch Träume in den Kopf gepflanzt hat, in denen es so wirkte als würde er selber Menschen angreifen. Ob Fake-Bellatrix das wirklich auch kann, halte ich für fraglich. Aber man darf es wohl nicht ausschließen!

Mehr fällt mir gerade nicht ein. Hoffentlich habe ich nichts vergessen. Entschuldige den etwas chaotischen Brief. Ich bin noch ziemlich durcheinander und einfach nur froh, dass ich am Leben bin. Was das Andere betrifft, frag bitte nicht. Ich will nicht daran denken. Nicht jetzt, wo so viele Potters und Weasleys hier herumlaufen... Sei bitte vorsichtig und versuch, nicht von der Schule zu fliegen...

Dad

PS: Es tut mir leid, dass meine Vergangenheit mich schon wieder einholt. Ich wollte nie, dass du da mit reingezogen wirst - nicht so."

Das äußerst hastig hingeschmierte Post Skriptum rührte Scorpius sehr. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie sein Vater unschlüssig vor dem fertigen Brief saß und sich schließlich doch dazu durchrang, zu schreiben was er sich nicht zu sagen traute. Auch wenn Albus den Brief unkommentiert ließ, bemerkte Scorpius dessen Gesichtsausdruck, der durchaus überrascht wirkte. Von allen Potters kannte Albus Scorpius Vater vermutlich am besten, daher wusste er, wie ungern man in dieser Familie über Gefühle sprach. Meistens war ihm das eine angenehme Abwechslung zu seinem eigenen emotionalen Sammelbecken zu Hause.

Wie vereinbart gingen Scorpius und Albus nach dem Frühstück zum Büro der Schulleiterin. Sie mussten bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln, dass sie zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Schullaufbahn es vermissen, ganz normal am Unterricht teilzunehmen. Mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck deutete Hermione auf ihren Kamin, den Scorpius benutzen sollte, um zu seinem Vater zu gelangen, doch der schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe es mir anders überlegt", erklärte er schlicht.

...

Die Antwort seines Sohnes erreichte Draco am nächsten Morgen. Er war froh zu hören, dass Scorpius in Hogwarts bleiben würde und es ihm soweit gut ging. Mit keinem Wort ging er auf Dracos Vater ein. Mehrere Male las der erwachsen gewordene Malfoy die eilig geschriebenen Zeilen. Wie lange war es her, seit er seinen Eltern Briefe aus Hogwarts geschickt hatte? Meistens hatte er darin um irgendwelchen dämlichen Kram gebeten, den sie ihm auch meistens geschickt hatten. Hatte er sich jemals dafür bedankt? Ihm war nach Weinen zu Mute. Zum Glück war er endlich alleine in dem Zimmer, in welches Andromeda und seine Mutter ihn und Potter vorübergehend gebracht hatten um sie zu heilen. Narcissa überspielte ihren eigenen Kummer, das erkannte er besonders daran, dass sie ihm nicht oder kaum in die Augen sah. Er wusste, dass es ihr weh tat, ihn zu sehen, denn er sah seinem Vater so sehr aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, wie kein anderer. Selber konnte er kaum noch in den Spiegel blicken. Das eigene Grau in den müden Augen erinnerte ihn zu schmerzlich an das seines Vaters. Lucius hatte nur das Beste für seine Familie gewollt. Draco musste schlucken. Wie oft, hatte er Lucius in den letzten Jahren einen verbitterten Blick zu geworfen in dem all die unausgesprochenen Vorwürfe und Enttäuschungen lagen? Selber hatte er genau diesen Blick oft genug von seinem eigenen Sohn erfahren. Es schmerzte ihn, dass er seinem Vater nicht mehr sagen konnte, wie gern er ihn doch eigentlich hatte und er ihn nicht hätte tauschen wollen.

...

Mit der linken Hand umschloss Rose ihren Zauberstab. Es fühlte sich ungewohnt an, dennoch blieb ihr keine andere Wahl. Einmal noch... einmal noch musste sie es versuchen. "Expecto Patronum", flüsterten ihre trockenen Lippen. Die hölzerne Spitze blieb tot. Nicht einmal ein blaues Licht konnte sie bewirken. Was machte sie nur falsch? War es der Splitter in ihrer Hand, welcher der bloßen Anwesenheit von Malfoys Patronus ausgewichen war? Verbissen schloss sie die schweren Augen. Rose versuchte krampfhaft an das Schönste in ihrem Leben zu denken, stattdessen loderte nur immer wieder der brennende Mann vor ihr auf. Hätte sie Luna vertrauen sollen? Selbst Malfoys ungewohnt warme Stimme hätte sie beinahe eingelullt. Wieder beschlich sie Angst, ausgehend von ihrer brennenden Hand, direkt ins Herz. _Nein_ war die bittere Antwort, von der Rose nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob sie sie sich selber gegeben hatte.


	12. Neue Verbündete

_**Neue Verbündete**_

Blinded in the dark  
I'm touching the scars of tainted hearts  
If you're searching  
Learn to see  
Honesty is all you need  
Take a bow  
Finally  
(Anteroom Of Death, Version von Tarja)

Erst wollte Pansy es gar nicht glauben, als sie vom Brand in Malfoy Mannor las. Als Kind hatte oft in dem riesigen Anwesen gespielt. In der Zeit, als sie und Draco noch zusammen gewesen waren, hatte sie sich innerleich bereits darauf gefreut eines Tages selber diese riesigen Ländereien zu beherrschen. Draco hätte sie vermutlich auch genommen, wenn er nicht so schrecklich loyal gegenüber seinem Vater gewesen wäre, der damals Astoria Greengrass vorgesehen hatte. Von Liebe war bei ihr und Draco auch schon lange keine Rede mehr gewesen, doch zumindest besaßen sie so etwas wie ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis und Pansy hätte es wenigstens genossen, Herrin von Malfoy Mannor zu sein, anstatt permanent im Ausland zu leben. Nachdenklich legte sie die Zeitung bei Seite. Persönlich gekannt hatte sie Bellatrix Lestrange zwar nicht, aber es erschien ihr unglaubwürdig, dass diese neue Schwarzmagierin Dracos Tante sein sollte. Dennoch musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es ihr imponierte. Auf den Straßen sah man sie gelegentlich wieder mit ehrfürchtigem Respekt an, statt mit Verachtung. Im Gegensatz zu Draco war es ihr nicht so leicht gefallen, sich in der neuen Welt zu Recht zu finden. Ihre Mutter hatte nicht mal eben nebenbei Potter das Leben gerettet. Sie hatte hart arbeiten müssen, um von ihrer neuen Lebensweise zu überzeugen. Pansy war es satt immer nur als dümmliche Mitläuferin behandelt zu werden. Hätte der Dunkle Lord damals ihr die Aufgabe Dumbledore zu ermorden anvertraut, wäre sie vermutlich innerhalb einer Woche damit fertig geworden, weil man ihr wirklich Schlimmes einfach nicht zutraute. Sie hätte den Bastard nicht abtreiben sollen, den sie schnell nach dem Krieg von Draco gehabt hatte. Das war noch lange vor Scorpius gewesen. Zwar hatte sie nie wirklich Mutter werden wollen, aber damit hätte sie Mrs. Malfoy werden können, dessen war sich Pansy inzwischen sicher. Und wenn es kein Junge geworden wäre, so hätte sie ruhig noch ein Kind machen können. Dafür wäre sie nun vielleicht etwas ausgeleiherter, aber definitiv reich gewesen. Draco war verantwortungsvoll, wenn es um seine Familie ging. In der Hinsicht kannte sie ihn in-und auswendig. Oft schon hatte sie sich darüber geärgert. Natürlich wusste Draco nichts davon. Er hätte es ihr nie verziehen, wenn er wüsste, dass sie _sein_ Kind abgetrieben hatte. Und zu Scorpius Patin hätte er sie wohl ebenfalls kaum gemacht.

Durch ein zarteres Klopfen an der Tür wurde Pansy plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

"Ja?", fauchte sie giftig in Richtung des alten Holzes. Ein kleiner Hauself, dessen Namen sie sich nicht merken konnte, tappte unbeholfen in ihr dunkles Hotelzimmer. Eigentlich hatte sie mit einem Kunden gerechnet. Der Elf flüsterte leise: "Mrs. Parkinson, draußen ist eine Dame, die sie sprechen möchte."

"Was für eine Dame?", fragte Pansy ungehalten. Wer wusste, dass sie hier war? Eine Ehefrau vielleicht? Nicht, dass sie das stören würde, aber in der Regel war es nervig, diese los zu werden. Pansy interessierte es nicht. Wenn diese Frauen nicht selber in der Lage waren, ihre Männer glücklich zu machen, musste nicht sie ihr Gewissen damit belasten.

"Sie wollte Ihren Namen nicht nennen. Soll ich sie hereinbitten?", fragte der dumme Elf überhöfflich. Pansy verdrehte die Augen. Sie war überzeugt, dass es sich um die Ehefrau handeln musste.

"Von mir aus", stöhnte sie gequält. So würde sie es wenigstens schnell hinter sich bringen. Zur Sicherheit griff sie allerdings nach ihrem Zauberstab. Man konnte ja nie wissen...

Es dauerte nicht lange, da quietschte die morsche Tür erneut. Eine vollkommen in schwarz gekleidete Person trat ein. Sie trug eine lange Robe unter deren Kapuze man das Gesicht nicht richtig erkennen konnte. Einen Augenblick lang, erinnerte sich Pansy an ihre Jugend, in der sie Gestalten dieser Art nachgeeifert hatte. Doch das war schon lange vorbei.

"Wer sind Sie?", fragte Pansy leichtfertig, "und was wollen Sie hier?"

Die Gestalt wartete geduldig, bis der Elf die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Dann schob sie die weite Kapuze nach hinten, sodass Pansy das Gesicht vollständig erkennen konnte. Beinahe hätte diese ihren Zauberstab fallen lassen, als sie erkannte, wen sie da vor sich hatte.

"Mrs. Lestrange?", stieß Pansy entsetzt aus.

Die Andere lächelte matt, wobei das Lächeln nicht ihre Augen erreichte, ganz so, wie Pansy es von früher kannte. Diese Frau jedoch war jung. Sehr jung sogar. Außerdem lagen ihre Haare aalglatt über den schmalen Schultern. Genüsslich ging die Frau einen Schritt auf Pansy zu. "Ja", sagte sie schlicht mit einer klaren Stimme, die in dem finsteren Raum wie Licht schmeckte. "Mrs. Lestrange, allerdings nicht die, für die Sie mich halten Mrs. Parkinson."

Pansy verfolgte die Hexe mit ihren Augen, während sich ihre Finger enger um ihren Zauberstab schlossen.

"Warum denn so abwehrend?", lächelte Mrs. Lestrange amüsiert. "Ich bin hier um mit Ihnen über meine Pläne zu sprechen."

Angespannt versuchte Pansy die Ruhe zu bewahren. Diese Frau imponierte ihr, aber das musste sie ja nicht zeigen, zumal sie nicht so enden wollte, wie Lucius Malfoy. "Wer sind Sie?", fragte Pansy so selbstsicher, wie es ihr nur möglich war.

"Mein Name - ist es das, was Sie wissen möchten?", lachte die Fremde unecht.

Pansy nickte. "Ja. Das wäre ein Anfang."

Das Lachen der Anderen verstummte. Sie betrachtete Pansy einen Moment lang prüfend. "Ich will es Ihnen sagen, Mrs. Parkinson. Mein Name lautet _Ira Lestrange_. Er ist das Einzige, was ich von meiner Mutter bekommen habe."

Erschrocken riss Pansy den Mund auf, brachte aber kaum ein Wort heraus. "Bellatrix hatte ein Kind? Das ist doch unmöglich!"

"So?", fragte die Andere halbherzig grinsend, "es wäre mir neu, dass meine Existenz unmöglich ist, auch wenn mein Patenonkel so freundlich war, es die Welt glauben zu lassen. Ja, meine Mutter war schwanger. Sie hat ein Kind bekommen, welches sie vor ihrem Herren versteckt hat, da ihre ganze Liebe nur ihm gehörte. Das war ihr einziger Fehler. Während mein lieber Cousin es sich auf den Lorbeeren seiner Mutter gemütlich gemacht hat und auch noch gute Verbindungen zum Hause Potter durch seinen Sohn aufgebaut hat, war ich nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords gezwungen mich im Verborgenen zu halten. Nun sag mir Pansy - so darf ich Sie doch nennen? - bist du bereit, die Ketten abzuwerfen, die dieser falsche Frieden den _reinen_ Zauberern auferlegt hat?"

...

"Luna?", rief Albus in das leere Klassenzimmer hinein. Er und Scorpius waren nicht mehr lange bei der neuen Schulleiterin gewesen, obwohl sie ihr alle Fragen aufrichtig und ausführlich beantwortet hatten. Zum ersten Mal, seit Albus sie kannte, war ihm aufgefallen, wie blass Hermione werden konnte. Sie musste sich unendliche Sorgen machen, konnte aber zu seiner großen Bewunderung, die Fassung dabei behalten. Schließlich hatte sie auch Übung damit, dachte er bitter. Sogar Scorpius hatte seinen Respekt für sie ausgesprochen, natürlich erst, als sie deren Büro bereits weit hinter sich gelegt hatten. Albus war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sehr Scorpius von dem grausamen Tod seines Großvaters betroffen war. Nach dem Verlust von Neville, hatte sich Scorpius sehr zurückhaltend benommen, wofür Albus ihm aufrichtig dankbar war. Nun wusste er nicht recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Zwischen Lucius und Scorpius hatte es gelegentlich Reibereien gegeben, besonders, weil der jüngste Malfoy viele der Dinge aussprach, die sein Vater sich nicht traute zu sagen.

"Glaubst du, sie ist da?", murmelte Scorpius unschlüssig, nachdem sie schon eine ganze Weile darauf gewartet hatten, dass sich jemand meldete. Sein Freund zuckte die Achseln. Es war seltsam, doch sie hatten beide den Wunsch verspürt, mit einem Lehrer zu sprechen. Luna war die Einzige gewesen, auf die sie sich hatten einigen können.

Plötzlich ging die Tür hinter ihnen auf. Zu ihrer Verwunderung sahen sie Luna hereinkommen, in Begleitung von James und Lily Potter.

"Was macht ihr denn hier?", kam es aus allen drei Pottermündern gleichzeitig geschossen. Es fiel Scorpius schwer, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Luna ging gemütlich weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen. Sie begann Scorpius Schulter zu entstauben. Einen Moment lang musterte er sie irritiert, aber da es ihm nichts weiter ausmachte, dass sie irgendwie seltsam war, versuchte er einfach, es zu ignorieren. Nun war es Albus, der sein Grinsen verkneifen musste, während James und Lily etwas verwirrt von der Tatsache wirkten, dass Scorpius so entspannt damit umging.

"Also?", begann James wieder in einem sehr herrischen Ton, den Albus gar nicht leiden konnte, wie Scorpius wusste, "was wollt ihr hier?"

Der jüngere Bruder verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, was ihn leider auch nicht größer werden ließ. "Warum willst du das wissen? Was macht _ihr_ hier?"

Es war Lily, die verzweifelt die Augen verdrehte. "Ihr Beiden hört euch an, wie ein schlechter Hollywoodfilm! Leute, reißt euch mal zusammen. Ihr zwei Streitbirnen hört jetzt auf euch zu bekriegen! So wird das nie was."

"Was wird nie was?", mischte sich Scorpius neugierig ein.

Luna säuselte verträumt: "Sie möchten Nachhilfe in Verteidigung in den Dunklen Künsten nehmen, um sich für den kommenden Krieg zu rüsten."

Man konnte James deutlich ansehen, dass ihm diese unverblümte Enthüllung ihres Plans gar nicht lieb war."

"Kommender Krieg?", wiederholte Albus ungläubig, "findet ihr nicht, dass das ein bisschen theatralisch klingt? Da draußen ist _eine_ Todesserin, oder zumindest so jemand in der Art, unterwegs."

"Albus, unsere Eltern hätten den Krieg nicht gewonnen, wenn sie damals nicht die Zeichen zu lesen gewusst hätten!", konterte James aufgebracht, als müsse er einem Vierjährigen erklären, dass heiße Herdplatten gefährlich waren.

"Möchten Sie die andere Schulter auch noch entstauben?", fragte Scorpius geduldig an Luna gewandt, die mit seiner rechten Seite offensichtlich fertig war, doch diese schüttelte nur friedlich den Kopf, wobei sie erwiderte: "Da sind keine Traumbeißer drauf."

In der Zwischenzeit hatten Albus und James sich wieder in einen kleinen Privatkrieg verfangen. Mit verdrehten Augen trat Lily einen Schritt zur Seite, zu den anderen Beiden heran und erklärte wesentlich gelassener: "Ich weiß nicht, ob wir übertreiben. Aber es sind bereits zwei Menschen gestorben und das heißt für mich, dass diese Person gefährlich ist. Luna war so freundlich, uns Nachhilfe anzubieten, als wir sie darum gebeten haben. Wie sieht es mit euch aus?"

Überrascht von so viel Vorschuss an Vertrauen lächelte Scorpius etwas verlegen. "Wir hatten so weit ich weiß, ähnliches im Sinn, als wir hier her kamen", erwiderte er ehrlich, "aber ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist, die Beiden in einem Raum dasselbe lernen zu lassen..." Dabei deutete er süffisant grinsend auf James und Albus. Sogar Luna musste etwas lachen.

"Meinst du?", erwiderte Lily scharfsinnig, "Ich glaube sogar, dass das eine ganz außerordentlich geniale Idee ist. Wenn sie sowieso schon dauernd keifen, können sie die Energie auch genauso gut in einem Duell verwenden..."

Mittlerweile hatten die beiden Brüder mitbekommen, dass über sie gesprochen wurde. Entsetzt sah James zu Scorpius herüber. "Lily, wir können doch nicht mit _dem_...", zwar sprach er den Satz nich zu Ende, doch jedem war auch so klar, was er hatte sagen wollen.

Interessiert zog Scorpius eine Augenbrauche hoch. "Sprich es ruhig aus, Potter", sagte er ruhig, "Ich weiß selber, dass mein Vater ein Todesser ist. Mein Großvater war es auch. Und der ist vor ein paar Tagen verbrannt, während deine Cousine sich scheinbar in Luft aufgelöst hat, nachdem sich rausstellte, dass sie unter dem direkten Einfluss dieser Fake-Bellatrix steht. Glaubst du wirklich, es ist sinnvoll, mit den alten Kriterien an diesen - wie du des nennst - neuen Krieg heran zu gehen? Wo wir schon dabei sind, die Zeichen zu lesen... Ich will dir sie gerne deuten: Fake-Bellatrix interessiert sich nicht für den sogenannten _Blutstatus_ oder zumindest nicht vordergründig. Sie will, was sie gesagt hat: _Rache_."

Mehr oder weniger sprachlos starrte James den besten Freund seines Bruders an. Sie waren nicht verfeindet, so wie Rose und Scorpius, aber sie hatten sich auch nie viel zu sagen gehabt. Es war klar, dass man in der Familie Weasley und Potter, dem Nachwuchs der Malfoys mit mehr Vorbehalten entgegentrat, als den anderen Freunden ihrer Kinder, auch wenn sich (fast) alle Erwachsenen darum bemühten, es zu verbergen. Von daher war es noch niemandem, außer Albus, passiert, Scorpius Malfoy einmal Klartext reden zu hören. Ganz offensichtlich war James damit leicht überfordert, zumal er sich ein bisschen schämte.

Lily hingegen nahm die Angelegenheit gelassen. "Dann sind wir uns ja einig", trällerte sie entschlossen, "wir nehmen gemeinsam Nachhilfe bei Luna."

...

Für einen Moment war es ganz ruhig im Haus. Narcissa und Andromeda hatten ihren Dauerkrieg einmal wieder beendet und auch sonst sah sich niemand dazu berufen, seinen Senf dazuzugeben. Draco atmete tief durch. Draußen sah er den Frühling langsam kommen. War es richtig gewesen, was er Scorpius geraten hatte? Was, wenn diese Hexe auch das vorhergesehen hatte und als nächstes dort angreifen würde? Wie konnte es sein, dass eine einzige Hexe so viel Chaos und Unruhe stiften konnte? Dagegen war der Dunkle Lord ja schon fast ein Witz. Jemand klopfte an die Tür.

"Ja?", rief Draco höflich. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl in diesem Haus, in dem er und seine Mutter nur ungebetene Gäste waren. Die Weise, wie der Sohn seiner Cousine ihn ansah, zeigte Draco nur zu deutlich, dass er hier nicht im Ansatz willkommen war. Aber seine Mutter wollte nicht aufbrechen, solange sie nicht von ihrer Schwester rausgeworfen wurden. Sie hielt es für den sichersten Platz und das nicht nur, weil ständig Potters und Weasleys ein-und ausgingen. Wenn sie es freiwillig auf sich nahm, bei der Schwester um Asyl zu bitten, die sie so verabscheute, konnte Draco unmöglich etwas dagegen sagen. Er fragte sich manchmal nur, wo sie eigentlich hin sollten, wenn das ganze Theater vorbei war. Von ihrem Haus war nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben, nachdem man endlich die Flammen besiegt hatte. Er wollte eigentlich gar nicht daran denken.

Erst als der junge Lupin schon direkt vor ihm stand, bemerkte Draco ihn. Wieder einmal war er in seinen Gedanken versunken. Das passierte ihm zu oft in letzter Zeit. Er sollte wirklich mehr schlafen.

"Mrs. Parkinson steht draußen. Sie will mit dir reden" Unmöglich die Abneigung in diesem Tonfall zu überhören, fand Draco belustigt. Zwar wunderte er sich, woher Pansy wusste, dass er hier war, aber es freute ihn, jemand Vertrauten sehen zu können. Zügig lief er hinunter in das geräumige Wohnzimmer. Dort stand tatsächlich Pansy, gegenüber dem Sofa, auf dem Andromeda und Ron Weasley saßen. Potter hatte sich skeptisch an eine der Wände gelehnt. Er und Weasley hatten auch allen Grund diesen Besuch noch weniger willkommen zu heißen, als ihren alten Schulfein Malfoy, der zumindest bewiesen hatte, dass er im Ernstfall keinen vollkommen verdorbenen Charakter besaß.

"Draco!", rief Pansy hysterisch, kaum dass sie ihn gesehen hatte, und warf sich ihm schwungvoll um den Hals. Er roch ihr Parfum, welches noch immer nach Minze duftete, während sie ihre tränenüberströmte Wange an seinen Dreitagebart schmiegte. "Draco, ich hab so Angst", wimmerte sie verzweifelt.

Allarmiert schloss er sie in den Arm. "Was... was ist denn los Pan?"

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie in der Lage war, mehr als nur tränenerstickte Wortfetzten herauszubringen. Draco entging dabei nicht, dass Potter sie Beide aufmerksam musterte. Allerdings konnte er es ihm nicht verdenken. Pansy gehörte nun mal nicht gerade zu denen, die bei Potter ein Stein im Brett hatten.

"Was ist los?", fragte Draco noch einmal in aller Ruhe. Sie atmete tief durch, ehe sie ihm ernst in die Augen sah.

"_Sie_ war bei mir, Draco", flüsterte Pansy ängstlich, "Ihr Name ist Ira Lestrange. Sie ist Bellatrix's Tochter. Darum die Ähnlichkeit. Sie will Rache für ihre Mutter. Rache an Allen, die den Dunklen Lord bekämpf haben und auch an denen die ihn und ihre Mutter verraten oder verleugnet haben. Darum dein Vater, Draco. Oh, es tut mir so leid. Sie sammelt Leute. Es ist genau wie damals. Sie macht sich eine Armee. Ich war dort. Draco, sie will dich und deine Mutter. Du hättest im Feuer sterben sollen. Ich... Ich soll dich herlocken, damit sie dich erledigen kann. Ich... Ich... Ich wollte mich ihr anschließen. Aber dann hat sie gesagt, dass sie dich und deine Mutter töten will. Ich hatte so Angst-"

Das alles sprach diese sonst so aristokratisch erzogene Frau in einer unwahrscheinlichen Geschwindigkeit, dass Draco Mühe hatte ihr zu folgen. Erst allmählich, begriff er, was Pansy gerade für ihn tat. Sie hatte sich sowohl vor Potter als auch Weasley erneut als dunkle Magierin offenbart, nur um ihn zu warnen. Gerührt und liebevoll strich er ihr über die feuchte Stirn. "Pansy", flüsterte er sanft, "beruhig dich. Hier bist du sicher. Shh..." Allmählich wurde das Beben ihres zierlichen Körpers wieder zu einem regelmäßigen Ein-und Ausatmen. Behutsam führte er sie zu den Anderen und sah Potter fragend an. Der hatte die Stirn in Sorgenfalten gelegt, nickte Draco aber beruhigend zu. Offensichtlich war er bereit, Pansy Schutz zu gewähren. Diese schmiegte sich hilfesuchend an Dracos Oberarm.

Es war Andromeda, die als Erste das Wort ergriff: "Bellatrix war keine Mutter. Wann soll sie das gemacht haben? Rodolphus Lestrange war doch schon lange tot. Wie soll sie denn nebenbei mal eben so ein Kind geworfen haben?"

Auch Narcissa schien der Einwand auf der Zunge gelegen zu haben. Sie hätte ihn vermutlich nur etwas freundlicher formuliert. Pansy trat defensiv noch ein Stück weiter hinter Draco, antwortete aber aufrichtig: "Viel hat sie mir auch nicht gesagt. Wer ihr Vater ist, wollte sie nicht verraten. Das ist das, was sie uns erklärt hat. Sie hat eine ganze Menge Leute gefunden. Die meisten sind ehemalige Todesser, die nicht geschnappt wurden. Aber darunter sind auch ein paar jüngere Leute, deren Eltern Todesser sind, waren oder in Askaban sitzen. Ihr Name ist Ira Lestrange. Draco sollte ihr nächstes Opfer werden. Danach Scorpius und anschließend ihre beiden Tanten. Sie sagt, dass die es nicht würdig sind, dem noblen Haus der Blackfamilie anzugehören-"

Plötzlich mischte sich Potter ein: "Zeig uns deine Arme"

Nervös sah Pansy zu Draco auf, der seinen Arm noch etwas fester um sie legte. "Potter, sie hat doch schon gesagt, dass sie sich anschließen wollte, aber doch davon abgelassen hat."

"Na und?", blökte Weasley dazwischen, "für _dich_ vielleicht. Wer sagt uns, dass _wir_ ihr vertrauen können?"

"Ich hab mein Leben riskiert um hier her zu kommen, Wiesel!", schrie Pansy aufgebracht. "Glaubst du, dass ich noch einmal zurück gehe? Ira ist wahnsinnig! Sie ist unglaublich stark. Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!"

"Deine Arme", wiederholte Potter ruhig und doch sehr bestimmt. Ungläubig starrte Pansy ihren alten Freund an.

Der seufzte ergeben. "Tu es", flüsterte er einfühlsam, "sie werden dir nichts tun." Zwar konnte Draco Potter und Weasley nicht ausstehen, aber gerade Potter hatte ihm erst vor kurzem einmal wieder bewiesen, dass man ihm vertrauen konnte. Pansy würde das nie können: einem Gryffindor zu vertrauen. Draco musste innerlich auch über sich selber lachen. Es war bitter, zu wissen, dass der einzige nichtfamiliäre Mensch, dem man das eigene Leben in die Hände legen würde, ausgerechnet der größte Feind war. Eine Weile musste er der schönen Frau in die unwilligen Augen schauen. Draco sah, dass es Pansy widerstrebte, doch schließlich schob sie mit zitternden Fingern den weiten Ärmel ihrer schwarzen Robe nach oben, wo ein frischer Totenkopf prangte, aus dessen Augen zwei Schlangen ragten.

"Also doch", stieß Weasley triumphierend aus.

Potter blieb diplomatischer und nickte Pansy dankbar zu. "Hat sie damit Einfluss auf dich?", fragte er nüchtern.

Ungemütlich schüttelte Pansy den Kopf. "Nicht mehr als der Dunkle L- also ich meine, Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer auf die Todesser"

Draco schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Sofort verstand Pansy, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. "Keine Angst. Dein Mal kann sie nicht kontrollieren. Nur diejenigen, die sie selber macht."

Er lächelte sie erleichtert an. Dankbar küsste er sie auf die warme Wange. "Danke", hauchte er ihr so leise ins Ohr, dass nur sie es verstehen konnte.

...

Die 'Nachhilfestunde' war für alle eine relativ große Überraschung gewesen. James hatte zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen müssen, dass die beiden Syltherins wesentlich besser duellieren konnten, als es in Nevilles Erzählungen geklungen hatte. Noch dazu war Scorpius relativ gut darin, Menschen einzuschätzen, sodass er nach nicht langer Zeit, James Züge fast schon vorhersehen konnte. Albus hingegen war überrascht von seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten, die im normalen Schulunterricht, wo jeder ihm über die Schulter sah und die Erwartungen von Harry Potter an ihn richtete, nicht erwartet hätte. Die Jahre als Sucher hatten ihn flink gemacht. Lily musste für sich feststellen, dass sie sowohl James als auch Albus Aggressionspotential richtig eingeschätzt hatte, selber allerdings viel zu gelassen, an ein Duell heranging. Besonders mit Scorpius als Gegner, der im Gegensatz zu ihren Gryffindormitschülern nicht allzu viel von Fairplay hielt, war ihre Schnelligkeit gefordert. Scorpius zu guter Letzt merkte, wie es ihm etwas, das er bis jetzt immer gehasst hatte, anfing Spaß zu machen. Selbst mit drei Potters auf einmal im Raum, störte es ihn nicht weiter, sondern spornte viel mehr an, sein Bestes zu geben. Sie vereinbarten ein weiteres Treffen. Danach zog sich Luna in ihr Zimmer zurück. Die anderen gingen noch ein Stück zusammen.

"Sie wirkt müde", bemerkte Lily besorgt. Ihre Geschwister mussten ihr zustimmen. Auch, wenn Luna grundsätzlich so aussah, als würde sie mehr träumen, als leben, konnte man, sofern man sie besser kannte, einen unterschied erkennen. Sie und Neville waren unzertrennlich gewesen. Nun hatte sie weder Zeit um ihn zu trauern, noch konnte sie sich zurückziehen. Für einen Moment schwiegen sie betreten. Plötzlich fiel Scorpius der Brief seines Vaters ein. Er überlegte einen Augenblick, doch dann entschied er sich tatsächlich dafür, den anderen Beiden davon zu erzählen. Erstaunt starrten Lily und James ihn an.

"Darauf kann auch nur ein Slytherin kommen", brummte James belustigt, "sich entgegen der Gewohnheit verhalten."

"So dumm klingt das gar nicht", warf Lily diplomatisch ein, "wenn Fake-Bellatrix wirklich so viel im Voraus geplant hat, wie Scorpius Vater annimmt, dann ist es nur sinnvoll, ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen."

"Die Frage ist, wie sehr sie daran interessiert ist, momentan mit uns zu hantieren...", überlegte Albus laut.

"Eure Cousine hat gesagt 'Ich bin keine Spielfigur', als sie abends im Flur war", murmelte Scorpius nachdenklich. Es war ihm überhaupt nicht wohl in Gegenwart der beiden Gryffindors über Rose Weasley zu sprechen, zumal jedem bekannt war, dass er und Weasley sich hassten. "Sie hat permanent zusammenhangsloses Zeug gesprochen", fuhr Scorpius dennoch fort, "aber im Nachhinein kommt es mir vor, als hätte sie Stimmen gehört, mit denen sie spricht. Sie hat sich ja auch eingebildet, dass ihre Hand blutet. Ich glaube, dass Fake-Bellatrix nicht nur einen starken Einfluss auf sie hatte, sondern wirklich direkt in sie hinein hören und sprechen konnte."

Die drei Potters sahen ihn mehr als besorgt an. Nach viel Überwindung sagte Scorpius noch leise: "Ich habe diesen Einfluss auch selber gespürt, als ich ihre Hand berührt habe. Plötzlich war ich so wütend... Also, ich mein, auch so war ich schon wütend und ich kann sie ja auch nicht wirklich leiden, aber ich hätte sie nie im Leben so gegen die Wand geschleudert. Zumal ich eigentlich gar nicht die Kraft dazu habe. Und ich habe die Hand nur _kurz _berührt. Wenn eure Cousine diesen Splitter in der Haut hat, will ich nicht wissen, wie es in ihr drin aussieht."

James war der erste, dem etwas dazu einfiel: "Rose ist ziemlich schlau. Sie hat sich vielleicht etwas besser unter Kontrolle als du und Albus?"

"Soll das heißen, Syltherins lassen sich schneller beeinflussen?", fragte Albus sofort geladen nach.

"Nicht streiten", unterbrachen Lily und Scorpius im Chor, woraufhin sie sich für einen Moment überrascht ansahen und anschließend lachen mussten. Sogar James und Albus stimmten verlegen mit ein. Sie verabschiedeten sich an der Stelle, an der sich ihre Wege trennten.

...

"Woher hast du die Schramme?", fragte Hermione besorgt, als Luna am Abend in das Büro der Schulleiterin kam. Überrascht betrachtete Luna ihren Arm.

"Oh", meinte sie verträumt, "die habe ich mir wohl beim Duellieren geholt."

"Duellieren?", rief Hermione sofort schockiert.

"Ja", säuselte Luna gelassen, "Scorpius und James hatten einen sehr angeregten Kampf. Dabei hat es ordentlich Funken geregnet. Das hat richtig Spaß gemacht."

Entgeistert starrte Hermione ihre alte Freundin an. "Scorpius Malfoy hat sich mit James duelliert? Der kann was erleben! Für sowas haben wir im Moment wirklich keine Zeit."

"Oh doch", widersprach Luna lebendig, "sie hatten ihre Hausaufgaben schon erledigt. Wir hatten also genug Zeit."

"Was?", quakte Hermione irritiert.

"Sie haben doch um die Nachhilfe im Duellieren geben", erklärte Luna, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt.

"Wer?", hakte Hermione nun vollkommen verwirrt nach, "James und Scorpius?"

"Gewisser maßen ja", erklärte Luna gemütlich, "eigentlich waren es ja erst James und Lily. Aber in meinem Schulzimmer haben schon Albus und Scorpius mit derselben Bitte gewartet. Erst haben die Vier gemeint, dass das gar nicht gut ist. Dann haben nur noch Albus und James gemeint, dass das eine schlechte Idee ist, während Lily und Scorpius festgestellt haben, dass es eine ganz außerordentlich gute Idee ist und dann waren irgendwann alle Vier der Meinung. Und morgen machen wir weiter. Ich bin gekommen um dich darum zu bitten, dass du sie im Heilen unterrichtest."

Verdattert starrte Hermione die blonde Frau an.


	13. Zweifach

_**Zweifach**_

Little lies  
Little lies  
Making up tragedies  
Nothing is as it seems  
Who cares what is real  
Little lies  
Little lies  
Only to entertain  
The message is all the same for those who believe  
(Little Lies, Tarja)

Sie wärmte sich an seinem warmen Körper, den sie schon als Jugendliche so geliebt hatte, obwohl ihm damals noch die Muskeln gefehlt hatten. Es hatte die Umherstehenden durchaus verwundert, als Draco keine Einwände gezeigt hatte, dass Pansy mit ihm das Zimmer teilen wollte wohl wissend, dass nur ein Bett darin stand. Weasley hatte ihr den Zauberstab abgenommen. Das gefielt ihr gar nicht. Doch sie hatte es über sich ergehen lassen. Nun roch sie gierig an dem erwachsen gewordenen Mann neben sich. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch sein Lächeln verriet, dass er noch wach war.

"Du kannst auch nicht schlafen?", flüsterte Pansy leise.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sein linkes Auge schob sich leicht auf. Darunter schielte eines seiner warmgrauen Augen müde zu ihr herüber. Auch das andere öffnete er langsam. Wie lange war sie diesem Blick verfallen gewesen? Liebevoll zog er ihren schmalen Körper näher an sich heran. "Und du?"

Pansy seufzte. Mit der Fingerkuppe strich sie über sein inzwischen leicht verblasstes Mal. Trotz der langen Jahre war es dennoch deutlich zu erkennen. Pansy wusste, wie sehr Draco diese Stelle seines Körpers hasste. Er würde es nie offen zugeben, doch sie kannte seinen Scharm für diese Zeit. Sie kannte ihn insgesamt sehr gut.

"Ich fühle mich so nackt ohne Zauberstab", murmelte sie verlegen.

Er sah sie schuldbewusst an. Schließlich war er der Grund, dass sie nun in dieser Lage war. "Hier kann dir nichts passieren", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, "das Haus steht inzwischen unter dem Fidelius-Zauber. Der ist sicher."

Sie nickte halbherzig. "Draco?"

"Ja?"

"Ich muss dir was beichten", flüsterte Pansy schüchtern.

Unsicher betrachtete er ihre dunkelgrünen Augen. "Was denn?"

"Ich bin schwanger"

Das saß. Einen Moment lang verschlug es Draco regelrecht die Sprache. Entgeistert starrte er auf den noch flachen Bauch am Körper, den er so sicher umschlossen hielt.

"Wer...", war das einziger was er hervorbrachte.

Sie lächelte ihn verlegen an."Na wer wohl?"

"Ich dachte du verhütest!", gluckste er etwas überrumpelt.

Augenblicklich stieß sie ihn zurück. "Ich werde dich schon nicht aussaugen. Ich hab selber Geld!"

"Nein", protestierte Draco hilflos, "so hab ich das doch gar nicht gemeint. Jetzt sei doch nicht beleidigt." Er krabbelte vorsichtig wieder näher an sie heran und küsste sie sanft auf die weiche Stirn. "Es ist nur so, dass ich eigentlich nicht mehr mit weiteren Kindern gerechnet hatte. Und der Zeitpunkt ist ja auch nicht gerade der günstigste..."

Sie seufzte versöhnlich. "Ich weiß. So war das auch eigentlich nicht gedacht. Ich hab nur meine biologische Uhr ticken gehört und irgendwie dachte plötzlich ich, dass es ja vielleicht doch ganz schön wäre, nicht ganz allein zu sein im Alter... Da hab ich einfach... Naja, ich hab meinen Verhütungstrank abgesetzt."

Der Blonde lächelte milde. "Timing war noch nie unsere Stärke, was...?" Andächtig schaute er auf ihren Bauch.

"Wenn du weiter so darauf guckst, komm ich mir dick vor", beschwerte sich Pansy im Scherz.

Draco grinste auf seine bestechend süffisante Art. "Du _wirst_ dick werden, das ist dir schon klar, oder?"

"Nein wirklich?", stieß sie gespielt entsetzt aus.

Sie mussten Beide lachen. Fast wie damals in Hogwarts, wenn sie über Potter und seine treudoofen Freunde gelästert hatten. Plötzlich wurde der blonde Mann sehr ernst.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Pansy besorgt.

Ihr Gegenüber griff mit einem Mal nach seinen Sachen, die neben dem Bett lagen. Von dort zog er seinen Zauberstab unter der zusammengefalteten Robe hervor und drückte ihn ihr in die Hand. "Nimm meinen. Aber sag es nicht den Anderen."

Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. Es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass er ihr etwas so Kostbares anvertraut hatte. Dankbar küsste sie ihn innig auf die rauen Lippen. Dann grinste sie ihn belustigt an: "Du solltest dich wirklich endlich überwinden, einen der Gryffindors um einen Rasierer zu bitten!"

Daraufhin verdrehte er gespielt genervt die Augen.

...

Zwei Tage waren seit ihrem ersten Treffen vergangen. Scorpius begann sich innerlich richtig darauf zu freuen. Es machte Spaß die eigenen Grenzen auszutesten und obendrein noch Anerkennung dafür zu bekommen. Mrs. Granger hatte zusätzlich zu den anderen Fächern Heilkunde eingerichtet, das sie zusammen mit Madame Pomfrey unterrichtete. Noch nie hatte ihm Schule so viel Spaß gemacht und das trotz der Umstände. Wären nicht James, Lily und Albus so besorgt um ihre Cousine gewesen, hätte er es vielleicht sogar genießen können, endlich seine Ruhe vor der Giftschlange zu haben. Am Morgen des dritten Tages erreichte ihn ein Brief seines Vaters, den Scorpius mehr als aufgeregt las.

"Was stand drin?", wollte Albus später wissen.

Sein bester Freund machte ein unglückliches Gesicht. "Ich werde Bruder", erklärte er trocken.

"Deine Mutter ist doch in Frankreich?", warf Albus überrascht ein.

Erst musste Scorpius über die Naivität des Potterkindes lachen, dann erklärte er freundlicher Weise: "Mein Vater braucht meine Mutter nicht um sich fortzupflanzen. Was sie betrifft, würde es mich übrigens nicht wundern, sollte ich schon längst einige Geschwister haben. Aber um bei der Sache zu bleiben: Pansy ist schwanger."

"Oha", verkündete Albus beeindruckt. Das hätte er der flatterhaften Mrs. Parkinson nicht zugetraut. "Du klingst nicht glücklich darüber?"

"Naja", seufzte Scorpius matt, "die Beiden hätten sich wirklich einen anderen Zeitpunkt aussuchen können. Aber ich glaub, Dad freut sich. Er hätte gerne auch mehrere Kinder gehabt. Das hat er mir mal verraten. Ich bin nicht begeistert, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Egal."

Albus nickte schlicht. "War sonst noch was Wichtiges?", fragte er zur Ablenkung.

"Ja", bestätigte Scorpius ernst, "einiges. Aber das erzähle ich euch besser gleich allen zusammen bei Luna."

Sie trafen sich wie vereinbart nach dem Unterricht bei Luna. Lily und James hatten dieses Mal noch ein paar Freunde dabei, die ebenfalls vorhatten, sich zu wappnen. Darunter waren einige Mitglieder des Weasleyfamilie, aber auch Schüler anderer Häuser. Scorpius und Albus hätten auch welche mitgebracht, nur war es in ihrem Haus momentan schwierig, das Bellatrix-Thema anzuschneiden, besonders weil nicht alle ihrer Mitschüler der neuen Schwarzmagierin grundsätzlich abgeneigt zu sein schienen. Insgesamt staunten Lilys und James Freunde nicht schlecht, als tatsächlich die zwei allseits bekannten Slytherins hinzukamen. Einige rümpften zweifelnd die Nasen. Wieder einmal war es Lily, die mit allen Regeln der Diplomatie die Sitzung begann:

"Hallo zusammen", trällerte sie gelassen in die Runde, "schön, dass ihr alle kommen konntet. Jetzt, da wir doch etwas an Größe zugenommen haben, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns einen Namen geben. Nachhilfestunden bei Luna klingt irgendwie blöd. Hat jemand einen Vorschlag?"

Albus konnte erkennen, wie Scorpius die Augen verdrehte. "Wenn einer 'Dumbledors Army' vorschlägt, kotz ich", brummte Scorpius zu seinem Freund gewandt, was allerdings ausgerechnet Roses Bruder, Hugo, aufschnappte und giftig erwiderte: "Du kannst auch wieder gehen, Malfoy!"

Angespannt hielt Lily inne. Sie verstand nicht, warum Jungen sich permanent ihre Muskeln unter die Nase reiben mussten. Wie erwartet, verschränkte Scorpius die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich war ja wohl vor dir hier, Weasley", konterte er trocken.

"Na und?", bellte Hugo sauer, "Slytherins kann man nicht trauen. Sorry, Al. Aber ich weiß nur, dass der da mitverantwortlich dafür ist, dass meine Schwester seit Tagen spurlos verschwunden ist. Keiner kann mir sagen, dass er nicht glücklich darüber ist!" Während Hugo das schrie, deutete er wild fuchtelnd mit dem Finger auf Scorpius, welcher sich einmal wieder ziemlich unwohl in seiner blassen Haut fühlte.

"Weasley", begann er mit einem Mal sehr ruhig und ernst, "nur weil ich deine Schwester nicht leiden kann, laufe ich nicht einer Person nach, die meinen Großvater auf dem Gewissen hat und meinem Vater nach dem Leben trachtet, wie ich heute Morgen erfahren habe."

Ganz leise war es geworden, während Scorpius sprach. Dieser zog den Brief seines Vaters hervor und las eine Stelle daraus vor:

"Pansy hatte vor, sich Ira Lestrange anzuschließen. Das ist die Tochter meiner Tante. Mum und Andromeda haben es erst nicht für möglich gehalten, aber es muss wohl stimmen. Mehr wissen wir nicht über ihre Herkunft. Sie hat Pansy ein Dunkles Mal verpasst. Es sieht ein wenig anders aus als meines, scheint aber ähnlich zu funktionieren. Was das heißt, muss ich dir ja nicht erklären... Laut Pansy hat es Ira Lestrange unter anderem auf unsere Familie abgesehen. Ich sollte der nächste sein, aber dazu war Pansy nicht bereit und hat die Seiten gewechselt. Potter und Weasley sind nicht überzeugt von ihrer Aufrichtigkeit, aber ich glaube ihr. Sie war wirklich panisch, als sie hier aufgetaucht ist.

Damals haben wir, wenn jemand neu in ein Haus getreten ist, Vertrauensfragen gestellt um sicher zu gehen, dass es sich auch um die Person handelt, die sie vorgibt zu sein. Am besten geeignet sind Dinge, die nur du und die Person wissen können. Heute Morgen zum Beispiel habe ich Potter gefragt, wann wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind. Die meisten Leute denken, dass das im Hogwarts Express war, aber unser wirklich erstes Treffen war in der Winkelgasse. Solche Fragen meine ich. Das mag alles etwas krass klingen, aber ich glaube, dass es nicht übertrieben ist. Ich würde dich darum bitten, ähnlich zu verfahren, zumindest bis klar ist, woher Ira Lestrange ihre Opfer so gut kannte!"

Den Rest, in dem Draco seinen Sohn um besondere Vorsicht bat, ließ Scorpius aus. Er hatte erreicht was er wollte. Hugo Weasley sah ihn noch immer misstrauisch, doch auch einfühlsam an.

"Dann würde ich sagen, dass wir endlich den Namen aussuchen sollten, damit wir anfangen können", quakte James locker in die angespannte Stimmung. Einen Moment lang musste Scorpius sein Grinsen unterdrücken. Es war nicht untertrieben, wenn Albus seinen Bruder, den Elefant im Porzellanladen nannte, doch dieses Mal passte es ganz gut, denn Alle schienen sich etwas zu entspannen.

"Wenn Dumbledors Army wegfällt, was nehmen wir dann?", stimmte Lily fröhlich ein, als wäre rein gar nichts Unangenehmes vorgefallen. In dem Moment kam Luna hinzu. Sie wirkte ziemlich erschöpft, aber auch angenehm überrascht von den vielen Besuchern.

"Schön, dass so viele kommen konnten", säuselte sie freundlich.

Plötzlich kam Scorpius eine gute Idee: "Wie wäre es mit Luna?" fragte er unternehmungslustig in die Runde.

Die Anderen sahen ihn überrascht an. Lily war die Einzige, die ihn verstanden hatte. "Lunas Army! Eine gute Idee..."

Während die meisten Anderen schon zustimmend nickten, blickte Luna verdutzt in die Runde. "Ich habe eine Arme? Ich bin doch Pazifistin...?"

"Das stört nicht", beteuerte James vergnügt, "wir sollten jetzt auch endlich anfangen. Sonst kommen wir überhaupt nicht voran!"

"Aber ich muss mich etwas zurückhalten", kündigte Luna geduldig an. James, der ihr eben noch leicht auf die Schulter geklopft hatte, sah die verträumte Lehrerin besorgt an: "Was ist denn los? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

"Doch. doch", beschwichtigte Luna ruhig, "aber ich sollte auf meinen Bauch aufpassen."

"Wieso das?", schoss es verständnislos aus James heraus.

Erneut begriff Lily als erste: "Um Gottes Willen! Luna, bist du schwanger?"

Die Blonde nickte verträumt. "Ich hab es gerade erst gemerkt. Erst habe ich mich gewundert, dass ich mich so oft übergeben musste, in letzter Zeit, aber da habe ich noch an Kauwürmer gedacht. Die setzten sich nämlich in die Magenwand und scheuchen das Essen wieder nach oben, wenn es ihnen nicht gefällt. Seit Tagen versuche ich schon ihren Geschmack zu treffen, dann hat mich Hermione heute Morgen gefragt, wann ich das letzte Mal meine Regel hatte und da ist es mir erst gekommen."

Begeistert starrte Lily ihre Patentante an. "Das ist ja wunderbar!"

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Luna", lachte James außer sich.

Viele Weitere gratulierten ihr, sodass Luna ganz rot wurde. Scorpius, der seinerseits eigentlich für einen Tag schon die Schnauze voll gehabt hatte von Babys, konnte auch nicht anders, als sich für Luna zu freuen. Später, als er sich erfolgreich mit James Potter duelliert hatte, zog Luna ihn einen Moment beiseite und sagte freundlich: "Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken, Scorpius."

Verwundert sah er ihr in die klaren Augen. "Warum denn?", fragte er ehrlich.

"Weil du nicht wolltest, dass ich mich unterkühle."

Verlegen und berührt lächelte Scorpius die blonde Frau an.

...

Im Wohnzimmer herrschte zur Abwechslung mal kein großer Betrieb. Narcissa saß neben Andromeda. Sie versuchte, den permanenten Andrang von Gryffindors zu ignorieren.

"So still?", fragte Andromeda stichelnd.

Die Blonde wandte sich ihrer Schwester zu. Auch wenn sie in der vergangenen Woche fast nichts Anderes getan hatten, als zu streiten, so lag eine Art unausgesprochener Waffenstillstand zwischen ihnen.

"Ich denke nach. Im Gegensatz zu dir, kann ich das", erwiderte Narcissa trocken.

Ihre Schwester lächelte unecht. "Worüber denn? Aber streng dich nicht zu sehr an dabei. Sonst bekommt dein Schädel Risse davon." Eigentlich hatte sie sagen wollen: 'Das Stroh auf deinem Kopf _brennt_ nämlich gut', aber sie konnte es sich noch rechtzeitig verkneifen.

"Über Parkinson", gestand Narcissa ernst.

Automatisch schaute Andromeda in die Richtung des Gästezimmers, in dem ihr Neffe und seine Bettbekanntschaft zurzeit residierten. "Du traust ihr nicht", stellte Andromeda nüchtern fest.

"Nein", stimmte Narcissa zu.

Die Ältere schwieg einen Moment. "Sie ist schwanger von Draco. Das spricht dafür, dass sie ihm nicht weh tun würde, oder?"

Narcissa zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Für meinen Geschmack hat sie dafür zu oft um meinen Mann herumgetanzt..."

"Was?!", brach es wie Sprudel aus Andromeda heraus. Etwas derart vertrauliches hatte ihre Schwester schon lange nicht mehr von sich gegeben.

Narcissa verdrehte die Augen. "Bild dir nichts darauf ein. Lucius hat sie jedes Mal abblitzen lassen. Du kennst- ich meine, kanntest ihn. Er war ziemlich genervt von ihr. Parkinson macht vor jedem die Beine breit, der genug Klunker an den Fingern trägt. Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, das sie sich so schnell ein Dunkles Mal hat verpassen lassen, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass Ira Lucius auf dem Gewissen hat. Hast du schon mal daran gedacht?"

Unwohl musste Andromeda nicken. Natürlich hatte sie da auch schon drüber nachgedacht und sogar mit Harry Potter persönlich besprochen. Von Pansys Schwangerschaft wussten bisher nur sie und Narcissa. Es war eigenartig, aber Narcissa begann ihr wieder Persönliches zu erzählen. Sie wusste woran es lag: Ihre Schwester war einsam und hatte Angst. Fast, wie damals. Bevor Lucius zu ihrem Beschützer geworden war.

"Es gefällt mir nicht, dass Draco ihr so uneingeschränkt vertraut. Für ihn ist es eine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass man Familienmitgliedern vertrauen kann. Solange sie sein Kind ich sich trägt, ist sie das für ihn. Aber für Frauen wie Pansy, ist so etwas nicht selbstverständlich. Die würde ihrer eigenen Schwester das Messer in die Brust rammen, wenn sie dafür etwas Rentables ergattern kann..."

Traurig musste Andromeda seufzen. Der Unterton traf ihr Gewissen. "Hast du es mir immer noch nicht verziehen, dass ich die Familie verraten habe?", fragte sie in aller Direktheit.

Die Blonde schwieg einen Augenblick. Sie sahen sich nicht in die Augen, sondern schauten Beide in die Richtung des Gästezimmers. "Ich habe dir nicht verziehen, dass du mich damals angelogen hast", gestand sie schließlich ganz ohne Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme. Nur nach Ehrlichkeit schmeckte dieser Satz, wie es Andromeda nicht von der Blonden erwartet hatte. Sie fand darauf keine Antwort. Darum schwiegen sie Beide.

In dem Moment kam Harry durch den Ofen gefolgt von Ron Weasley und Minerva McGonagall sowie einigen Auroren, die Andromeda nicht mit Namen kannte. Ted war ebenfalls darunter. Andromeda wusste nicht, ob sie das beruhigen sollte oder besorgen.

"Es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert", platzte es direkt aus Harry heraus. Alarmiert standen beide Frauen auf. "Ira Lestrange hat zusammen mit einer Horde neue Todesser, oder wie auch immer die sich jetzt nennen mögen, die Winkelgasse angegriffen. Niemand war darauf vorbereitet. Es war wie damals. Sämtliche Läden sind in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Zahlreiche Verletzte und zwei Tote."

"Ted hat mit euch gekämpft?", stieß Andromeda wie verseinert aus. Sie hätte es ihrem Enkel nie erlauben dürfen, ein Auror zu werden.

Für einen schier ewigen Moment starrte sie den jungen Potter an, doch der schüttelte ruhig den Kopf. "Keine Angst. Ich hatte Ted mit Büroarbeit vertraut."

Innerlich dachte sich Andromeda, dass es vielleicht doch keine so schlechte Idee von ihrer Tochter und ihrem Schwiegersohn gewesen war, Harry Potter zum Paten zu ernennen, was sie allerdings nicht laut sagen würde. Unbemerkt griff Narcissa nach Andromedas Hand. Sie spürte die vertraute Wärme auf ihrer kalten Haut. Es war sehr lange her, das die Blonde Schutz in ihrer Gegenwart gesucht hatte. Manchmal war Andromeda froh darum, dass man in ihrer Familie mit unausgesprochenen Worten mehr sagen konnte, als die Gryffindors mit all ihrem pathetischen Geschwafel.

"Was ist passiert?", wollte Draco plötzlich wissen. Er und Pansy waren neugierig aus dem Gästezimmer gekommen.

"Es gab einen Angriff auf die Winkelgasse mit zwei Toten", erklärte Narcissa frei heraus. Sie sah ihren Sohn besorgt an. Einen kurzen Moment lang schien Draco benommen zu sein. Entsetzt sah er zu Potter herüber. "Das... das war sie?", fragte er hilflos.

Potter nickte. Dieses Mal versuchte Draco gar nicht seine Angst zu verbergen. "Scheiße", flüsterte er verzweifelt. "Hört das denn nie auf?" Seine grauen Augen wirkten wirklich erschöpft. "Vielleicht hätte ich Scorpius doch hier her kommen lassen sollen.", überlegte er schuldbewusst.

Gerade als Narcissa zu ihrem Sohne gehen wollte, um ihn zu beruhigen, durchbrach ein schrilles Lachen die Ruhe. Alle Augen waren auf Pansy gerichtet. Verwirrt sah Draco zu seiner Begleitung herüber. Sie lachte ihm unverhohlen ins angstverzerrte Gesicht.

"Du bist so naiv, Draco", grinste sie angriffslustig, wobei sie zeitgleich seinen im Vertrauen geliehenen Zauberstab entschlossen auf das Dunkle Mal ihres Oberarms richtete. Als die Auroren begriffen, was die Hexe vorhatte, war es bereits zu spät. Innerhalb weniger Herzschläge war der Raum gefüllt von schwarz gekleideten Gestalten. Potter und Weasley waren die ersten, die die Lage erkannten und das Duellieren begannen. Auch Narcissa und Andromeda waren in Windeseile kampfbereit gewesen. Mitten in ihrem eigenen Wohnzimmer stand Bellatrixs Tochter. Sie hatte dem Namen ihrer Mutter wirklich alle Ehre gemacht. Kaum hatte Andromeda den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet, schmetterte Ira ihren Fluch mit einer lockeren Handbewegung zurück, wobei Andromeda schmerzhaft gegen die Wand prallte.

"ROMY!", schrie Narcissa in schriller Panik, die sogar den Ruf ihres Enkels übertönte. Obwohl die Situation alles andere als angenehm war, hörte Andromeda die lang vermisste Zärtlichkeit in der Stimme ihrer Schwester. Gerade als sie gestärkt zu dieser aufsehen wollte, richtete Ira Lestrange den Zauberstab auf die Blonde. Von purer Panik getrieben griff Draco ohne magische Waffe seine Nichte von hinten an, doch richtete im selben Augenblick den anderen Arm auf ihn, mit dem sie einen zweiten Zauberstab umklammert hielt: "Avada Kedavra!", hörte man eisig aus ihrem Mund gleiten, voll von Genugtuung und Triumph. Aus beiden Zauberstabspizen schoss das grüne Licht und traf Mutter und Sohn mitten ins Herz. Andromeda hatte dabei das Gefühl, ihr eigenes Herz würde aufhören zu schlagen. Für diesen Moment, hatte die Welt aufgehört sich zu drehen. Immer wieder schossen ihre eigenen braunen Augen hin und her zwischen den entsetzten Gesichtsausdrücken der beiden Malfoys, die sich gegenseitig hatten sterben gesehen, bevor das Licht in ihren geweiteten Pupillen verblasst war. Bevor sie Gelegenheit bekam ihrer Wut freien Lauf zu lassen, wurde Andromeda jedoch von Ron Weasley am Arm ergriffen, der sie umgehend wegapparierte.

"NEEEIN!", schrie sie den Tränen nahe, als sie sich in Molly Weasleys Wohnzimmer wiederfand. "NEIN! NEIN! NEIN!"

Dabei hämmerte sie wie besessen auf Ron ein, der hilflos dabei zusah. Einen Augenblick später erschien Harry Potter mit Ted im Griff. Hinter ihr tauchten noch andere Personen auf, denen sie jedoch keine Beachtung schenkte. Verblüfft starrten Arthur und Molly sie an. Auch Percy und Ginny waren anwesend. Keiner der Weasleys begriff, was sich gerade abspielte.

"NEEEEIN", schrie sie noch immer den unbeholfenen Ron an, als hätte er höchst persönlich das blutige Werk vollbracht. "Relaschio", schoss sie ohne zu überlegen gegen Mollys Standuhr. "Relaschio" gegen das Sofa und "Relaschio" gegen das Fenster. Von draußen wehte mildere Luft herein. Alle Augen waren voll Schrecken auf sie gerichtet, während im ganzen Wohnzimmer rußige Brandflecken zu sehen waren. Entsetzt ging Arthur einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Andromeda?", fragte er behutsam. Diese brach unerwartet wortlos zusammen.

Aus weiter Ferne hörte sie die Stimmen von Harry und Ron, die den Anderen erklärten, was geschehen war. "...Sie waren in der Überzahl", seufzte Potter schwermütig, "wir hätten keine Chance gehabt, darum sind wir abgehauen, bevor es noch mehr Leute erwischt..."

"...So hab ich sie noch nie erlebt...", bemerkte Molly noch immer versteinert.

"...doch", wandte ihr Mann betroffen ein, "damals als sie von Theodores Tod erfahren hat... Und nach Tonks..."

"...Harry, wir müssen es Scorpius sagen..."

Andromeda hörte nicht richtig hin. In ihrem Ohr hatte sich ein stumpfes Rauschen breit gemacht. Eingelullt von der tauben Bewusstlosigkeit ließ sich Andromeda in das Schwarz gleiten.

...

Sie hatten ganze zwei Stunden unter der Anleitung von Luna gekämpft. Zu allem Überfluss hatte Scorpius Hugo eine lange Schnittwunde am rechten Unterarm verpasst, weil er dessen Reaktionsvermögen falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Doch Hugo war nicht weiter sauer, nachdem Scorpius sich aufrichtig entschuldigt hatte. Es überkam ihn das eigenartige Gefühl, dass er ein falsches Bild von dem blonden Slytherin erhalten hatte durch die zahlreichen Erzählungen seiner Schwester. Innerlich musste er an das letzte Weihnachtsfest denken. Permanent waren Rose und Ron aneinander geraden. Am liebsten wäre er weggelaufen, doch das hatte sie schon für ihn erledigt. Nur wenigen Leuten war bewusst, dass seine engelsgleiche Schwester auch eine andere, eine aggressive und streitsüchtige Seite hatte. Viele nahmen ihr die stets ausgeglichene und hilfsbereite, wenn auch manchmal etwas temperamentvolle, Streberin ab. Er kannte Rose etwas besser. Doch auch ihm war das Ausmaß ihrer inneren Unruhe nicht bewusst gewesen, fürchtete er nun allmählich im Nachhinein.

Malfoy war kein Monster.

Plötzlich ging ein hysterischer Schrei durch das Klassenzimmer. Alle Augen wandten sich in den hinteren Teil des Raumes, wo bis eben noch James Potter und Scorpius Malfoy lässig duelliert hatten. Da Beide schon müde gewesen waren, hatten sie sich darauf beschränkt, Abwehrzauber zu trainieren. Nun stand der blonde Slytherin auf einmal mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor seinem Gegner und starrte die eigene Hand an. Völlig entsetzt und abwesend von dem, was um ihn herum geschah, formte er unverständliche Worte mit seinen Lippen. James näherte sich vorsichtig an, weil er glaubte, dass er Scorpius mit einem Fluch erwischt hätte, doch Albus hielt seinen Bruder geistesgegenwärtig zurück.

"NEIN", schrie Malfoy blindlings so schrill, wie eine Flöte.

"Was ist denn passiert?", wollte einer der umstehenden Schüler wissen. Auch Hugo wunderte sich über Malfoys Verhalten. Er konnte zwar sehen, wie Albus seinem Bruder etwas zuflüsterte, doch Hugo stand zu weit weg, um es zu verstehen. Noch einmal schrie Scorpius "NEIN" und immer wieder "NEIN. NEIN. NEIN."

James Gesicht hatte sich verfinstert. Lily und Luna gingen näher heran. Sie wurden von James aufgeklärt, während Albus vorsichtig an seinen besten Freund herantrat, der noch immer wie gebannt auf die eigene Hand starrte. Dort konnte Hugo nichts Besonderes erkennen, bis auf einen ziemlich schweren Ring, der antik aussah und grün funkelte.

Im nächsten Augenblick brach Scorpius Malfoy einfach zusammen, wobei Albus ihn gerade noch auffangen konnte. Selber ganz blass im Gesicht, stützte Albus den regungslosen Körper seines besten Freundes. Er und James trugen Scorpius nach draußen, von wo aus sie in den Krankenflügel weitergehen wollten.

"Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sich Hugo aufgewühlt, als sich einige Minuten später der Raum etwas geleert hatte. Seine Cousine sah ihn unglücklich an. "Ich weiß es auch nicht genau, aber während dem Duell mit James muss auf Scorpius Finger der Familienring aufgetaucht sein. Al meinte, das passiert nur, wenn der da vorige Besitzer verstorben ist. Scorpius Vater ist vor ein paar Tagen dasselbe passiert, als Lucius Malfoy verbrannt ist, aber der hatte es erst etwas später gemerkt."

Sprachlos starrte Hugo in Lilys braune Augen. "Du meinst..."

Sie zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Aber Scorpius scheint es zu vermuten."


	14. Von Regen und Eis

_**Von Regen und Eis**_

Nothing has changed  
I´m still the man I used to be  
sometimes too loud  
sometimes too proud  
sometimes cruel like a child  
So nothing has changed  
and I don´t want it to stay this way

Why do we have to make mistakes  
on our own to grow  
Why can´t we learn from these mistakes  
the other one did before  
(Chamber, Mistakes)

Im Krankenflügel war es unendlich leise. Scorpius glaubte seinen eigenen Atem lauter hören zu können, als je zuvor. Fast so, als würde er seinen Kopf unter Wasser tauchen. Es rauschte auch ähnlich in seinen Ohren. Hatte ihm sein Vater nicht mal erklärt, dass das nur das Echo der eigenen Organe war, das an dem Wasser außerhalb der Ohren widerhallte...? Er war sich nicht mehr sicher. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden um Draco zu fragen, doch er hätte nicht gewusst, wo er nach seinem Vater hätte suchen sollen. Immer wieder blitzte der Anblick dieses ekelerregenden Ringes in ihm auf, mit dem er als Kleinkind einmal hatte spielen wollen und dafür eine Ohrfeige von seinem Großvater kassiert hatte. Scorpius wollte seine Hand nicht betrachten. Nicht mal spüren wollte er sie noch. Zwischen Fieber und Schmerz wälzte er sich in seinem Bett hin und her. 'Nein', war alles was er denken konnte. Wo blieb seine Großmutter? Warum kam sie nicht...? War vielleicht doch alles ganz anders als er dachte?

Mildes Licht drang an seine geschlossenen Lieder. Er blinzelte. Draußen war es heller Tag. Einen Moment vergaß er, was geschehen war und lächelte die Sonne an. Der Schnee würde bald schmelzen, wenn es so warm bleiben würde.

"Bist du wach?", hörte er jemanden fragen, dessen Stimme er schon einmal gehört hatte. Langsam drehte sich Scorpius zu Seite. Warum fiel ihm das so schwer?

Dort, direkt neben seinem Bett, saß Harry Potter persönlich. Das Gesicht von Ruhelosigkeit entstellt. Seine Augenringe konnte man auch aus der Ferne nicht mehr übersehen.

"Dad hat gesagt, dass Sie zu wenig schlafen", murmelte Scorpius leise, "er hat von Schwimmreifen unter Ihren Augen geschrieben."

"Scorpius", setzte Mr. Potter hilflos an, "dein Vater-"

"Nein", unterbrach Scorpius vehement, "ich will es nicht hören."

Potter schwieg tatsächlich. Nur auf dessen Gesicht zeichnete noch sich die Botschaft ab, die er nicht sagen sollte.

"Warum?", schluchzte Scorpius verzweifelt.

"Er hat Pansy Parkinson seinen Zauberstab gegeben", erklärte Potter betroffen, "weil sie ihm gesagt hat, dass sie schwanger von ihm sei. Ob das stimmt, wissen wir nicht. Nachdem sie von einem Angriff in der Winkelgasse erfahren hatte, hat sie mit dem Stab ihr Dunkles Mal berührt, sodass Ira Lestrange sie trotz Fideliuszauber lokalisieren konnte. Es sind plötzlich um die Dreißig ihrer Leute in Andromedas Haus aufgetaucht. Dein Vater wollte seiner Mutter helfen, die von Ira bedroht wurde. Was er nicht ahnen konnte, war, dass diese zwei Zauberstäbe benutzt. Sie hat auf die Beiden gleichzeitig einen Todesfluch gefeuert."

Ungläubig schoss Scorpius von dem Bett hoch. "Oma auch?", rief er entsetzt.

Potter nickte verlegen. Es war so still im Zimmer, dass Scorpius sich fragte, ob der Mann gegenüber sein Herz schlagen hören konnte. Er selber hatte das Gefühl es nicht einmal mehr zu spüren.

...

Einfühlsam legte Lily ihrem Bruder ihre Hand auf seine gesenkte Schulter. Albus lächelte ihr dankbar zu. James saß den Beiden wortlos gegenüber. Sie warteten draußen. Eine ganze Nacht hatten sie nur gewartet. Auch in ihren kühnsten Träumen hätten die beiden Gryffindors sich nicht träumen lassen, dass sie einmal miterleben würden, wie ein anderer junger Mensch von dem Tod seines Vaters erfuhr. Als ihr eigener Vater nicht viel später in Begleitung von Ron und Hermione in Hogwarts aufgetaucht war um die schreckliche Vermutung zu bestätigen, hätten sie am liebsten die Zeit zurück gedreht. Es ging James nicht aus dem Kopf, wie er noch vor wenigen Tagen mit Albus darüber gezankt hatte, ob von einem Krieg die Rede sein durfte oder nicht. Nun kam er sich selber sehr dumm vor deswegen. Nevilles Verlust hatte sie alle tief getroffen. Selbst Albus, der es zwar nicht so offen zeigte, wie seine Geschwister, war doch unglaublich traurig gewesen. Was bedeutet es, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren ... Wenn der auf einmal weg ist und niemand einem mit Sicherheit sagen kann, ob es ihn noch irgendwie gibt? James wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn sein Vater urplötzlich aus der Welt verschwunden wäre. Er musste die Tränen unterdrücken, die ihn dabei plötzlich ungebeten überkamen. Das hier _war_ ein Krieg, auch wenn er selber die Schwere dieser Worte erst jetzt annähernd begriff. All das ging so plötzlich, dass er gar nicht wusste, wann der Krieg begonnen hatte. Hatte er nicht erst noch vor ein paar Tagen von _einer_ Mörderin in der Zeitung gelesen und plötzlich war es eine ganze Gruppe neuer Todesser?

"Albus", hauchte Harry Potter leise. Erschrocken drehte sich James zu seinem Vater um, den er gar nicht hatte kommen hören.

Sein kleiner Bruder nickte nur und verschwand ohne ein Wort in dem Krankenflügel. Die beiden Anderen sahen erwartungsvoll zu ihrem Vater auf, fast so, als müsse er nur etwas sagen und schon würde die Welt wieder gut werden. Aber Harry Potter konnte nur wie jeder anderer Zauberer auch mit Worten Flüche und Zaubersprüche formen. Die Magie Seelen zu heilen und Herzen zu Wärmen, ließ sich nicht durch auswendigelernte Worte binden. Sie ließ sich überhaupt nicht kontrollieren, denn sie gehorchte nur den eigenen Regeln.

"Was wird als nächstes passieren?", fragte Lily zögerlich. Ihr Vater lächelte sie besorgt an. Einen Moment lang sah er aus dem trüben Fenster, vor dem es zu regnen begonnen hatte. Die Luft war wirklich wärmer geworden. Schließlich erklärte Harry ernst: "Viele Eltern werden ihre Kinder aus Hogwarts nehmen. Hermione und Professor McGonagall werden Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen. Die Ausgänge nach Hogsmeade werden kontrolliert werden. Es wird niemand die Schule betreten können, der nicht durchleuchtet wurde. In der Winkelgasse wird es sehr leer werden und George wird seinen Laden wie eine Trotzreaktion aufrechterhalten. Ron und ich werden zurückkehren und die Leute einweisen, die noch nie einen Krieg erlebt haben. Wir werden versuchen die Welt zu retten und am Ende werden wir dabei gewinnen oder verlieren."

...

Seine Oma stand am Fenster. Sie hatte sich nicht für die Zerstörung in Mollys und Arthurs Wohnzimmer entschuldigt. Sie hatte sich überhaupt noch nie für irgendetwas entschuldigt, überlegte Ted belustigt. Er verstand nicht ganz, warum ihr der plötzliche Tod ihrer Schwester auf einmal so nahe ging. War es denn nicht eben diese Narcissa gewesen, die mit der Mörderin seiner Mutter gemeinsame Sache gemacht hatte? Es war doch genau diese Narcissa gewesen, die sich laut Harrys Aussagen, nach dem Tod von Sirius Black, ihrem eigenen Cousin, nur darüber lustig gemacht hatte. Harrys Leben hatte sie nur bewahrt um die Haut ihres eigenen Sohnes zu retten. Sie war die Frau von Lucius Malfoy geworden, einem gefürchteten Todesser. Nie, seit er denken konnte, waren von dieser Schwester auch nur einmal Geburtstagskarten oder Glückwünsche eingetroffen. Seine Oma hatte vermieden über den Rest ihrer Familie zu reden. Bitterkeit lag in Andromedas gesamten Wesen, wenn man das Thema auch nur kurz streifte. Wie einen unangenehmen Leberfleck hatte sie diese Menschen behandelt. Und nun weinte sie die Glasscheibe vor ihrer Nase an, weil sie ihre Tränen nicht vor anderen Menschen zugeben wollte. Sie war eine so stolze Frau, seine Oma. Oft gerieten sie aneinander. Ihre Ansichten über Ordnung, Gehorsam und alles Mögliche gingen so unendlich weit auseinander. Arthur hatte ihm einmal erklärt, dass Teds Mutter ein ähnliches Problem mit Andromeda gehabt hätte, doch solange Andromedas Mann, Theodore Tonks, zu Hause gelebt hatte, war es irgendwie ausgeglichen gewesen. Ted hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass seine Oma ein schwieriger Mensch war. Früher, als er noch jünger und rebellischer gewesen war, waren sie wesentlich öfter aneinandergeraten. Seine Oma hatte ihm stets so Vieles verboten. Erst viele Jahre später war ihm schlagartig bewusst geworden, dass Andromeda sich nur schreckliche Sorgen um ihn machte. An dem Tag, als er ihr verkündet hatte, dass er Auror werden würde, hatte sie ihm mit der offenen Hand vor allen Leuten ins Gesicht geschlagen und wie eine Furie dagegen geschimpft. Es war ihm unangenehm und unendlich peinlich gewesen.

"Was ist dein Problem?", hatte er ihr zornentbrannt am Abend ins Gesicht geschrien.

Für einen Augenblick war sie da ganz still geworden und mit einem Mal hatte er ihre Augen im Schein der Abendsterne glitzern sehen. "Andere Menschen sollen die Welt retten", hatte sie geflüstert, so leise, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob es wirklich aus ihrem Mund gekommen war.

Bedrückt musterte er nun ihre zierliche Figur in der so viel geheime Kraft schlummerte. Molly Weasley kam mit einem Tablett Tee herein. Sie stellte es auf den Tisch neben dem Kamin. "Möchtest du auch eine Tasse Tee, Andromeda?", fragte sie ihren schweigsamen Gast.

Zu ihrer Überraschung reagierte Andromeda auch, was jedoch nichts mit der Frage zu tun hatte."Ich hätte es tun müssen", sagte Andromeda kalt. Sie sah noch immer aus dem verregneten Fenster.

Unschlüssig zog Molly die Augenbraun zusammen. "Was meinst du?"

"Ich hätte Bellatrix töten müssen. Du hattest kein Recht dazu.", kam es eisig zurück.

Sprachlos betrachtete Mrs. Weasley die andere Hexe. Unangenehm berührt wechselte Ted Blicke mit Molly. Was hätte er denn auch dazu sagen sollen?

...

Es hätte genauso gut ein Gespenst sein können, das auf dem Bett am Ende des Ganges lag. Auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch standen einige Fläschchen, die tröstlich dufteten. Sein Vater hatte Albus erklärt, dass Scorpius unter Beruhigungsmitteln stand. Der blonde Junge reagierte nicht, als Albus näher herankam. Es starrte nur wie gebannt zur Zimmerdecke. Am liebsten hätte Albus etwas gesagt, mit dem er Scorpius hätte trösten können, doch er war ehrlich genug zu sich selbst, um zu wissen, dass es diese Worte nicht gab und er sich nur selber etwas vormachen würde, wenn er danach suchen würde, um das Gefühl zu haben, dem Anderen helfen zu können. Deswegen sagte er nichts in der Hoffnung zumindest nicht das Falsche damit zu tun.

...

"NEIN!", rief Andromeda mitten in das ernste Gespräch der umherstehenden Auroren hinein. Harry Potter war noch nicht lange da, doch er hatte im Fuchsbau einige seiner Leute versammelt. Arthur und Molly versorgten die Gäste mit Tee und Sandwiches, während Ted seinen Patenonkel angeregt zu überzeugen versuchte, ihn endlich vom Schreibtisch loszulassen. "Ich bin fertig mit der Ausbildung! Ich habe ein Recht zu Kämpfen", war das letzte was Ted hitzig argumentiert hatte.

Alle drehten sich nun zu Andromeda, die unverändert am Fenster stand. Sie wandte sich blitzartig um, sodass sie ihrem Enkel direkt in die überraschten Augen sah.

"Oma, ich bin erwachsen!", sagte Ted mit dem letzten Rest Geduld den er aufbringen konnte. Es entging ihm nicht, dass Viele bei dem Anblick seiner Großmutter erschraken, der dem ihrer neuen Feindin glich. Doch er hatte keine Zeit sich darum zu kümmern. Er hatte endgültig genug, wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden, obwohl er schon lange erwachsen war und er war schließlich nicht Auror geworden, um sich von Allen beschützen zu lassen. Das war seine Aufgabe. Sein Leben.

"Mir ist gleichgültig wie alt du bist", sprach Andromeda kalt, "ich erlaube es nicht, dass du gehst."

"Oma!", schrie Ted wütend, "ich weiß was ich tue! Kannst du mir nicht mal _vertrauen_?"

Eine sehr lange Weile standen sich die beiden Personen nur eisern gegenüber. Andromedas Arme waren wie fast immer vor ihrer Brust verschränkt. Sie wirkte im Streit oft größer, als sie wirklich war. Plötzlich, ganz ohne Vorwarnung, blitzte es in ihren Augen. Tränen?

"Genau dasselbe hat deine Mutter auch gesagt", flüsterte Andromeda mit ungewohnt gebrochener Stimme, "und ich _habe_ ihr vertraut, anstatt auf meinen Instinkt zu hören, der mir geraten hat, einen Imperiofluch auf sie zu werfen. Begreifst du das? ... Ich habe _mein_ _Kind_ sterben lassen. Das passiert mir nicht noch einmal. Es ist mir egal wer die Welt rettet. Ich weiß nur, dass du es nicht tun wirst."

...

Es war so dunkel. Schlief er? War er wach? Scorpius konnte es nicht mehr sagen. Seine Augen spürte er kaum noch. Unmöglich zu wissen, ob sie offen oder geschlossen waren. Es war ihm egal. Denn dunkel würde es so oder so bleiben. Es war leer. Alles war leer. Leer und dunkel.

In weiter Ferne sah er ein mildes Licht schimmern. Es war ganz klein und Scorpius interessierte sich nicht dafür. Er sah nicht, wie es näher kam. Er spürte nicht, dass es ihn wärmen wollte.

...

Sie waren alle gekommen. Albus ließ seinen Blick über seine Mitschüler streifen. Vielen von ihnen hatte er in seiner ganzen Schullaufbahn nicht einmal Beachtung geschenkt. Zu seiner Verwunderung waren es sogar noch mehr geworden. Entschlossen standen sie in dem altbekannten und doch so neuen Raum. Unsicher ging er zu seiner Schwester, die neben James stand, während dieser versuchte einer Freundin einen Spruch zu erklären.

"Wieso sind so viele gekommen?", fragte Albus leise. Lily drehte sich zu ihm.

Sie lächelte schwach."Kannst du dir das denn nicht denken?", fragte sie, "erst Neville, dann Scorpius gesamte Familie. Sie haben Angst. Einer der beiden Menschen aus der Winkelgasse war der Onkel von Katharina Johnson, einer Hufflepuffschülerin. Viele weitere Eltern und jüngere Geschwister wurden verletzt."

So hatte Albus die Sache noch gar nicht betrachtet. Zwar war vielen Nevilles Tod nahe gegangen, doch bei dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse und Scorpius Vater musste seinen Mitschülern bewusst geworden sein, dass es jeden treffen könnte. Nach einer Weile fingen sie tatsächlich an. Die Schüler passten in Lunas Armee so gut auf, wie in keiner von Lunas eigentlichen Stunden. Gebannt beobachteten sie den Vorführkampf zwischen Albus und James, die sich gut genug kannten um ernst kämpfen zu können, ohne sich dabei gefährlich zu verletzten.

...

Das Licht schien in der Ferne. Scorpius betrachtete es regungslos. Nichts, das er fühlen konnte. Nichts, das er fühlen wollte. Es war so warm. Dennoch spürte er nur die Kälte auf seiner Haut. Und immer wieder sah er den Ring, der an seinem Finger klebte. Ungewollt. Unerlaubt. Es hätte nicht sein dürfen. Wieso hatte er auf Draco gehört? Wieso war er nicht zu seinem Vater gereist, wie es ihm sein ursprünglicher Instinkt befohlen hatte. _Diese hier weiß ganz genau was sie tut und sie scheint auch sehr bewusst, die Leute gegeneinander auszuspielen._ Draco hatte doch verstanden, wie Ira Menschen zu Spielfiguren formte, die sie in sehr geschickten Zügen gegeneinander ausspielte. Warum hatte sich Draco nicht selber gegen diese Intrige wappnen können? Nie hätte Scorpius es für möglich gehalten, dass ausgerechnet Pansy seinen Vater verraten würde. Nicht so. Ob sie wirklich schwanger war? Er wollte gar nicht daran denken. Es tat so weh. _Es tut mir leid, dass meine Vergangenheit mich schon wieder einholt._ Scorpius hatte es seinem Vater oft vorgeworfen: "Warum warst du ein Todesser?" - "Wieso musstest du dir ausgerechnet Potter zum Erzfeind machen?" - "Hast du in deinem Leben nie versucht etwas aus eigenem Antrieb zu erreichen?" - "Warum kannst du nicht einmal etwas richtig machen?" Hilflos versuchte Scorpius seine eigenen Worte aus dem Kopf zu vertreiben, die sich so trotzig darin festgesetzt hatten. Warum hatte er all diese Dinge gesagt? Meist im Streit... Zwar hatten Draco und er nicht besonders oft gestritten, aber wenn sie es getan hatten, dann mit allen Mitteln. Das bedeutete für Scorpius, dass er die Karten ausspielte, von denen er wusste, dass sie seinen Vater am meisten treffen würden. Immernoch war da dieses Licht. Müde schloss er die Augen. Wie spät war es? Schon Nacht...? Man konnte Dracos Leiche nicht finden. Genauso wenig die seiner Mutter. Scorpius fragte sich, wo er jetzt hingehen sollte. Es war ihm egal. Völlig egal. Er war so leer. Vollkommen leer.

...

"Kann ich mal mit dir reden?", fragte Albus leise, nachdem fast alle das Zimmer verlassen hatten. Die blonde Frau drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Ob du das kannst weiß ich nicht", summte Luna melodisch, "aber du kannst es mal probieren."

Er lächelte matt. "Draco ist seit zwei Wochen tot", begann er frei heraus, "und Scorpius spricht immernoch nicht mit anderen Menschen. Er starrt immer nur an die Decke."

"Er ist verzweifelt", entgegnete sie vollkommen gelassen, gerade so, als würde sie ihm eine Matheaufgabe lösen, bei der ihm nur der Durchblick gefehlt hatte.

"Das weißt ich", murmelte Albus verlegen, "und ich weiß auch nicht, wie das ist, wenn man seine ganze Familie auf einen Schlag verliert. Es ist nur so...", er zögerte einen Moment, "... dass ich mir Sorgen mache. Du... warst anders, als Neville...", mehr konnte er nicht über die Lippen bringen. Es war ihm unangenehm, mit Luna darüber zu sprechen, wo er doch genau wusste, dass sie mehr darunter litt, als sie offen zeigte.

Zu seiner Erleichterung lächelte sie verständnisvoll. "Es ist nichts Falsches, wenn du dir Sorgen um einen guten Freund machst. Aber warum kommst du damit zu mir?"

Noch einmal fasste sich Albus ein Herz und erwiderte aufrichtig: "Ich kann mit sowas nicht umgehen. Ich möchte nicht nerven. Aber ich will auch, dass Scorpius endlich wieder aufwacht. Er muss. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir helfen kannst."

Luna lächelte noch immer unverändert sanft: "Wenn du das möchtest, kann ich das gerne probieren."

...

_"Wann hat deine Haut das letzte Mal die Sonne gesehen?", scherzte Draco belustigt, während sein Sohn sich in eine weitere Mantelschicht einrollte. Hinter dem dunkelgrünen Schal brummte Scorpius ihm etwas zurück, dass Draco nicht verstehen konnte. Seine Großmutter trat ins Zimmer, woraufhin sie augenblicklich die Augen verdrehte. "Ihr Beiden seit schlimmer, als fünf Frauen. Der Eine muss erst noch die Haare kämmen, glätten, kämmen, streicheln und was nicht alles und der Andere läuft rum, wie ein Eskimo. Es liegt noch nicht mal Schnee draußen!"_

_"Es ist kalt draußen!", protestierte Scorpius vehement. Sein Vater lachte leiste hinter ihm. "Hey, was deine Haare betrifft, hat Oma vollkommen recht. Du könntest als meine _Mutter_ durchgehen, so lange wie du vor dem Spiegel sitzt.", zischte er Draco halb ernst an. Der ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken, sondern wuschelte Scorpius stattdessen in dem eigenen Haar herum._

_"Neein!", protestierte Scorpius zerknirscht, "hörst du wohl auf!"_

_"Wer ist jetzt das Mädchen?", grinste Draco triumphierend. _

_Narcissa verdrehte erneut die Augen. Sie ging zielstrebig auf Beide zu und stieß sie jeweils zur Tür voran. "Wir müssen jetzt los. Es ist unhöflich Leute warten zu lassen, wenn man eingeladen ist. Gerade die Zabinis, die immer so besonders korrekt bei allem sind!"_

_"Aber meine Haare!", warf Scorpius gespielt weinerlich ein. _

_"Stell dich nicht so an!", kommandierte seine Oma streng, griff jedoch mit ihrer eigenen Hand auf den Kopf ihres Sohnes, wo sie ebenfalls einmal gründlich durchwühlte. "MUUM!", kreischte Draco entsetzt. _

_Seine Mutter grinste diabolisch. "Jetzt seht ihr Beide scheiße aus. Ist doch also alles gerecht verteilt."_

_Ihr Enkel konnte sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten, woraufhin Draco ihm beherzt in die Rippen stieß. _

...

Sie klopfte nicht, als Luna am späten Nachmittag zu ihm herein kam. Verwundert drehte Scorpius den Kopf zu ihr. Mit ihr hatte er nicht gerechnet. Aber er fühlte eine Regung in seinem Herzen, als sie lächelnd auf ihn zu ging. Nein, es störte ihn gar nicht. Luna würde ihn nicht mitleidig ansehen. Sie lächelte verträumt wie immer. Erst als sie näher an ihn herantrat, erkannte er, dass sie etwas ihm Arm hielt. Ein Tier? Es war in ein Tuch eingewickelt. Nur der Schnabel schaute etwas heraus.

"Hallo Scorpius", grüßte sie ihn zufrieden.

Verwundert richtete sich dieser auf.

"Albus war bei mir", erklärte sie schlicht, "Er macht sich Sorgen um dich."

Noch immer verwirrt, doch auch etwas gerührt sah er sie an. Dann, ganz ohne Vorwarnung befreite sie den Vogel aus ihrem Griff und setzte ihn ungefragt neben Scorpius. Der wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht, was das für ein Tier sein sollte. Es war flauschig und alles in allem wirkte es etwas tollpatschig.

"Sie hat noch keinen Namen", erklärte Luna vollkommen gelassen, während der Vogel einfach mal damit begann Scorpius Hemd anzuknabbern, "aber sie machte einen sehr freundlichen Eindruck. Ihr werdet euch sicher mögen."

"Was ist das?", war alles was Scorpius herausbrachte.

Luna sah ihn überrascht an. "Ein Straußenbaby natürlich."

...

_"Ich habe nein gesagt!", brüllte Draco wütend. _

_Sein Sohn verschränkte daraufhin nur trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. Angriffslustig lächelte dem blonden Mann zu, der sich wie eine Schrankwand vor ihm aufgebaut hatte. "Und wenn es mich einen Scheiß interessiert, was du sagst?", trällerte Scorpius mit einer lieblichen Stimme._

_Aufgebracht schmiss sein Vater die Schachtel vom Schreibtisch, wegen der sie überhaupt begonnen hatten zu streiten. "Das Zeug macht süchtig, geht das denn nicht in deinen Schädel?"_

_"Du rauchst doch selber?", schrie Scorpius mit einem falschen Lachen._

_Draco funkelte ihn unbeholfen an. "Deswegen musst du mir ja wohl nicht allen Mist nachmachen!", war alles was ihm einfiel._

_"Oh nein", grinste Scorpius siegessicher, "ich hatte nicht vor, mich mit sechszehn tätowieren zu lassen und die Schulleiterin zu erdrosseln-"_

_"HÖR AUF!", tobte Draco am Rande der Verzweiflung, "du kannst nicht immer damit anfangen, wenn _du_ was falsch machst!"_

_"Wieso nicht?", trällerte Scorpius mit gespielter Gelassenheit. "Ich hab doch recht damit."_

_Sein Vater ließ die Schultern sinken. Wieder einmal hatte der Jüngere gewonnen. Einen Moment lang betrachtete Draco die halbleere Schachtel auf dem alten Boden, dann ging er ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen hinaus. Scorpius blieb mit einem schlechten Gewissen zurück, das er sich jedoch selber nicht eingestehen wollte. Das Rauchen gab er jedoch auf. _

...

Wieder war es kalt um ihn. Traurig strich Scorpius sich über die frierende Haut. Draußen tobte ein Sturm und er konnte nicht schlafen. Der Ministrauß hatte sich neben ihn leget und schien zu schlafen, was Scorpius nicht ganz erkennen konnte, da Strauße dabei scheinbar nicht den Kopf senkten. Er fragte sich, was solche Vögel eigentlich fraßen. Am nächsten Morgen würde er das erst einmal irgendwo nachfragen müssen. Ganz wie von selber, sorgte diese kleine Aufgabe am nächsten Tag dafür, dass sich in Scorpius etwas regte.

Ruhelos schloss er die müden Augenlieder. Das Schwarz umarmte ihn, wie ein alter Freund. Nur, dass es sich noch immer schrecklich leer anfühlte. Scorpius sah ein blaues Licht in der Ferne. Neugierig betrachtete er es näher kommen. Die Kälte wich von seinen Schultern, als er die Hand danach ausstreckte. Mit einem Mal spürte er sein Herz wieder schlagen. So laut schlug es. Laut und lebendig. Er war lebendig.

_Schick mir dein Licht_ hallte eine schwache Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Sie klang nach unendlich großer Angst. Besorgt starrte Scorpius ins Leere. Das blaue Licht war so weit von ihm entfernt. Wie sollte er dahin gelangen? _Hilf mir...ich erfriere _Sein Herz schmerzte bei dem traurigen Klang dieser Worte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, streckte er die Hand nach dem blauen Licht. Es kam näher, direkt auf ihn zu.

Das war seine Königspython. Sein Patronus kam zu ihm zurück. Dankbar legte er die kalte Hand auf die leuchtende Haut.

_Ich brauche dein Licht... Ich kann nicht selber leuchten_ Alarmiert richtete sich Scorpius auf. Wo war sie? Von wo kam diese Stimme und wem gehörte sie? Die Schlange legte sich schützend um seinen Hals, während er mit wachen Augen in die Dunkelheit schaute.

Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Pochen. Pock. Pock. Es kam von draußen. Pock. Pock. Erschrocken riss Scorpius die Augen auf. Noch immer lag er im Krankenflügel. Der Strauß friedlich neben ihm. Was war geschehen? Hatte er das nur geträumt? Pock. Pock. Irritiert sah er sich um, konnte aber niemanden sehen. Doch dann bemerkte er mit einem Mal, dass es am Fenster pochte. Langsam richtete er sich auf. Dort saß ein Vogel... Ohne darüber nachzudenken öffnete er das Fenster, sodass der Vogel herein gelangen konnte. Nur einen kleinen Augenblick erkannte er ihn als einen nass geregneten Adler, ehe sich dieser auf magische Weise verwandelte.


	15. Stolzer Augen helle Glut

_**Stolzer Augen helle Glut**_

Stolzer Augen helle Glut  
verlosch nur durch mein Wort.  
Ich verneinte, was uns band  
und schickte stumm ihn fort.  
Familienstolz und Konventionen  
hatten uns getrennt.  
Doch mein Herz in langer Trauer  
einsam hier verbrennt.

Mit leisen Pochen  
schließt sich hinter mir die Tür.  
Was hält mich noch zurück?  
Langsam dreh ich mich um.  
Mein Atem stockt  
bei seinem Blick.  
Nie hat ihn mein Herz vergessen,  
auch wenn mein Mund es versprach.  
Ein Bild in meiner Seele lebt  
das ich niemals vergaß.

Stolzer Augen helle Glut  
entflammt mein dunkles Herz.  
Und ein sanftes warmes Wort  
trägt mich himmelwärts.  
Mit ihm kehrt das Licht zurück  
und farbehell und warm.  
Und mein Herz ist nun zu Hause  
dort, in seinem Arm.  
(Nur ein Wort, Cuirina)

Ted hatte das Haus schon lange verlassen. Schmerzerfüllt blickte Andromeda aus dem Fenster. Auch ihn hatte sie nicht halten können. Trotz all ihrer Worte und der verhassten Schwäche, die sie ihm offen gezeigt hatte, war sie nicht in der Lage gewesen, den letzten Menschen zu halten, der ihr Herz berühren konnte. Es war so lange her, dass sie das erste Mal gespürt hatte, wie sich Liebe anfühlt. Diese Menschen verachteten ihre zwei Schwestern für das, was sie getan hatten, für das, was aus ihnen geworden war. Andromeda wusste es besser. Sie kannte die Welt, in der die Beiden zusammen mit ihr groß geworden waren. Sie hatte die Hölle erlebt, aus der sie Ted Tonks wachgeküsst hatte. Beinahe wäre sie an ihrem eigenen Stolz gescheitert. Hätte sie sich nicht im letzten Moment einen Ruck gegeben, wäre sie vermutlich Bellatrixs Weg gegangen. Ob ihre Nichte die Geschichte ihrer Mutter kannte, für die sie nun Rache üben wollte? Vermutlich nicht. Ob sie dieses Wissen instrumentalisieren konnte? Gedankenverloren drehte Andromeda an ihrem Ehering. Es war ein ähnlicher Regentag gewesen, an dem sie allein in ihrem Zimmer gesessen hatte, und das einsame Herz hatte schlagen hören, wie sie es nie für möglich gehalten hätte...

...

_... Eisern legte sie die Nadel auf den hölzernen Tisch. Der Faden wollte ihr nicht über die Finger gehen, wie sie es von ihm gewohnt war. Scheinbar hatte auch dieser sich gegen sie verschworen, doch das würde Andromeda nicht laut denken. Stattdessen strich sie gedankenverloren die mühsame Stickerei glatt. Manchmal fand sie sogar ein bisschen Gefallen daran. Es war ihre Mutter, die wünschte, dass die drei stolzen Blackschwestern nicht nur hervorragende Hexen, Hausfrauen und Töchter waren, sondern sich auch auf irgendwelche hochehrwürdige Künste verstanden. Nicht, dass Andromeda ein Problem damit hatte. Sie liebte es, gut zu sein. Noch mehr liebte sie es, Anderen überlegen zu sein. Nur mit der Stickerei, die sie zwar gar nicht so schlecht meisterte, würde sie nicht die _Beste_ sein. Darin bestand gar kein Zweifel. Genau wie Bella, fehlte ihr die Ausdauer dafür, immer und immer wieder, Millimeter um Millimeter, das kleine Tuch zu bearbeiten, obwohl ihre Gedanken schon weit aus dem Fenster und über die Berge geflogen waren. Solche Geduldsaufgaben beherrschte Cissy. Manchmal teilten sich die Beiden ihre Stickereien. Das wurden dann auch die besten Arbeiten, musste Andromeda zugeben. Sie entwarf die wildesten, umwobensten Muster und Cissy brachte sie geduldig auf den Stoff. _

_Gerne hätte sie auch heute ihre kleine Schwester gebeten, das unliebe Sticken für sie zu übernehmen, doch Andromeda hatte keine Lust auf Menschen. Ihr gingen ganz andere Dinge durch den Kopf, der dabei fast zu zerbrechen schien. Verbissen schaute sie aus dem Fenster, hinter dessen Scheibe eine ganze Welt nur auf sie zu warten schien, von der sie nicht wirklich wusste, ob sie diese eigentlich kennen lernen wollte. _

_Wann war es ihr nur passiert? Wie hatte es überhaupt passieren können? Andromeda seufzte traurig. Jetzt, da es vorbei war, fühlte sie den Schmerz in ihrer kleinen Brust vehement pochen. Oder war das ihr Herz? Sie spürte den Unterschied nicht mehr. Hatte sie diesen überhaupt je gekannt? Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie dieses Mal zu weit gegangen war. Mit dem Feuer hatte sie spielen wollen und dabei hatte das Feuer _sie_ verbrannt. Bei ihren Schwestern hörte es sich immer so einfach an. Lieben, Küssen und noch das Andere. Bellatrix zählte ihre Errungenschaften schon gar nicht mehr. Attraktiv war Andromeda selber. Dafür musste sie nicht beten. Ihre Locken rollten sich mindestens genauso ungezähmt über die weichen Schultern. Dennoch langweilte es sie, Männer an den Fingern abzuzählen, wie dämliche Perlen, die sie als kleines Kind gesammelt hatte. So war es schon immer gewesen. Bella hatte zwar die meisten Perlen besessen, aber Andromeda besaß die _Besten_. Ihre Perlen lagen nicht nur dumm in einer Schachtel. Sie thronten auf ihrer Kommode in einer kleinen Glasvitrine. Dort konnten sie voll Stolz zeigen, was ihre Besitzerin erobert hatte: Eine violette Perle, welche im Dunkeln leuchtete... Ihre goldene Perle, die ein leises klingeln von sich gab, wenn man behutsam mit dem Finger darüber strich... Eine weiße Perle, mit der man Wasser trüben konnte... Sogar die dunkelgrüne Perle von Lucius Malfoy, die er ihr einmal geschenkt hatte, war etwas Besonderes, denn wenn man durch sie hindurch sah, konnte man die ganze Welt wie unter Wasser sehen... Ja, das waren damals ihre Schätze gewesen: Gesammelt und Besessen. Das klang so banal und dennoch hatte es immer funktioniert. Warum tat es das jetzt nicht mehr? Wieso konnte sie Menschen nicht genauso besitzen? Und, wenn es schon nicht ging, wozu musste sie sich noch immer die _besten_ heraussuchen? _

...

_"Ist das alles, was du kannst Andromeda? Mit Menschen spielen?", lachte er so kalt, dass ihr ein eisiger Schauer über den schmalen Rücken lief. So eine Tonlage war sie von seiner sonst so warmen Stimme nicht gewohnt. "Ich habe wirklich gedacht, du wärest mehr, als nur das hübsche Püppchen, zu dem dich deine Eltern gemacht haben. Ja, lach nur, wenn du willst, aber ich habe tatsächlich geglaubt, dein vertrocknetes Herz wäre in der Lage dazu, _Black_!"_

_Bei dem Klang ihres Nachnamens aus den Lippen, die sie einmal so innig geküsst hatte, wäre sie am liebsten eingebrochen. Aber eine Black brach nicht ein. Sie brach nicht ein, denn sie war stark. Stärker als Tonks, stärker als Bellatrix... Stärker als ihre eigene Mutter._

_"Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Tonks", säuselte Andromeda emotionslos. "Was glaubt denn schon ein Schlammblut wie du, wenn ihr so etwas überhaupt zu Stande bringt? Denkst du bei jeder Frau, die dich küsst, dass sie dich dafür lieben muss? Was bildest du dir ein? Dass ich dich lieben könnte? Wer bist du schon? _Was_ bist du?" Sie machte genüsslich eine kurze Pause, um ihn abfällig zu mustern. "Ich bin Andromeda Black. Ich stamme aus einer der angesehensten Familien unserer Welt."_

_"Nein", stimmte er trocken zu. "_Du_ kannst mich nicht lieben. _Du_ kannst nämlich überhaupt nicht lieben. Nicht einmal dich selbst, sonst müsstest du nicht ständig versuchen, deiner großen Schwester nachzueifern. Weißt du was, Black? Du tust mir leid."_

_Damit ließ er sie stehen. In dem Gang, in dem sie zum ersten Mal seine Lippen berührt hatte. Ohne es zu wollen, befühlte die mit den Fingerspitzen ihre eigenen weichen Lippen, über die so viele Worte glitten, von denen sie nicht einmal wusste, ob sie deren Bedeutung überhaupt tragen wollten. Was hatte er da gewagt, zu sagen? Sie nicht liebesfähig? Woher wollte so ein Schlammblut wie Tonks das schon wissen? Sein gekränkter Männerstolz konnte ihm jetzt auch nicht weiterhelfen. Er war auf ihre Masche hereingefallen. Hatte sich eingelassen auf die scheinbar liebenswerte Slytherin, die doch in Wirklichkeit nur eine alberne Wette mit ihrer Freundin abgeschlossen hatte. Eine Herausforderung war er gewesen. Eine Herausforderung an ihr schauspielerisches Talent. Mehr nicht... _

_... Nur, warum fühlte _sie _sich so elend? War denn nicht er der Verlierer? Der Dumme. Damit, dass er sie treffen könnte, hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Woher kannte er ihren wunden Punkt? War sie denn wirklich so durchschaubar? ..._

...

... Kraftlos erwachte Andromeda aus ihrem Tagtraum. Hinter ihr stand Molly Weasley. Sie konnte es in der Scheibe erkennen, aus der sie gestarrt hatte.

"Das Essen ist fertig. Möchtest du mitkommen?", fragte die andere Frau vorsichtig. Sie tat sich ganz offensichtlich schwer damit, Andromeda gegenüberzutreten, nachdem was diese ihr vorgeworfen hatte. Ihre Glieder fühlten sich so schwach an. Schließlich stand sie auf, lächelte Molly höfflich an und nickte leicht, um zu zeigen, dass sie kommen würde. Ihre Gedanken waren wieder in der Gegenwart, auch wenn die Bitterkeit der Vergangenheit weiterhin auf ihrer Seele ruhte, denn manche Dinge würden sich nie ändern. So hatte sie ihren eigenen verhassten Stolz sowohl an ihre Tochter, als auch an ihren Enkel vererbt, was man zwar nicht auf Anhieb merkte, jedoch umso schlimmer spürte, wenn man sie beschützen wollte. Ob Molly wusste, wie sehr Andromeda sie dafür hasste, dass sie ihre Tochter einfach vor Bellatrix beschützt hatte, während Dora allein ins offene Messer gelaufen war? Manchmal besaß sie genug Ehrlichkeit gegenüber sich selbst, dass sie sich auch dafür hasste. Doch das geschah wirklich nur manchmal.

...

"Was zur Hölle machst du denn hier?", rief Scorpius aufgewühlt.

Angewidert sah ihn Rose Weasley an. Sie schüttelte sich noch ein oder zweimal, fast so als wolle sie die Federn abwerfen, welche sie bis gerade eben noch durch den Regen getragen hatten. Auch ihre Haare waren klitschnass. Sie zitterte etwas, was sie jedoch nicht vor Malfoy zeigen wollte.

"Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, Malfoy", keifte sie zurück.

Sie sah, wie er geistesgegenwärtig nach seinem Zauberstab griff. "Bei welcher Gelegenheit warst du schon einmal in Malfoy Mannor?", fragte er sie zusammenhangslos.

Irritiert starrte sie ihn an. "Das weißt du selber", war alles, was ihr dazu einfiel. Er ließ jedoch nicht locker, sondern wiederholte die Frage steif. "Als ich mit dem Besen abgestürzt bin. Zufrieden?", fauchte sie gereizt.

"Nicht wirklich", erwiderte er trocken, "aber zumindest überzeugt, dass du es bist. Was machst du hier?"

Sie sah ihn abweisend an. "Hör zu, ich habe eine ziemlich anstrengende Woche hinter mir und keinen Nerv für deine Spielchen. Lass mich bloß in Ruhe. Ich muss mit Harry sprechen."

Scorpius hielt weiterhin seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. "Da bist du nicht die Einzige", meinte er ungerührt, wobei sie jedoch das Gefühl hatte, etwas sehr Schmerzhaftes zu vernehmen, "zeig mir deine Arme!"

"Meine-?", keuchte sie erschrocken. Dieses Mal wartete Malfoy erst gar nicht ab, sondern schwang seinen Zauberstab kurz hoch, wodurch ihre Ärmel nach oben glitten. Auf ihrem rechten Oberarm erkannte er augenblicklich das dunkle Zeichen, welches sich widerwärtig in ihr Fleisch bohrte. "Bist du _jetzt_ glücklich?", schrie sie ihm unverhohlen ins blasse Gesicht, "ich muss mit Harry sprechen."

"Wer hat dir das gemacht?", sprach Scorpius mit einer bedrohlichen Ruhe in der Stimme.

Rose hatte genug von Malfoys Spiel. Gleichgültig stieß sie seine Hand beiseite, mit der er den Zauberstab hielt, doch im selben Augenblick spürte sie einen gewaltigen Stoß in ihre Bauchgegend. Erschrocken blickte sie an sich hinab, wo er sie mit der geballten Faust getroffen hatte.

"Du arbeitest für die Frau, die meine Familie auf dem Gewissen hat, Weasley", flüsterte er langsam, "ich lass mich von dir nicht mehr wie Dreck behandeln. Sag mir sofort, was du hier willst!"

Damit hatte sie, die doch Menschen so genau beobachtete, wirklich nicht gerechnet, sodass Rose für einen Moment nur sprachlos vor ihm stand, während sie eine furchtbare Übelkeit in sich wachsen spürte. "Geh bei Seite", hauchte sie atemschwer, "ich muss mit Harry reden."

Schon rechnete sie mit dem nächsten Schlag, doch der blieb zu ihrer Verwirrung aus. Stattdessen ging Scorpius einen Schritt zurück, den Zauberstab weiterhin auf sie gerichtet. Da war er: Der Moment! _Jetzt_ rief es in ihr. Sie griff zu. Wie von Zauberhand geführt sprang sie blitzschnell auf Malfoy zu und griff zu. Im ersten Augenblick schien er überrascht, aber dann geschah etwas, womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Als hätte er geahnt, was sie vor hatte, wo sie es doch selber bis vor ein paar Sekunden nicht geahnt hatte, griff er genau im rechten Moment nach ihrem Handgelenkt und schmetterte sie so gegen die Steinmauer. Versteinert starrte sie ihm in die eisblauen Augen. _Erwürg ihn!_ klang der Befehl, doch Rose konnte ihre Hand nicht bewegen, so fest hielt er sie im Griff.

"Jetzt bist du dran, Weasley!", zischte er gleich einer angriffslustigen Schlange. Rose glaubte ihr Herz nicht mehr schlagen zu spüren. Mit der anderen Hand, welche den Zauberstab immernoch umschlungen hielt, holte er aus und legte die Holzspitze direkt auf ihre offene Handfläche an der Wand. _NEIN! Töte! Schnell!_

"Malfoy", schrie sie hysterisch, "was hast du vor?"

Er antwortete nicht. Sie sah nur seine Augen lebendig aufblitzen. "EXPECTO PATRONUM", brüllte er erschütternd. Der Zauber klang so stark, dass Rose ganz vergaß Angst zu haben. Blauweißes Licht durchströmte ihre Haut, ihr Fleisch, ihre ganze Hand, bis zu der Stelle, an der sich der Splitter festgesetzt hatte... Durch und hinaus.

Plötzlich fühlte sie alle Angst von sich abfallen. Wärme flutete die steifen Glieder. Sie keuchte. Immer wieder keuchte sie, gierig nach Luft. Mit einem leisen Klirren hörte sie den Splitter zu Boden fallen, wo er augenblicklich einen kleinen Brandfleck hinterließ.

"Und jetzt gib mir deinen Zauberstab", sprach Scorpius ernst.

Panisch sah sie ihn an. "Ich kann nichts dafür", hauchte sie verzweifelt.

Sein Gesicht regte sich nicht, dennoch hörte sie schwache Milde in seiner Stimme, als er erwiderte: "Gib mir deinen Zauberstab. Ich trau dir nicht."

Später vermutete Rose, dass es an der beruhigenden Wirkung des Patronus gelegen hatte, denn sie reichte Scorpius tatsächlich ohne weitere Widersprüche ihren Zauberstab. Malfoy nahm ihn wortlos entgegen. Dann ließ er sie los und die Schlange, welche durch ihre Hand gelaufen war, verlosch in der dunklen Umgebung. Entsetzt betrachtete sie, was sie selber getan hatte. Schließlich fragte sie ihn mit aller Ruhe, die sie aufbringen konnte: "Was hast du jetzt vor?"

Er musterte den Fleck auf dem Boden. Dann sprach er leise: "Was weißt du über Ira?"

"Sie ist Bellatrix Tochter", begann Rose unsicher, "aber viel weiß ich nicht. Sie... sie hat zu mir gesprochen. Schon seit Wochen, aber ich wusste nicht, dass sie es ist. Sie war in meinem Kopf. Ich... ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Ich kann mich an Nichts erinnern. Nur, dass ich weg wollte. Und da habe ich mich in einen Vogel verwandelt. Das habe ich früher einmal heimlich geübt, aber es ist mir nie vollständig gelungen. Jetzt hat es funktioniert. Ich bin geflogen. Einem Licht hinterher. Alles sah ganz anders aus. Es fühlte sich auch anders an. So als würde ich träumen. Ich dachte, es wäre ein Traum. Bis ich dich gesehen habe."

Immernoch musterte er sie prüfend. "Weiter. Was hat dir Ira erzählt. Wo warst du und was hast du in der Zeit gemacht?"

"Ich... Ich...", stammelte sie unbeholfen, "ich weiß es nicht. Es war alles so schwarz. Bis eben war mir nicht einmal klar, dass ich das Dunkle Mal habe. Es sieht anders aus...", stellte sie überrascht fest.

"Anders als was?", hakte er sofort nach.

Sie musterte ihren Arm. "Anders als das von Lord Voldemort natürlich"

Plötzlich hörte sie ihn lachen. Verwirrt betrachtete sie Malfoy, wie er lachend vor ihr stand und doch so überhaupt nicht glücklich aussah. Ob er nun wahnsinnig geworden war und sie erwürgen würde, so wie sie es zweimal bei ihm versucht hatte? Mit vielem hätte sie gerechnet, nur nicht mit dem was er als nächstes sagte: "Du bist eine so unausstehliche Besserwisserin, dass es vermutlich sogar Ira Lestrange zu blöd mit dir wurde."

"Spinnst du?", raunte sie genervt zurück, "ich habe die Hölle erlebt in den letzten Tagen! Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Da gibt es nichts zu lachen."

"Finde ich schon", entgegnete er gelassen, "egal, was du erlebt oder gefühlt hast, deine Familie lebt noch. Meine nicht. Und ich habe dir schon eben gesagt, dass ich mich nicht mehr wie Dreck von dir behandeln lasse. _Du_ bist diejenige, die auf die dunkle Seite übergelaufen ist", er legte eine kurze Pause ein, "Was wohl deine ganzen Freunde dazu sagen werden, wenn sie sehen, _was_ du bist?" Dabei deutete er siegreich auf ihren Arm. Ungemütlich strich sie den Ärmel darüber.

"Das hab ich nicht freiwillig gemacht", murmelte sie kleinlaut, nicht einmal sicher, ob das der Wahrheit entsprach, da sie sich tatsächlich nicht richtig erinnern konnte.

Der Blonde zuckte die Schultern. "Es ist mir vollkommen egal, ob du es freiwillig gemacht hast oder nicht. Viel entscheidender ist nämlich, was die Anderen von dir denken. Das müsstest du doch eigentlich selber wissen, Weasley. Es war schließlich auch stets gleichgültig, ob ich wirklich so denke wie mein Vater damals, oder nicht. Gezählt hat nur, was die Anderen über mich gedacht haben, was du ja nicht zuletzt selber manipuliert hast."

Sie starrte ihn gebannt an. Malfoy hatte absolut recht mit dem, was er ihr da in aller Ruhe aufs Brot schmierte. Wann war er so kalkulierend geworden?

"Was ist...?", fragte er etwas milder, "willst du jetzt mit Potter sprechen, oder nicht? Ich bring dich zu ihm. Aber alleine lasse ich dich nicht. Da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen."

Richtig... Sie hatte ja mit Harry sprechen wollen. Aber warum nur? Erst da bemerkte sie fassungslos, dass es gar nicht ihr eigener Wunsch gewesen war, sondern... versteinert starrte sie auf das schwarze Spiegelstück. Was hatte Ira vorgehabt? Rose schluckte, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Harry sie vermutlich nicht als so gefährlich eingestuft hätte, wie Scorpius es getan hätte. Und plötzlich verstand sie in aller Bandbreite, dass sie die Zügel bereits lange aus der Hand gegeben hatte, in dem Moment schon, in dem sie je geglaubt hatte, daran ziehen zu können. Entsetzt legte sie die kalte Hand auf den Mund. Ihr war übel. So übel. Und sie wusste niemanden, den sie um Rat bitten konnte.

"Du bist schwach", sagte Malfoy eisig, während sie mit den Tränen der Erkenntnis kämpfte.

Rose schluchzte. "Lass mich doch in Ruhe, Malfoy. Ich will allein sein."

"Dein Bruder und deine Eltern haben sich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Willst du ihnen nicht wenigstens sagen, dass es dir gut geht?", bohrte er weiter.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Ich lass dich nicht alleine", erklärte Malfoy sachlich, "das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt."

Aufgewühlt sah sie ihm ins Gesicht. "Warum sagst du, dass deine Familie nicht mehr lebt?", fragte sie schließlich unsicher.

Scorpius setzt sich scheinbar gelassen auf sein Bett. Dabei schob er einen außergewöhnlich flauschigen Vogel beiseite, den Rose nicht kannte. "Ira hat meinen Vater, meinen Opa und meine Oma getötet. Das war meine Familie, denn meine Mutter kann ich nicht als das ansehen, schon allein deswegen, weil ich sie kaum kenne. Sie ist so gut wie nie zu Hause gewesen. Nicht einmal jetzt könnte ich dir sagen, wo sie sich aufhält." Seine freie Hand legte sich auf den, wie Rose fand, bemerkenswert hässlichen Vogel und kraulte ihm durch die Federn. "Warum bist du hier?", fragte er plötzlich unerwartet, so als könne er tiefer in ihre schwarze Seele blicken, als es Ira je vermocht hätte.

Rose schluckte. "Ich glaube, weil Ira Harry erwürgen wollte.", erwiderte sie aufrichtig.

Scorpius nickte leicht. "Was ist deine schönste Erinnerung?"

"Meine was?" Sie wusste nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte. Ohnehin war sie überfordert. Wie hatte Ira seine Familie ermorden können? Von seinem Großvater hatte sie ja gewusst, aber die Anderen? Wie lange war sie überhaupt fort gewesen...?

"Deine schönste Erinnerung", wiederholte Scorpius trocken, "du musst dringend lernen einen Patronus zu beschwören."

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Eine Patronus? Was soll das werden? Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir unter die Nase zu reiben, dass du in etwas besser bist als ich?"

Zu ihrer Verwunderung lachte Malfoy falsch zurück. "Das ist dein Problem, Weasley. Immer denkst du, das Leben wäre ein Wettbewerb. Du hältst dich für etwas Besseres, weil du intelligenter bist, als die meisten Menschen. Dabei bist du in Wirklichkeit nur zu schwach, dich mit deinen Fehlern zu lieben und sucht stattdessen die, der Anderen."

Entgeistert stierte sie ihn an. Er streichelte immernoch den hässlichen Vogel.

"Was ist?", fragte Scorpius gelassen, "hast du mir das nicht zugetraut? Dass ich auch gut Menschen beobachten kann und es nur nicht so zu meinem Vorteil nutze, wie du? Vergiss es. Damit ist Schluss. Du hast mir lange genug vorgeworfen, der Sohn eines Todessers zu sein. Selber bist du viel schlimmer geworden, weil du dich manipulieren lässt, wie eine Spielfigur, sobald jemand deine Schwäche durchschaut hat."

Sie zitterte. "Meine Schwäche?", wiederholte sie hilflos.

"Dass du nicht vertrauen kannst, Weasley.", sagte Scorpius eisig. "Du bist nicht in der Lage, anderen Menschen zu vertrauen. Deswegen strebst du bei Allem was du tust, nach Perfektion. Deswegen bist du so unglaublich einsam und kannst nicht anders, als Menschen fertig zu machen, die du für schwächer hältst-"

"GENUG", kreischte sie aufgelöst. Sie konnte wirklich nicht mehr. Fühlte sich so nackt. So kraftlos. Alles was sie wollte, war ihre Ruhe. Unweigerlich musste sie an den Schnee denken, der sie so zärtlich umschlossen hatte. "Ich bin nicht einsam", weinte sie kläglich, wobei sie zitternd zu Boden glitt und dort neben der teuflischen Scherbe sitzen blieb.

...

Wütend griff Ira nach dem jungen Mann vor ihrer Nase. Erschrocken starrten seine hellblauen Augen sie an, ehe ihre Hand sich durch sein Herz bohrte. Sie raste. Wie hatte das passieren können! Wieso war Scorpius Malfoy so gelassen? Sie hatte ihn doch genau beobachtet. Sie kannte ihn, wusste, wie schwach und haltlos er war. Nach allem, was geschehen war, musste er doch weinen und jammern. Stattdessen hatte er ihre Pläne mit einem scheußlichen Patronus durchquert. Damit war ihre Verbindung zu dem dummen Mädchen erloschen...

"Aber Meisterin...", keuchte der sterbende Mann, dessen Namen sie nicht kannte.

"STIRB", brüllte sie ihm aus voller Kehle ins schmerzverzerrte Gesicht. Sterben. Sie sollten alle sterben. Es war ihr egal, wer oder was daran glauben musste. Denn sie würden alle sterben. Es war das Einzige, was Ira begehrte. Die Menschen verdienten es nicht zu leben. Stück für Stück würde sie ihnen das Leben entreißen. Von oder durch geleibte Freunde. Nein, keiner würde sie bremsen können. Daran hatte sie schon ihr ganzes Leben geplant. Niemand konnte ihr wirklich in die Quere kommen. Rache. Sie würde Rache kriegen. Mit der eigenen Familie hatte sie begonnen. Als nächstes waren Potter und seine Freunde dran. Aber zunächst musste sie umdenken. Scorpius Malfoy war stärker, als sie erwartet hatte. Insgeheim bewunderte sie ihn sogar dafür. Nur, woher nahm er diese Kraft?


	16. Die Fähigkeit zu Vertrauen

_**Die Fähigkeit zu Vertrauen**_

She embraced  
With a smile  
As she opened the door  
A cold wind blows  
It puts a chill  
Into my heart

You have taken away the trust  
You're the ghost haunting through her heart  
Past and present are one in her head  
You're the ghost haunting through her heart  
(Restless, Evanescence)

Verschlafen wollte Hugo John wegstoßen, als dieser versuchte ihn zu wecken, doch der ließ sich nicht abschütteln.

"Hugo!", rief er, "hörst du nicht? Deine Schwester!"

Plötzlich machte es Klick bei ihm. Augenblicklich schoss der Junge in die Höhe. John starrte ihn überrascht an, ehe er sich fing und noch einmal in aller Ruhe erklärte: "Rose ist hier. Malfoy hat sie vor wenigen Momenten hergebracht. Komm runter. Sie wartet auf dich."

Das musste Hugo sich nicht zweimal sagen lassen. In Windeseile stürmte er die Wendetreppen hinunter, sprintete in den Gemeinschaftsraum und tatsächlich... dort stand sie. Zerzaust und schmutzig, aber sie stand. Malfoy einige Schritte weit entfernt von ihr. Hugo erkannte im Gehen, dass dieser den Zauberstab seiner Schwester in der Hand hielt, doch das war ihm im Augenblick egal. Er wollte gucken, ob sie auch wirklich echt war.

"Rose", hauchte Hugo aufgeregt. Das Mädchen drehte sich zu ihm um. Tatsächlich. Sie war es wirklich. Ohne nach irgendwelchen Worten zu suchen, fiel er ihr um den Hals. Rose regte sich kaum, wehrte sich aber auch nicht dagegen.

"Bis du ok?", fragte er schließlich ganz aufgeregt. Zugleich kamen Lily und James hinzu, die ebenfalls von ihren Mitbewohnern geweckt worden waren.

Seine Schwester starrte ihn nur seltsam an. Ihre sonst so scharfen braunen Augen flimmerten unsicher. Sie wirkte viel kleiner als gewöhnlich. Fast schon war ihm so, als würde Rose ihm endlich ihr wahres Gesicht zeigen. Nachdem sie auch nach einer Weile immernoch keine Antwort gegeben hatte, fragte einer der umherstehenden Schüler schließlich Malfoy: "Was hast du mit ihr gemacht, du Bastard?"

Dieser zog nur ungerührt die Augenbrauche hoch. "Ich hab ihr den blöden Splitter aus der Hand entfernt und somit mein und vermutlich auch Harry Potters Leben gerettet, aber frag sie doch am besten selber, was mit ihr ist. Sie freut sich bestimmt darauf, es allen groß und breit zu erzählen. Schließlich war sie schon immer besonders interessiert an dem Thema Todesser."

Der Schüler, mit Namen Kai, ging bedrohlich auf Scorpius zu. "Was willst du damit sagen, Malfoy?"

Noch immer vollkommen ruhig schwenkte Scorpius seinen Zauberstab ein Stück. Blitzschnell griff Rose nach ihrem Ärmel, sodass sie ihn festhalten konnte, ehe er nach oben glitt. Allerdings war Hugo dadurch aufmerksam geworden und brachte mit der Hand zu Ende, was Malfoy mit dem Zauberstab begonnen hatte. Fassungslos deckte er das von seinem Onkel und Vater beschriebene Dunkle Mal mit den zwei Schlangen auf. "Rose", flüsterte er aufgelöst. Sie sah ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern schaute ausdruckslos zu Boden.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Hugo Malfoy vergnügt lächeln. Mit einem Mal hatte sich das Blatt gewendet. Auch, wenn Rose versuchte, es einfach zu ignorieren, klebte es wie Gift auf ihrem Arm.

"Bitte sag doch was...", flüsterte Lily liebevoll, nachdem sie näher an ihre Cousine herangetreten war. Auch James sah diese naiv hoffnungsvoll an. Sie warteten auf Erklärungen, Entschuldigungen... Jedoch kam nichts dergleichen. Rose schwieg sie und sich selber an.

"Kapiert es endlich", lachte Scorpius überlegen, "Rose Weasley ist kein Engel. Sie ist es auch nie gewesen. Ein Dunkles Mal kann einem nicht aufgezwungen werden. Man muss es wollen. So viel weiß ich von meinem Vater. Oh, Schande über die bösen, bösen Malfoys!"

"Kannst du nicht mal still sein?", schrie James aufgebracht, "das hier geht dich nichts an - verschwinde, _Malfoy_!" Viele der Gryffindors waren bei diesem Tonfall instinktiv einen oder zwei Schritte zurückgewichen, nur Scorpius blieb ruhig stehen.

"Ich sag nur, wie es ist, _Potter_", erklärte der Blonde eisig, "Deine Cousine hat sich freiwillig dazu entschieden. Sie ist auch von selber aus dem Fenster gesprungen. Nenn du mir einen guten Grund dafür? Mein Vater stand damals wenigstens unter dem Druck, dass der Dunkle Lord seine Eltern in der Gewalt hatte. Was ist ihre Entschuldigung? Sag es mir."

Dieselbe Wut, die ihn ergriff, wenn Albus mit unfairen Methoden im Streit argumentierte, überkam James, während Scorpius so süffisant mit ihm sprach, besonders, weil es nicht gelogen war. Hoffnungsvoll starrte er seine Cousine an, welche sich nicht regte um irgendetwas zu erklären.

Lachen. Ein weiteres kleines Lachen des blonden Syltherins reichte aus, um bei James die Sicherungen durchbrennen zu lassen. Das hier war immernoch seine Familie! Zornig sprang er auf Scorpius zu, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte, und schmiss ihn brutal zu Boden. Augenblicklich stürmte Lily hinterher, um ihn abzuhalten, doch James boxte mit aller Gewalt auf Malfoy ein. Erst als er das Blut spritzen sah, hielt er versteinert inne und begriff, was er tat. Zitternd löste er sich von Malfoy. Sein Blick landete auf Rose, die entsetzt zu ihm herüber blickte.

Ein paar der Gryffindors waren so flink zu helfen. Man brachte den bewusstlosen Scorpius wieder in den Krankenflügel. Außerdem benachrichtigten sie endlich die Schulleiterin und auch Albus wurde gerufen. Dieser war zunächst in der Tat vollkommen überrumpelt von den rasanten Entwicklungen, wo er doch noch am Vormittag bei Scorpius gewesen war, während der ausdruckslos die Decke angestarrt hatte.

...

Natürlich würde Malfoy es genießen. Rose wunderte sich kein bisschen darüber. Er hatte sie tatsächlich dazu überredet, zu ihrer Familie zu gehen. Was diese nicht wussten, war, dass er mit den richtig gemeinen Sticheleien gewartet hatte, bis sie Rückendeckung durch ihren Bruder und Cousin gehabt hatte. Davor... Sie schaute aus dem Fenster, hinter dem bald die Sonne aufgehen würde ... Malfoy war _fair_ gewesen ... _Du bist nicht in der Lage, anderen Menschen zu vertrauen ... Deswegen bist du so unglaublich einsam und kannst nicht anders, als Menschen fertig zu machen, die du für schwächer hältst_ ... Sie konnte nicht anders, als immer und immer wieder daran zu denken, wie er ihr das so gelassen ins Gesicht gesagt hatte. Er, den sie immer für schwach und hilflos gehalten hatte, hatte sie, Rose Weasley, mit ein paar einfachen Sätzen außer Gefecht gesetzt und das nur, weil so viel Wahrheit in diesen Worten gelegen hatte, wie sie sie ihr ganzes Leben noch nicht an sich heran gelassen hatte. Innerhalb dieser paar Wochen war Scorpius Malfoy unscheinbar gealtert. Wenn sie es recht bedachte, kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass der blonde Slytherin erwachsen geworden war. Was war mit ihr? Sie fühlte sich leer. Hugo hielt sie noch immer fest im Arm. Sie saßen im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Ihre Mutter saß neben ihr. Kaum ein Wort hatten sie gewechselt. Rose fehlte die Kraft ihre Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Hermione würde sie so oder so durchschauen. Wo James war wusste sie nicht. Er hatte Hermione seinen Wutanfall gebeichtet, doch diese hatte sich nur halbherzig darum gekümmert und war sofort zu ihrer Tochter geeilt. Rose konnte ihr nicht in die Augen schauen. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster, während ihr Bruder sie liebevoll im Arm hielt und weder etwas fragte noch sagte. In dieser Stille hatte sie endlich einmal wieder Zeit sich selber zuzuhören. Seit Scorpius ihr die Scherbe aus der Hand geschossen hatte, waren ihre Gedanken wieder frei. Iras Stimme gelangte nicht mehr in ihren Kopf. Dafür schmerzte ihr Dunkles Mal bestialisch. Warum war sie in gerade das Fenster geflogen, hinter dem Scorpius gesessen hatte? Sie war einfach dem Licht gefolgt. Pure Perfektion hatte er durch ihre Hand fließen lassen. Sie schmeckte noch immer die Lieblichkeit davon, auch wenn das Licht schon lange erloschen war. _Du bist nicht in der Lage, anderen Menschen zu vertrauen_ Sie spürte eine kalte Hand auf ihrer Stirn.

"Rose, mein Mädchen", flüsterte ihr Vater hilflos. Erschrocken schaute sie in seine schmerzgeweiteten Augen. So viel Angst lag darin. Hatte er sich denn wirklich solche Sorgen um sie gemacht?

"Dad", hauchte sie schwach.

Rose sah, wie Ron mit den Tränen kämpfte. Hinter ihm wartete Hermione geduldig ab. Dennoch beobachtete sie ihre Tochter aufmerksam, mit dem Blick einer besorgten Mutter.

"Was ist passiert? Wo warst du?", fragte Ron so vorsichtig, wie er nur konnte. Offenbar fürchtete er, dass sie wieder austicken würde. Aber Rose blieb ruhig. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und schloss die Augen, fast so als könne sie damit alle unlieben Fragen wegwischen. In der Dunkelheit sah sie Iras blasses Gesicht. Ihre Schönheit und Vollkommenheit hatte Rose fasziniert. Wie eine Besessene hatte sie in diese nahezu schwarzen Augen geschaut und darin nichts als Leere gesehen. Keine unnötigen Emotionen. Keine Kindereien. Das war es gewesen, was Rose so bewegt hatte. Blind gehorcht hatte sie Ira, als diese ihr befohlen hatte, zu warten. Einfach nur warten. Es stimmte. Rose konnte sich kaum noch erinnern, was in dieser Zeit geschehen war. Aber an eines erinnerte sie sich nun sehr wohl.

"Willst du Perfektion spüren? Willst du die Magie wirklich begreifen?", hatte Ira herausfordernd gefragt, "dann musst du bereit sein, dich von den dir selber auferlegten Regeln frei zu machen. Wirf die Ketten ab und wende sich auch der verbotenen Seite der Magie zu. Wie willst du begreifen, wodurch ein Patronus entsteht, wenn du nicht kennst, gegen was er beschützen soll? Um die Magie zu verstehen, musst du alle Seiten von ihr an dich heranlassen."

Willig hatte Rose den Ärmel ihrer schwarzen Robe nach oben gezogen. Malfoy wusste wovon er sprach. Ein Dunkles Mal kann man sich nicht auf erzwingen lassen. Rose hatte es gewollt. Freiwillig und sogar aus Überzeugung. Wie sollte sie das ihren Eltern erklären können? Gab es wirklich noch einen Weg zurück für sie? Und wo war zurück. Hatte sie sich je wohl in ihrer Haut gefühlt...?

...

"Das ist nicht gut... das ist gar nicht gut...", sprach Minerva unruhig vor sich hin. Sie kramte auf ihrem Schreibtisch nach einer Leselupe, fand aber nur eine alte Brille. Wann waren ihre Augen so schlecht geworden? Neben ihr stand Luna und schwieg.

"Mrs. Long- ich meine Luna.", sagte Minerva ernst, "seien Sie bitte so freundlich, und informieren mich über den Leistungsstand ihrer Schüler. Die Klassenbesten sollen Trainingsgruppen für die anderen Schüler bilden. Gerade hat mich Kingsley Shacklebolt darüber informiert, dass in einem Angriff auf das Ministerium vier weitere Menschen gestorben sind. Zwei davon, Eltern unserer Schüler."

Die blonde Frau sah Minerva schwermütig an. "Wessen Eltern sind gestorben?", wollte sie teilnahmsvoll wissen.

Minerva suchte nach den Namen: "Emilia Raven, Mutter von Patricia Raven, und Thomas Parrington, Stiefvater von John Parrington."

...

"Du hasst ihn bewusstlos geschlagen?", wiederholte Albus fassungslos, während sein Bruder sich verlegen durch die Haare fuhr. Auch Lily stand mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Älteren.

"Er hat angefangen", setzte James noch einmal zögerlich an.

Sofort unterbrach Lily scharf: "Hat er nicht."

"Doch", meinte James ernst, "er hat Rose beleidigt."

"Er hat die Wahrheit ausgesprochen", warf Lily traurig ein. Sie wechselte einen unruhigen Blick zwischen James und Albus. Die Beiden hatten scheinbar endlich angefangen, sich nicht dauernd gegenseitig übertreffen zu wollen und nun war die Stimmung wieder schlagartig gekippt. Missbilligend wendete Albus den Blick von seinem Bruder ab und schaute zur Tür des Krankenflügels. Plötzlich ging sie auf. Scorpius kam hinaus. Er sah etwas mitgenommen aus, aber durchaus hellwach. Sofort bemerkte er die drei Geschwister, welche ungeduldig gewartet hatten.

"Al", stöhnte er theatralisch, "seit wann bist du so ein Familientyp geworden?"

Grinsend deutete Albus auf die Gryffindors. "Die sind mir nachgelaufen. Ich hab sie nicht darum gebeten - was um alles in der Welt hast du da auf dem Arm?"

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue trat Scorpius zu seinem besten Freund heran. "Halt mal", befahl er trocken, "das ist übrigens Selene. Selene, das ist Albus."

Wie erwartet begutachtete Albus das flauschige Tier in seinem Arm erst einmal unfreundlich.

"Malfoy?", rief James plötzlich mutig dazwischen, der bis jetzt mehr oder weniger von dem Blonden ignoriert worden war. Augenblicklich warf Scorpius ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

"Ich... Also... Ich wollte-", stammelte James unbeholfen, weswegen ihm Lily einen mahnenden Hieb in die Seite versetzte, "es tut mir leid, dass ich so ausgetickt bin", meinte er schließlich zögerlich, auch wenn er insgeheim weiterhin der Meinung war, dass Scorpius zumindest die erste Ohrfeige verdient hatte.

Malfoy grinste zu seiner Verwunderung zufrieden. "Sehr gut. Du hast ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich brauche nämlich jemand, der mir in der Bibliothek raussucht was Straußenbabys essen."

Verwirrt zog James die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Wie bitte?"

"Straußenbabys", wiederholte Scorpius geduldig, wobei er auf den Vogel zeigte, "und zwar etwas flott bitteschön."

"Wessen Vogel ist das?", protestierte Albus gereizt, während er etwas unbeholfen versuchte seine Haare aus dem Umfeld des Schnabels zu bringen, der ziemlich gierig danach zupfte.

"Meiner natürlich", erklärte Scorpius selbstverständlich, "und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte. Ich muss dringend mit meiner restlichen Familie Kontrakt aufnehmen. Damit habe ich schon viel zu lange gewartet."

Damit verschwand er einfach, indem er die drei Potters leicht verdattert stehen ließ. James betrachtete unglücklich das 'Küken'. "Er hätte meine Entschuldigung wenigstens annehmen können", meckerte James schlecht gelaunt.

"Das hat er", übersetzte Albus beiläufig, "dich mit der Bibliothekssuche zu beauftragen, war seine Art zu sagen, dass er es dir nicht krumm nimmt. Du solltest ihn allerdings wirklich nicht warten lassen. Die Sache steht auf dünnem Eis."

Belustigt zwinkerte Lily ihrem ältesten Bruder zu. "Viel Spaß beim Suchen. Soll ich dir helfen oder schaffst du es alleine?"

"Ich werde es ja wohl noch hinkriegen ein Buch über Vogelfutter zu finden", keifte James zurück.

"Ich meinte beim Suchen der Bibliothek", erklärte Lily todernst, woraufhin Albus in ein wieherndes Lachen ausbrach, das sogar James etwas verlegen grinsen lies.

"Ganz so selten bin ich dort nun auch wieder nicht", brummte er gespielt beleidigt.

...

"Scorpius!", rief ein Mädchen von der anderen Seite des Ganges, als er gerade darin einbog um in die Eulerei zu gelangen, "Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht. Wir müssen reden!"

Misstrauisch wandte er sich seiner Mitschülerin zu. "Was gibt es Dianne?", fragte er nichtsdestotrotz betont höfflich.

Sie blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie sehr aufgeregt wirkte. "Mein Vater hat mir geschrieben", erklärte sie bereitwillig. "Er und Mum verlassen Britannien. Das mit deinem Vater hat sie sehr erschüttert. Sie haben mir geraten mit ihnen zu gehen, aber ich bin mir noch nicht sicher."

Nachdem er einen Augenblick abgewartet hatte und Dianne immer noch nichts Weiteres hinzugefügt hatte, fragte er ungeduldig: "Und was genau möchtest du jetzt von mir?"

"Ich möchte wissen, warum du Hogwarts für einen sicheren Ort hältst", erklärte sie sachlich.

Er sah sie überrascht an. "Wieso bist du der Meinung, dass ich Hogwarts für einen sicheren Ort halte?", fragte er zurück.

Dianne schaute ihn verdutzt an. "Fast deine gesamte Familie wurde von Ira vernichtet - mein Beileid übrigens - und du bist noch hier. Ich dachte, das wäre so weil du Hogwarts für sicher hältst."

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube, dass es momentan nirgendwo sicher ist. Aber wenn deine Eltern glauben einen solchen Ort gefunden zu haben, musst du entscheiden ob du ihrem Urteilvermögen vertraust. So einfach ist das. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss weiter-"

"Wo gehst du hin", fragte sie gekränkt.

Davon ließ er sich nicht abhalten, sondern rief nur knapp angebunden. "Ich muss mit jemandem reden."

Zügig marschierte er weiter. Doch plötzlich blieb er wie versteinert stehen. "Dianne?", rief er schockiert. Die angesprochene Person, welche gerade selber in den Gang gebogen war und es sehr eilig zu haben schien, funkelte ihn nur kurz an. "Was ist denn? Ich hab es eilig."

"Haben wir Beide eben miteinander gesprochen?", fragte er direkt heraus.

Das Mädchen zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Nein?", erwiderte sie verunsichert, "wie kommst du darauf?"

Noch ehe sie die Frage zu Ende ausgesprochen hatte, war Scorpius auf dem Absatz umgekehrt und rannte den Weg zurück. "DIANNE!", schrie er dabei aufgeregt. Die echte Dianne dachte er würde sie meinen und rief verwirrt zurück: "Ja? Was ist denn los, Scorpius?"

Es dauerte nicht lange bis er sie abgehängt hatte und die Person erreicht hatte, mit der er noch eben gesprochen hatte. Diese starrte ihn aufmerksam an.

"Was ist denn? Ich dachte du hast es eilig.", sagte sie kalt.

Er nickte. Innerlich zitterte er, aber jetzt durfte er sich keine Fehler erlauben. Um Zeit zu gewinnen fing er langsam an: "Hör zu, mir ist noch etwas eingefallen. Aber du musst mir versprechen, es niemandem zu verraten, in Ordnung?"

Die falsche Dianne verengte ihre Augen, doch sie nickte knapp.

"Das Haus, in das euch mein Vater damals eingeladen hat. Es steht unter dem Fideliuszauber. Jetzt, wo Dad tot ist, bin ich der Geheimniswahrer." Jetzt würde sich zeigen, ob sie die echte Dianne war oder nicht, denn die Zabinis waren nie von den Malfoys eingeladen worden. Es war immer andersrum gelaufen.

Das Mädchen öffnete schüchtern die Lippen. "Aber was bringt mir das?"

Scorpius lächelte falsch. In Sekundenschnellte wirbelte er sie herum und pinnte dabei ihre Hände auf den Rücken. Zur selben Zeit kam die echte Dianne in den Korridor gebogen. Sie starrte erschrocken ihre Doppelgängerin an. Als diese begriff, dass sie aufgeflogen war, wollte sie sich losreißen, doch Scorpius hielt sie fest im Griff. "WER BIST DU!", brüllte er zornig. Plötzlich begann das Mädchen zu lachen. "Du hast recht", erwiderte sie mit einer komplett anderen Stimme, "es gibt für euch keinen Sicheren Ort mehr vor mir" Kaum hatte sie das letzte Wort ausgesprochen war sie verschwunden. Entsetzt sprang Scorpius zwei Schritte zurück und hielt seinen Zauberstab in die Luft gerichtet. "DIANNE", bellte er alarmiert, wobei er dieses Mal die Echte meinte, "EINEN LEHRER SCHNELL!"

Dianne begriff sofort und rannte los. "IRA IN HOGWARTS!", hörte er sie warnend brüllen.

"Aparecium", rief er selbst in alle Richtungen. Doch nichts wurde sichtbar dadurch. Plötzlich spürte er einen kühlen Luftzug im Nacken.

"Du lässt dich nicht so leicht täuschen wie dein Vater, wie ich sehe", flüsterte Ira amüsiert. Ihm stockte das Blut in den Adern. Wie war sie so schnell an ihn heran gekommen! Und von wo? "IRA LESTRANGE IN HOGWARTS", hallte es in den Gängen wieder. Die Lippen, welche so dicht an seinem Ohr lagen, lachten genüsslich. "Sag mir, hast du schon einmal einen Menschen getötet?", zischen sie ekelerregend lieblich, "Imperio"

"Expelliarmus!", schrie eine erwachsene Frau aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung. Mrs. Granger verfehlte Ira zwar um Haaresbreite, kam aber augenblicklich herbeigerannt, den Zauberstab in der rechten Hand. "Stupor!", schleuderte sie in Iras Richtung, welche einige Meter weit ausgewichen war.

"Sinnlos", grinste die jüngere Hexe. Mit beiden Zauberstäben auf Hermione gerichtet schoss auch sie los. Mehr und mehr Lehrer kamen hinzu. Ron Weasley warf Crucio gegen Ira.

"Weg da", bellte er Scorpius hastig an, doch der bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck. Wie von selber richtete der den eigenen Stab auf Ron und sagte deutlich: "Avada Kedavra"

Im selben Augenblick verschwand Ira wieder wie vom Erdboden. Alle Augen waren entsetzt auf Scorpius gerichtet, der erst jetzt verstand, was er gerade getan hatte.

* * *

Anmerkung: Falls es jemanden interessiert - Der Name Selene ist die Altgriechische Variante für Luna, was beides "Mond" bedeutet.


	17. Verborgene Wahrheiten

_**Verborgene Wahrheiten**_

Are you really sure  
that you'd believe me  
when others say I lie  
I wonder if you could  
ever despise me  
when you know I really try  
to be a better one  
to satisfy you  
for your everything to me  
and I'll do  
what you ask me  
if you'll let me be  
free

if you want me satisfy me  
if you want me satisfy me  
(Once Soundtrack, If You Want Me)

"Sie ist wieder in Hogwarts?", schrie Rose hysterisch, während Hugo versuchte seine ältere Schwester zu beruhigen.

"Lass dich nicht verrückt machen", rief er ihr aufgewühlt zu, "Mum und Dad wissen was sie tun. Sie haben Lord Voldemort besiegt, als sie gerade mal etwas älter waren, als wir jetzt. Dann können sie auch mit Ira Lestrange fertig werden"

Rose zitterte. Am ganzen Körper zitterte die Angst, welche Tage lang in ihr gehaust hatte wie ein tollwütiger Parasit. Sehnsüchtig schaute sie auf ihre Hand. Dort war es gewesen. Das Licht des Vertrauens. Scorpius hatte sie davor bewahrt eine Mörderin zu werden. Er hatte Ira aus ihrem Körper vertrieben. Zum ersten Mal, seit sehr langer Zeit, vergaß Rose ihren Stolz und wusste, dass sie ihn suchen musste. Denn Scorpius konnte etwas das sie nicht beherrschte... Sie brauchte einen Patronus.

"Rose", sprach Hugo weiter einfühlsam auf sie ein, "vertrau ihnen."

_Vertrauen... _Da war es wieder, dieses Wort. Mühsam begann sich Rose die Schläfen zu massieren. Sie fragte sich in der Tat, wie das ihre Eltern und Onkel Harry eigentlich fertig gebracht hatten? Schließlich war sie selber auf Ira eingegangen, sobald sich die Gelegenheit dazu geboten hatte. Und sie hatte sich selber immer für sehr geschickt gehalten. Jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr sicher. In einem Anflug von Ehrlichkeit musste sie zugeben, dass sie wahrscheinlich sogar ziemlich charakterschwach war.

"Rose!", rief ihre Mutter plötzlich durch das aufgeschnappte Portrait der fetten Dame.

Erschrocken wirbelte die Tochter herum. "Ja?"

"Komm, du musst uns helfen! Ira war hier."

...

Für einen kurzen, unendlich langen, eisigen Moment glaubte Rose, auch er sei tot. Scorpius Malfoy lag regungslos auf dem Teppich im neuen Büro ihrer Mutter. Nur, als sie erkannte, sie sich seine Brust leicht hob und senkte, begriff sie erleichtert, dass er atmete.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Rose entsetzt. Ihr Vater und Harry, so wie Ted und Victore kamen auf sie zu.

"Malfoy hat versucht mich umzubringen", zischte Ron giftig. Harry sah nicht sehr überzeugt davon aus, sagte aber nichts dazu. Hinter ihm standen Luna und Professor McGonagall.

"Er hat recht", meinte Hermione ernst, "Malfoy hat einen Todesfluch auf Ron gefeuert, der allerdings wirkungslos geblieben ist."

Augenblicklich schaute Rose ihren Vater sorgenvoll an, als wolle sie noch einmal selber prüfen, ob er auch wirklich noch am Leben war.

"Bringt ihn nach Askaban", schlug Ted ernsthaft vor, "da gehört er hin, wenn ihr mich fragt. Kein Stück besser, als sein Vater."

"Ja, ganz richtig", stimmte Ron wütend zu.

Das alles ging Rose definitiv zu schnell. "Moment mal", ging sie irritiert dazwischen, "was ist dann überhaupt passiert? Wo ist Ira und warum ist Malfoy bewusstlos?"

Es war ihre Mutter die mit ruhiger Stimme referierend antwortete: "Ira Lestrange hat sich scheinbar in Luft aufgelöst. Wir haben alles magisch abgesucht, aber wir konnten nichts finden. Dein Vater und Harry meinen, dass sie appariert ist, aber das glaube ich nicht, weil-"

"-das in Hogwarts nicht möglich ist, ich weiß", unterbrach Rose ungeduldig.

Hermione nickte kurz zustimmend. "Dianne Zabini, für die sich Ira Lestrange vermutlich durch Vielsafttrank ausgegeben hat, berichtete uns, dass Ira sich auch schon aufgelöst hat, als Dianne sie und Scorpius im Flur gesehen hat. Das war kurz nachdem er Ira überwältigt hatte. Jedenfalls hat Malfoy nach unserem Eintreffen deutlich einen Todesfluch auf Ron losgelassen, woraufhin Ira verschwunden ist. Da in der Zwischenzeit auch mehrere Lehrer und Auroren eingetroffen waren, hat Malfoy mehrere Expelliarmus- und Stuporflüche abbekommen. Das hat ihn ziemlich umgehauen, wenn man das so sagen kann. Darum haben wir ihn hier hin gebracht. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er mit Ira zusammenarbeitet."

"Unfug", stieß Rose ehrlich aus, "dann hätte er mich gestern nicht aufgehalten und von dem Splitter in der Hand befreit."

Ihr Vater rümpfte abwertend die Nase. "Das war wahrscheinlich auch nur ein Trick"

Endlich mischte sich auch Harry ein, der bis jetzt noch kein Wort gesagt hatte. Rose stellte fest, wie unglaublich müde ihr Onkel wirkte: "Ron, sei mal ehrlich. Das glaubst du doch selber nicht. Ira hat Draco und Narcissa Malfoy umgebracht. Ich kenne Scorpius gut genug um sagen zu können, dass er die Beiden gemocht hat. Viel wichtiger ist, wie Ira das macht, dass sie einfach appariert-"

"Man kann in Hogwarts nicht apparieren", unterbrachen Rose und Hermione wie im Chor, woraufhin sich Beide etwas verlegen ansahen.

"Gut", brummte Harry mit verdrehten Augen, "dann ist es eben wichtig, herauszubekommen, wie sie _sich in Luft auflöst_", verbesserte er zynisch, "Rose, hast du irgendeine Ahnung?"

Harry sah sie eindringend an, doch Rose konnte nur ratlos den Kopf schütteln. Sie hatte Die Geschichte Hogwarts' oft genug gelesen. In Hogwarts war es unmöglich zu apparieren. Sie hatte es selber einige Male heimlich probiert, aber bis jetzt ohne Erfolg.

Plötzlich begann Malfoy sich ein wenig zu regen. Augenblicklich richteten sich mehrere Zauberstäbe auf ihn. Kaum hatte er die Augen geöffnet, schoss er fast senkrecht hoch.

"Was? Wo?", stammelte er verwirrt, als er Rose erkannte, die ihm am nahesten stand. Suchend griff er mit der Hand in seine Robe, fand aber nichts. "Wo ist mein Zauberstab?" fragte er sie eisig.

"Wir stellen hier die Fragen!", blökte Ron aufgebracht. In dem Moment, in dem Scorpius in das Gesicht des erwachsenen Mannes blickte, erblasste er wie Schneemann. "Sie leben?"

"Das hättest du wohl nicht erwartet, was Malfoy?!", stieß Ron wütend hervor. Womöglich wäre er auch auf Scorpius losgegangen, wenn Harry und Hermione ihn nicht mit sanfter Gewalt am Mantel festgehalten hatten.

"Nein", gestand Scorpius vollkommen ehrlich und immernoch überrascht, dass er doch kein Mörder geworden war. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, woran das lag, war aber sehr erleichtert darüber.

"Wieso hast du einen Todesfluch auf meinen Mann geschossen?", fragte ihn die neue Direktorin eisern.

Etwas benommen von den vielen Flüchen richtete sich Scorpius endgültig auf, ehe er aufrichtig antwortete: "Ich stand unter einem Imperiofluch. Es ist einfach passiert."

Ungläubig schauten ihn die Anderen an. Besonders Ted Lupin und Mr. Weasley gaben sich keine Mühe, ihr Misstrauen zu verbergen.

"Und warum sollten wir dir das glauben?", bellte Ron rasend, "schließlich bist du nicht gerade für deine friedliche Art bekannt an der Schule! Erst an einen Potter ranschmeißen und dann Unruhe stiften wo es nur geht, so ist es doch?"

Gereizt schüttelte Scorpius den Kopf. "Ich habe mich überhaupt nicht an Albus 'rangeschmissen'. Ich habe anfangs nicht einmal mit ihm gesprochen, wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen!"

Rose wechselte neugierige Blicke zwischen den Beiden. Für sie war es etwas vollkommen Neues zu erleben, wie sich Scorpius selbstbewusst verteidigte. So hatte sie Malfoy nie erlebt und schon gar nicht in Anwesenheit von Lehrern oder anderen Erwachsenen. Nur wusste das Ron natürlich nicht, der immernoch an den fiesen Malfoyjungen dachte, von dem seine Tochter ihm jeden Sommer erzählt hatte. In diesem Moment stellte sie erschüttert fest, dass ihr Vater ihr wirklich blind vertraute.

"Du wirst das schon beweisen müssen, Malfoy", schrie Ron weiter auf den Blonden ein, "denn hier glaubt dir keiner deine Lügen."

"_Ich_ glaube ihm", unterbrach Rose das Toben ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Fassungslos starrten ihr Vater und auch alle anderen Anwesenden sie an. Am meisten aber war es Scorpius selber, der ihr einen absolut verstörten Blick zuwarf.

"Warum das?", wollte Ron nun ganz und gar verwirrt wissen.

Sie wandte sich ihrem Vater ernst zu. "Weil ich ihm vertraue", erklärte sie sachlich, fügte jedoch etwas nachdenklicher hinzu: "glaube ich zumindest."

"Das freut mich zu hören, Rose", mischte sich Luna verträumt ein, mal wieder mit einer Tonlage, als würden sie alle gerade gemeinschaftlich eine Friedenspfeife rauchen. Schon war sich Rose nicht mehr sicher, ob sie sich das auch gut überlegt hatte...

...

Noch immer ungläubig starrte Scorpius seine Rivalin an. Sie waren zurück zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum gekehrt, wo die meisten von Roses Verwandten auf sie gewartet hatte. Inzwischen kannte sie ja auch das Passwort auswendig. Scorpius war ihr einfach gefolgt, in der Hoffnung Albus dort anzutreffen, was sich als klug erwies. Es entging ihm natürlich nicht, dass Rose freundlich empfangen wurde, während ihm mehrere Gryffindors mitteilten, dass ein Slytherin in ihren hochheiligen Hallen nichts verloren hatte. "Dann schmeißt ihn zuerst raus", erwiderte Scorpius trocken, wobei er auf Albus zeigte, der ziemlich entnervt Selene versuchte im Zaum zu halten.

"Insekten", grüßte James den blonden Slytherin gelassen, was die Anderen nicht wirklich verstanden.

"Ah", meinte Scorpius zufrieden, "gut zu wissen. Ich sollte Fliegenfallen aufstellen. Hoffentlich gibt es schon welche um diese Jahreszeit."

Plötzlich blieb Rose wie versteinert stehen. "Weasley?", fragte Scorpius sie beunruhigt, "Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"

Das Mädchen antwortete jedoch nicht sofort, sondern runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. "Insekten", murmelte sie versessen, mehr zu sich selber, als zu den anderen, "im Winter sollte es keine Insekten geben..."

"Hey, Rose", versuchte Hugo sein Glück, "kannst du bitte uns Allen sagen, was du denkst?"

Sie musterte nachdenklich ihren Bruder. "Ja", willigte sie sofort ein, "aber nicht hier. Ist dein Zimmer leer?"

"Eh?", er zuckte die Schultern, "keine Ahnung, warum?"

"Los", kommandierte Rose herrisch, wobei sie ihn vorstieß. Verdutzt führte Hugo sie in sein Zimmer, was tatsächlich leer war. Die Anderen folgten ihr einfach ungefragt.

"Kannst du jetzt endlich mal deinen Strauß wieder an dich nehmen?", fragte Albus missgestimmt, "ich brauche den Rest meiner Haare noch."

"Klar", lachte Scorpius belustig und kraulte den Vogel liebevoll am langen Hals.

Rose lief in der Zeit mit erhobenem Zauberstab in dem Zimmer herum, als würde sie nach etwas Bestimmten suchen. Schließlich setzte sie sich ein wenig beruhigter auf eines der Betten. Zu seiner Überraschung sprach sie Scorpius betont sachlich an: "Malfoy, hat dir dein Vater irgendwann einmal etwas über Rita Kimmkorn erzählt?"

Unsicher ob es eine gute Idee war, ehrlich zu bleiben, nickte er. An Roses Gesichtsausdruck erkannte Scorpius, dass sie über etwas angestrengt nachdachte. Ihre nächste Frage trieb auch ihm die Blässe ins Gesicht: "Dann weißt du auch, was sie mit mir gemeinsam hat?"

Erneut nickte er, während die Anderen absolut überrollt beobachteten, wie Rose und Scorpius offensichtlich auf einer Art gemeinsamen Wellenlänge waren. Nicht einmal Lily, die gewöhnlich alle Arten von freundschaftlichen Annäherungen für gut befand, war dieser friedliche Umgang geheuer.

"Das würde erklären, warum sie uns so gut kennt...", murmelte Scorpius grübelnd.

Rose nickte ernsthaft. "Vor ein paar Wochen war ich im Raum der Wünsche", begann sie den Anderen zu elaborieren, "Dort saß eine Fliege auf meinem Wannenrand-"

"Wannenrand?", unterbrach James verdattert.

"Sei still!", kommandierte Lily streng, woraufhin James sofort wieder in Schweigen verfiel.

Rose fuhr mit angespanntem Ton fort: "Ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht, aber jetzt ist mir eingefallen, dass es im Winter sehr selten ist, dass irgendwo Fliegen sind. Außerdem war es im Raum der Wünsche. Da sollte keine Fliege sein, es sei denn ich habe sie mir explizit gewünscht, und das habe ich mit Sicherheit nicht."

Plötzlich riss Scorpius die Augen auf. "In den Winterferien war bei mir im Zimmer auch ständig eine Fliege. Ich hab sie nie erwischt..."

"Ja und?", warf Hugo ratlos ein, "ich habe auch öfter Fliegen gesehen während des letzten Jahres. Das ist doch nichts besonders!"

"Genau das ist so genial daran!", rief Rose aufgeregt, "das fällt doch niemandem auf und so kann sie alles ausspionieren!"

"Wer wen?", fragten James und Lily im Chor, während es Albus bereits dämmerte.

Scorpius antwortete für Rose: "Eure Cousine vermutete, dass Ira Lestrange als Animagusfigur eine Fliege hat. Rita Kimmkorn war früher eine Journalistin, die sich als Käfer in Hogwarts eingeschlichen hat und so von meinem Vater Informationen für Hetzartikel gegen euren Vater bekommen hat. Hat er euch das nie erzählt?"

Die drei Potters schüttelten den Kopf. "Typisch Harry", flüsterte Rose abfällig, doch ein giftiger Blick von Albus brachte sie sofort zum Schweigen. Dieser hatte es nämlich im Gegensatz zu seinem älteren Bruder immer sehr zu schätzen gewusst, dass Harry nicht auf alten Geschichten rumritt, wie Roses Vater es stets tat, besonders nicht mehr, seit er und Scorpius sich angefreundet hatten. Manchmal hatte es jedoch auch Vorzüge, wenn man informiert war. Das Mädchen ging nachdenklich auf und ab. "Sie hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass Scorpius mich überwältigen könnte", überlegte sie laut weiter, "weil sie nicht erwartet hat, dass er so stark ist. Darum hat sie ihn unter den Imperiofluch gesetzt und dafür gesorgt, dass alle sehen, wie er meinen Vater scheinbar umbringen wollte. Sie wird davon ausgegangen sein, dass Dad dadurch misstrauisch genug sein würde um Scorpius zumindest aus Hogwarts zu verweisen."

"Warum hat er das _nicht_ gemacht?", fragte Hugo aufrichtig entsetzt, dem vollkommen neu war, was sich zwischen Ron und Scorpius abgespielt hatte. Auch Albus hatte augenblicklich alarmiert zu seinem besten Freund aufgesehen.

Rose schluckte. Noch bevor sie sich eine Ausrede zurechtlegen konnte, erklärte Scorpius trocken: "Ich wäre schon sehr dumm, wenn ich aus eigenem Antrieb ausgerechnet gegen den Mann agieren würde, dessen Frau mir momentan ein zu Hause garantiert. Das musste sogar dein Vater einsehen"

Es wurde Rose tatsächlich erst in diesem Moment bewusst, dass Malfoy wirklich kein zu Hause mehr hatte. Darüber hatte sie noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Etwas verlegen nickte Hugo, sichtlich überzeugt von dem Argument.

"Wir sollten unseren Eltern Bescheid sagen", meldete sich James unerwartet ernst zu Wort. Die Anderen wandten sich ihm zu. "Das sind alles wichtige Informationen und wenn Rose und Scorpius recht haben, kann es unseren Eltern vielleicht helfen. Außerdem erklärt es, warum sich Ira so schnell in Luft auflösen kann, wie ihr sagt. Eine Fliege fällt eben wirklich nicht auf."

Sie mussten sich eingestehen, dass James recht hatte, auch wenn es recht ungewöhnlich war, dass er so vernünftig mitdachte.

...

Wenig später machten sich Lily, James und Albus auf den Weg zu Hermione, Harry und Ron, während Hugo im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ausdrücklich vor Fliegen warnte. Rose und Scorpius brachen gemeinsam auf, um zur Großen Halle zu gelangen, wo sie dasselbe tun wollten. Sie schwiegen sich eine ganze Weile an, bis Scorpius endlich neugierig fragte, was ihn schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf spukte: "Hast du das ernst gemeint?"

"Was?", fragte Rose bissig zurück.

Er grinste frech. "Dass du mir vertraust."

Wütend funkelte sie ihn an, was ihn noch vor ein paar Wochen in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hätte, doch das war vorbei und Rose spürte es sehr deutlich. "Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass ich ein Vertrauensdefizit habe", konterte sie ein wenig platt.

"Seit wann hörst du auf mich?", lachte er vergnügt, "aber mal im Ernst: Als ich dir geraten habe, Vertrauen zu lernen, habe ich eigentlich nicht gemeint, dass du damit bei _mir_ anfangen sollst."

Sie grinste diabolisch zurück. "So? Dann kann ich ja gleich zu meinem Vater gehen und zurücknehmen, was ich ihm gesagt habe. Mit ein bisschen Glück ist noch eine Zelle in Askaban für dich frei, Malfoy."

Er zog nur lässig eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Sind wir also wieder bei den Nachnahmen, _Weasley_?"

Irritiert verengte sie die Augenbrauen. "Waren wir das zwischendurch nicht?", hakte sie unsicher nach.

Nun zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ein teuflisches Lächeln ab. "Sie hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass _Scorpius_ mich überwältigen könnte, weil sie nicht erwartet hat, dass er so stark ist.", zitierte er sie genüsslich und in aller Länge, "Wirklich Weasley, du solltest das mit dem Vertrauen dringend übend. Dir ist schon klar, dass du dir das den Rest deines Lebens anhören darfst? Ich habe Zeugen."

"Ach sei doch still", flüsterte sie unangenehm ertappt, "wir haben ganz andere Probleme."

Insgeheim war sie dankbar dafür, dass er tatsächlich Ruhe gab, wenn auch das süffisante Grinsen auf seinen Lippen haften blieb.

...

"Ich trau der blöden Ratte trotzdem nicht", fluchte Ron ungehalten weiter.

Harry verdrehte angespannt die Augen. "Jetzt mach mal halblang Ron", warf er streng ein, "Scorpius hat immerhin deine Tochter von diesem Splitter befreit und damit Schlimmeres verhindert. Ich persönlich glaube, dass er Roses Vertrauen damit mehr als verdient hat. Professor McGonagall hat die anderen Teile untersucht und berichtet, dass noch viel Schlimmeres hätte passieren können. Das Glas bestand aus mehr oder weniger materialisierter _Angst_. Es überrascht mich gar nicht, dass sich Rose dadurch hat manipulieren lassen. Du warst ja auch nicht gerade sehr taktvoll. Es ist kein Wunder, dass Scorpius ebenso unfreundlich reagiert. Und du musst zugeben, dass er für einen Malfoy noch ziemlich höflich geblieben ist."

Etwas an die Wand gesprochen, brummte Ron noch einmal unfreundlich, äußerte sich aber vorerst nicht weiter dazu. Genau genommen wusste Ron selber, dass er jetzt nicht mehr atmen würde, wenn Scorpius Malfoy wirklich die Absicht gehabt hätte, ihn zu töten. Stattdessen runzelte Ted die Stirn. Auch er hatte über den jüngsten Malfoy nachgedacht, dessen Vater er noch vor ein paar Tagen seinen Rasierer ausgeliehen hatte. Er musste an diesen Draco denken, der ihm bis zum Schluss fremd geblieben war. Der hatte dieser Pansy einfach so vertraut. Und sie hatte ihn zum Dank eiskalt ins Messer laufen lassen.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf. Harrys Kinder stürmten hastig hinein. "Wir wissen, wieso Ira sich in Luft auflösen kann", platzte es wie Sprudel aus James heraus.

...

Die Vermutung verbreitete sich im Schloss wie ein Lauffeuer. Überall sah man panische Schüler mit Fliegenklatschen herumlaufen. Einige hängten auch Fliegenfänger auf. Scorpius befand das für eine sehr gute, wenn auch vollkommen schwachsinnige, Aktion, weil es ihm so die Suche nach Insekten erübrigte. "Sie wird wohl kaum in eine Fliegenfalle schwirren, nur weil sie die Gestalt von einer hat", kommentierte er zynisch, als sie sich am Abend in Lunas Klassenzimmer eingefunden hatten. Ted war von Harry und Ron gebeten worden, Verteidigungsunterricht zu geben. Der Beschäftigungscharakter dieser Aufgabe war ihm natürlich keineswegs entgangen, weswegen er mittelmäßig schlecht gelaunt war. Als dann auch noch ausgerechnet Scorpius Malfoy am Ende der Stunde auf ihn zukam, sank seine Stimmung endgültig in den Keller.

"Ich muss mit Andromeda Tonks sprechen", sagte Scorpius frei heraus.

Ted verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust. "So?", raunte er verächtlich, "und warum das?"

Der Blonde tat so, als würde er die Missbilligung nicht hören, sondern erklärte sachlich: "Weil ich mehr über Bellatrix Lestrange erfahren möchte."

"Sind dir die Vorbilder ausgegangen, seit dein Vater tot ist?", erwiderte Ted kaltherzig.

Verbal gepeitscht verengte Scorpius die Augen, wie eine angriffslustige Schlange. "Was ist dein Problem Lupin? Ich hab dir nichts getan."

"Deine gesamte Familie hat mir was getan", entgegnete Ted unverändert unfreundlich, "dein Vater ist verantwortlich dafür, dass der Vater meiner Freundin Narben im Gesicht hat. Er hätte beinahe zwei seiner Mitschüler auf dem Gewissen gehabt und deine Oma hat die Mörderin meiner Eltern freundlich bei sich aufgenommen. Mag sein, dass dessen Tochter nicht gut auf deine Familie zu sprechen ist, das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass wir beide deswegen auf einer Seite stehen. Ich trau dir nicht, Malfoy."

Scorpius lachte bitter. "Mal was ganz Neues. Würde ich jedes Mal eine Galleone dafür verlangen würde, wenn das jemand zu mir sagt, könnte ich mir jetzt ein neues Haus davon bauen."

"Soll ich jetzt Mitleid mit dir haben?", lachte Ted ebenso unecht und mit wesentlich mehr Verachtung in der Stimme.

"Ganz sicher nicht", warf Scorpius giftig zurück, woraufhin er sich abrupt umdrehte und den Klassenraum ärgerlich verließ.

...

"Hatten Draco und Scorpius eigentlich ein gutes Verhältnis?", fragte Hugo seinen Cousin unvermittelt neugierig. Sie saßen gemeinsam am Ravenclawtisch während des Abendessens.

Unvorbereitet für so eine Frage verschluckte sich Albus beinahe an seinem Kirschsaft. "Wieso fragst du?", entgegnete er taktisch, anstelle direkt zu antworten.

Der Junge zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. "Es kam mir so seltsam vor, wie Scorpius eben von Draco gesprochen hat. Er macht nicht den Eindruck, als würde der Tod seines Vaters ihm sehr nahe gehen..." Lily, James und Rose mussten dem innerlich zustimmen. Es war ihnen ähnlich seltsam vorgekommen.

Daraufhin schüttelte Albus vehement den Kopf. "Lass dich davon nicht täuschen", sprach der Slytherin sehr ernst, "nur weil Scorpius ein Meister im Überspielen von Gefühlen ist, heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht da sind. Wenn du meinte ehrlich Meinung hören willst: Er ist daran fast zerbrochen. Draco war nicht halb so schlimm, wie euer Vater immer erzählt. Oder zumindest nicht mehr. Ich mochte ihn."

Seltsam berührt betrachtete Rose ihren Cousin. Als sie wenig später vor dem Zimmer stand, das sooft ihr Zufluchtsort gewesen war, wusste sie nicht, ob sie wirklich hinein gehen sollte. Der Raum der Wünsche hatte sie verraten. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an.

"Warum gehst du nicht hinein?", fragte plötzlich jemand hinter hier. Panisch wirbelte sie herum, bis sie erkannte, dass es Luna war, die hinter ihr stand.

"Ich... ich...", stammelte Rose wie ertappt, obwohl sie ja eigentlich nichts Unrechtes getan hatte.

Die blonde Frau lächelte freundlich. "Komm mit. Ich will dir was zeigen."

Widerstandslos folgte Rose der Lehrerin, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, warum. Sie gingen mehrere Gänge entlang, welche das Mädchen noch nie vorher betreten hatte. Dabei gelangten sie tiefer und tiefer. Schließlich mussten sie einen Punkt erreicht haben, der noch unter den Verliesen zu liegen schien. Mit einem Mal überkam Rose ein unguter Gedanke. "Luna?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

Die Lehrerin blieb stehen. "Ja?"

"Bei welcher Gelegenheit habe ich dir versucht zu erklären, dass es keine Nargel gibt?"

Überrascht zog Luna die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "Das hast du nie versucht, auch wenn man dir ansieht, dass du so denkst. In der Hinsicht bist du genau wie deine Mutter."

Erleichtert atmete Rose aus. "Gut", flüsterte sie, "ich wollte nur wissen, wer du bist."

Da begriff Luna und lächelte wieder freundlich. "Das war klug von dir. In der Hinsicht bist du ebenfalls wie deine Mutter, auch wenn du das nicht gerne hörst."

Daraufhin ging sie einfach weiter, sodass Rose sich selber fragen musste, woher Luna das eigentlich so gut wusste. Schließlich öffnete die erwachsene Frau eine alte Tür, hinter der ein kleines Zimmer lag, in dem es silbrig leuchtete. Sie deutete Rose, hineinzugehen.

Diese betrat den Raum zögerlich und blieb vor einer großen Skulptur stehen, welche mit einem schwarzen Tuch bedeckt war. Ein Wink von Lunas Zauberstab wehte das Tuch beiseite, sodass Rose die Skulptur als Spiegel erkannte.

"Ist das...?", fragte Rose nahezu sprachlos, kaum hatte sie einen Blick auf die Sockel in Form von Adlerklauen geworfen.

"Ja", bestätigte Luna friedlich, "möchtest du einmal hinein sehen?"

Unschlüssig stand Rose davor. "Wieso... Ich weiß, was ich mir wünsche?"

"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte die Blonde frau ruhig und doch sehr bestimmt nach.

Zögerlich ging Rose auf das reflektierende Glas zu. Sie hatte keine guten Erfahrungen mit Spiegeln gemacht in letzter Zeit. Dennoch faszinierte sie dieses Relikt so sehr, dass sie nicht widerstehen konnte. Erst als sie nahe genug dran stand um ihren Herzenswunsch sehen zu können, riss das Mädchen die Augen weit auf, denn in dem Glas zeigte sich alles andere, als ihr ersehnter Patronus.

"Ich weiß zwar nicht was du siehst", erklärte Luna gelassen, "aber ich glaube es könnte dir helfen, den Raum der Wünsche wieder zu benutzen, wenn du es weißt."

Rose schluckte. Ihre Augen kämpften gegen die Tränen, während sie erschüttert das Bild vor ihren Augen betrachtete, das so abstoßend und anziehend zugleich auf sie wirkte.


	18. Unverdientes Vertrauen

_**Unverdientes Vertrauen**_

Die Stille brennt.  
Wie lange ist es her, dass ich in diese Mauern kam?  
Morgen, gestern, irgendwann, ich weiß nicht mehr.  
Stein so alt, wie Berge sind.  
Ketten, Eisen, finstre Tage,  
Dunkel, das ich kaum ertrage,  
Hoffnung, die wie Sand zerrinnt.  
Und jede Nacht,  
ich weiß nicht mehr wie oft,  
hab ich den Sternenschein gesucht,  
Gitterstäbe je verflucht  
und kaum gehofft.  
Doch in einer Stunde tief,  
Dunkel um mich undurchdrungen,  
hat ein leises Lied geklungen,  
eine Stimme die mich rief.

Sei ganz still und hör mein Wort.  
Schließ die Augen und vertraue mir.  
Hier in diesem Ort  
zählt nur noch dieses Lied jetzt und hier.  
Träum dich tiefer, tief hinab  
und du siehst Licht und findest Schwingen,  
die dich fern von hier und weit hinauf  
in die Welt hinaus bringen.  
(Der Traum, Cuirina)

Rose lag wieder in ihrem Bett. Wo hatte sie davor geschlafen? In ihrem Kopf färbte sich alles dunkel, sobald sie versuchte daran zu denken. Erstaunlicher Weise war ihr das ziemlich gleichgültig geworden. Das Spiegelbild tanzte durch ihre Gedanken, wie ein ungebetener Poltergeist. Müde schloss sie die Augen. _Deine schönste Erinnerung ... du musst dringend lernen einen Patronus zu beschwören_ Fälschlicherweise hatte Rose es für ihren größten Wunsch gehalten, pure Magie verstehen und beherrschen zu können. Das hatte sie zu Ira geführt. Jedoch zeigte der Spiegel keinen Patronus. Keine Magie. Sondern sie selbst, wie sie...

Unwillig riss Rose wieder die Augen auf. Sie hatte genug davon. Trotzig schlich sie sich aus dem warmen Bett, dem Zimmer und aus dem Ravenclawturm. Ihre Schritte suchten den Raum der Wünsche. Eine Wanne. _Das_ war es, was sie jetzt wünschte und nichts anderes! Ganz egal, was Luna ihr da präsentiert hatte. Endlich bog sie in den letzten Gang der sie von dem reinigenden Wasser trennte. Entsetzt blieb kurz darauf sie stehen.

"Spionierst du mir nach?", stießen sie sich beide gleichzeitig entgegen mit demselben Gift in der Stimme.

Etwas verlegen und vor allem überrascht ging Rose auf ihn zu. Scorpius saß vor ihrem Raum. Wusste er was hinter der Wand lag? Malfoy funkelte sie misstrauisch an. "Was willst du?", fragte er prüfend.

Sie reagierte ebenso abweisend, indem sie antwortete: "Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen, Malfoy."

Sein Blick glitt zur Seite, zurück zu der Wand hinter der ihr Raum lag. "Bist du oft hier?", fragte er schlagartig milde.

Unsicher zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Manchmal", erwiderte sie knapp. Unwillig begann sie wieder zu zittern. Es war seltsam, wenn Malfoys Stimme so weich klang.

Er lächelte. Warum lächelte er? Überrascht erkannte sie die Bitterkeit in seinem falschen Lächeln. "Ich musste meinem Vater versprechen, diesen Raum nie zu betreten, falls ich ihn einmal finden sollte", murmelte Scorpius leise. Rose schwieg. Warum erzählte er ihr das? Was war mit seiner Stimme passiert? Er klang so... ehrlich. "Ich musste ihm überhaupt einen Haufen Dinge versprechen, bevor er mich nach Hogwarts geschickt hat: 'Leg dich nicht mit einem der Potterkinder an' ... 'Nenn niemals jemanden Schlammblut, auch im Scherz nicht' ... 'Lass dich nicht provozieren' ... 'Wenn sie über dich lästern, hör nicht hin' ... 'Wenn sie mit dem Finger auf dich Zeigen, schau weg' Was haben dir deine Eltern mit auf den Weg gegeben?" Seine glühend blauen Augen trafen direkt auf ihre braunen.

Rose erschrak bei der Direktheit, mit der er sie durchdrang. "Dad wollte, dass ich dich schulisch übertreffe und nach Gryffindor komme. Meine Mutter hat mir Spaß gewünscht", sagte sie aufrichtig. Das brachte Malfoy zum Lachen. Dieses Mal war es ein echtes Lachen und sie fand, dass es ihm gut stand.

"Deine Eltern sind wirklich typisch Gryffindor", grinste er frech.

Sie selber musste ihre Lippen zügeln. "Ja, meine ganze Familie ist so drauf. Ziemlich anstrengend."

Scorpius schloss die Augen. Ruhig lehnte er den Kopf gegen die Steinwand. "Sagt Al auch", bemerkte er belustigt, "Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, warum du hier bist."

"Du mir auch nicht", konterte sie hart.

Wieder lächelte er. Auch das war echt. "Gut erkannt, Weasley. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll ... ich wollte wissen, ob ich es hier spüren kann"

"Was?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach.

Sein Lächeln verschwand aus dem blassen Gesicht und die Bitterkeit machte sich wieder darin breit. "Das Feuer. Die Angst. Seine Angst ... Ihn"

Fassungslos richtete sie den Blick ab von ihm. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl überkam sie. Warum war sie ständig am mentalen Jammern? Sie hatte bis jetzt niemanden aus der Familie verloren. Malfoy so gut wie auf einen Schlag Alle. Traurig wandte sie ihre Augen zu der Steinwand. Sie hatte in einem Raum gebadet, in dem ein Mensch gestorben war, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Im ganzen Schloss waren Menschen gestorben. Immer wieder über die Jahre und Andere würden es wieder tun, denn solche Dinge ändern sich nicht, solange es Menschen gibt.

"Jetzt du", befahl er plötzlich ernst.

Sie schluckte. "Ich will wissen, was ich mir wünsche", gab sie widerstandlos, jedoch auch zaghaft zu.

Ob er sie wieder ansah wusste sie nicht. Sie wollte sich auch nicht umdrehen, weil sie dort ihr schlechtes Gewissen erwartete, das sie fast ein ganzes Leben lang so schön hatte ignorieren können.

"Weißt du das nicht so?", hakte er verwundert nach.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Vor ein paar Stunden habe ich in den Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen, aber er hat mir nicht das gezeigt, was ich darin erwartet habe."

"Sondern?", fragte er neugierig, ohne sich laut darüber zu wundern, wie sie zu diesem Gegenstand überhaupt gelangen konnte.

Anstatt darauf zu antworten erwiderte sie ebenso neugierig: "Was würdest du darin sehen?"

Es entging ihm nicht, dass sie wieder auswich, doch er bohrte nicht weiter. Einen Moment überlegte er, dann meinte er nachdenklich: "Meine Eltern vermutlich ... beide."

Rose wandte sich automatisch Malfoy zu, ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass sie ihm so auch wieder in die Augen sehen musste. Erschrocken von der eigenen Reaktion fehlten ihr die Worte. Er sah sie verwundert an. "Was ist so komisch daran, dass es dir die Sprache verschlägt, Weasley."

Sie schüttelte beschämt den Kopf. "Es ist nicht komisch", gab sie zu, "aber ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Du klangst nicht so, als würdest du deine Mutter...", sie wusste nicht, wie sie es formulieren sollte. Scorpius hatte ihr gegenüber nur abfällig über seine Erzeugerin gesprochen.

Wieder lächelte er bitter. "Nur weil ich meine Gefühle nicht immer zeige, heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht da sind, Weasley. Damit solltest du dich doch bestens auskennen"

Plötzlich geschah etwas, womit sie nie gerechnet hätte. Im ersten Moment wollte sie weglaufen, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Im zweiten Augenblick spürte sie den Schmerz, der in Malfoys Träne mit floss und sie gehorchte einfach nur ihrem inneren Instinkt. Rose ging auf ihn zu, kniete nieder und strich ihm das salzige Wasser von der blassen Wange. Ausdruckslos starrte er sie an. Seine blauen Augen waren erschütternd leer. Vollkommen leer. Hilfesuchend sahen sie Rose an. Nein, damit hätte keiner von Beiden je gerechnet. Aber es war das einzig Richtige. Liebevoll legte sie ihre Stirn an die seine. Wie erwartet fühlte er sich kalt an. So nah waren sie sich noch nie außerhalb eines Kampfes gekommen. Rose spürte wie sein scheinbar starker Körper unter ihr zitterte. Mit einem Mal begriff sie, was sich gerade ereignete... Scorpius Malfoy vertraute sich ihr an. Überwältigt legte sie ihre Arme um ihn, woraufhin er endgültig zu weinen begann. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie bei einem Menschen, der sich ihr anvertraute, das Gefühl hatte, etwas unglaublich Kostbares in den Händen zu halten und sie musste wieder aufgewühlt an das Spiegelbild ihrer eigenen Sehnsüchte denken. Zärtlich strich sie ihm über den bebenden Rücken, während sich sein Gesicht in ihrer weichen Schulter vergrub. Später konnte sie nicht mehr sagen, wie lange sie so dort gesessen hatten. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor und doch erschien es ihr grausam kurz. Scorpius gelang an den Punkt, an dem man keine Tränen mehr hat und blieb noch lange in ihrem Arm liegen, bis er sich schließlich aufrichtete und sie friedlich anlächelte. Ohne etwas in die klare Stille zu sagen, gingen sie schweigend in getrennte Richtungen auseinander.

...

Am Tag darauf, war wieder alles normal. Zumindest, so weit man das sagen konnte, denn eigentlich war ja alles ganz anderes, als noch vor ein paar Wochen. Patricia war abgereist, wegen der Beerdigung ihrer Mutter. Rose saß während des Frühstücks beim Gryffindorteil ihrer Familie, den sie sonst eigentlich gerne gemieden hatte. Später, nach dem Unterricht, trafen sie sich in Lunas Klassenzimmer wieder. Albus und Scorpius diskutierten angeregt über die 'Wohnstätte' von Selene, wobei der Blonde sehr andere Vorstellungen hatte als sein bester Freund. Kurz kreuzten sich ihre Blicke. Sie nickten sich kurz zu. Danach ging alles wie immer voran. Luna erklärte, begann zu schwafeln, wie Rose fand, und später kämpften sie in Gruppen gegeneinander. Tief in ihrer Brust drängte sie eine innere Stimme, der sie noch nie wirklich Beachtung geschenkt hatte, Rose dazu, Scorpius beiseite zu nehmen um ihm wieder in das eisige Blau zu sehen, nur um wissen zu könne, dass es wieder lebendig glühte.

Ted war ebenfalls anwesend. Er sah noch immer verstimmt aus. Ungeduldig beobachtete er die kämpfenden Gruppen. Plötzlich hörte Rose ihn laut brüllen: "Malfoy, bist du bescheuert?!"

Schlagartig wurde es ganz still im Raum. Aufgescheucht suchte Rose das Zimmer nach dem blonden Slytherin ab. Schnell fand sie ihn, wie er noch immer in Angriffshaltung vor Albus stand und Ted abfällig musterte. "Was ist jetzt schon wieder?", brummte Scorpius abfällig mit betonter Gelassenheit.

Wütend ging der junge Auror auf ihn zu. "Wie kannst du es wagen, einen Cruciofluch zu benutzen?", donnerte er los.

Da begriff auch Rose, warum Ted zu rasend war, selbst wenn sie es sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Scorpius so leichtfertig einen unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzten würde und schon gar nicht, während er mit Albus kämpfte.

"Wieso nicht?", stichelte Scorpius gespielt amüsiert, wobei er streitlustig die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. "Schließlich können wir so lernen, wie es im Wirklichen Leben auch zugeht. Mir kann doch keiner erzählen, dass die neuen Todesser mit Stupor und Expelliarmus angreifen."

Zu ihrem blanken Entsetzten stürmte Hugos Freund, John Parrington, mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf Scorpius zu: "Du kannst auch gleich zugeben, dass du gerne einer von ihnen geworden wärest, Malfoy!", brüllte er zornentfesselt. Automatisch wichen umherstehenden Schüler zurück, offenbar in der Erwartung, dass es gleich gewaltig krachen würde. Damit hatten sie auch ganz richtig gelegen, denn kaum zwei Sekunden später, knallte John atemlos zu Boden. Mit der geballten Faust hatte Scorpius ihn ins Gesicht getroffen.

"Expelliarmus!", rief Ted geistesgegenwärtig, woraufhin Scorpius Zauberstab ihm direkt in die Hand schleuderte, während der Blonde mit Wucht zu Boden fiel. Kaum war er auf dem harten Marmor angekommen, stürzte sich John auf ihn drauf und presste ihm den eigenen Zauberstab auf den nackten Hals. Rose glaubte atemlos ihr Herz streiken zu spüren.

"Hey John", hörte sie Ted angespannt sagen, "mach keinen Scheiß, das ist die Sache nicht wert."

"Wieso nicht", lachte dieser eisig, "er hat doch selbst gesagt, dass wir den Ernstfall üben sollen!"

"Sei nicht albern", ging Albus behutsam drohend dazwischen, "Scorpius würde niemals wirklich einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auf mich loslassen."

"Auf dich vielleicht nicht", lachte John trocken, ohne Scorpius dabei aus den Augen zu lassen, welcher es vorzog, vorerst nichts zu sagen.

Plötzlich donnerte eine den meisten vollkommen fremde Stimme durch den Raum: "EXPELLAIRMUS!"

Ruckartig zog es John nach hinten, sodass auch er hart auf dem Rücken landete, wobei sein Zauberstab in hohem Bogen durch die Luft zur Tür hin flog, wo Andromeda Tonks ihn gelassen auffing.

"Oma?" stieß Ted ungläubig aus. Sowohl John als auch Scorpius starrten die ältere Dame sprachlos an. Diese ging zielstrebig auf ihren Enkel zu, blieb abrupt vor ihm stehen und knallte ihn mit der offenen Hand ins Gesicht, sodass sein Kopf ein wenig zur Seite schnellte. Entsetzt starrte Ted seine Oma an. Er traute sich nichts zu sagen. So wütend hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. Zumindest nicht mit ihm.

...

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", schrie seine Oma rasend los, kaum dass er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Sie waren in das nächstgelegene leere Klassenzimmer geflohen.

Schuldbewusst sah er sie an.

Sie lehnte sich erschöpft gegen eine Wand. "Du bist kein Stück besser als deine Mutter", flüsterte Andromeda eisig.

Ted suchte nach Worten, doch er fand keine.

"Hast du mir nicht gesagt, du weißt, was du tust?", fuhr sie ihn wieder wild an.

"Das weiß ich au-"

"UNSINN!", unterbrach sie ihn hysterisch, "du hast mir grade bewiesen, dass du es überhaupt nicht weißt, sonst hättest du den anderen Jungen genauso souverän entwaffnet, wie Malfoy, aber das hast du nicht!"

Entsetzt von diesen Worten wurde nun auch Ted sauer: "Oma, Malfoy ist ein Arschloch! Er hat erst kurz davor mir Crucio agiert! John kenne ich"

Bitter lachend ging seine Oma auf ihn zu. "Du Hornochse", schrie sie aufgebracht, "es geht mir nicht um Scorpius Malfoy. _Du_ lässt dich von deinen Gefühlen leiten. Genau wie deine Mutter. Aber das darfst du nicht als Auror und deswegen wäre es deine verdammte Pflicht gewesen, Malfoy genauso zu beschützen, wie jeden anderen Schüler in diesem Schloss, weil es egal ist, ob du ihn leiden kannst oder nicht! Du musst da drüber stehen, bevor du Leuten wie Ira Lestrange entgegen trittst. Sie tötet nämlich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und wenn es dabei einen Menschen trifft, den du liebst, musst du dich im Griff haben und einfach weiterkämpfen! Denn es _werden_ Menschen sterben, die du liebst! Begreifst du das endlich mal?"

Hilflos sah er zu ihr herab. Obwohl Andromeda fast einen ganzen Kopf kleiner war als er selber, wirkte sie noch immer so riesig auf ihn, wie damals, als er ihr noch bis zum Knie gegangen war. Erschüttert blickte er zu Boden und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie im Recht lag, auch wenn er es nicht aussprechen wollte. Offenbar verstand sie ihn auch so, denn ihre Schultern senkten sich etwas entspannter, nachdem sie eine Weile so ausgeharrt hatten. Schließlich machte seine Oma auf ihre Weise ein Friedensangebot, indem sie beiläufig ruhig fragte: "Wie kämpfen die Kinder?"

Ted sah der alten Frau wieder in die Augen. "Die meisten gut, aber das sind alles nur Übungskämpfe. Im Ernstfall würde es anders aussehen."

Andromeda nickte verständnisvoll.

...

Nachdem Andromeda und Ted verschwunden waren, hatten einige ihre Kämpfe wieder aufgenommen. John und Hugo waren ebenfalls gegangen, sowie Albus und Scorpius.

"Du hättest ihn nicht angreifen dürften", sagte Albus angespannt, doch Scorpius konnte nur verächtlich lachen. "Ich hab die Schnauze voll davon, wie ein Todesser behandelt zu werden, wo es doch deine liebe Cousine ist, die das Dunkle Mal auf ihrem Arm hat."

Nach Worten suchend fuhr sich Albus durch das zause Haar. "Das weiß ich doch. Und du hast auch recht damit, nur wenn du so radikal dabei wirst, dann werden die Anderen es erst recht annehmen, aber das können wir uns nicht leisten."

"Glaubst du das weiß ich nicht selber?", brüllte Scorpius wütend aus Verzweiflung, besann sich aber im selben Moment, wen er hier anbrüllte und senkte entschuldigend die Augen.

Da Albus diese Geste durchaus erkannte und richtig zu deuten wusste, ließ er die Reaktion unkommentiert, sondern fuhr ruhig fort: "Johns Vater ist vor ein paar Tagen gestorben bei einem Angriff aufs Ministerium. Genau genommen sein Stiefvater, aber das macht wohl keinen großen Unterschied. Ich glaube, er hat es einfach in den falschen Hals gekriegt, dass du so leichtfällig über Unverzeihliche Flüche gesprochen hast."

Aufmerksam musterte Scorpius seinen besten Freund. "Das hab ich nicht gewusst", gab er etwas nüchterner zu. Missmutig betrachtete er die eigenen Hände. Er kam sich sehr nackt vor ohne Zauberstab, auch einer der Gründe, warum er sehr schnell mit Albus gegangen war. Den Zauberstab von Rose hatte ihm einer der Gryffindors entwendet, als er bewusstlos gewesen war. Draco hatte ihm einmal gestanden, dass er sieben Jahre ohne Zauberstab hatte leben müssen. Nun hätte Scorpius ihn gerne gefragt, wie er das eigentlich bewerkstelligt hatte, doch das würde er nicht mehr können. Nie mehr würde er seinen Vater etwas fragen können. Stattdessen musste er daran denken, wie dessen Zauberstab nun von Pansy Parkinson dazu benutzt wurde, Iras Pläne auszuführen. Am liebsten hätte Scorpius daraufhin gebrochen.

...

"Das... das meint Ihr ernst?", stammelte Pansy unbeholfen, woraufhin Ira verächtlich lachte: "Meldet sich etwa schon das schlechte Gewissen, Pansy?"

Selbstbeherrscht schüttelte die ältere Frau den Kopf, blickte jedoch weiterhin missmutig drein. Sie spielte unglücklich mit dem Zauberstab in ihrer Hand. Zwar war ihr Plan damals aufgegangen, Dracos Zauberstab zu bekommen, indem sie ihm von einer Schwangerschaft vorlog, doch nun bereute sie es, nicht sofort Weasley angegriffen zu haben um ihren eigenen wiederzubekommen. Dieser lag schlecht in ihrer Hand. War viel zu lang und zu biegsam. Die Zauber wollten ihr damit auch nicht so gut von der Hand gehen, wie sie es gewohnt war. Am liebsten hätte sie das blöde Ding gegen die Wand geworfen. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr hatte wirklich kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Ira und nicht Draco zu verraten, als sie so friedlich mit ihm im Bett gelegen hatte. Doch die Sehnsucht nach Freiheit und Rache war zu groß gewesen. Außerdem hätte sie immer die zweite Geige gespielt, zumal sie ja gar nicht wirklich schwanger war. Sie bereute es nicht. Dennoch bereitete ihr die Vorstellung, auf Scorpius zu treffen, ein gewisses Unwohlsein.

...

Ungeduldig war Rose in ihrem Zimmer auf-und abgelaufen. Sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Erst beim Abendessen sah sie John und Hugo wieder. Ihr Bruder warf ihr kurz einen bedeutsamen Blick zu, der so viel hieß, wie: Er hat sich wieder beruhigt. Wenig später kamen auch Albus und Scorpius herein. Dieses Mal war es Scorpius, dessen Augen sie kurz streiften. Er sah erschöpft aus, doch auch beruhigt. Sie lächelte ihm milde zu. Ein Blick zu dem Lehrertisch verriet ihr, dass ihre Mutter und Luna fehlten. Sie begann lustlos an einem trockenen Toaste herum zu knabbern. Plötzlich spürte Rose eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Aufmerksam wandte sie sich daraufhin um. Kaum hatte sie die Person erkannt, verschluckte ich Rose beinahe an dem Brot.

"Patricia...", hauchte sie besorgt, "...du bist schon wieder zurück?"

Ihre Freundin setzte sich nickend neben sie. "Ich hab es zu Hause einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten", flüsterte sie leise, wobei sie traurig zu Boden sah.

Mitfühlend legte Rose ihre Hand auf den Rücken der anderen. Es überkam sie wieder dieses kribblige Gefühl, dass sie nun nichts falsch machen durfte, weil sie etwas Kostbares in den Händen hielt. Innerlich musste sie feststellen, dass sie sehr unbeholfen darin war, Menschen zu trösten. Zumindest, wenn sie es ernst meinte. Bis jetzt hatte sie sich persönlich nie viel aus den Sorgen Anderer gemacht und auch nur getröstet, wenn ihr das einen Nutzen verschafft hatte. Sie saßen eine Zeit lang auf diese Weise nebeneinander. Patricia ließ ihre Augen gesenkt. Nach einer Weile bemerkte Rose den Blick des blonden Jungen auf sich ruhen. Fragend sah sie ihn an. Scorpius lächelte milde. Später begleitete sie Patricia in den Ravenclawturm. Es war sehr leer dort. Plötzlich klatschte Patricias Hand gegen eines der Sofas, wodurch Rose aufschrak. Als die Hand ihrer Freundin wieder zurückglitt erkannte sie einen schwarzen Fleck auf dem blauen Stoff.

"Eine Fliege", murmelte Patricia. Rose schluckte. Die Angst war im ganzen Schloss zu spüren. Sie selber hatte Angst. Mit einem Mal fragte sie sich, warum zur Hölle ihr dieses Mädchen eigentlich so blind vertraute? Schließlich hatte sie ein Dunkles Mal auf dem Arm. Ob Patricia nicht wusste, dass man es nur freiwillig erhalten konnte...?

"Ich leg mich schlafen, ich bin müde", sagte Patricia leise.

Rose nickte einfühlsam. "Brauchst du irgendwas?"

Die Andere schüttelte dankbar den Kopf. "Ist schon gut. Ich bin nur müde."

Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einer stillen Umarmung. Allein im Gemeinschaftsraum betrachtete Rose ihren Oberarm. Sie zog darauf Kreise mit ihrem Zeigefinger. Die Haut spürte es nach wie vor, dabei kam es ihr so vor, als würde das Mal zu viel Substanz haben um noch Gefühle durchzulassen. Gedankenverloren ging sie wieder hinaus. Das Spiegelbild ließ ihr keine Ruhe. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie keinen Patronus hatte zaubern können, denn sie hatte sich selber belogen. Ihre schönsten Erinnerungen lagen nicht im Gefühl von purer Magie. Ihre schönsten Erinnerungen hatte sie bis jetzt noch überhaupt nicht wirklich gehabt, weil sie sich nicht eingestanden hatte, dass sie es so haben wollte. Automatisch brachten ihre Schritte sie wieder zu dem Raum, der ihr Wünsche erfüllen konnte. Nur dass sie dieses Mal keine Wanne begehrte um ihre Gedanken sortieren zu können... Dieses Mal wollte Rose probieren, einen Patronus mit der Hoffnung zu kreieren. Vielleicht würde es ihr helfen.

...

Sie gingen gemeinsam zurück. Parrington und er hatten kaum Blicke gewechselt, worüber er sich nicht beklagen wollte. Stattdessen hatte Lupin ihn eingehend beobachtet. Verbissen kaute Scorpius auf seiner Unterlippe.

"Warum fragst du ihn nicht einfach?", brummte Albus gereizt.

Der Blonde stiefelte zügig weiter. "Lupin soll mir meinen Zauberstab von selber wiedergeben. Ich werde nicht darum betteln, Al!"

"Natürlich nicht", bestätigte Albus ehrlich, "ich meine ja auch Hagrid. James hat gesagt, dass so ein Straußenbaby innerhalb von drei Monaten seine richtige Größte erreicht. Weißt du wie groß solche Vögel werden?"

Genervt verdrehte Scorpius sie Augen. "Ich lasse Selene nicht bei diesem Mutanten."

"Halbriesen", korrigierte Albus mit drohender Tonlage.

Sein Freund seufzte ergeben. "Ist ja gut. Halbriese."

Gerade wollte Albus seinem Freund vorhalten, dass er nicht von Anderen erwarten konnte vorurteilsfrei behandelt zu werden, wenn er selber ständig welche hatte, da wurden sie durch ein schrilles Kreischen aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Alarmiert zog Albus seinen Zauberstab hervor. Scorpius schluckte nervös, wobei er instinktiv ein paar Schritte zurücktrat. Von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Ganges kamen ihnen zwei in schwarz gehüllte Gestalten entgegen.

"Scheiße", fluchte Albus leise, "komm weg hier". Er war schon dabei loszulaufen, da merkte er, wie Scorpius versteinert die Figuren betrachtete. "Scorp, weg hier! Du hast keinen Zauberstab!"

"Dad?", flüsterte der Blonde vollkommen zusammenhangslos.

Verwirrt drehte sich Albus zurück. Ihm blieb fast der Atem im Halse stecken, als auch er in Dracos lächelndes Gesicht blickte, welches surreal unter einer der beiden Kapuzen zu Tage kam. Die andere zog Pansy Parkinson von den glatten Haaren.

"Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich meine zwei Lieblingsblondinen verraten würde!", lachte sie unbeschwert heiter.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken rannte Scorpius auf seinen Vater zu, der noch immer freundlich lächelte.

"Warte", schrie Albus unruhig hinterher, doch Scorpius schien nicht zu hören. Erst kurz bevor er Draco erreicht hatte, blieb er jedoch wie versteinert stehen. "Scheiße", murmelte Albus wieder. Schon wollte er ebenfalls hinterherrennen, da stieß ihn jemand beiseite. In dem Moment, in dem Pansy Ted Lupin auf sie zu rennen sah, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt auf Scorpius. "Keinen Schritt weiter", rief sie Ted zu, der augenblicklich stehen blieb. Panisch überlegte Albus was er tun könnte, doch er konnte nicht mal einen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ihm war nach Schreien zu Mute, so sehr machte sich die Angst in seinen Gliedern breit, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

"Dad?", schrie Scorpius inzwischen den Tränen nahe.

Ted hielt den Zauberstab weiter auf Pansy gerichtet, während er nervös auf Scorpius einredete, der noch gute fünf Meter von ihm entfernt stand: "Das ist nicht dein Vater"

Pansy lachte verächtlich. "Selbstverständlich ist er das, nicht wahr Draco?" Ihr Zauberstab war gerade mal einen Meter von Scorpius entfernt und direkt auf dessen unruhiges Herz gerichtet. "Ron Weasley.", kommandierte sie eisig, "du Potter!", an Albus gewandt, "hol mir deinen Onkel her. Er hat etwas, was mir gehört. Dann lasse ich deinen kleinen Freund vielleicht am Leben."

Während all dessen stand Draco nur bewegungslos neben ihr, noch immer das Lächeln auf den Lippen, von dem Albus sich nun endgültig sicher war, dass es die grauen Augen nicht erreichte. "Weasley!", wiederholte Pansy ungeduldig.

Scorpius ging noch ein Stück näher an Draco heran. "Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fragte er tonlos.

"Bleib wo du bist!", befahl Pansy kalt und schoss einen Strahl blaue Funken auf Scorpius, doch der knickte nur kurz ein.

Plötzlich war es Pansy, die panisch schrie. Wie aus dem Nichts war Albus Vater direkt hinter ihr aufgetaucht und hatte lauthals "Expelliarmus", auf sie abgefeuert. In dem Moment, in dem die Frau erkannte, was passierte, rief sie dem regungslosen Draco zu: "Töte!"

Augenblicklich sprang der Mann auf den blonden Jungen zu und stieß ihn gegen die harte Steinmauer. "DAD", kreischte Scorpius hysterisch. Die Hände seines Vaters gruben sich bedrohlich in seinen ungeschützten Hals.

"LUMOS", feuerten Harry und Ted gleichzeitig auf Draco ab, woraufhin sich dieser wie gepeitscht zurückzog. Diesen Moment nutzte Pansy aus um wieder nach Dracos Zauberstab zu greifen, welcher nur einige Meter weit weg geschleudert war. Geistesgegenwärtig rief jedoch Albus: "Accio Dracos Zauberstab" Der dünne Stab flog noch in derselben Sekund zu ihm herüber, sodass er ihn mit Leichtigkeit auffangen konnte. Kaum hatte das Pansy gesehen, riss sie sich verbissen selber vom Boden auf und sprang mit aller Gewalt gegen das Fenster, welches sofort unter ihrer Wucht nachgab. Ein lautes Klirren war daraufhin zu hören. Ohne Zögern zielten Harry und Ted in den Abendhimmel, weil sie dort mit Ira rechneten. Die tauchte allerdings nicht auf. Stattdessen sahen sie, wie Pansys Körper in einer kaputten Lage auf dem frisch aufgetauten Boden lag, ihre Augen fassungslos aufgerissen.


	19. Verrückt

_**Verrückt**_

Du hast mich verzaubert mit deinem Gesang,  
so schwer war der Krug,  
und so leicht war dein Gang,  
deine Stimme so klar und so stark wie ein Fluss,  
dessen Strömung ich nicht entkomme,  
weil ich dir folgen muss.

Und nichts darf uns je trennen,  
nicht Gefahr die uns droht,  
nicht Verrat, kein böser Zauber,  
nicht der Teufel, nicht der Tod.

Wenn dich keiner erkennt,  
wenn dich niemand mehr sieht,  
mein Herz erkennt dich immer,  
was auch immer geschieht.  
(Mein Herz erkennt dich immer, ASP)

"Wieso hat sie das getan?", fragte Ted sichtlich entsetzt bei dem Anblick der frischen Leiche.

Sein Pate trug einen düsteren Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie damit gerechnet hat, auf dem Boden zu landen", erklärte er scharfsinnig mit ungewohnt finsterer Miene.

Nahezu gleichzeitig wandten sie sich um. Dort stand noch immer Scorpius regungslos an die Wand gelehnt. Die Figur seines Vaters saß zusammengekauert auf der anderen Seite.

"Was ist mit dir?", fragte der Junge hilflos. Er wollte auf Draco zugehen, doch Harry hielt ihn auf. "Nicht", flüsterte er betroffen, "das ist nicht dein Vater."

Ungläubig schüttelte Scorpius den Kopf. "Doch Mr. Potter! Wirklich, Sie dürfen ihm nichts tun. Er _ist_ es. Sie hat ihn verzaubert, aber das ist er-"

"Scorpius", unterbrach Harry ernst, "ich habe deinen Vater sterben sehen" Seine Hände griffen nach Scorpius gerötetem Gesicht, das er mit sanfter Gewalt von Dracos Körper abwendete. Tränenerstickt blickte Scorpius ihn an. Scherzhaft musste Harry sich daran erinnern, wie er diesen Ausdruck auch einmal auf Dracos Gesicht gesehen hatte und was danach zwischen ihnen geschehen war. "Dein Vater ist tot. Ira hat seinen Körper verzaubert, sodass er scheinbar wieder lebendig ist. Aber darin ist keine Seele mehr."

Der Blonde nickte schwach. Er drehte sich langsam um. Direkt hinter ihm stand Albus. Er hielt beide Zauberstäbe in der Hand. Den eigenen und den von Draco Malfoy.

"Ted, bitte bring die Beiden in den Krankenflügel", wies Harry mechanisch an, "ich kümmere mich um den Inferius."

Der junge Mann nickte knapp. Harry warf seinem Sohn kurz einen anerkennenden Blick zu ehe er Dracos Körper mit einem Zauber belegte und so hinaustrug.

Beschämt griff Ted in seinen Umhang und zog einen Zauberstab hervor, den er Scorpius reichte. "Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte ihn dir gleich geben sollen", murmelte er kleinlaut. Scorpius nahm ihn zögerlich an sich. "So ist es vielleicht besser", murmelte der Blonde aufrichtig. Die anderen Beiden sahen ihn verständnislos an, doch als Scorpius einen verheißungsvollen Blick zum Fenster warf, verstanden sie, wie er es meinte.

...

"Ron, ich glaube, dieses Mal hat sie es auf dich abgesehen gehabt", erklärte Harry nachdenklich, während er mit der Zauberstabspitze über Pansys gespaltenen Schädel streifte.

Sein Schwager sah ihm angeekelt dabei zu, wie er versuchte die Leiche irgendwie wieder zusammenzufügen um sie transportieren zu können.

"Aber Ira hätte sich doch denken können, dass, selbst wenn Pansy das hinbekommen hätte, sie nicht so einfach aus dem Schloss hätte fliehen können. Wir wissen doch jetzt, dass sie ein Animagus ist. Es hätte doch nur einer von uns eine Feuerwand in die Luft schleudern müssen und wir hätten sie gehabt."

"Glaubst du denn, dass sie überhaupt hier war?", entgegnete Harry ein wenig amüsiert, "sie macht auf mich nicht den Eindruck, dass es sie bekümmert, ob jemand von ihren Leuten drauf geht. Sie will Chaos und Zerstörung. Wenn du mich fragst: Es ist ihr egal, _wer_ brennt, solange es brennt."

Plötzlich blieb Harry mit dem Zauberstab stehen, welcher ein eindeutiges Leuchten anzeigte. "Oha", hauchte er erschrocken.

"Was ist denn?", wollte Ron alarmiert wissen.

Der Andere zeigte ihm, was er entdeckt hatte. "Ob sie es wusste?", fragte Harry bedrückt. Ron zuckte unwohl mit den Schultern.

...

Kaum ein weiteres Wort war zwischen den Dreien gefallen. Mrs. Pomfrey kümmerte sich pflichtbewusst um Scorpius Verletzungen auf der Brust und seinen Hals. Sie fragte sich nur, warum dieser Junge momentan ein Dauergast bei ihr war.

"Das war's", meinte sie nach vollbrachter Arbeit. Wie immer sah sie der junge Malfoy nicht an. Er nickte schwach und wollte schon aufstehen, da ging die große Tür mit einem lauten Knall auf.

"Hier steckt ihr", stellte Andromeda Tonks trocken fest, "ich muss mit euch sprechen", bestimmte die herrisch.

"Oma, kann das nicht wart-", wollte Ted vorsichtig anfangen, aber Andromeda wehrte streng mit der Hand ab. "Nichts da! Kommt mit."

Verwundert folgten ihr die Drei ohne weitere Einwände. Albus merkte als erster, dass Mrs. Tonks sie zum Büro seiner Tante führte, er traute sich allerdings nicht zu fragen, wieso. Hermione sah Andromeda kurz verständnisvoll an. "Wie lange brauchst du?", fragte sie höflich.

Einen Moment überlegte Andromeda. "Gib uns eine Stunde. Vielleicht ein bisschen mehr."

"In Ordnung", verabschiedete sich Hermione ernst. Kaum hatte sie das Zimmer verlassen, fragte Ted ungeduldig: "Oma, was hast du vor?"

Die kleinere Frau lächelte ihn bitter an. "Wenn ich deiner Aussagen glauben soll, hat mich Scorpius schon vor ein paar Tagen über Bellatrix ausfragen wollen", dabei warf sie Scorpius einen knappen Blick zu, "mich wundert, dass du noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen bist."

"Bellatrix Lestrange ist tot", erwiderte Ted ratlos, "und ich weiß, dass ich wegen ihr keine Eltern habe. Das reicht mir um über ihren Tod froh zu sein."

Zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte Andromeda leicht den Kopf. "Das reicht leider nicht. Ich möchte, dass ihr versteht, wer sie war." Dabei hielt sie ihre Augen auf Dumbledors Denkarium gerichtet.

"Nein", widersprach Ted vehement, "ich will diese Person nicht sehen"

Sofort schossen die Augen seiner Großmutter zu ihm herüber. "Was habe ich dir heute Früh gesagt?" zischte sie streng.

Zögerlich suchte ihr Enkel nach Worten. "Was soll das bringen?", fragte er etwas kleinlauter, "ich meine, wir kämpfen gegen Bellatrixs Tochter, die ihre Mutter nicht einmal kannte."

"Genau", bestätigte Andromeda sichtlich zufrieden. "Ira Lestrange kennt Bellatrix nicht. Das Bild, das sie von ihrer Mutter hat, entspricht dem, das ihr auch in Schulbüchern und Chroniken finden könnt. Ich kenne, vermutlich als letzte lebende Person, die andere Seite meiner Schwester. Und das soll euer Vorteil sein." Sie blickte Albus prüfend an. "Ich möchte die Erinnerungen den Beiden zeigen. Zwar glaube ich, dass es hilfreiche Waffen sein können, doch gleichzeitig sind es sehr persönliche Momente. Ich würde dich bitten, so lange zu warten."

Der junge Potter warf ihr einen verständigen Blick zu. Daraufhin betrachtete sie Scorpius, der sich noch gar nicht zu diesem Vorhaben geäußert hatte. "Ich weiß, was du gerade erlebt hast. Aber ich habe Angst, unsere Zeit zu überschätzen, darum will ich es euch jetzt zeigen. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

Scorpius nickte kurz, wenn auch leichenblass im ganzen Gesicht.

"Bist du auch bereit, deine Oma darin zu sehen?", hakte Andromeda ernst nach. Wie erwartet weiteten sich seine Augen unruhig, doch nach ein paar Augenblicken nickte er noch einmal. Sie gab sich damit zufrieden.

Schweren Herzens ging sie zu der alten Schale. Andromeda atmete einmal tief durch. Ursprünglich hatten sie und Narcissa diese Erinnerungen mit ins Grab nehmen wollen, doch nun hatte ihr das Leben wieder einmal einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Andromeda schluckte. Dann begann sie sich wiederwillig an all das zu erinnern, was ihr Herz so lange verborgen gehalten hatte.

...

_Es war ein sonniger Herbsttag. Narcissa stand zusammen mit Lucius unter einer großen Kastanie. Um ihre dünnen Schultern lag ein aus Wolle gewebter, blutroter Umhang. Ihre silbernen Haare wehten offen in einer kleinen Brise. Sie sprach mit ihm - ihre blauen Augen kühl und berechnend, doch gleichzeitig anmutig und geheimnisvoll._

_Wie eine Elfe… mehr noch … eine Fee? Sie sah den Mann vor ihren Füßen kühl an, obwohl ihre Lippen ein sanftes Lächeln widerspiegelten. Unter dem Umhang trug sie ein enges, weißes Leinenkleid mit blauem Stickmuster: Blätter. Ahornblätter bildeten das Muster. Ob sie Ahorn mochte? Es stand ihr jedenfalls gut. Hinter der zierlichen Statur und den langen Haaren steckte mehr. Sie war nicht schwach - Im Gegenteil..._

_Narcissa besaß eine unglaublich große Willensstärke. Ihre Schultern trugen mehr Lasten als die eines gewöhnlichen Erwachsenen. Dafür vertraute sie ihre Sorgen auch niemandem an. Alleine war sie am stärksten… alleine? Nein so konnte man es auch nicht nennen. Sie besaß von Geburt an Kraft und eine Aura von Selbstbeherrschung, eigener Stolz, doch alleine ... nein ... sie war nicht alleine, nicht mehr._

_Lucius reflektierte das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Sie waren seelenverwandt, mehr noch: Sie waren zwei Teile einer Seele. Vor- und Rückseite einer Münze. Zusammengehörende Puzzlestücke - Grund auf verschieden. Und doch ergänzten sie sich zu einem Ganzen... _

...

Entsetzt starrte Rose ihren Bruder an, als der ihr von den Vorfällen am frühen Abend berichtete.

"Wo sind sie jetzt?", fragte Rose sofort.

Hugo antwortete leise: "Andromeda ist mit ihnen verschwunden. Mum sagt, wir sollen sie jetzt nicht stören. Sie muss irgendetwas mit ihnen vorhaben. Al ist auch dabei. Aber das ist noch nicht alles..."

"Was denn noch?", erwiderte Rose forsch.

Ihr Bruder machte einen unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck. "Pansy Parkinson war wirklich schwanger. Dad und Harry haben sich die Sache genauer angesehen. Der Embryo war noch ganz winzig. Madame Pomfrey meinte, dass es nur ein paar Wochen alt gewesen sein kann."

Fassungslos riss Rose die Augen weit auf. "Dann hat sie doch nicht gelogen?", stieß sie ungläubig hervor.

"Vermutlich doch", antwortete Hermione plötzlich. Sie war unbemerkt zu den Beiden gestoßen. Ihre Kinder sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. "Das Baby war höchstens ein paar Wochen alt. Wir haben nachgerechnet: Es muss ein paar Tage gezeugt worden sein, bevor Ira sich zum ersten Mal gezeigt hat. Pansy konnte noch nicht wissen, dass sie schwanger war, als sie Draco Malfoy davon erzählt hat."

"Weiß Scorpius schon davon?", wollte Rose aufgewühlt wissen.

"Noch nicht", erklärte ihre Mutter ernst, "wir wollten damit warten, bis wir sicher sagen können, ob Draco der Vater gewesen wäre. Seit wann nennst du Malfoy beim Vornamen?", fügte sie aufmerksam hinzu.

Ertappt schloss Rose ihre zur nächsten Frage geöffneten Lippen. Sofort machte sich ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ihrer Mutter breit. "Meine liebe Tochter wird doch wohl nicht etwa gerade rot?"

"Unsinn", zischte Rose gereizt und stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, wobei sie ihren Bruder verdutzt zurück ließ.

"Mum?", fragte er irritiert, "was hat sie denn jetzt schon wieder?"

Hermione verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Ihr Sohn war in dieser Hinsicht definitiv kein Stück besser als Ron. "Hast du deine Schwester schon mal rot werden sehen?", fragte sie trocken.

"Nein", sagte Hugo aufrichtig.

Seine Mutter seufzte: "Dann denk mal drüber nach."

Damit ließ auch sie ihn stehen, denn in der Zwischenzeit müsste ihr Büro wieder frei geworden sein.

...

Überwältigt blieb sie stehen. Eigentlich hatte sie nur einen Moment für sich haben wollen, doch damit, dass sie ihm hier schon wieder begegnen würde, hatte Rose eigentlich nicht gerechnet.

"Hallo", sagte Scorpius leise.

Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu. "Was machst du hier?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Seine blauen Augen sahen sie traurig an, sodass sie das Gefühl hatte, jemand würde ihr die Kehle mit Eis zuschnüren. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass du wieder hier her kommen würdest", antwortete er aufrichtig.

Sprachlos starrte sie ihn an. Seine Augen schauten unverändert traurig. Auf der einen Seite traf es sie, ihn schon wieder so zu sehen, auf der anderen spürte sie ein warmes Gefühl in ihrer Brust, bei dem Gedanken, dass er ihr nicht nur vertraute, sondern sie sogar brauchte.

Schweigend ließ sie sich neben ihm nieder, die Beine leicht angewinkelt. Eine Weile lang saßen sie so nebeneinander, die Blicke auf die Steinwand gerichtet.

"Warum bist du hier?", fragte er irgendwann.

Sie antwortete ehrlich: "Ich wollte einen Moment meine Ruhe haben"

"Oh", hauchte er etwas verlegen.

Irritiert sah sie zu ihm herüber. "Was ist?", wollte sie wissen.

Er sah zu Boden. "Dann störe ich dich wohl, hm?"

Nun war es Rose, die verlegen erwiderte: "Nein, so hab ich das nicht gemeint... Also, ich wollte nur Ruhe vor meiner Familie haben." Er sah sie prüfend an. "Verdammt", brummte sie unbeholfen, "ich bin nicht gut in solchen Dingen, das weißt du doch. Du störst mich nicht. Wirklich"

Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als er daraufhin leicht lächelte. Wortlos ließ er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter sinken. Ohne darüber nachzudenken strich sie ihm über die weichen Haare. "Du weißt, was passiert ist?", fragte er kaum hörbar.

Sie nickte. "Hugo hat's mir erzählt."

"Für einen Moment hab ich wirklich geglaubt, dass er es ist", flüsterte Scorpius mit schwerer Stimme, "aber dann hab ich seine Augen gesehen. So hat er mich nie angesehen. So leblos. Leer."

Gerne hätte sie ihm etwas gesagt, aber Rose wusste, dass es nichts gab, was sie daran mit Worten hätte besser machen können, darum drückte sie ihn nur kurz mit dem Arm an sich. Scorpius fuhr schwach fort: "Ich weiß nicht wo mir der Kopf steht", flüsterte er zerrissen, "Andromeda hat Ted Lupin und mir Erinnerungen gezeigt. Von Iras Mutter und auch von meiner Großmutter. Es sind schreckliche Erinnerungen. Ich glaube, wir können uns gar nicht vorstellen, wie die Welt damals aussah. Mein Vater hat nie gerne offen über persönliche Dinge gesprochen. Großvater war noch schlimmer. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, er hätte gar nicht mitgekriegt, dass sich die Welt draußen verändert hat. Für mich war das immer Vergangenheit. Jetzt ist es plötzlich so echt und ich weiß gar nicht, ob Dad wusste, dass ich eigentlich sehr stolz auf ihn war, weil er zumindest versucht hat, aus seinen Fehlern zu lernen."

Rose spürte ihn wieder zittern und fragte sich, wie Scorpius das eigentlich alles ausgehalten hatte. Er richtete den Kopf auf. Wieder sahen sie sich an. Dieses Mal leuchteten seine Augen silbrig. "Kurz bevor Pansy ihn verraten hat, hat Dad mir geschrieben", fuhr Scorpius fort, "er wollte, dass ich auf mich aufpasse und versuche, nicht von der Schule zu fliegen. Er hat mir geraten, in Hogwarts zu bleiben, weil er wusste, dass ich sofort zu ihm aufgebrochen wäre. Das ist verrückt, denn dann wäre ich vermutlich auch tot gewesen. Seine Briefe klangen so... liebevoll. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er tot ist."

Hilflos atmete Rose tief aus. Sie strich über seine feuchte Wange, wobei er weinend die Augen schloss. In ihrer Brust stach es erbarmungslos schmerzhaft, wie es Rose noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte und sie begriff, dass das echtes Mitleid war. "Ich will, dass es endlich vorbei ist", hauchte er kraftlos.

"Das will ich auch", meinte Rose.

Seine Augen öffneten sich wieder. Er sah sie ernst an, als er plötzlich die von ihr so gefürchtete Frage stellte: "Warum hast du dir das Dunkle Mal machen lassen?"

Augenblicklich zog sie ihre Hand zurück und starrte auf den Boden. Sie hatte Angst, diesen kostbaren Schatz zu verlieren, wenn sie ehrlich war, aber was sollte sie sagen?

"Vertraust du mir nicht mehr?", bohrte Scorpius getroffen.

Überrascht schaute sie zu ihm auf. "Doch", entschied sie nach kurzem Überlegen, "aber ... ich kann nichts sagen, dass es wirklich rechtfertigen würde."

Zu ihrer Verwunderung lächelte er süffisant. "Rose, ich erwarte auch keinen noblen Grund von dir, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber ich komme immerhin aus einer ganzen Familie voller Schwarzmagier. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich so ein großes Problem damit habe, wenn jemand mal auf den falschen Pfad gerät?"

Nahezu überwältigt von diesen Worten, suchte sie selber nach den richtigen. "Ich wollte Perfektion", sagte sie schließlich aufrichtig, "ich wollte nicht im Schatten meiner Mutter stehen. Ira hat mir versprochen, dass ich lerne die Magie zu begreifen, wenn ich mich auch ihrer dunklen Seite zuwende. Damit hatte sie nicht ganz unrecht, denn ich habe die Magie in einem ganz neuen Licht erkannt, aber das hat mich nicht so erfüllt, wie ich gehofft hatte. Doch da war es schon zu spät."

Mit klopfendem Herzen sah sie ihn an. Scorpius schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken. Dann tat er etwas, womit sie am allerwenigsten gerechnet hätte. Er küsste sie auf die linke Wange. "Ehrlichkeit steht dir", grinste er belustig, von ihrem versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck.

Schnell besann sie sich wieder. "Du machst dich über mich lustig", schimpfte sie halbernst.

Scorpius lachte nur matt "Das würde ich doch nie wagen, Weasley"

Dann wurden sie wieder vollkommen ernst. Rose betrachtete ihn hungrig. "Ich will wirklich, dass es vorbei ist. Es sollen keine Menschen mehr sterben."

Seine Augen funkelten müde, aber sie funkelten. "Ja, das soll es. Und Andromeda hat uns gezeigt wie."

"Was?", fragte Rose verblüfft. Das klang etwas zu einfach für ihren Geschmack.

Scorpius lehnte sich wieder gegen die Wand, zog sie allerdings kurz darauf an sich heran. Rose wehrte sich nicht. Mit einem Mal konnte sie sein Herz schlagen spüren. Sie zitterte bei der Vorstellung, dass es erst vor wenigen Stunden einmal wieder hätte still stehen sollen.

"Andromedas Plan ist es, Ira mit der schwachen, menschlichen Seite ihrer Mutter zu konfrontieren. Die Seite, die nur noch Andromeda kannte und von der selbst mein Vater mit Sicherheit nichts gewusst hat."

Sie war zu benommen von ihrer momentanen Lage, als dass ihr dazu etwas Sinnvolles eingefallen wäre. "Dein Herz schlägt", sagte stattdessen sie frei heraus, was ihr in den Sinn kam.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue schaute er zu ihr hinab. "Ja", kommentierte er trocken, "wäre es dir lieber, wenn es das nicht täte?"

"Nein!", protestierte sie einen Tick zu hastig.

Grinsend sah er ihr in die geweiteten Augen. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf ihre Brust. "Deines schlägt dafür ziemlich schnell, wenn ich das so sagen darf", bemerkte er schmunzelnd.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken und nur, weil es das einzig Richtige war, hob Rose ihren Kopf an und legte ihre gierigen Lippen auf seine. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fürchtete sie, das Falsche getan zu haben, doch dann spürte sie Scorpius Arme sich fester um sie schließen, während sein Mund sich leicht öffnete, sodass sie seine Zunge mit ihrer eigenen berühren konnte. Einen unglaublich schönen Moment lang vergaßen sie Beide, was sich im Moment ereignete, vor wem sie Angst hatten und wie sie etwas dagegen unternehmen sollten. Nur einander spürend küssten sie sich, bis ihnen die Luft ausging. Erst als sie sich voneinander lösten, bemerkte Rose, wie sehr er sie umschlungen hielt. Sie sah ihn fragend an. Und wieder lächelte er milde. "Das ist verrückt", sagte er leise.

Es entsprach nicht unbedingt dem, was sie hatte hören wollen, darum kniff sie ihn in die Seite.

"Hey!", beschwerte er sich überrascht.

"Du küsst mich und sagst, dass das verrückt ist", warf sie ihm in der ihr eigenen forschen Weise vor.

"_Du_ hast _mich_ geküsst", verbesserte er betont sachlich.

Unruhig kniff sie noch einmal zu. "Sag was Anderes", befahl sie zu flehentlich für ihren Geschmack.

Verwirrt schaute er ihr in die Augen. "Was willst du denn hören?"

"Was du denkst natürlich", fuhr sie ihn ungehalten an.

Plötzlich begriff er, was sie meinte, und er musste wieder lachen. "Um Himmels Willen, _ja_, ich hab mich in dich verliebt."

Erleichtert atmete sie aus. "Gut", stellte sie nüchtern fest. "Und ja, das _ist_ verrückt."

"Sag ich doch", beschwerte er sich gespielt beleidigt. Danach wurde er wieder ernst. "Und du?"

Als Antwort schmiegte sie sich wieder an seine Brust. "Was sonst?"

...

"Wo warst du?", war die erste Frage, die Scorpius am Frühstückstisch zu hören bekam. Schuldbewusst sah er Albus an, dem die Sorge förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

"Entschuldigung", murmelte er verlegen, "ich bin eingeschlafen."

"Wo?", wiederholte Albus eisern.

"In einem leeren Korridor", erwiderte Scorpius der Wahrheit entsprechend.

Sein Freund sah ihn noch immer unruhig an. "Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Geht es dir gut?"

Gerührt setzte sich Scorpius neben Albus. "Besser", beschwichtigte er ehrlich.

Etwas gelassener ließ sich Albus in seinem Stuhl fallen. "Selene muss zu Hagrid. Wirklich. Der kennt sich mit Tieren aus."

"Ist gut", grinste Scorpius, als er sah, wer gerade in die Große Halle getreten war.

Verdattert schnipste Albus ein paar Mal mit dem Finger vor Scorpius Nase. "Hallo?"

"Ja?", fragte Scorpius, wobei der die schnipsende Hand skeptisch musterte.

"Sicher, dass es dir besser geht?", fragte Albus unschlüssig. "Ich meine, mir musst du nichts vormachen, das weißt du doch, oder?"

Sein Freund nickte ernst. "Ja, das weiß ich. Danke, Al." Danach entschloss er sich endgültig dem Anderen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Immerhin waren Freunde dazu da, dass man ihnen vertrauen konnte.

Womit Scorpius nicht gerechnet hätte, war, dass Albus ziemlich gelassen blieb. "Das war kein Scherz", versuchte er mit aller Aufrichtigkeit in der Stimme zu erklären, doch noch immer sah Albus sehr ruhig aus.

"Das hab ich schon verstanden", kommentierte der schließlich, "ich kenn euch Beide nicht erst seit vorgestern. Glaubst du, ich hätte nicht gemerkt, was mit dir los ist?"

Überrascht weitete Scorpius die Augen. "Ich hab doch selber nicht mal gewusst-"

"Ja, das hab ich auch gemerkt", unterbrach Albus hoch amüsiert. "Es wurde langsam auch mal Zeit. Luna und ich haben uns schon gefragt, ob ihr überhaupt noch mal von selber draufkommt"

Etwas enttäuscht von dieser schlappen Reaktion zog Scorpius die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Das meinst du wirklich ernst, oder?"

"Jepp", erwiderte Albus locker.

"Das ist verrückt", erklärte Scorpius sachlich.

Sein bester Freund grinste ihn an. "Ihr seid verrückt, das sehe ich auch so, aber bis jetzt hat mich das noch nicht sonderlich gestört, also musst du dir keine Sorgen machen."

...

_"Ich _kann_ lieben", rief sie ihm wutentbrannt entgegen._

_Anstatt ihr wie üblich den Rücken zuzukehren, blieb Tonks mit geweiteten Augen vor ihr stehen, den Zauberstab noch immer auf sie gerichtet. Ein paar seiner Freunde sahen ihn beunruhigt an. Sie wussten, was Andromeda mit ihrem Liebling getan hatte und wollten auf keinen Fall, dass sie es wiederholte. Der Einzige, der ruhig blieb, war Theodore selber. Er funkelte sie giftig an: "Seit wann lässt du dich denn von einem Schlammblut so aus der Bahn werfen, Black? Hast du dich da etwas verzettelt oder einfach nur die Leere an dem Ort gefunden, wo bei anderen Menschen Herzen schlagen?"_

_Tonks Stimme war so kalt, dass Andromeda glaubte eine Gänsehaut davon zu bekommen. Was tat sie hier nur? Warum konnte sie es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen? Ihn in Ruhe lassen und das Leben führen, dass sie sich immer gewünscht hatte... Hatte sie es sich so gewünscht? Schon wendete sich Tonks wieder von ihr ab. _

_"BLEIB STEHEN", bellte sie rasend. Kaum hatte sie den Zauberstab gezückt, schleuderte ihr einer von Teds Freunden ein Expelliarmus entgegen. Sie taumelte benommen, doch stand sofort wieder auf. Tonks beachtete sie nicht einmal. Er ging einfach weiter. "WARTE", schrie sie, ohne dabei an ihren Zauberstab zu denken. Arthur und Peter warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu, nachdem sie beobachteten, wie Andromeda Black zur Abwechslung ihrer neuesten Errungenschaft nachrannte, wie ein ausgesetzter, verstoßener Welpe. Erst am Ende des Flures drehte sich Ted tatsächlich zu ihr um. Abrupt blieb sie vor ihm stehen. Unfähig Worte für das zu finden, was sie ihm sagen wollte. _

_"Warum kannst du nicht einfach mal ehrlich zu dir selbst sein?", fragte Tonks bitter, "was hast du zu verlieren?"_

_"Alles", erwiderte sie ernst._

_Überrascht kniff er die Augen zusammen. "Alles? Ist es wirklich so schlimm, ein Herz zu haben?"_

_Andromeda atmete tief durch. "Tonks", begann sie leise, "wenn ich das tue, was mein Herz begehrt, dann verliere ich alles, woran ist bis dahin gehangen hat"_

_"Es kann doch nicht so schlimm",- _

_"Das ist es aber", unterbrach sie ihn zornig. Hilfesuchend sehnte sie wieder die Wärme in seinen Augen herbei, mit der er ihr Eis zum Schmelzen gebracht hatte. "Ted", flüsterte Andromeda zitternd, "du weißt nicht, was meine Eltern für Menschen sind. Du weißt überhaupt nichts über uns. Du kannst richten so viel zu willst und dich über Cissa lustig machen, weil sie Lucius zu ihrem Beschützer gewählt hat. Du kannst Bella dafür verurteilen, dass sie sich mit Gegenangriffen wehrt. Du kannst mich dafür verachten, dass ich kein Herz habe, aber du wirst nie begreifen können, wer uns zu dem gemacht hat, was wir geworden sind"_

_Einen schier unendlich langen Augenblick sah er sie an. Plötzlich kam es zurück. Das Leuchten. Die Wärme: "Du würdest nicht hier stehen, wenn du kein Herz hättest, Andromeda." _

_Sie ließ sich in seine Arme fallen und wusste darum, endlich angekommen zu sein. Kein noch so teurer Besitz der Welt hätte sie davon abhalten können, von dem Menschen besessen zu werden, der ihr Herz freigelegt hatte. _


	20. Nur ein Warnschuss

_**Nur ein Warnschuss**_

It's the fear,  
The fear of the dark  
It's growing inside of me  
They won, they will come to life  
Have to save,  
Save my beloved,  
There is no escaping  
Because my fate is horror and doom

Hold down your head now,  
Just let me pass by  
Don't feed my fear,  
If you don't want it out

Long ago, it came to me and ever since that day,  
Infected with it's rage  
But it ends today  
(It's the fear, Within Temptation)

Schmerzverzerrt riss sie die kalten Augen auf. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Zitternd griff Ira nach dem Zauberstab unter ihrem nackten Körper. Mit der Waffe ihrer Mutter in der freien Hand fühlte sie sich augenblicklich sicherer. Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass schon wieder eine ihrer Puppen versagt hatte. Es hatte Ira nie wirklich interessiert, ob Parkinson die Mission überleben würde oder an ihren Zauberstab gelangen würde. Ira hatte keine Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten. Sie liebte nicht und sie würde nicht damit anfangen. Alles was sie wollte, war Vergeltung für das, was das Leben mit ihr angestellt hatte und dazu würde sie sich an Molly Weasley rächen. Viel zu viele von ihren eigenen Verwandten waren tot, dafür dass die Rotschöpfe noch immer fröhlich weiteratmeten. Mühsam richtete sie sich auf. Um sie herum war es dunkel, wie immer. Ira hasste das Licht so sehr wie das Leben, genau wie die Menschen, die von Beidem angezogen wurden.

Ihre Finger umschlossen das tote Holz. "Bellatrix", flüsterte sie zärtlich. Mit den weichen Lippen küsste sie den warmen Stab. "Mutter" Gierig roch sie daran, in der Hoffnung, ihrer Mutter damit auf den Versen zu sein. Ein ganzes Leben lang hatte sie sich verstecken müssen. Rabastan war genauso schwach gewesen, wie sein dummer Bruder. Eine wahre Blacktochter konnte man nicht klein halten. Die Angst, die ihn nach dem Verlust seines Meisters gezeichnet hatte, war ihm zum Verhängnis geworden. Wie blind er sich ihr angeschlossen hatte, kaum dass sie ihm ihre Pläne offenbart hatte. Das Feuer im Turm, welcher solange ihr zu Hause gewesen war, hatte ihn natürlich ausgelöscht. Ebenso wie Lucius Malfoy. Ira bedauerte zutiefst es, dass Draco Malfoy nicht genauso umgekommen war, denn es gab für sie nichts Schöneres, als Menschen angesichts ihrer größten Angst aus der Welt scheiden zu sehen. Bei Narcissa war ihr das zum Glück triumphal gelungen. Ira führte ihre andere Hand in die Schwärze. "Angst", wiederholte sie den Gedanken in einem Flüstern. "Das ist es ... Zeit für die zweite Runde"

...

Sie richteten den Zauberstab auf einander. Scorpius Gesicht war unlesbar gebannt. Ebenso verschlossen richtete Rose den Blick auf ihn.

"Stupor!", eröffnete er rasant das Feuer, was sie jedoch mit Leichtigkeit abblocken konnte. Blitzschnell sprang sie hinter ihn, rief "Ascendio" und wollte gerade nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, da prallte unerwartet ein Funkenstrahl gegen ihren Rücken, der sie ruckartig zu Boden schmetterte. Kaum lag sie dort, rief er: "Expelliarmus"

"SCHEISSE", fluchte Rose ungehalten. Keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen. Sie hatten natürlich gebannt zugesehen, als die beiden allseits gut bekannten Schulrivalen sich gegenseitig einen Übungskampf geliefert hatten.

"Schlecht geschlafen, Weasley?", stichelte Scorpius vergnügt, "Oder warum bist du heute so unbeholfen"

"Relaschio", schoss sie gereizt in seine Richtung, obwohl der Kampf schon längst vorüber war.

Er sprang überrascht zu Seite, während sie sich wieder aufrichtete. "Das ist es!", rief er verständnisvoll, als wäre ihm gerade ein Licht aufgegangen. "Du hast deine Tage"

Inzwischen hatten nicht nur alle Anderen aufgehört so zu tun, als würden sie noch miteinander kämpfen, sondern auch begonnen einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zu den beiden Kämpfenden zu halten. Bis auf Luna und Albus wusste keiner, was auf einmal los war, denn gewöhnlich hatte Rose in Kämpfen gegen Malfoy immer die Oberhand behalten. Zudem waren sie sich nicht sicher, wie viel von dem Kampf Übung und wie viel bedrohlicher Ernst war. Außer Albus und Luna stand nur noch Hugo etwas entspannter am Rande. Er fragte sich, was genau seine Mutter gemeint hatte, kam aber schnell zu dem Schluss, dass er es vielleicht gar nicht so genau wissen wollte. Neugierig warf er einen Blick zu Ted und dessen Großmutter. Persönlich konnte er diese alte Hexe nicht ausstehen. Sie zimperte nicht damit herum ungehorsamen Kindern auch mal eine Backpfeife zu verpassen und hatte ihm schon oft den Zauberstab bedrohlich unter die Nase gehalten. Einzig Ted konnte seine Großmutter vielleicht wirklich leiden, trotz des permanenten Streits zwischen den Beiden. Plötzlich beobachtete Hugo, wie Andromeda ihrem Enkel rasch etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, woraufhin der sie ungläubig anstarrte. Sie nickte noch einmal vehement.

...

In dem Badzimmer, in dem Rose in jener Nacht den Spiegel zerbrochen hatte, lagen keine Splitter mehr. Professor McGonagall hatte sich persönlich darum gekümmert, alle Reste dieses schwarzen Zaubers zu beseitigen. Es waren auch die übrigen Spiegel entfernt worden, was Ira ziemlich amüsant fand, denn kein einziges Mädchen benutzte mehr diese Toiletten. Sie fragte sich, ob das an den fehlenden Spiegeln lag oder an der Angst vor diesem Raum. Zärtlich strich sie über den weißen Beckenrand. Sie hätte sich die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen sparen können, mit denen sie hier eingedrungen war, aber man konnte ja nie sicher genug gehen. In aller Ruhe rührte sie eine weitere Portion des Vielsafttranks an, mit dem sie sich erneut für eine andere Person ausgab. Dieses Mal war sie auf einen längeren Aufenthalt in Hogwarts bedacht gewesen, darum hatte sie aufgepasst, in wen sie sich verwandelte. Schließlich füllte sie den Trank in eine kleine Flasche, die sie schon seit Tagen bei sich trug. Der Körper, in dem sie sich dadurch befand, war ihr zwar zutiefst verhasst, aber er zahlte sich aus. Mit geschlossenen Augen griff sie sich in den Ausschnitt. Dort, unter dem BH des Mädchens, hielt sie ihren zweiten Zauberstab verborgen. In der Zeitung hatte Ira bereits von dieser Meisterleistung mit einem lobenden Tonfall gelesen. Sie hätte es selbst nicht geglaubt, dass ihr das alte Holz so gut gehorchen würde, jedoch spürte sie nahezu keinen Unterschied zu ihrem eigenen Stab, den sie nur unter schweren Bedingungen von Rabastan hatte ergattern können. Genüsslich strich sie mit den Fingerkuppen über den Stab. Wie sie die Menschen verachtete. Bald schon würde es so weit sein, und sie würde sich an Molly Weasley rächen, denn Ira plante bereits ihren nächsten Mord.

...

"Malfoy ist aber schon wieder verdammt gut drauf dafür, dass er erst gestern seinem toten Vater begegnet ist", kommentierte John beim Mittagessen. Unschlüssig zuckte Hugo mit den Schultern. Lily und James saßen nicht weit weg und schienen aufmerksam zuzuhören.

"Er kann gut kämpfen", mischte sich der älteste Potter ein, "das muss nicht heißten, dass er sich genauso fühlt, wie er sich gibt."

John zog verächtlich eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was war mit dem Cruciofluch im Kampf gegen deinen Bruder? Hast du ihn mal danach gefragt?"

Zu seiner Überraschung nickte James ernst. "Natürlich habe ich später nachgefragt. Al hat mir erklärt, dass er und Scorpius vereinbart hatten, so zu tun, als würden sie auch mit den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen kämpfen. Sie haben sich beide dazu eine Zungenklammer aufgehext, die dafür sorgt, dass man den Fluch nicht komplett aussprechen kann, bis der Zauberer die Klammer auflöst, der sie einem gemacht hat. Ich finde das zwar auch nicht gerade verantwortungsvoll oder sicher, aber Scorpius hat ganz sicher nicht vorgehabt, Albus damit wirklich zu treffen. Und das reicht mir."

Etwas kleinlaut stocherte John in seinem Essen herum. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, eine Zielscheibe für seine unterdrückte Wut zu haben. Genau in dem Moment ging plötzlich ein schriller Schrei durch die Halle. Aufgeschreckt blickten sich alle um, bis sie Rose Weasley am Ravenclawtisch erkannten, wie diese sich offenbar vor Schmerzen krümmte. Zeitgleich sprangen sämtliche Mitglieder ihrer Familie auf das Mädchen zu. Darunter waren auch Albus und Scorpius, der seinerseits leichenblass im Gesicht geworden war, sobald er Rose so gesehen hatte. Noch bevor sie jemand erreichte sprang Rose auf den Tisch. "FEUER", brüllte sie rasend, schien dabei aber etwas zu sehen, was John nicht erkennen konnte. "FEUER - FEUER - FEUER", wiederholte sie immer wieder. Sprachlos sah er dabei zu. Hugo war als erstes bei Rose und versuchte sie vom Tisch zu holen, doch sie stieß ihn nur panisch von sich weg. "Ich brenne!"

"Rose", kreischte Hermione Weasley entsetzt, nachdem ihre Tochter begann sich gewaltsam die eigenen Haare auszuraufen. "Beruhig dich. Lass dich nicht verrückt machen von ihr!"

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken sprang auch Malfoy zu Rose auf den Tisch. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab sicher in der Hand.

"NEIN", kreischte Patricia vor Schreck, aber Albus hielt sie davon ab, Malfoy anzugreifen.

Rasend schmiss sich Rose gegen Scorpius, der sie dabei mehr auffing als sich von ihr aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen zu lassen. Noch immer riss sie an den eigenen Haaren. Mit seiner freien Hand griff er nach Roses Hand, in welcher ihr Zauberstab lag. Zitternd sank sie vor ihm nieder, wobei er sie hilfsbereit stützte. Ungewohnt vertraut flüsterte er ihr etwas ins Ohr, das John nicht verstehen konnte. Allerdings wurde Hugos Schwester plötzlich ganz ruhig. Sie krallte sich ängstlich an Scorpius fest. Dieser hielt sie schützend im Arm. Noch einmal flüsterte er ihr etwas zu. Daraufhin schloss Rose die Augen, hob unerwartet den Zauberstab und ein gleißend blaues Licht quoll dynamisch in die Höhe. Ein gewaltiger Adler leuchtete über den Schülern. Alle vergaßen auf Rose und Scorpius zu achten. Nicht einmal ihre Mutter konnte den Blick von dem Vogel wenden, welcher nun ein unsagbar glückliches Gefühl im ganzen Raum verströmte. Erhaben schwebte die Lichtgestalt durch die Große Halle bis sie sich sanft in einen glühenden Nebel auflöste, der noch einen langen Moment den Raum magisch erhellte. Kaum war der Patronus verschwunden, wandten sich wieder alle Augen dem Mädchen zu, das ihn beschworen hatte. Diese saß noch immer in Malfoys Armen auf dem Tisch, mit geschlossenen Augen und einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er war es hingegen, der mehr als überrascht dem Licht nachblickte, welches für ihn vollkommen unterwartet aus dem Zauberstab gefahren war.

...

"Wann hast du gelernt so einen Patronus zu beschwören?", fragte Scorpius seine Freundin entsetzt, als diese später mit ihm aus der Großen Halle geflohen war. Ihre Mutter war natürlich direkt hinterher gelaufen, so wie Hugo, Albus, James und Lily. Die meisten von Roses Verwandten waren allerdings noch zu erschüttert von dem, wie sich Malfoy verhalten hatte. Auch wenn James und Lily schon lange zu der Überzeugung gekommen waren, dass der beste Freund ihres Bruders kein schlechter Kerl sein konnte, hatten sie nicht gerade erwartet, dass er ausgerechnet für Rose Weasley seine sanfte Seite unter Beweis stellen würde. Diese hetzte noch immer eilig in Richtung Ravenclawturm. Sie war selber überrascht davon, dass es plötzlich so gut gelungen war, doch sie wusste auch ganz genau, woran es gelegen hatte.

"Ich hab geübt", gab sie flüchtig zu, was zumindest nicht gelogen war.

"Rose", rief Hermione ihrer Tochter streng hinterher, "bleib endlich stehen! Wenn das Ira war, die dich beeinflusst hat, müssen wir dringend reden. Rose!"

Ruckartig hielt die angesprochene Person an, allerdings nicht von selber, sondern wegen Scorpius, der sie bestimmt am Arm festhielt. Beinahe wäre sie ihm dafür ins Gesicht gesprungen. "Spinnst du?", fauchte sie ganz in alter Gewohnheit. Erst als sie in seine besorgten Augen sah, verstummte sie erschüttert.

"Was ist passiert", wollte er ernst wissen.

Sie schaute zu Boden. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher", gestand Rose nervös. In der Zwischenzeit kam ihre Mutter etwas näher heran, wodurch sie sich noch elender fühlte. Gerade so als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen, legte Scorpius den Arm um ihre Hüfte. Bei dem Anblick flog James ungeniert der Mund auf. Lily konnte noch rechtzeitig verhindern, dass dieser vollkommen umkippte, als Scorpius die junge Frau in seinem Arm zärtlich auf die Lippen küsste.

"Hast du dich heute Morgen nicht rasiert?", fragte Rose trocken. Das brachte Scorpius gleichsam zum grinsen. "Ich war heute Morgen damit beschäftig meinen Nacken wieder einzurenken. Hab etwas unbequem geschlafen, weißt du?"

Nun war Rose diejenige, die grinsen musste. "Ne, ich lag ziemlich bequem. Du nicht?"

Plötzlich schnipste Hermione ungehalten dazwischen. "Bevor ihr euch in Details verfangt", unterbrach sie so gelassen wie es ihr als Mutter nur möglich war, "möchte ich bitte wissen, was eben mit dir los war, Rose."

Ihre Tochter löste bereitwillig sich ein wenig aus Scorpius Umarmung, hielt den Arm, welchen er um ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte, aber an der Stelle fest. "Mein Arm hat mit einem Mal wehgetan", erklärte sie sachlich, "es hat sich angefühlt, als würde ich brennen. Erst nur den Arm, dann mein ganzer Körper."

"Das war Ira", stellte Scorpius beunruhigt fest, "mein Vater hat mir davon erzählt, dass der Dunkle Lord das mit abtrünnigen Todessern gemacht hat. Einige sind daraufhin zurück zu ihm gekommen, woraufhin er sie sofort umgebracht hat."

Scorpius verstummte, als er bemerkte, wie Roses Mutter ihn giftig anfunkelte. Sie sprach ihn allerdings in einem rein höfflichen Ton an, als die daraufhin fragte: "Weißt du, wie oft Ira das machen kann?"

Er schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf. "Meinem Vater ist das nie passiert, darum konnte er mir dazu nichts sagen. Er hat aber angenommen, dass der Dunkle Lord es bei Einigen lange durchgezogen hat, bevor sie dem Ruf gefolgt sind."

"Na wunderbar", brummte Rose unglücklich.

Der Blonde küsste sie auf die Locken. "Bei der Nummer eben brauchst du glaube ich keine Angst _davor_ zu haben", grinste er noch immer beeindruckt.

Überrascht sah sie ihm in die Augen. "Wovor denn dann?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

Scorpius grinste auf die für ihn typische Weise. "Vor mir!"

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue funkelte sie ihn an. "Ach, wieso? Weil mein Patronus größer ist als deiner? Nachdem du endlich was gefunden hattest, in dem du besser warst als ich? Das tut mir aber leid."

Verspielt kniff er sie in die Hüfte, woraufhin sie überrascht quietschte, was sie schlagartig rot werden ließ. "Mach das nicht nochm-Argh"

Nachdem sie sich mit einem Seitenhieb gerächt hatte, blickten sie Beide zurück zu den Anderen, die, bis auf Albus, einfach nur verstört aus der Wäsche guckten.

"Wann ist das denn schief gelaufen?", jammerte James theatralisch. Dafür trat Lily ihm beherzt auf den Fuß. "Du bist genauso schlimm wie Ron", schimpfte sie mahnend, doch ihre Tante schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Auf keinen Fall", sagte Hermione aufrichtig, "da meine Tochter dich offenbar wirklich gern zu haben scheint, gebe ich dir den guten Rat, dich in nächster Zeit von meinem Mann fern zu halten, Malfoy."

Nicht ganz sicher, wie ernst Mrs. Weasley das meinte, nickte Scorpius etwas missgelaunt. Plötzlich kam Ted Lupin in den Gang gebogen, gefolgt von Andromeda und Harry.

"Das war kein Zufall", erklärte der junge Auror frei heraus.

Kurz blickte Harry verstört zu seiner Nichte und deren blondem Accessoire, besann sich jedoch schnell wieder um angespannt mitzuteilen: "Ein gewaltiger Schwarm von Dementoren ist auf dem Weg zur Schule. Ira hat nur einen Warnschuss gegeben. Wir müssen sofort anfangen zu evakuieren. Hermione, du musst sämtliche Kamine im Gebäude frei schalten"

"Harry", erwiderte Hermione nachdenklich, "was, wenn sie damit rechnet, dass wir genau das tun?"

Verwirrt sah ihr alter Freund sie an. "Aber sie kann nicht so schnell das Flohneztwerk kontrollieren", wandte er ein.

"Machen wir einen Probelauf", schlug Scorpius sofort vor.

Mr. Potter warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. "Und mit wem bitteschön?"

Unerwarteter Weise lächelte Scorpius süffisant: "Mit Ihrem ersten Schwarm."

"Was?", platzte es ungehalten aus Harry heraus, "du hast sie ja wohl nicht alle. Warum sollte Cho-"

"Harry", unterbrach Hermione geistesgegenwärtig, "das ist es!"

Noch immer in Rage legte Harry Potter irritiert den Kopf schief. "Wovon sprichst du?"

"Von Geistern natürlich", erklärte Rose ebenso schnell im Mitdenken. "Du hast doch einen guten Draht zur maulenden Myrte."

Augenblicklich begriff auch endlich Harry und er nickte unglücklich.

"Das wird nicht nötig sein", mischte sich plötzlich eine weitere Person ein.

Rose löste sich sofort aus Scorpius Umarmung und ging auf das Mädchen zu. "Patricia!", sagte sie aufgebracht, "was ist denn passiert?" Ihre Freundin war ganz blass um die Nasenspitze. Sie funkelte Malfoy misstrauisch an.

"Seit wann geht das schon?", fragte sie Rose als erstes.

Diese bemerkte erst jetzt, wie seltsam das auf Patricia wirken musste und erklärte verlegen: "Seit gestern Nacht... Abend. Angebahnt hat es sich wohl schon etwas länger"

"Sechs Jahre", brummte Albus zynisch, woraufhin Scorpius skeptisch die Augenbrauen hochzog. "Vergiss es."

Schnell kamen die beiden Slytherins zur Ruhe, als Hermione sie mit einem mahnenden Blick traf. Sie wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Patricia zu, welche ihrerseits inzwischen unsicher Rose ansah. "Vor ein paar Minuten wollte einer der Auroren im Büro der Schulleiterin durch den Kamin ins Ministerium gelangen. Dabei ist der Kamin explodiert."

Ungeduldig ging Andromeda zu einem der Glasfenster. Innerlich konnte sie nur lachen, bei dem Gedanken, in welchem Gang sie stand. Hier hatte der Weg für sie begonnen. Hier war sie zu Andromeda Tonks geworden. Denn hier war sie ihm nachgelaufen. Hier hatte sie ihn zum ersten Mal geküsst.

"Ted, Scorpius", rief sie streng auf. Sofort schauten die beiden Jungen sie an. In einem Augenblick von Nostalgie erinnerte sie sich an ihre Perlen. Wieder einmal wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst, dass man Menschen nicht besitzen konnte. "Ihr wisst, was ich euch gestern gezeigt habe."

Sie nickten im gleichen Takt.

"Macht es zu eurer Waffe", flüsterte sie todernst.

Es entging ihr nicht, wie Potter ihr einen unwohlen Blick zuwarf. "Nein", widersprach Harry streng, "keine Schüler werden eingebunden."

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich", entgegnete Andromeda rasant aufbrausend. "Selber hättest du auch nicht darauf gehört und jetzt willst du ihnen verbieten zu kämpfen? Nein. sie werden kämpfen müssen, aber wenn es schon sein muss, dann wenigstens vorbereitet. Und ich habe meinen Teil dazu beigetragen."

Plötzlich fuhr Roses Hand wieder auf ihren Arm. Schlagartig wandten sich alle Blicke zu ihr. Nervös ging Scorpius auf sie zu. "Rose?", fragte er mit zittriger Stimme. Ihre braunen Augen schauten einen Moment ins Leere, ehe sie mit Entsetzen sprach: "Es brennt wieder... aber nicht so stark wie eben. Ich glaube..." Ruckartig blickte sie ihn an. "Sie ist _hier_."

Zeitgleich hörten sie Andromeda würgen. Von Panik ergriffen wollte Ted auf seine Oma zustürmen, als er sah, was geschehen war, doch Harry hielt ihn noch rechtzeitig am Handgelenk fest.

"TED", schimpfte Andromeda mit letzter Kraft, "HAB DICH IM GRIFF"

Dann brach sie leblos in sich zusammen. Der rote Dolch prangte ihr dabei höhnisch aus der Brust. Allmählich begann Patricia apathisch zu lachen. "Das arme, arme Mädchen", flüsterte sie mit einem eisigen Blick. "Sie wollte mich angreifen. Schrecklich geweint hat die Kleine wegen ihrer dummen Mutter. So traurig, die Arme. Da konnte ich doch nicht einfach zusehen..."

Instinktiv traten Hermione, Harry und Ted an sie heran, die Zauberstäbe auf Ira gerichtet, welche noch immer Patricias Gestalt trug. Ungerührt grinste sie ihnen zu. "Zu spät", flüsterte sie siegessicher, "ich _weiß_, wovor ihr Angst habt."

Gerade als Harry sie entwaffnen wollte, sprang sie in Windeseile zur Seite und rief: "EXPECTO DEMENTORI" Schockiert streckten die Drei Erwachsenen ihre Zauberstäbe zum Fenster, durch das plötzlich eine Schaar dunkler Gestalten jagte. Scorpius hörte Lily aufkreischen. Drei gleißende Patroni sprangen aus Harrys, Teds und Hermiones Zauberstäben, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Allerdings sahen sie Ira daraufhin nicht mehr, als sie sich nur einen Augenblick später wieder der dunklen Hexe zuwenden wollten. Verstört trat Ted an den Leichnam seiner Großmutter heran. Vorsichtig legte Harry ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Scorpius spürte einen Kloß in seinem Hals. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Erinnerungen dieser alten Frau, die sie ihm erst vor Kurzem in all ihrer Lebendigkeit offenbart hatte.

...

_Mit erhobenem Haupt stand die älteste der drei Schwestern vor dem riesigen Spiegel im Badezimmer. Andromeda und Narcissa bespritzten sich gegenseitig mit Wasser. "Bella!", rief das blonde Mädchen tobend, "wo bleibst du?"_

_Doch ihre Schwester war damit beschäftigt, sich selbst einen Kussmund zuzuwerfen. "Ich seh aus, wie Mutter", stellte Bellatrix zufrieden fest. _

_"Nein gar nicht", protestierte Andromeda sofort wütend, "ich sehe aus wie sie!"_

_"Ihr seid beide doof", mischte sich Narcissa mit einer breiten Schnute ein, da sie offensichtlich als einzige nicht dem Schönheitsideal der drei Schwestern entsprach. _

_Bellatrix grinste belustigt. "Du siehst aus, wie ein Malfoy"_

_"Bäh", spuckte das Mädchen angewidert aus, als müsse sie kotzen, "Lucius ist ein Blödmann und dummer Angeber!"_

_"Warte ab, bis er in die Pubertät kommt", kommentierte Bellatrix locker. Sie drückte ein wenig an ihrer flachen Brust herum, als könne sie sich so etwas Oberweite zaubern. Mit einem Mal ging die Tür wieder auf. Ein finster aussehender Mann kam herein, wodurch alle drei Mädchen schlagartig verstummten. "Setzt ihr schon wieder das Badezimmer unter Wasser?", dröhnte er mit einer bedrohlichen Stimme auf sie los. Instinktiv schlichen sich Andromeda und Narcissa hinter die Figur der Älteren, welche mit trotzigem Blick den erwachsenen Mann ansah. Erst als er sie erkannte, mit der Schminke ihrer Mutter und dick aufgetragenem Nagellack, beruhigte er sich etwas. "Du sollst auf die Beiden aufpassen, Bellatrix", mahnte er streng. Danach ging er hinaus._

_"Warum hat Vater dich am liebsten?", fragte Narcissa schlecht gelaunt. Sie war höchstens sechs Jahre alt. Andromeda acht, und Bellatrix elf. Diese zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht weil ich das erste Kind bin. Da hat es ihn noch nicht so gestört, dass ich nur ein Mädchen bin."_

_"Was ist so schlecht an Mädchen?", wollte Andromeda unschuldig wissen. Ihre ältere Schwester erklärte es vollkommen selbstverständlich: "Mädchen müssen ihren Namen abgeben, wenn sie heiraten. Der Name ist aber das Wichtigste, was wir besitzen, weil er unsere Herkunft zeigt."_

_Später am Abend zog Mr. Black seine älteste Tochter zu sich heran. "Du siehst gut aus", lobte er geradlinig, während seine Frau desinteressiert ihren Fisch halbierte. Stolz reckte Bellatrix den dünnen Hals. "Ich hab auch schon Brüste", verkündete sie begeistert. _

_"Und blutest du auch schon?", hakte ihr Vater mit wacher Miene nach. In dem Augenblick blieb seiner Frau für einen Augenblick der Fisch vor dem Mund stehen. Sie warf ihrem Gatten einen wissenden Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts mehr, als Bellatrix selbstverständlich nickte._

_Erst später wurde Andromeda bewusst, dass es das letzte Mal gewesen war, bei dem sie sich hinter dem Rücken ihrer Schwester hatte verstecken dürfen. Es dauerte nur vier Jahre, bis sie begriff, was in der Nacht geschehen war und nur wenige Jahre mehr, in denen Narcissa Lucius anflehte sie zu heiraten, bevor ihr das gleiche geschehen würde. _

...

Besorgt strich sich Luna über den noch recht flachen Bauch. In dem Moment, in dem Harry in ihr Büro gestürmt war, hatte sie gewusst, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen war. Neville hatte ihr einmal davon erzählt, dass es Magier gab, die in der Lage waren Dementoren zu führen. Man musste eine sehr schwarze Seele dafür haben. Sie zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass dieses der Fall war. Insgesamt hatte sie das Gefühl, die Ruhe vor dem Sturm zu spüren, wie damals bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts. Aber wie sollten sie dieses Mal gewinnen? Sie wussten ja nicht einmal, gegen wen sie wirklich kämpften. Ein Gedanke brachte sie zu Pansy Parkinson. Gemocht hatte Luna das dumme Mädchen mit der durchdringenden Stimme nie. Das führte sie mental weiter zu Scorpius Malfoy, dem letzten lebenden Mitglied dieser alten Familie. Sie hatte es vom ersten Moment an gesehen. In seinen Augen hatte sie die Einsamkeit gesehen. Zwar kannte auch Luna all die schlimmen Geschichten über Malfoy, die hauptsächlich Rose Weasley in die Welt gesetzt hatte und die ihr Vater lebendig ausschmückte, doch Luna hatte sich noch nie davon beeinflussen lassen, was andere Menschen für richtig oder falsch hielten. In ihrer Schulzeit war das oft belacht worden. Harry, Ron und Hermione waren mit die ersten gewesen, welche ihr das als Stärke angerechnet hatten, anstatt sie dafür zu veräppeln. Liebevoll ließ sie die zierliche Hand auf ihrem Bauch ruhen. Dieses Mal würde sie nicht kämpfen, das wusste Luna. In sich trug sie das Leben, welches Neville ihr hinterlassen hatte, nach alle den Jahren vergeblichen Bemühens. Fast so, als hätte er geahnt, was geschehen würde. Auch Neville, dem sie blind vertraut hatte, hatte ihr mehrere Geschichten von Malfoy berichtet, jedoch mischten sich in seine Berichte auch manchmal positive Nuancen, besonders, wenn er davon erzählt hatte, wie Malfoy und Albus miteinander klar kamen. "Zwar kann ich ihn nicht leiden, aber Scorpius hat im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater das Talent die richtigen Freunde zu finden. Wenn Albus ihn mag, kann er nicht komplett verkehrt sein." Das hatte Neville gesagt. Sie lächelte milde und sah müde aus dem Fenster. Bald war es so weit.


	21. Die Stunde der Wahrheit

_**Die Stunde der Wahrheit**_

Obscuritatem, pestilentiam et malum te opto

You tried playing games with my soul and my mind,  
you lied to my face, broke my spine  
You've stolen my innocence through all your shams,  
my heart pleads that you shall be damned

Obscuritatem, pestilentiam et malum te opto  
miseria et dolor tecum

Run cause I'll trace you, I'll chase you,  
I will face you then I will erase you  
Sweet revenge for all the things you've done to me  
Run cause I'll bait you, give it straight to you,  
I will break you, devastate you  
Sweet revenge for what you've done to me

(Sweet Revenge, Krypteria)

Sorgenvoll strich er Rose über die lockigen Haare. "Das kitzelt", beschwerte sie sich angespannt. Hermione hatte sie nach Absprache mit Harry in ihr Büro mitgenommen. Andromedas Leiche wurde von Madame Pomfrey in Gewahrsam genommen.

Scorpius ließ sich dadurch nicht abhalten. "Als Kind wollte ich auch immer Locken haben", erklärte er verträumt. Sie lächelte ihn halbherzig an. Er hatte ihr und Albus von Andromedas Erinnerungen berichtet. Sie glaubte zu spüren, dass er ihr nicht alles gesagt hatte, doch das störte sie nicht, denn es waren schließlich nicht seine eigenen Erinnerungen, die er mit ihnen geteilt hatte. Sie fragte sich nur ernsthaft, ob so ein paar alte Kamellen, Ira aufhalten konnten. Außerdem hatte sie keinen Schimmer, wie Ted und Scorpius das überhaupt glaubhaft erklären wollten. Sie konnten Ira ja schlecht höfflich darum bitten, einen Blick ins Denkarium zu werfen...?

"Woran hast du gedacht, als du diesen Patronus beschworen hast?", wollte Albus plötzlich zusammenhangslos wissen. Er ließ sich nicht ansatzweise davon abschrecken, dass die beiden Streithähne nun meistens zärtlich ineinander geschlungen vorzufinden waren.

Seine Cousine richtete sich etwas nachdenklich auf. "Ich glaube ich weiß, warum der Patronus so groß geworden ist", begann sie ruhig. Hermione, die bis jetzt noch nervös in ihrem Büro auf- und abgelaufen war, hielt neugierig inne. Ihr selber wäre so ein Monster von Patronus nicht über die Zauberstabskuppe gekommen, dessen war sie sich sicher, darum interessierte es ganz besonders sie, wie ausgerechnet ihre verbissene Tochter das mit einem Mal hatte anstellen können.

"Es lag daran, dass ich nicht an irgendetwas erinnert habe, sondern mich direkt in dem schönen Moment befunden habe.", fuhr Rose weiter fort. Auch ihr Bruder und die anderen beiden Cousins hören aufmerksam zu.

James runzelte vorsichtig die Stirn: "Du hattest enorme Schmerzen dachte ich", dabei blickte er vorsorglich auf ihren Oberarm, gerade so, als könne der Scherz wieder zuschlagen, wenn er nicht darauf aufpasste, "Wieso nennst du das einen schönen Moment?"

Scorpius grinste seine Freundin skeptisch an: "Bist du eine Masochistin? Das solltest du mir jetzt sagen, ok? Dann kann ich mich drauf einstellen."

Routiniert stieß sie ihn den Ellenbogen in die Hüfte. "Das hättest du wohl gerne", lachte sie trocken, "nein, es war nicht der Schmerz. Es war etwas, das du getan hast", fügte sie ernsthafter hinzu.

Verwundert schaute Scorpius ihr in die warmen Augen. "Aber ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht?", überlegte er ratlos.

"Doch", widersprach sie lächelnd, "du hast gesagt, ich soll die Augen schließen"

"Ja", stimmte Scorpius noch immer ziemlich planlos zu, "das hat mein Vater früher zu mir gesagt, wenn ich mir weh getan habe", erklärte er etwas betreten, "dann hab ich die Augen geschlossen und er hat mich in den Arm genommen. Ich glaube, er wollte nicht, dass ich das Blut sehe, damit es mir keine Angst mach."

"Aber ich habe doch nicht geblutet?", fragte nun Rose interessiert nach.

Wieder lächelte Scorpius leicht, wenn seine Augen auch alles andere taten, als zu lächeln. "Nein, das nicht. Aber ich habe auch nicht groß darüber nachgedacht. Es war einfach das Erste, was mir in den Sinn gekommen ist. Vermutlich, weil es früher immer bei mir funktioniert hat."

"Dennoch verstehe ich nicht, warum geschlossene Augen so einen fetten Patronus verursachen können", hakte James hartnäckig plump nach.

"Nein", stimmte Rose geheimnisvoll zu, "_du_ kannst das nicht verstehen"

Nur Scorpius und ihre Mutter blickten sie für einen Augenblick wissend an. Mit einem Mal wurde ihr sehr warm ums Herz, denn Rose wusste plötzlich, dass Hermione sie besser verstand, als ihr bisher lieb gewesen war, es aber nie offen gezeigt hatte, wohl wissend um den Stolz ihrer Tochter.

"Glaubst du, dass du so ein Viech noch einmal hinkriegst?", fragte Lily schließlich mit ernster Miene. Rose zuckte die Schultern. "Vielleicht", überlegte sie unsicher, "ich muss es zumindest versuchen."

"Das Warten macht mich noch bescheuert", jaulte James gereizt.

Seine Tante warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu. "Sei nicht albern. Es geht schon noch los und dann wirst du dir wünschen du könntest die Zeit zurückdrehen."

"So hab ichs doch nicht gemeint", maulte der Junge etwas eingeschüchtert.

Unerwartet ging die Tür zu Hermiones Büro wieder auf. Hagrid kam geradeaus herein. "Is so weit", erklärte er unruhig, "di' Schüler sind im Versteck. Zumindest alle, die ich erwischt hab'"

Dankbar nickte Hermione ihren alten Freund an.

"Hatte gehofft, dass es vorbei is'", murmelte Hagrid betreten. Die neue Schulleiterin nickte verständnisvoll. "Das wird es." Sie richtete sich an die Schüler. "Geht jetzt bitte auch in eure Häuser. Hagrid wird euch begleiten."

Sie wagten es nicht Hermione zu widersprechen. Amüsiert stellte Scorpius fest, dass er diese herrische Tonlage nur zu gut von seiner Freundin kannte, verkniff es sich aber schlauer Weise, ihr das zu sagen.

...

In den Gängen war es vollkommen leergefegt, so wie bei Nacht, nur dass draußen noch die Sonne schien.

"Hey", meldete sich James auf einmal zu Wort als sie sich gerade auf einer in der Luft schwebenden Treppe befanden, "würde es euch was ausmachen, wenn wir zusammen bleiben?"

Die Anderen sahen ihn aufmerksam an. "Du meinst, alle in ein Haus?", fragte Albus nach. Sein Bruder nickte. "Mir ist egal, in welches, nur nicht aufsplittern." In James sonst so lockerer Stimme lag etwas sehr Unsicheres, das die Anderen bis dahin noch nicht in der Form gekannt hatten. Hagrid sah neugierig zu ihnen hinab, mischte sich aber nicht ein.

"Dann Gryffindor", schlug Scorpius mutig vor, "alles andere würde sich vermutlich schwierig gestalten."

Die Anderen willigten sofort ein, doch Lily fragte ein wenig verwundert: "Warum meinst du, dass alles andere schwierig werden würde?"

Albus antwortete für seinen besten Freund. "Ganz einfach: In Ravenclaw hat sich gerade herausgestellt, dass eine ihrer Mitschülerinnen in Wirklichkeit Ira Lestrange war und das schon seit mehreren Tagen. Die werden nicht wollen, dass fremde Leute kommen, denen sie keine richtigen Vertrauensfragen stellen können. In Slytherin würde ich mich als Gryffindor gerade auch nicht rein trauen. Die eine Hälfte ist sauer, dass sie durch alle Gryffindors unter Generalverdacht steht, und die andere Hälfte sympathisiert mit Ira."

Verdattert schloss James die Kinnlade, die er wieder einmal hatte hängen lassen. "Aber ich stelle doch niemanden unter Generalverdacht", wandte James etwas gekränkt ein.

Daraufhin lachte Scorpius bitter. "Das wüsste ich aber."

Der ältere Potter musterte ihn einen Moment prüfend woraufhin Scorpius mit einem gelassenem Lächeln wiederholte: "Lily, wir können doch nicht mit _dem_..." dabei äffte er James entsetzte Ton- und Körperlage grotesk nach.

Etwas ertappt verdrehte James die Augen. "Du bist vielleicht nachtragend", brummte er leicht geknirscht.

Kaum lachte Scorpius über seinen verbalen Triumpf, riss es ihnen förmlich den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

"VORSICHT", brüllte Hagrid kampfbereit. Der Flur, in dem sie sich befanden, schien mit einem Ruck in die Erde zu Sinken. Schnell zogen Rose und Lily die Zauberstäbe: "Aresto Momentum", riefen sie laut. Dadurch bremsten sie den Boden vorerst ab. Fassungslos starrten Alle in die Höhe, wo sie sich noch eben befunden hatten. Nicht der ganze Boden, sondern nur ein nahezu glatt geschliffenes Quadrat war in die Tiefe gefallen, fast so wie bei alten Pyramidenfallen. Über ihren Köpfen schwebte eine bedrohliche Wolke an Dementoren.

"Wie sind die so schnell da hingekommen?", wollte James, den die Angst augenblicklich ergriffen hatte, panisch wissen.

Automatisch legte Scorpius seine Arme um Rose, woraufhin sie diese wieder Augen schloss. Wie von selber ließ sie sich in seinem Arm sinken, roch seine Wärme und spürte das Rasierwasser. Es war das gleiche Gefühl, dieselbe Heiterkeit. Das Spiegelbild, welches ihr Luna gezeigt hatte, leuchtete vor ihrem inneren Auge und Rose wusste, dass sie nun nicht mehr davor wegzulaufen brauchte. Was sie gesehen hatte, war kein Patronus gewesen. Sie hatte sich selber gesehen, wie sie ganz ohne Kontrolle und Wachsamkeit in den Armen eines Menschen lag, dem sie _vertraute_. Scorpius hatte richtig gelegen. Ausgerechnet dieser Mensch hatte sie von Anfang an durchschaut. Rose hatte es bitter nötig gehabt, Vertrauen zu lernen, denn das war ihr innigster Herzenswunsch, den sie sich selber nie eingestanden hatte, aus Angst, fallen gelassen zu werden... "Expecto Patronum", rief sie mit geschlossenen Augen. Zunächst nur an den Reaktionen ihrer Begleiter erkannte sie, dass sie wohl gute Arbeit geleistet hatte. Glücklich öffnete sie die Lieder und sah ihren Falken über sich kreisen. Auf ihrer Wange spürte sie seinen weichen Atem. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er so laut, dass nur Rose es hören konnte. Beinahe hätte sie vergessen, wieder auszuatmen.

Fassungslos drehte sie sich zu ihm um und lächelte selig in die blauen Augen hinein, die so hungrig zurückblickten. Mit einem Versprechen auf den Lippen küsste sie ihn zur Antwort auf den Mund.

"Hey", unterbrach James ungehalten, "könnt ihr das bitte auf später verlegen? Es ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass ihr sechs Jahre gebraucht habt, um zu kapieren, dass ihr euch eigentlich mögt. Und jetzt haben wir leider ein ziemliches Problem am Hals"

Sofort lösten die Beiden sich voneinander und guckten etwas schuldbewusst. Nur Lily grinste begeistert.

"Alles in Ordnung bei euch?", hallte Plötzlich Harrys Echo von oben. Er und Ted standen am Rand der neuen Senkung. Sie warfen schnell mehrere Besen hinunter. Besorgt nahm Harry seine Kinder in Empfang, während Ted Rose und Hugo auf Verletzungen absuchte. Hagrid musste sich mit Klettern und einigen Wingardium Leviosa begnügen, da die Besen nicht wirklich ihren Dienst erfüllt hätten.

Kaum hatten sie sich vom Schrecken erholt, hörten sie eine Wellte an Schreien auf sie zukommen. Es dauerte keine drei Sekunden, da erspähten sie die ersten panischen Schüler, welche von Dementoren grausam verfolgt wurden. Nur Wenigen gelang es angesichts dieser Menge überhaupt ein blaues Licht zu erzeugen. Sofort schickte Rose ihren Patronus, der noch immer über ihnen flog, den Flur hinab, während die ersten Schüler fassungslos vor dem Loch stehen blieben. Beinahe wäre einer der Jungen hineingefallen, weil so viele von hinten nachrückten, doch Hugo konnte diesen noch im rechten Augenblick festhalten.

"Verdammt", fluchte Ted ungehalten, "sie ist gut."

Das fand offenbar auch Harry Potter, denn er nickte mit einer finsteren Grimasse im Gesicht. "Schnappt euch die Besen und seht zu, dass ihr hier weg kommt." Schnell warf er Ted einen unruhigen Blick zu. "Bist du sicher, dass du ihr gegenübertreten möchtest?", fragte er, definitiv nicht glücklich mit der Entscheidung seines Patenkindes. Dieser nickte jedoch eisern.

"Ich kann es auch alleine mit ihr aufnehmen", versuchte Harry noch einmal sein Glück, woraufhin Ted ihm sanft auf die Schulter fasste. "Ich weiß was ich tue. Wirklich"

In dem Moment spürte Rose, wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf Scorpius Arm bildete, den sie mit ihrem eigenen Arm streifte. "Was ist?", fragte sie leise. Er sah sie müde an. "Ich hab Angst", gestand er ganz ohne Umwege. Beunruhigt strich sie ihm über die kühle Wange. "Tu ihr nicht den Gefallen", sagte sie streng. Überrascht küsste er ihre Handfläche. "Das sagt sich ziemlich leicht"

Rose schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. "Ich meine es ernst. Sie will, dass du Angst hast. Es reicht ihr nicht Menschen zu töten. Ira will sie leiden sehen. Vergiss nicht, dass ich sie mehr oder weniger in mir drinnen hatte. Ich weiß, wonach ihre Angst schmeckt. Dadurch wäre ich beinahe zu ihrer Spielfigur geworden. Den Gefallen will ich ihr nicht mehr tun. Und noch weniger will ich, dass du es wirst, weil ich ohne dich nämlich verloren gegangen wäre."

Ehe er die Gelegenheit bekam zum Ausdruck zu bringen, wie viel ihm das bedeutete, wurden sie wieder von einem Potter unterbrochen. Dieses Mal war es Harry, der angespannt sagte: "Ihr müsst losfliegen, bevor noch mehr Dementoren kommen."

Sein jüngerer Sohn seufzte ergeben: "Vergiss es. Die holen gerade sechs Jahre vergeudete Wartezeit nach."

Dafür bekam er von beiden Seiten einen Stoß in die Rippen. "Aua", beschwerte er sich sauer, "ihr sollt das nicht synchron anfangen"

"Auf die Besen!", befahl Harry rücksichtslos vehement, bevor sich die Kinder noch mehr in die Haare bekamen. Dieses Mal gehorchten sie auch auf Anhieb und flogen gemeinsam davon. Ted ein Stück mit ihnen.

...

Besinnlich strich Ira über das schwarze Holz. Sie spürte die Magie darin pulsieren, lauter als ihr eigenes Herz je schlagen könnte. Das war das Erbe ihrer Mutter. Sie würde es zu Ende bringen und alle unwürdigen Menschen vernichten. Rabastan hatte ihr das Hassen beigebracht. Die Einsamkeit hatte sie das Verachten gelehrt. Plötzlich flogen die Türen der Großen Halle auf, die bis jetzt fast leer gewesen war. Entsetzten machte sich auf den Gesichtern derer breit, die hereingestürmt waren. Ted Lupin und Scorpius Malfoy, die letzten ihrer lebenden Verwandten, waren unter ihnen.

"Was hast du getan?", schrie das rothaarige Pottermädchen hysterisch, als sie die Köpfe ihrer geliebten Verwanden auf dem Boden liegen sah. Ira kannte die Namen nicht, doch sie wusste sehr wohl, wen sie damit treffen würde. Lange genug hatte sie es geplant. Ein ganzes Leben lang war es ihre einzige Überlebensstrategie gewesen in dem menschenleeren Turm das Ende derer zu planen, die sich lieben durften und die ein freies Leben führten.

Siegreich lachte sie den kläglichen Haufen Kinder an, die sich ihr scheinbar in den Weg stellen wollten. "Was wird nur deine liebe Oma dazu sagen?", schrie sie angetrieben vom Gefühl der Genugtuung, das nun endlich wie feuriges Blut in ihren Adern floss. "Ich leg deinen gerne zu den anderen Schädeln, dann musst du es nicht miterleben!"

Im selben Augenblick erkannte sie, wie das dumme Weasleymädchen blitzartig einen Falken auf sie losließ, mit dem Ira so nicht gerechnet hatte. Vollkommen unmöglich, dass diese durch und durch angstgesteuerte Person auf einmal in der Lage war, einen Patronus zu beschwören! Ira wusste nicht, wozu das dienen sollte, denn das Licht würde ihr nichts anhaben können, da brach der Vogel plötzlich in eine reine Flammenlavine aus. Nur im allerletzten Moment gelang es ihr, sich durch Aguamenti in Sicherheit zu bringen. Verstört starrte sie den Blonden Jungen an, der Hand in Hand mit Rose Weasley kämpfte. Er hatte dieses Feuer gezündet, obwohl sein eigener Vater doch solche Angst davor gehabt hatte. Rasend schrie Ira auf. Sie würde sich jetzt nicht von diesen Kindern aufhalten lassen. Nicht so kurz vorm Ziel.

"STIRB", brüllte sie so laut, dass einige ihrer Angreifer augenblicklich zusammenzuckten. In dem Moment stürmten die Schüler aus Slytherin herein, welche sie für sich gewonnen hatte. Sie waren wie erwartet auf die leeren Versprechungen von Ansehen und Anerkennung hereingefallen. Innerlich lachte sie triumphierend, denn sie genoss es, wie man so leicht mit den Menschen spielen konnte, wenn man sie nur verstehen lernte. Natürlich versuchten sowohl Potter als auch Malfoy ihre Kameraden verbal aufzuhalten, jedoch nur mit geringem Erfolg. Zwischen den Schülern begannen heftige Kämpfe, Ira mitten drin, laut lachend. Sie tanzten. Ihre Marionetten tanzten für sie. "Avada Kedavra", ballerte sie mit beiden Stäben besessen in alle Richtungen, ohne darauf zu achten, wen sie traf. Jeder Tote war ein Erfolg mehr. "Avada Kedavra", immer und immer wieder und aus voller Kehle. Die dümmsten unter ihren Leuten merkten nicht einmal, wie sie von ihrer eigenen Anführerin attackiert wurden. Menschen waren so unglaublich dumm... - Zack. Gewaltsam schmetterte sie eine starke Hand zu Boden. Entsetzt wollte Ira ihren Angreifer abschüttelt, doch noch bevor sie einen ihrer Zauberstäbe auf ihn richten konnte, rammte dieser den eigenen wie einen Dolch in ihren Rücken.

...

_Ratsch machte es, als Bellatrix ihre Haare vor dem großen Spiegel ausriss. Ratsch und ratsch und wieder ratsch. Besorgt stand Andromeda daneben. Sie legte ihre eigene schmale Hand auf den Rücken ihrer älteren Schwester. _

_"Bella", flüsterte sie unruhig, "komm zu dir"_

_Das älter gewordene Mädchen drehte sich hilfesuchend zu ihrer Schwester um. "Ich bin schwach", hauchte sie tonlos, "aber ich will nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht mehr. Cissy hat Lucius. Du deinen Stolz. Ich will Stärke haben"_

_"Du bist stark", versuchte Andromeda einfühlsam auf sie einzureden, doch Bellatrix lachte nur bitter das eigene Spiegelbild an. "_Schön_ bin ich!", rief sie kalt, "mehr nicht"_

_Plötzlich ging die Tür wieder auf. Ein Mann mit nahezu grauen Haaren kam herein. Er sah die Beiden missbilligend an. Sein Blick verengte sich auf Bellatrix, an deren Beinen das Blut hinunterlief._

_"Was hast du getan, du Miststück!", schrie er sie rasend an. "Du hast meinen Sohn getötet."_

_Zitternd die junge Frau ein paar Schritte zurück, doch schon schmiss er sie wie eine Puppe gegen den Spiegel, der unter der Last ihres Rückens zerbrach. Panisch griff Andromeda nach ihrem Zauberstab. In einem Anflug von Hilfsbereitschaft richtete sie ihn auf den eigenen Vater, der sie dafür jedoch nur höhnisch auslachte, während Bellatrix scheinbar leblos in sich zusammenbrach. _

_Sofort bereute Andromeda ihre Handlung, denn nun war der verhasste Mann auf sie fixiert. Das Herz schlug ihr so heftig, dass sie fürchtete, es würde jeden Moment aus der dünnen Brust splittern. Gerade als er sich über sie beugen wollte, spritzte das reine Blut auf ihre eisige Haut. Fassungslos sah sie dem Mann ins Gesicht, während der entsetzt begriff, was geschehen war. Nie erfuhr ihr Vater, wer ihm das Messer in den Rücken gerammt hatte, doch Andromeda sah ihren späteren Schwager sprachlos an. Mit ruhigem Atem zog Lucius das blonde Mädchen an sich heran. Sie schloss die Augen in seinen Armen und lehnte sich an seine Brust._

_"Geh schon", murmelte Lucius leise, nachdem Andromeda ihn prüfend angesehen hatte. Erst ging sie, dann lief sie. Schließlich rannte sie. Weg. Einfach nur weg aus dieser Hölle. Ihre Füße wussten wo sie hinlaufen konnten. Narcissa hatte ihre Flucht schon gefunden. Nur Bellatrix blieb dort sitzen wo sie war und starrte auf die eigenen schwachen Hände, die zitternd den Zauberstab hielten. Keiner sah, wie der letzte Rest von Menschlichkeit in ihren Augen erlosch und der friedliche Wahnsinn sich endgültig darauf breit machte, denn sie hatte sich selber den Bastard aus dem Leib gerissen. Hätte sie sich mental damit auseinandergesetzt, was sie getan hatte, wäre sie daran zerbrochen. Viele Jahre später erst drang ein neuer Mann in sie ein, dessen Kind sie nicht töten wollte, weil sie auf die Anerkennung des Erzeugers hoffte, welche sie nie bekam, denn Bellatrix gelang es niemals jemanden zu finden, der der ihr verschlossenes Herz hätte freilegen können. Voller Scham über diese Demütigung brachte sie das schreiende Kind zu dem Bruder ihres verstorbenen Mannes mit der Anweisung es bloß zu verstecken und keiner Menschenseele je zu zeigen. Allein ihre Achtung vor dem für sie reinen Blut des Mädchens, welches die endgültig letzte Nachfolgerin Slytherins werden würde, ließ es nicht durch die Hände der Mutter sterben, so wie es der Embryo ein ganzes Leben zuvor getan hatte. _

...

Versteinert starrte Ira zu Boden. Zitternd richtete sie sich auf. Vor ihr stand der Enkel von Andromeda Tonks. Kampfesbereit richtete er sich ihr entgegen. Ihre Beine wollten ihr nicht mehr gehorchen. Alles, woran sie geglaubt hatte, alles, was sie in dieser leeren Hölle am Leben erhalten hatte, glitt aus ihrem Körper, wie Wasser durch den Abfluss. Offensichtlich wartete Lupin auf ihren Zug. Er war ein Gryffindor. Gryffindors greifen nicht von selber an. Ein müdes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Sie war müde und wusste nicht, wozu sie eigentlich so lange wach geblieben war. Ungeliebt, Ungebraucht, Ungewollt. In ihr lebte kein Erbe. Keine Hoffnung. In ihr lebte gar nichts. Schon lange nicht mehr.

"EXPECTO DEMENTORI", lachte sie vom kalten Wahnsinn berührt in die Luft, wobei sie den Zauberstab ihrer Mutter auf Lupin gerichtet hielt, den Anderen auf das eigene zerrissene Herz. Einen kurzen Lichtmoment lang, sah sie in Lupins Augen pure Panik aufblitzen, als vier Dementoren von draußen direkt auf ihn zuflogen. Der Moment dauerte nur sehr kurz an, weil sie kaum einen Atemzug später von einem Gefühl ergriffen wurde, dass sie glaube überwunden zu haben. Der klägliche Rest einer kaputten und ungewollten Seele zersplitterte in dem Moment, in dem sich das Schwarz der toten Gestalten über sie beugte.

...

Andromedas panikgeweitete Augen tauchten vor ihm auf. Angst, genau die Menschen zu verletzten, die ihn liebten, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er wollte seinen Patronus rufen, doch die Dementoren waren zu schnell. Mit ihm als Ziel schossen sie wie Raketen durch die Große Halle. Seine Großmutter, Harry, Victoire. Nie hatte er sie verletzten wollen. Keinen von ihnen. Jetzt war er doch zu schwach, das Versprechen zu halten, das er seiner Großmutter so leichtfertig gegeben hatte. Verzweifelt schloss Ted die angsterfüllten Augen um den Dementor wenigstens nicht zu sehen zu müssen, welcher sein Blut zu Eis gefrieren ließ.

Im Augenblick der puren Verzweiflung schoss plötzlich etwas unglaublich helles und warmes durch seine bebende Brust. Erschüttert riss Ted die Augen wieder auf, wodurch er sah, wie blaues Licht aus ihm herausfloss. Erst verstand er nicht, was geschehen war, doch als die majestätische Schlange durch ihn hindurch geglitten war, erkannte er sie als solche, gerade als diese seine vier Dementoren beiseite scheute. Kleine Schatten aus großen Ängsten. Danach sah er nur noch wie sie, die Frau, die sie alle so elend gequält hatte, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck des puren Schmerzes auf dem Boden lag. Die eine Hand deutete mit einem leblosen Stück Holz auf ihn, die Andere lag unter ihrem toten Körper begraben. Schlagartig verstummte es in der Halle. Die Kämpfe erloschen wie wassergetränktes Feuer. Ted sah sich um. Dicht hinter ihm stand der blonde Junge, den er so sehr für das verachtet hatte, was seine Großmutter seiner eigenen Oma scheinbar angetan hatte. Sprachlos sah er an dem halben Kind hinab, das kein Kind mehr war und auch nie wieder eines sein würde. "Danke", war alles, was er über die Lippen brachte. Der Schrecken saß ihm immer noch zu tief in den Gliedern. Doch was er sagte, kam von Herzen und Scorpius schien es auch so zu verstehen. Zu ihren Füßen lagen die Köpfe von Charlie, Percy und George Weasley, deren Namen Ira nicht einmal gekannt hatte. Neben erster Erleichterung lag nur noch leblose Bitterkeit in der kalten Frühlingsluft.

...

"Ich will nicht nach Askaban", jammerte ein Mädchen, das höchstens im zweiten Schuljahr sein konnte. Sie saß zusammengekauert bei den anderen Schülern, die von den Auroren sichergestellt worden waren. Man hatte sie getrennt von den neuen alten Todessern. Ein älterer Junge, der ihr sehr ähnlich sah, hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und flüsterte ihr mit ängstlicher Miene etwas zu. Entsetzt darüber, wie jung sie war, ging Hermione auf das Mädchen zu.

"Wie heißt du?", fragte sie freundlich.

Erschrocken guckte die Schülerin hoch. Der Junge, es war vermutlich er Bruder, musterte die Schulleiterin misstrauisch. "Ihr Name ist Jordan", antwortete er für die Jüngere, "ich hab sie dazu überredet. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld."

Traurig sah Hermione den Jungen an. "Warum hast du sie dazu überredet?", fragte sieeinfühlsam, obwohl sie die Antwort darauf selber längst kannte. Angsterfüllt sah er sie an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Sie nickte verstehend und wandte sich wieder dem Mädchen zu. "Du kannst mir glauben: Niemand, der unter siebzehn Jahren ist und heute gekämpft hat, wird nach Askaban kommen."

Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Jordan ihr wirklich glauben würde, doch die Augen des Mädchens schnellten erleichtert auf. "Daniel!", jubelte sie den Jungen begeistert an, "das ist doch großartig, du bist noch nicht siebzehn!"

Daniel blickte Hermione allerdings weniger gutgläubig an. "Woher wollen _Sie_ das wissen?", fragte er kühl, "Sie sind doch nur eine Lehrerin und keine Richterin."

Hermione musste lachen. "Genaugenommen bin ich keine Lehrerin, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es mir ziemlich Spaß macht. Und was deine Frage betrifft: Jeder tote Mensch in diesem Raum wurde durch Ira Lestrange verursacht. Als mein Freund Harry damals Voldemort besiegt hatte, sind selbst Leute, die Schlimmeres getan haben, als manche von euch heute, nicht nach Askaban gekommen. Glaubst du das Ministerium wird einfach Alles wegsperren, das ihm nicht gefällt? Nein. So läuft das nicht mehr. Und wem das nicht gefällt, muss sich erst mal mit meinem Mann und mir anlegen"


	22. Was zu beweisen war

_**Was zu beweisen war**_

Once in this old bar  
I set alone on my chair  
And I had another drink  
And I looked into your eyes  
And I looked into your eyes  
Them seemed to be like stars  
Just like stars...  
(Schlaflied, ASP & Chamber)

_Das Wasser war angenehm kühl gewesen. Scorpius hatte ausgelassen am Badestrand getobt, Burgen gebaut und Muscheln gesammelt. Müde setzte er sich auf die Strandmatte zu seinem Vater. Der lag wie immer im Schatten und war in ein Buch vertieft. Mit knurrendem Magen suchte Scorpius in dem Korb nach etwas Leckerem zu Essen. Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich etwas Weiches über seine Schultern legte. Verwirrt blickte er sich um, wo das große grüne Handtuch seine nackte Haut umschloss. _

_"Du musst dich abtrocknen, wenn du aus dem Wasser kommst", kommentierte Draco, der ganz unbemerkt mit dem Zauberstab das Tuch bewegt hatte, ohne dabei von seinem Buch aufzublicken. Grinsend schrubbte sich Scorpius den Sand aus den Haaren. Mit dem Handtuch, das für ihn fast so groß, wie ein Bettlaken erschien, kuschelte er sich neben seinen Vater sein. Auch im Schatten der Bäume war es ganz warm, wenn er dort lag, Sandwiches aß und Draco nervte, ihm doch endlich mal etwas vorzulesen. _

...

Ihre Augen beunruhigten ihn. Eine ganze Weile schon hatten sie nur in die Leere geblickt. Fast wie ein desorientierter Kompass. Vorsichtig legte Scorpius seine Hand auf ihren schmalen Rücken. "Sag was", befahl er sanft.

Rose blickte sich zu ihm um. "Ich weiß nicht was", gab sie offen zu, wobei ein schwaches Lächeln über ihre Lippen glitt.

"Sprachlosigkeit steht dir nicht", schmunzelte er mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme.

Ihr Lächeln blieb. "Dass ich das mal von dir hören würde..."

Vertrauensvoll ließ sie sich in seine Arme schließen, legte den Kopf auf seine Brust und hörte dem Herz beim Schlagen zu. Scorpius sah über ihre feurigen Locken hinüber zu den anderen Mitgliedern der Familie. Sie waren fast ausnahmslos in Schwarz gekleidet. Al's und Roses Großmutter war nicht wiederzuerkennen. Die alte Frau stand völlig neben sich. Ihre Tochter war die Einzige, die überhaupt mit ihre reden konnte. Es waren traurige Beerdigungen gewesen. Aber wann gab es schon mal eine fröhliche Beerdigung? Zu seiner Rechten saß Albus. Die beiden Freunde hatten noch nicht darüber gesprochen. Alle Drei hatten nicht wirklich darüber gesprochen. Viele der anderen Weasleys und Potters lagen sich schon seit Tagen gegenseitig in den Ohren. Scorpius hatte schweigend beobachtet, wie sich Albus immer mehr davon zurückgezogen hatte. Nein, manche Dinge sprachen sie besser nicht aus, um sie dem Anderen zu sagen. So war es schon immer mit den Beiden gewesen. Und beide Freunde waren dankbar darum, dass wenigstens das so geblieben war. Also saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander, ungeachtet der bösen Zungen, die von einer lieblosen Freundschaft sprachen, weil sie selber taub und blind dafür waren.

An seinem Finger klebte ein grüner Ring. Er war aus einem ganz besonderen Stein gefertigt, wie es nur die Familie Malfoy vermocht hatte. Wenn man durch ihn hindurch sah, erschien einem die Welt wie unter Wasser. Scorpius Vater hatte ihm das einmal verraten, doch Lucius Malfoy hatte es seinen Enkel nie ausprobieren lassen. Manchmal spielte der blonde Junge mit der Versuchung es nun nachzuholen, doch das würde bedeuten, dass dieser Ring jetzt wirklich ihm gehörte, was er weder wollte noch wahrhaben konnte.

...

Scorpius war auch zu Andromedas Beerdigung gegangen. Erst war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er das wirklich tun sollte, doch Ted hatte ihm einen dankbaren Blick zugeworfen, als der Slytherin in Begleitung seines besten Freundes und seiner Freundin die schwach erhellte Kapelle betreten hatte. Er war der Meinung, es der alten Dame schuldig gewesen zu sein, welche denselben Tod gefunden hatte, wie der Mann, den die drei Schwestern am meisten gehasst hatten.

Sogar bei Pansy war er gewesen. Warum genau, das wusste er allerdings selber nicht so wirklich. Dorthin war er alleine gegangen, ohne irgendwem davon zu erzählen. Der Sarg war geschlossen gewesen. Kaum Menschen waren dort gewesen. Hermione Granger hatte ihm von dem Embryo erzählt, den sie im Körper der Todesserin gefunden hatten. Damit hätte Pansy alles von Draco bekommen. Genau genommen hatte sie es auch. Konnte er diese Frau noch hassen, dafür, dass sie sein Leben zerstört hatte? Er wusste es nicht. Das Gefühl von Hass machte ihm inzwischen eine unangenehme Angst. Für sich hatte er beschlossen, es so gut wie nur irgendwie möglich zu vermeiden, denn am Ende zerstört Hass alles was liebenswert im Leben ist. Ob ihm das gelang, konnte er nicht sagen. Dennoch war es den Versuch wert.

Am bittersten war der Tag gewesen, als sie seinen Vater, Großvater und seine Großmutter unter die Erde gebracht hatten. Von allen Drei Malfoys war nur Asche übrig geblieben, denn Harry Potter hatte auch Dracos und Narcissas Körper verbrennen müssen um die Inferi darin zu zerstören. Eigentlich war Scorpius glücklich damit. Nicht noch einmal hätte er Draco so sehen wollen. Diese leeren Augen schoben sich immer wieder an die Oberfläche seiner Erinnerungen, sodass Scorpius nachts oft mit schmerzlich rasendem Herzen aufwachte. Je mehr er Lunas Geschenk heranwachsen sah, musste Scorpius ihr zustimmen, dass der Patronus seines Vaters womöglich ein Strauß geworden wäre. Bei Gefahr den Kopf in den Sand stecken, aber eigentlich nur danach auszusehen, weil es eine Täuschung am Horizont so wirken lässt. Ein bisschen zu groß, zu arrogant, zu gemein, dabei aber auch stets unbeholfen liebenswürdig. Genau das war sein Vater am Ende gewesen.

Etwas Überraschendes hatte in auf Patricia Ravens Beerdigung erwartet. Scorpius war Rose zuliebe mitgegangen, hatte sich aber nach Möglichkeit im Hintergrund halten wollen, was soweit auch relativ gut funktioniert hatte. Zum Schluss, als die meisten Hexen und Zauberer bereits zum Leichenschmaus aufgebrochen waren, hatten er und Rose jedoch beobachtet, wie sich eine in ihrer Robe versteckte Person dem frischen Grab genähert hatte. Fast unbemerkt hatte sie sich gebückt und etwas auf den kalten Stein gelegt. Danach war sie sofort wieder verschwunden. Neugierig hatte sich das Paar diesen Gegenstand später angesehen.

"Ich weiß wer das war", sagte Rose, sobald sie das Buch dort liegen sah. Scorpius hatte keine Ahnung woher seine Freundin das wissen wollte, während er den Titel des Buches las: 'Die Geschichte einer klugen Hexe - Teil Zwei'.

"Und wer?", wollte er schließlich wissen. Rose sah ihn müde an. "Dianne Zabini"

Verwirrt blickte er in die Richtung, in der die verschleierte Gestalt verschwunden war. Noch weniger begriff er, wie Rose auf diese Idee kam, fragte aber auch nicht weiter, da er am Tonfall seiner Freundin hören konnte, dass sie nicht darüber reden wollte. Gedankenverloren schlug er das Buch auf. Fast schon erschrocken musste er erkennen, das Rose recht hatte, denn die Handschrift der Widmung kannte er sofort wieder: "Für das Mädchen, dessen Lektüre ich mir gerne geborgt hätte - aber zu feige war, mit den richtigen Worten danach zu fragen"

...

Seine Hand hatte sich einmal wieder in ihrem Haar vergraben. Geduldig ließ sie ihn darin hantieren, obwohl sie noch immer der Meinung war, dass das kitzelte. Dafür hatte sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß gelegt und las aufmerksam ein Buch.

Neben ihr saß Albus, gegenüber von Selene, die in der Zwischenzeit wirklich ausgewachsen war. Ihr Schnabel stocherte in seinem zausen Haar herum. Dieser hatte es aufgeben, den Vogel dahingehend zu erziehen, dass er seinen Schnabel nicht in fremderleuts Angelegenheit steckte.

Bald würden die Sommerferien beginnen. Gemeinsam genossen sie die milden Strahlen der Sonne. In Hogwarts war es eigenartig still geworden. Roses Mutter amtierte weiterhin als Schulleiterin. Sie schien sich trotz der Umstände in dieser Position sehr wohl zu fühlen. Luna hatte Urlaub bekommen. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, bis sie Nevilles Tochter zur Welt brachte. Darauf freuten sich alle ihrer Freunde. Obwohl das Wetter nach süßen Tagen roch, konnten sie sich noch nicht wirklich darüber freuen. Besonders Scorpius hatte begonnen sich mit dem auseinanderzusetzten, was er so lange hatte verdrängen müssen. Eines Nachts war er einfach in den Ravenclawturm geschlichen und hatte sie mit seinem Patronus aus dem Zimmer gelockt. Sie hatten ganze Nächte unten im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und geschwiegen. Rose fragte sich, ob es gut war, dass ihre Beziehung mit purer Trauer begann. Auf der anderen Seite spürte sie von Tag zu Tag mehr, wie richtig diese Beziehung war. Es war eben vollkommen verrückt.

Seine Mutter war nur einmal dagewesen und hatte irgendwelches, sentimentales Zeug gefaselt, von dem jeder Außenstehende schnell hatte erkennen können, dass es kaum von Herzen kam. Während ihrer kleinen Ansprache, hatte Rose das Gefühl gehabt, Scorpius Blicke aus dem Raum flüchten zu sehen. Später war er dann gekommen und hatte sich neben ihr auf dem Sofa eingerollt.

"Wann hast du dich in mich verliebt?", fragte sie eines Tages neugierig. Er schaute sie belustig an.

"Du wirst nicht hören, dass ich sechs Jahre was von dir wollte", grinste er süffisant, "so masochistisch bin ich nicht veranlagt."

Sie grinste zurück. "Das werden wir noch sehen. Aber sei mal ehrlich. Wann?"

Einen Moment schaute er nur in den Himmel und schien zu überlegen. "In der Nacht, als du durch das Fenster zurück gekommen bist.", sagte er schließlich ehrlich, "Und du?"

Rose musste nicht überlegen. Sie wusste es schon lange. "In der Nacht, als ich im Schnee lag und gedacht habe, ich würde erfrieren."

Aufmerksam betrachtete er ihr Gesicht.

"Was ist aus euren Hauselfen geworden?", wollte sie unvermittelt wissen. Scorpius machte ein trauriges Gesicht. "Zwei sind verbrannt. Einer hat es überlebt. Die meisten Tiere meiner Mutter sind wohl weggelaufen."

Sie strich ihm über die Wange, wie sie es immer tat, wenn er ihr seine innere Traurigkeit zeigte, die er sonst gerne in sich verschlossen hielt.

"Wo wirst du in den Ferien hingehen?", stellte sie schließlich entschlossen die Frage, vor der sie sich schon lange drückte, weil es ein Thema war, über das er nicht gerne sprach. Scorpius seufzte leise. "Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Albus hat angeboten, dass ich erst mal zu ihnen kann. Das werde ich vermutlich auch machen, bis ich weiß, was ich mit unserem Anwesen tun soll. Viel ist nicht mehr übrig und ich will das hinterlassene Geld von Dad für meine Ausbildung verwenden."

Rose legte ihren Kopf wieder an seine Brust. Das Herz darunter schlug in friedlichem Tackt. Sie blickte zu Albus und Selene, die nicht weit von ihnen unter einer Kastanie eingeschlafen waren. "Wie kam es dazu, dass du bei uns im Garten gelandet bist?", fragte Scorpius neugierig.

Seine Freundin lächelte verlegen. "Ich wollte im Schneesturm fliegen üben, weil man es so besser lernt."

"Nicht sehr schlau", kommentierte er direkt.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Kommt drauf an, wie man es sieht. Ich habe an dem Tag angefangen zu begreifen, dass man dir vertrauen kann... dass _ich_ dir vertrauen kann"

Gerührt küsste er sie auf die zarten Lippen. Sie erwiderte den Kuss innig. "Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie, solange er ihr nicht in die Augen schauen konnte, denn dafür war sie doch zu stolz.

"Was denn?", fragte er verständnislos nach.

Sie antwortete schuldbewusst: "Für alles, was davor war."

Scorpius kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie das viel Überwindung kostete. Darum schloss er sie nur eng in seine Arme und küsste sie liebevoll auf die Stirn.

"Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie Hogwarts unter Wasser aussehen würde?", fragte er unvermittelt, wobei seine Augen nach oben blickten, als suche er dort die Wasseroberfläche, an der sich das Licht reflektiert"

Verwirrt schüttelte Rose den Kopf.

Er hielt ihr daraufhin eine Hand vor die Nase. "Sieh mal hindurch und sag mir, wie es ausschaut"

Zwar wusste sie nicht, was es mit dieser ungewöhnlichen Bitte auf sich hatte, doch sie tat wie er gesagt hatte und schaute durch das Grün. Plötzlich spürte sie Wellen über ihre Haut gleiten. Vor ihr lag die alte Schule umgeben von Fischen und Algen. Schummriges Licht tanzte über die weiten Riffe. "Das ist ja wunderschön", hauchte sie fasziniert.

"Ja?", fragte Scorpius neugierig.

"Klar", meinte sie beeindruckt, "funktioniert das überall?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", gestand Scorpius matt, "ich habe es noch nie probier"

"Warum nicht?", wollte sie überrascht wissen.

Der blonde Junge lächelte sie nur an. "Hast du dich schon registrieren lassen, dass du ein Animagus bist?"

Belustigt stellte Rose fest, dass er ihre Angewohnheit Gegenfragen zu stellen, wenn man selber einer Antwort aus dem Weg gehen wollte, begonnen hatte zu übernehmen. "Nein", erwiderte sie gelassen.

"Es ist gesetzlich vorgeschrieben, dass du das machen musst-"

"Malfoy", unterbrach sie mit gespieltem Argwohn, "ich bin die Besserwisserin von uns beiden, klar?"

Verliebt lächelte er sie an, während er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: "Quod erat demonstrandum"

* * *

Aus die Maus. Ich hoffe, dass es den Leuten, die die Geschichte gelesen habe, trotz des experimentellen Charakters gefallen hat. Für mich war es lustig einfach mal ganz zwanglos alles Mögliche auszuprobieren, auch wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass es das erste und letzte Mal war, dass ich Draco in einer ff sterben lasse +.+


End file.
